


REW V

by DrGairyuki



Series: REW V [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Grimms, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - No Semblances, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Humor, Arson, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chases, Cars, Classic Cars, Clothing, Comedy, Composite Character, Crazy, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Dark Comedy, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family, Fast Cars, Female Characters, Forests, Fridge Horror, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gang Violence, Gay Male Character, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Heartache, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Heist, Helicopters, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, Inspired by..., Irony, Male Homosexuality, Nightmare Fuel, Organized Crime, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over the Top, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Post-Betrayal, Racing, References to Drugs, References to Yellow Submarine, Relationship(s), Sad, Sadism, Sasquatch, Saving the World, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shooting Guns, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Street Racing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strong Female Characters, Submarines, Swearing, Team, Team as Family, Tearjerker, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Trains, Video Game, Violence, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Women Being Awesome, a lot of details, fusion fic, ghost - Freeform, inspired by video games, lack of sanity, you don't need to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 146,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: The story shall follows the 3 misfits criminals of sociality; Weiss Scarbiosa, Emerald Sustrai, and Ruby R. Branwen, in their efforts to commit heists. whilst under pressure from some government agency, as they commit murder of every single asshole known on the planet of Remnant, arson anyone's homes that pissed them off, and jaywalking at every single streets of the city just piss the cops off, just to name a few of their long list of crime they've done...Main Theme: Battle Tapes - Feel the Same [Radio Mirror Park]





	1. Mission 0: Prologue

[Chióniryū, North Eastern part of Mistral... 9 years ago]

A pair of 3 infamous robbers; Ruby R. Branwen, Cleopatra, and Mercury Black, were robbing a local bank in the small town of Chióniryū on the Northern East part of Mistral as Mercury then threw a woman down to the floor. "Get down there!" Mercury said as he aimed his shotgun at her, causing her to open her hands in fear.

"Alright, everybody pays attention, no one gets hurt." Cleopatra warns the hostage that they were holding at gun point as she hold her Carbine Rifle at a pair of clerks.

"Arrgh! Open the door, or they'll get worse than hurt!" Ruby threaten to one of the bank's guards as she aimed her own Carbine Rifle at him, causing him to panicking and doesn't know what to do, before Ruby told him hurry to it up. "HEY, HEY, AH! Come on!" The guard then pressed one button and there was a bleep to notify that it was now unlocked, which Ruby respond by kicking open the door and hit the guard with the back of her Carbine Rifle before she then spoke as she aimed her Carbine Rifle at both the clerks themselves, who've raised their hands in fear, and the guard. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

It was then that Cleopatra went into the room behind the counter and help the guard up as she told him. "Hands behind your back." She then tied his hands up.

"C'mon miss, we're giving you everything you want."

Cleopatra then aimed her Carbine Rifle at the clerks as she warned them. "Don't even think about it." She then kicked the guard to the floor just as Mercury brought the woman as he put her into another empty room.

"I'll do it. I'll do it..." She was rapidly breathing before she spoke "oh god.".

"Get in there!" Mercury said as he put her in the another room.

Ruby then went through a pair of doors as she told them. "Sit tight. I'll handle the plastic."

"Don't blow yourself up!" Cleopatra cautioned Ruby before she then aimed her SMG at the hostages to move them to the another, which they quickly comply as the 3 mens got up and got into the another room. Mercury then went and closed the door to the another room just as Ruby came in.

"All set. Phone it in." The halfbreed said.

"Good. I'm making the call." Cleopatra reply as she got out her s-phone and dial the number, which actived the C4 explosive charge and set it off, causing it to explode and blown off the vault door. It shook the entire building, much to Ruby's excitment, as the alarm went off.

"Alright! We gonna do this, huh?" Mercury asked just as Cleopatra went through the doors to the vault.

"HAHA! Show me the money!" Ruby said very excited by this as she and Mercury follow their "default" leader to the vault.

"Slow and steady, Rubes. Slow and steady." Cleopatra told her younger adopted sister as the green-haired woman went into the bank vault as the other 2 follow her into it. They soon put their duffel bags beside the money and quickly put them into the duffel bag themselves

"Oh... There's enough here for us all to enjoy!" Ruby comment happily about the amount of money in the vault of the local bank as she about finished up of putting them into her duffel bag.

"Depend on how you look at it." Cleopatra reply to her adopted halfbreed sister's comment. After the two girls finished with loading all of the money into their duffel bag, both Cleopatra and Ruby walk toward the enterance of the bank vault and were at it before they notice that Mercury wasn't still done with loading all of the money into his duffel bag and was nearly finished before Ruby spoke.

"What's the hold up?" Ruby asked annoyed by how Mercury wasn't finished yet before he've finally finished putting all of the money into his duffel bag and quickly catched up to them at the enterance of the vault before they left it. "Coming out, M."

However, as they got out of the vault, a random old guard was hiding behind the wall of the vault and holding a pistol, unknown to the 3 robbers, before he dash at Mercury. "Give it up! I got him!" He quickly grab Mercury by his left shoulder and use his hand where he's holding his pistol to pulll Mercury's mask off of him, revealing his gray-colored hair and equally gray-colored eyes, before he aim his pistol at his face as he spoke. "I saw your face. I'll remember you."

Both Cleopatra and Ruby aimed both of their Carbine Rifles at the guard and Mercury before Cleopatra spoke to him. "You forget a thounsand things every day. How 'bout you make sure this is one of 'em?" Cleopatra theaten as she warned him. Ruby, however, isn't going to wait and just fired one bullet straight at the guard's head, killing him, startled both Cleopatra and Mercury. "Fuck! Ruby! You didn't have to do that!" Cleopatra scolded her own younger adopt sister as Mercury picked up his duffel bag and put his mask back on.

"Let's get going! There'll be time for grieving for later." Ruby said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Cleopatra mutter to herself before the 3 bank robbers ran down the hall of the bank as they took a turn to the right and then run straight down into where the back of the bank the storage area is located at and got behind cover.

"I'm setting the charges. They're on a timer, so brace yourselves!" Mercury said as he head to the pair of doors to the back exit and he put a C4 on it before he run back to his cover. The three bank robbers brace themselves as the C4 bleep like mad before it exploded, destroying both doors into smithereens. The alarm then went off as the 3 bank robbers head to the back garage door of the bank before they heard a familiar sound outside.

"Oh fuck. You heard that? Sirens." Cleopatra said.

"Fuck the cops." Mercury said before he told Ruby. "Rubes, hit the shutter switch."

Ruby did just that and smash the button, which cause to open up the garage door as they saw the local police force outside before Ruby spoke. "What's this? Local resistance?" Ruby snarks at the situation they are in.

"It ain't suppose to go down like this." Cleopatra mutter to herself.

"It never is." Ruby reply. "Come on. Go."

Despite Mercury taking the first shots with his shotgun, Ruby and Cleopatra show themselves to be the superior shooters as they quickly shot down the few cops that were right in front of them. "What the fuck is this!?" Cleopatra said in shock as she couldn't believe the numbers of cop coming in their way while she and Mercury took cover.

"Don't be as dumb as you look." The halfbreed said as she took the couple of cops that were right in front down with her Carbine Rifle before she reload her assault rifle with a new flesh load of ammo and shot a couple of more down.

"I ain't laying down for them!" Mercury said.

"Drop it, pricks!" Cleopatra shouted at the cops while she help her younger adopted sister by shooting down a couple more of them.

"Get out the way!" Ruby yelled as she shot down a couple of more cops and finished the rest of them off before she torn her mask off of her face as Cleopatra saw this as their chance to escape now.

"We got a window - Let's go!" Cleopatra said. They quickly before they saw another cop car, which Ruby quickly shot down and kill them inside of the car.

"Can't be many more cops in this town." Ruby said. And at that moment that she finished her sentence, another cop car appear.

"Bring 'em!"

"This is fucked, man. This thing is blown."

"I got my share. It's still wide open!" Ruby said as she shot down the anothe few cops before another one appear and stop before Mercury thought he saw the car waiting for them, but really the police car that just came to stop them, as Ruby shot a few more of them down.

"Car's up here! Let's go!"

"Move! Come on!"

"Kid mighta bailed. This wasn't in the job description." Cleopatra suggest as they ran before another cop car appear and they shot down that one down as Ruby killed the cops that were in it. "Let's move! Come on!"

They quickly ran down the snow-covered road that lead into the major road and saw the car, a full-sized 4-door car called a Plymouth Gran Fury, was waiting for them with the driver inside before 2 more police cars appear and Ruby quickly killed the sole drivers of both vehicles. The 3 bank robbers quickly ran to the Plymouth Gran Fury just as the getaway driver of the car told them. "Get in here!" Cleopatra got the front passenger seat while Ruby and Mercury took the back seat as they got in just as the getaway driver asked. "What took ya so long?"

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Ruby said as she told the driver. The getaway driver did what he was told and drove just as Mercury spoke.

"Did you see that shit?" Mercury asked with his usual boasting tone in his voice. "I fuckin' put that bitch's face against the glass. Did you see that?"

"Yeah, you're a real stallion." Cleopatra said with sarcasm in his voice as she was now already annoyed with Mercury and his boasting already.

"Bahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbahbah!" Ruby ramble with the "bah" over and over again as she summed up of how people consistly hear Mercury's voice and talking most of the time, which is all the time.

However, they weren't just out of the wood just yet. As they drove down the very icy road at an incriminating high speed, they were soon chased by a single police car as it quickly caught up with them. "Aww, fuck! How'd that happen?" The getaway driver asked as the sirens of the police car were loud while the police car itself was still chasing them.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Cleopatra told the driver to pushed the Plymouth Gran Fury to its maximum speed. "Fuck!"

Ruby respond to this by smashing the window of the Plymouth Gran Fury with the back of her Carbine Rifle and poke out of it as she aim her gun at the police car before firing bullet at them while the one of the cops fired back with his handgun. "Jeez, I think they're gonna-" The driver said just before one of the bullets from the cop's handgun struck his head, killing him instantly.

"Aww, fuck! The local yokel's brought it!" Cleopatra said before she kick his dead corpse out of the driver seat and door and onto the road before Cleopatra took control of the car as she closed the door as she comment to herself. "That guy's a dick." The cop continue to fired at the Plymouth Gran Fury with his handgun before Cleopatra reacted in retaliation. "Fuck you too!" She smashed the police car with the car itself and send them off the road before they crashed into a tree.

The 3 bank robbers cheer at this as they continue to drive down the icy in the Plymouth Gran Fury just as Ruby spoke to Cleopatra. "Come on! Let's get to the chopper!" The halfbreed said as they drove down the road. "We move quick, we can beat the train."

They drove across a level crossing just as they just passed by two police cars. "Cops! Coming our way!" Mercury said worrying.

"Be cool... they ain't made this car yet." Ruby said.

"We're getting there!" Cleopatra told them as they continue to drive down the very icy road... before they saw a bunch of cops with a roadblock made of their vehicles.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Road block!" Mercury said panickingly at this just as the incoming train brew its horn.

"Go right! Beat the train, Cleo!" Ruby told Cleopatra as the halfbreed encourage her older adopted sister. Cleopatra then drifted to the right just as the cops shoot at them with their handguns and she drove the Plymouth Gran Fury at its maximum speed before the car then crossed the level crossing and nearly missed the train itself before locomotive hit the back of the carand sent spiraling out of control before the Plymouth Gran Fury hit the tree as it was turn into a wreck.

"You guys alright?" Cleopatra asked.

"Fuck!" Ruby said as she got of the now wrecked Plymouth Gran Fury before she told the other 2 bank robbers. "Come on! Ditch the car, alright? We can go this way to the chopper."

"No, hey!" Cleopatra said, which caught Ruby's attention. "Stick to the plan."

"... What?"

"Stick to the fucking plan!" Cleopatra said annoyed. "Come on."

They were at some old farm before Mercury have notice something off. "Where's the fuck the chopper?"

"Fuck me, fuck, fuck!"

Unknown to them, there was a FIB wielding a sniper rifle was hiding behind a barn before he aimed at one of them.

"I'm gonna check around the ba-"

The FIB agent then shot the bullet from sniper rifle at Mercury, striking his chest, causing him to fall to the ground in pain as Cleopatra and Ruby realized that it was a FIB who shot Mercury just as Ruby yelled at this. "Run! It's the fucking Feds!" Ruby quickly took cover behind a box. "Someone must fucking talk!"

Cleopatra quickly checked Mercury as he was grasping for air before she told Ruby. "Alright, Mercury's gonna be fine, but we gonna get the fuck out of here-" The FIB agent then fired a shot at Cleopatra, striking her also in the chest as it cause her to fall to the ground. "Aw, fuck! I'm hit! Ah, Monty" Cleopatra then spoke to Ruby while the FIB agent ran for it as she told her younger halfbreed adopted sister to run for it as she was bleeding out. "Rubes, you gotta get out of here."

"Ain't gonna leave you Cleo!" Ruby yelled in horror of what she is seeing with her own eyes at the sight of her older adopted sister bleeding out to death.

"GO! God, i'm not gonna make it. Fucking gonna bleed out." The siren of the local police soon filled the cold air as it started to snow. "Aw, go! Just go..."

Ruby just growled in anger at this before she shouted. "NOOOO!!!!" Ruby scream with rage in her voice just as the police arrived at the old farm before she got up from her hiding spot and start shooting every single police officers in her sight as she killed and hold off every single one of them with her Carbine Rifle as the fallen snow itself slowly turn into a rageful blizzard. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! **FUCK YOU!** " She quickly reload her assault rifle with a new flesh bunch of ammo before she reassume shooting at them as she hold them off. "Come on! Come on!" However, more police officers reinforcement then arrived at the scene of the carnage, forcing Ruby to make a run for it before she saw a faunus woman in her 50s. "Hey! you!" Ruby then chased after the woman. "You, hey!"

The woman tipped before she turn in fear. "Oh god, don't shoot!"

"Where's the chopper?!" Ruby asked in anger as she grab hold of the woman.

"AAAHHH! I don't know what you're talking!"

Ruby just growl at this before she use the woman as a human shield as she warned the cop. "Fucking stay back! You come near me, she's fuckin' dead!" Ruby then let go of the screaming woman before she made a run for it into the blizzard itself while the leading officer comfort the woman as he told the other 2 cops to go after her.

Ruby R. Branwen, the F-type Halfbreed, disappear into the raging blizzard itself, never to be seen again, as the authority were firing their handguns aimlessly at the nothingness of the roaring snowstorm...

* * *

 

[A Day Later...]

A few mourners came to Cleopatra's funeral at Chióniryū Chruch's cemetery as a old priest spoke over the casket of the now dead female criminal as they silently listen to him.

"Now always a good citizen. Not always a good person. She did not died a hero's death. But she was a human like all of us. Our lord was crucified with two criminals."

**_Dr. Gairyuki Present..._ **

The FIB agent who shot Cleopatra himself, Roman Jackson Linus Torchwick, was supervising the proceeding of her funeral as he watch it while smoking his cigar.

However, unknown to them, Cleopatra, somehow survived the shot to her chest, observed her own funeral from behind a tree.

**_A RWBY FanFiction Story..._ **

Cleopatra then flicked away her cigarette before she walked away from the cemetery in the opposite direction, heading to start a new life for herself...

**REW V**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the story that i'm going fully start in 3 weeks; REW V. Hope that you will enjoy this story!


	2. Mission 1: Weiss And Blake

[9 Years Laters... Present Day...]

Cleopatra, now taking on the new name of Emerald Sustrai, was looking up at the ceiling as she is having a brief therapy session and conversion with her main therapist, Dr. Cinder Fall, at her clinic on the Arktos Sea Bluffs coastline. "Your boss, Micheal." Cinder asked as Emerald focus her attention on her therapist's question. "He's a good man?"

"He's a good man? A good guy?" Emerald said before she asked her therapist. "Why? Does he help the fucking poor? No. He sit on his ass all day and like to watch old corny movies as his son sit on his own ass all day, smoking drope and jerking off while he plays that fucking game of his. If that's our standard for goodness... then it's no wonder why this pathenic excuse of a fucking kingdom's screwed."

"And what about you?" Cinder asked from her chair.

"What about me?" Emerald asked. Cinder just look at her with silence and a shrug before the green-haired woman told her. "Hey... I didn't have the advantages that my boss' son has. By the time I was his age, l'd been nearly in prison twice by the guys who've hired me. I robbed banks, I ran whores, and I smuggled dopes 5 years prior to that."

"And you consider them achievement?" Cinder asked questionly.

"These were the opportunities I had." Emerald said, more angering and harshness in her tone of voice. "At I toom 'em."

"And where did these opportunities get you, Emerald?"

"They got me right... FUCKING HERE!" Emerald shouted in anger as she then got up from the sofa and ranted about the opportunities that have got her here. "The end of the road! Being a bodyguard of a man with a big house and a dysfuntionical useless family that have gotten me into trouble often AND I'M STUCK TALKING TO YOU BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE GIVE A SHIT! OH! I'M LIVING THE DREAM, BABY, AND THAT DREAM IS FUCKED! It is... FUCKING FUCKED!"

"... Let it all out." Cinder said calmly.

"I think I just did." Emerald said as she sit back down on the sofa to calm herself and her self-content anger down before Cinder checked her watch and saw the time.

"Oh, well, I think that's all we have time for..." Cinder said before she asked the 27-year old retired criminal. "Same time next week?"

"I guess..." Emerald said as she got up from the sofa and walked to the door as she spoke to her therapist. "I gotta tell you, I ain't too sure this shit is working for me."

"Well, a sense of overriding futiliy is a vital part of the process." Cinder told Emerald as she got up from her chair as she look at her with a smirk. "Embrace it."

"... Whatever you say, doc." Emerald said as she open the door before she walk through it and closed it behind her.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4786UaKAxNk))

[ _Oh, did I lose the words Or did you take them away?_

_I can hear you calling_

_**Yet we burn just the same** _

_The same, the same, the same_

_I'm such a fool to love you_

_Give me the pain_

_I'm used to_

_Sharpen the blade because_

_It just don't feel the same_

_In the seams we weaved_

_Twisted between the sheets_

_And coursing through my veins_

_Touch your lips to mine_

_Discord and harmonize_

_Release into the wild_

_I'm such a fool to love you_

_Give me the pain I'm used to_

_Sharpen the blade because_

_It just don't feel the same_

_Another ghost to haunt you_

_That burning urge that wants to_

_**I'm digging deeper but It just don't feel the same** _

_(Instruments)_

_Oh, did I lose the words Or did you take them away?_

_I can hear you calling_

_**Yet we burn just the same** _

_The same, the same, the same_

_I'm such a fool to love you_

_Give me the pain_

_I'm used to_

_Sharpen the blade because_

_It just don't feel the same_

_In the seams we weaved_

_Twisted between the sheets_

_And coursing through my veins_

_Touch your lips to mine_

_Discord and harmonize_

_Release into the wild_

_I'm such a fool to love you_

_Give me the pain I'm used to_

_Sharpen the blade because_

_It just don't feel the same_

_Another ghost to haunt you_

_That burning urge that wants to_

_**I'm digging deeper but It just don't feel the same**_ ]

Emerald walk down the street of Greenfield Beach of Agnes City as two people jog pass her while they exercise before she a saw a bum get chased off by a police officer and walk passed him as she went to a bench to sit down. "I know just how you feel." Emerald mutter as she sat on the bench. That was when 2 faunus; Weiss Scabiosa, a Chimera Faunus with 2 Grey Wolf-like ears on top of her head and a Great White Shark-like tail behind her, and her friend Blake Belladonna, a utterly incompetent cat faunus friend, were walking down the street right by Emerald as they were looking for something.

"Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere." Blake said.

"Unless they buried it under the sand, fool." Weiss said as she deadpan about it. "Another brillant Blake Belladonna production."

"Man, fuck you." Blake told Weiss before she turn and asked Emerald, who was still sitting on the bench. "Hey, excuse me, homie." Emerald turn to look at her as the cat faunus. "Can you tell me where Cermont Beach House is?"

"... No, homie, I cannot." Emerald answered Blake's question.

"Man, would you come on? Fuck!" Weiss said to Blake as she was just annoyed by her friend's consist incompetentness.

"Actually, yeah..." Emerald said as she got up as Weiss and Blake turn to look at her while she told them and point at the direction. "It's that house right there, with the yellow stairs."

"Yeah, good looking out, homie, appreciate it." Blake said happily with a smile on her face as she thanked Emerald for the direction.

"Man, get your stupid ass on. Damn!" Weiss said, annoyed by this, as she told her cat faunus as they walk down toward the house. "Why don't you ask if he knows the fucking owner? Or better yet, do some sky writing that reads that there's a couple of feras here about to boost some cars in case somebody didn't realize."

"See, what you don't realize, is that we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business." Blake argue back to her wolf and shark Chimera friend.

"Legit?" Weiss asked with sarcasm dipping in her voice before she sarcastically told Blake as she doesn't believe one bit about it. "Oh yeah, I forgot, huh? 401k, tax returns and all. Yeah, right."

"You the one all pumped up on doing this lick, feras." Blake said as Weiss look at her friend as she listen. "I'm getting my money in the hood, i'm straight, fool. I'm cool."

"You cool? Cool what?" Weiss asked as she snarked about it. "Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs? Yeah, right." Weiss snarked as they reassume walking down the street toward the house they were heading.

"Whatever, homie." They've soon got to the back of the house they were looking for as Blake spoke. "Yeah, homie, this the spidnot right here. Your boy Shay wasn't bullshitting."

Weiss open the gate as she told Blake. "Man, get your ass in there."

"Bring your ass, fool." Blake talk back to Weiss with a lame comeback. "You're always trying to boss somebody." Weiss closed the gate before she and Blake sneaked along the side of the house. "Come on. Come on. Shit. Come on." The two faunus finally found they were looking for; a Rapid GT and a 9F, as Blake comment. "Damn. This feras must got the baby dick."

"Yeah, and all this shit paid for with bad credit." Weiss said.

"Whoohoo. Come to Mommy. Which one you want feras?" Blake asked. The cat faunus didn't need to wait for long for that answer as the white hair Chimera Faunus choose the Obey 9f and enter it. "You always was an old choosy motherfucker." Blake said as she enter the Rapid GT while Weiss then stored the roof of the back of the 9F. "Aw, you ballin' hard with the drop top, huh?"

"I might just be." Weiss deadpan.

"Whatever, feras, it ain't going make you go no faster! Hit me on the speakerphone, i'm movin'!" Blake shouted as she drove away at full speed.

"Oh, it's like that, feras?" Weiss deadpan as she sighed in annoyance before she hit the pedal to the metal and drove out of the garage area of the house itself and onto the highway as she chased after Blake;

Weiss turned left and drive straight after Blake before her scroll-phone ranged and she turn on the speakerphone before Blake spoke just as they drifted to the right onto access road and drove up on it. " _Right up here, homie. I'm 'bout to go nice and slow for yo' bitch ass._ "

"Yeah, that's cool." Weiss deadpan as they drive straight on the access road before she told her cat faunus friend. "Hey, remember we got to be careful with these rides, homie. 'Cause Shad ain't about to dock my pay again-"

Blake interrupt Weiss of what she about to say as she spoke to her while they drive into the city. " _Homie, man, if you need some bread, I could hook you up with JB's tow truck. It ain't got glamor but there's money to be made._ "

They took a turn to the left as Weiss spoke as she actived her ability to slow down time in any kind of vehicle as a bit of a practice. "So him and Tana can smoke in peace? Homie, i'm good." Weiss said as she deactived her ability as she and Blake dodge the traffic coming in their way as they drove straight down the road.

" _Come on, Weiss!_ "

"If you wanna chuck them thangs?" Weiss deadpan.

" _Damn, dog, how much we're getting for these repos?_ " Blake asked Weiss on the speaker-phone. " _I'ma be one relunctant motherfucker givin' this up._ "

Weiss told Blake as they took a curved road to the right before they then drifted to the road on the right. "Man, there's enough bad credit going around, homie. It's like there's an endless supply in this fucked up ass kingdom." Then they drove straight down the road in the city.

" _Right, homie._ "

"Alright."

They drifted to the right again before Blake spoke. " _Up here, through the studio. Let's show these movie people how we do!_ " Blake said. Before Weiss could even object to this, Blake drove through the studio as she broke the boom gate. The Chimera faunus just sighed in just pure annoyance at her black cat faunus friend as she followed her through the studio, causing surprised and shocked as various people got out of the way.

"Oh, we're filming shit here! Huh?" Weiss snarked at this as they leaved the studio by Blake breaking through another boom gate and onto the road again.

" _Remember! This is Mann's car._ " Blake said, despite Weiss have already known before she've actived her ability to slow down time in any kind of vehicle to avoid a collision with Blake and the Rapid GT before deactived it before they drifted to the right into an alleyway.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at this as she already knew about that as they drove down though the alleyway before they drifted to the right and head back onto the road and taking a turn to the right before Weiss actived her ability to slow down time in any kind of vehicle again to avoid an collision with a semi truck and used it to catch up with Blake as they drifted to the left before deactiving it as they drove straight down the road.

" _This meant to be your shit._ " Blake said as they jumped across the road from a bridge.

"Please, homie." Weiss said before they jumped across the road from another bridge before she shouted at Blake on the speakerphone as she told her. "Get out of the road!" Weiss and Blake jumped across the road again from a 3rd bridge before Blake spoke.

" _I'm thinking left._ " And Blake does as she took a turn to the left.

"Fine." Weiss muttered as she took a turn to the left as well as she chased after Blake before she spoke to her cat faunus. "Hey, dog, we'd be doing Shay a disservice if we didn't test these rides out."

" _He ain't even gonna know if they good if we don't push them to the brink._ " Blake said with a laugh before she then asked Weiss. " _You feel me?_ " Blake then drifted to the right. " _Keep up, homie!_ "

"Whatever, homie." Weiss said before they drifted to the left as Blake told her.

" _We goin' right._ " Blake did just that as she drift to the right.

"Whatever you say." Weiss deadpan as they drove under a overpass bridge before Blake told her.

" _Left here. We going through the parking lot._ "

"Cool, homie." Weiss said as they drifted to the left and drove through the parking lot.

" _You ain't even testin' me._ " Blake taunted with a grin on her face.

"Screw you too, homie." Weiss said as they drove out of the parking part before she decide to show her of whose Blake's testing as she actived her ability to slow down time in any kind of vehicle once again as they drove by an hospital and she easily overtake Blake and passed by her as she drive through a parking garage before she deactived her ability before she could reach her ability's limit as she spoke. "Night night!" She was going so fast that she've jumped across from the previous parking garage and drive into the parking garage of a back called the Union Depository and drove through it before she got out of the parking garage and stop the 9F car by a wooden wall of a construction site just Blake stop by her as Weiss scolded. "What you go and slow up the road for, dog? Move over so the traffic can move through."

"Whatever, feras. I'll something flow through your ass." Blake joked, which Weiss didn't find it funny at all.

"Dog, I ain't too sure that joke works, dog."

"Ahh, shit..." That was when they heard a bunch of familiar sirens coming to them and they instantly recongize of what they are, which cause Blake to panic. "Oh shit! THE ONE TIME!"

"Be cool, fool, we got the paper work." Weiss said as she remain calm about this.

"Whatever, you explain that shit. I'll see you at the dealership!" Blake shouted to Weiss and with that statement, drove the Rapid GT to its maximum speed as she quickly made a run for it.

"Explain that shit my ass!" Weiss shouted before she did the same thing as she drove out of the parking lot, going through a boom gate, driving onto the road again before taking a turn to the right and drove straight through a tunnel before she took a turn to the left to the highway as she drive straight forward. She drove straight on the highway for a while before drifting to the right and driving onto a overpass that curved to the left. However, that was when she saw a police car coming toward her and Weiss quickly drift to the right again and use her ability to slow down time in any vehicle to stay out of the cop's sight as fast as she can just before her ability to slow down time in any kind of vehicle finally deactived when it reachs its limit and she drove to the right toward an access road and drove through and onto another one before she got onto the highway again and drove straight down the road before she turn around and drove into the opposite of the highway for a bit before she drove into the access road on her right and took a turn to the right and drove down straight again for a while before, finally, she got away from the cops. Weiss continue to drive straight down the road before decide to use her ability to speed it up a bit before it finished and need to recharged as Weiss drove down the street before taking a turn to the right and then taking a turn to the right again into where Shad's car dealership is and took the Obey 9F into the very back of the dealership where the garage is located. There, she saw Blake messing on her scrollphone and got out of the Obey 9F before she heard her boss, Shay D. Mann, was appear to be talking and arguing to a young customer.

"I don't get you, bro."

"You are a rasict and I don't like you, and I will not see you this car, I will not. You make my skin crawl, you neo-nazi. Ah, you're all the same-" Shay said before he saw Weiss and Blake coming to them and spoke to them as he told them. "This racist insulted me."

"Ay, what's up, fool?" Blake asked threatingly to the young man. "Who you callin' a feras?"

"No, no, i'm callin' nobody a feras." The young man, Jimmy Townly, said.

"Man, what the fuck!?"

"I- I- mean... F-F-F-word. I- I- that's not cool, man. I don't say that."

"You're fuckin' right, and you'd better keep it right, 'cause this man right here, he's a inter-national business man, a multiculturalist."

"That I could not have said better myself." Shay said with a grin on his face. "But seriously, maybe he's not racist, but I don't think that he is man enough for a car like this." He shown a yellow-colored type of SUV called a BeeJay XL.

"W-wait a second-"

Blake just chuckle at this before she spoke. "This guy right here? Him?" The cat faunus said as she pat him on the right shoulder as she spoke. "Get him a hybrid. That's a real man car."

"I think you are right, Blake." Shay said before he spoke to Jimmy. "You'll get a tax rebate. I understand, money is an issue, eh."

"Money isn't an issue."

This cause Blake to whisper to Weiss with a devilish smirk on her face. "This is the best part, watch this when he reels him in, he gonna get all the fool's money. Watch this-"

Weiss just push Blake away for a moment as she spoke to her. "Look, Blake, I gotta go." With that, Weiss walked toward the back garage as she told her boss. "Hey, Shay, i'm out, i'll holla at you, homie."

"It's the best part, man." With that, Weiss walked out of her boss's dealership through the back garage and got into her own white-colored Bufflo S with Blake following her to her car. "How 'bout we fall through, homie?" Blake then got into the car before Weiss then head to her house as she turn to the left and then right before the black cat faunus then spoke to her chimera faunus friend as they passed under a bridge. "This chump change. How am I going to knock a bad, grown, and sexy girl if I don't got a dick?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" Weiss asked.

"My girl Yang. With those tits, feras, she got tits."

"She grown, yeah. She grown into a fuckin' brute idiot." Weiss said as she took a turn to the right and drove straight down.

"Nah, she's sexy." Blake said with lust in her voice.

"Sexy? She's more like obsessed with being sexy to the girls, feras." Weiss said as they took a turn to the right again.

"No. Mad for the ass. That's exactly how I like my women."

Weiss then turn right as she drove into the garage of the Scabiosa house resident. "Man, shit, it's good to be home." Weiss and Blake then got of the car as Weiss head to her house as her cat faunus friend spoke to her.

"Wassup, can a cat come up in your crib?"

"Man, fuck you. I'll see you at work."

"Ah, feras, don't hate me 'cause i'm beautiful, feras. Maybe if you got rid of that old shorty ass haircut you got, you'd get some bitches on your cunt." Blake said as she was about to leave. "Oh, better yet, maybe Tana'll call your big ass if she ever stop fucking with that boyfriend of a brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with. Feras..." Blake said as she left, which is actually kinda of hypocritically since she got the far more bigger ass than Weiss.

"... What?!" Weiss said in shocked at this as she and Blake and the other member of the Black Claw Gang know that both Weiss and Tana are practrically pure enemies in every single sense of the word and body as Weiss is far, far more superior to Tana in every single sense. Weiss just shook her head at this before she enter the house, which she heard her femine crazy of a aunt, Louise Scabiosa, was talking on the phone.

"Woo, honey. Y'all telling me. Oh, she's here. We're living on each other and it ain't right. Okay, baby, i'll see you around, you hear?" Louise then turn off her scrollphone. "I was on the phone girl, don't be listening. Shoo! Shoo! Get on out of here! Goddamn freeloader!"

Weiss just rolled her eyes at her aunt's usual sexist comment as walk to her room. She put away a shirt into her closest and look herself in the mirror before taking off her T-shirt and putting it in the closet, revealing a white sleeveless shirt underneath, before she decide to go to bed and sleep for the another day of tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, i'll be using the notes of this story that I created as mainly to either give you very interest information or my opinion of the parts of GTA V like its characters and its mission. So yeah, here's the informations... 2 of them actually:  
> Chimera Faunus: They're easily one of the most rarest type of Faunus ever, even in the very kingdom of Menagerie they're still very rare compared to other faunus. They have 2 or more body parts of similiar or different animals, with 2 being the most common number of parts.  
> 2\. Special Ability: They're not semblance, because they don't exist in this universe at all, and are very different from each other. Special Ability are very rare as only about literally a dozen of individuals around the globe of the world even have them and they're different from one another in their own unique way.  
> And for my own opinion of characters: Micheal and Franklin. Micheal being my least favorite protagonist (but an alright one in his own way) and Franklin being in the inbetween.  
> Anyways, prepare to see REW V in a couple of weeks because i'll working on it for about at least uhh... almost 2 months.


	3. Mission 2: Repossession

It was a day later when Weiss got out of the house before she heard her scrollphone ringing and answer it before she heard her boss' voice on the phone. "Weiss!"

"Eh, what's going down, homie?" Weiss asked her boss.

" _The market, my girl. Liquidity's a bitch._ " Shay said before he told her. " _Get over here so I can give you the new repo list._ "

"Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance." Weiss said to her boss before she finish the call and head to the garage. She got into her white Bufflo S and back out of the garage before she turn right and dove down the street before she took a left turn and dove down the road before she took a left turn again and continue to dive down the usual route to the dealership before she drive to the back of the dealership. She walked through the garage in the back of the dealership before she saw her boss came out of his office and spoke. "Hey, what's up, Shay?"

"My dear girl. So good to see you. So good. Hold me." Shay said before he went and hugged Weiss.

"Yeah, look, man..." Weiss spoke as she push Shay away as she spoke to him. "Look, we've been working together for about a few months now, right?"

"Which is why I am very honored to annouce you..." Shay said as he lead Weiss to the inside of his office and show it to her as he told her. "That you... are the Employee of the Month." The Chimera Faunus turn and saw her picture on the Employee of the Month thing as Shay told her. "Anyway, congratulations!" Her boss then grab Weiss' right hand and shook it. "It wasn't easy picking a winner."

"Yeah, me, Blake, your nephew Handia with the twitch." Weiss said to her boss. "It's been a real honor, homie, but I gonna moved forward in my life. It seem like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing has changes."

"I tell you what, my girl, you tell me what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be." Shay said with honestly.

"What?"

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... together!" Shay slighty chuckle before he spoke to Weiss. "I never had a Chimera Faunus daughte, but if I did, I want her to be just like you."

That was when a familiar cat faunus decide to drop in. "Knock knock, feras!" The two turn to see Blake at the door as she came into the officer of the dealership.

"Hello, Blake!"

"What's up, Shay? What's up, homie?" Blake asked before she then shake Shay's right hand. "What's happening, homie?"

"Sup, dog?"

Shay decide to tell Blake the news. "Weiss here has been awarded Employee of the Mouth."

Blake looked at the picture and silent for a moment. "... You fucking with me, right?" Blake asked in shock of what she is seeing with her own eyes.

"Man, we both being fucked with, dog." Weiss deadpan as she knows what is going to happen next as she see it a mile away.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real?" Blake asked Shay. "After all the motherfucking work I put in, man?"

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie." Weiss said as she tried to prevent her cat faunus friend from going on an rant about this before she spoke to her boss. "I'm sitting up here trying to get us-"

"What do you mean 'fuck this Employee of the Month shit', man?" Blake said as she goes on one of her rants. "When there's some shit to be won, goddamnit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is. Y'know what i'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big ass. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board, I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say 'Winner'."

"... Maybe next month, huh?" Shay suggest.

"Man, fuck next month, Shay. What about today?" Blake asked. "I-I demand a retrial."

"Today is nothing, just a bike." Shay said as he told the pair of the two faunus. "Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Greenfield Beach. His name is Oscar Pine."

"Is he in a gang?" Blake asked.

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he brought his bike." Shay merely answered.

"We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Blake said with fake awkwardiness.

"Man, fuck you, and come on." Weiss said as she left her boss' office.

"Man, you's about a "Yes Master"-ass feras." Blake comment. Weiss just rolled her eyes and shook her head at this before they head toward the back of the dealership as the cat faunus spoke. "What we waiting for? Magellan Ave., feras. Greenfield Beach." They've ran out of the dealership and got into a grayish-colored Pegassi Monroe as Blake spoke to her white-haired friend as she got in. "Hey, you still run with that short ass hair here? Their country bumpkin is enough to get us shot right there."

"I never took you to be all hairstylist-type?" Weiss deadpan as she actived her special ability again to prevent from crashing into other cars, but she did crash into several predestrain that were walking on the sidewalk while she made a sarcastic comment to her. "That's all starting to make sense." That was when Weiss also ask Blake something as she drove down the road. "Hey, wasn't that motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vegen dude? With the tatoo on his face and shit?"

"Yeah, that was him." Blake answered as they drove onto the highway.

"Fuck, homie." Weiss said to herself before she told Blake. "I don't want unnecessary bullshit here, alright?"

Blake spoke as they turn to the right on a 3-way junction. "Feras, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Shay pays couple of mean-looking mothefuckers to come to repo this shit." Blake said as they turn to the left. "We aren't girl scouts."

Weiss drift to the left and drove down the road as she spoke. "In your case, I aren't too sure about that."

"Man, step up, feras!" Blake said as Weiss drive down the road. "Of course this dude is real!. Who else gonna have the required a surplus of paper and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on the bike!"  
"20 Gs?" Weiss asked with an raised eyebrow.

"With a 3 G note!" Blake added excitely.

"Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog." Weiss comment about it.

"Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money." Blake said as Weiss drove to the right on another 3-way junction.

"Alright, man." Weiss said before she told Blake sternly as she drove down the road. "Look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama."

"I'll try, homie. But i'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back-type motherfucker." Blake said as they turn to the right... before she added in of where she got it from. "... I got that from my girl Yang." Weiss just rolled her eyes at this as if she is not surprised by this at all as she parked the gray-colored Monroe near the street in the Mina' Alshams district of Greenfield Beach. The two girls got out of the gray car before Blake spoke. "The bike should be in one of the lockups down here."

"'Should be' is the story of your life, feras." Weiss deadpan as she and her cat faunus friend head to the fence.

"I'ma make this look easy." Blake said as she and Weiss climbed over the fence.

"HEEEEEY!" That was when some random drunk guy appear out of no where.

"I think this crazy motherfucker want something." Blake comment, which cause Weiss to roll her eyes at her friend's obviousness at this as they walk before the cat faunus then spoke to him. "Hey, what's up homie? You need something?"

"Away, away, away from me! Zapdos agents!"

"Uhgh!" Blake buffed him, which cause him to fall to the ground and get knock out by his drunken state, before she spoke to herself. "Yeah, you thought I was gonna hit yo' bitchass, huh? Drunk-ass feras." Weiss just shook her head at this as they continue to walk down the street before they saw an green-colored Bavado Bison truck that was owned by a few Vegen Gang members that was coming to pass by them. "Shit, man, play it cool." The gang members inside of the truck silently passed by them as they continue walking down the street. "Yeah, that's right. Keep it moving, bitch." Blake comment to a whisper-level as they walked down the street.

"Man, I don't like this shit one bit." Weiss whisper honestly as she doesn't feel safe and she know that trouble is going to happen soon. They silently continue to walked down the street before the Chimera Faunus spoke to her friend. "Hey, look, let's keep it smooth, homie."  
"Man, your pussy is the only thing that's smooth up in this shit." Blake said.

"Man, what exactly did I do in a past life to deserve your stupid ass?" Weiss asked herself as she wonder why she deserved of an incompetent of a friend.

"This a route lick, dog. Chill."

"Do them Vegen look routine?" Weiss asked at she glare dagger at her cat faunus friend. "This is Shady-ass Alley!"

"We in Greenfield Beach."

"We on the wrong side of Greenfield Beach." Weiss said. "You should know, a block makes a difference."

"Eh, eh, eh, hold up." Blake said as they stopped in front of 3 different garage; 2 smaller ones and one larger one. "Got to be in one of these motherfuckers." Weiss just rolled her eyes in a deadpan way before they head to the larger one and lifted up the garage door, but unknown to them, three gang members of the Vegen were walking before they saw the two different faunus entering the larger garage. "Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch?" Blake said as they enter the larger garage, but they see no bike. "Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man."

"No shit, feras."

That was when the 3 Vegens came up to them and the one leading the trio of Vegens spoke to the 2 faunus. "Hola!"

"Hola, ese."

"Oh, we just see you trying to creep up in here, man."  
"Yeah? You saw this, motherfucker?" Blake asked before she then pulled out her Mirco SMG and shot the random Vegen Gang member as the other two Vegen ran for their lives while they alerted to some of the other Vegens in the area.

"Motherfucker!"

"Come on down everybody! Come on down!"

"Hey, feras, I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight." Weiss said as she told Blake, just as the cat faunus got out of the garage and start shooting at the Vegens.

"Let's stop being a pussy, feras, and grab that heat." Blake said. Weiss grab the Pistol just as the cat faunus said that and pulled it out before she shot one of the down ones before shot another one through the head behind a orange truck just as she slowly out of the garage and shot another Vegens in the head also. "Find your bitch-ass some cover." Blake said, but Weiss was way ahead of her as she shot another Vegens before she then aimed at a gas tank right above them. "We got to move!" Blake said as she took cover behind a chemical toilet before Weiss shot at the gas tank, which cause a explosion that took out several of the Vegen Gang members. "Damn!" That a car to bleep loudly, which alert several more of the attacking gang members of Vegen. "Now look what you gone and done." Blake said just as Weiss then took cover behind a wall made of some cinder blocks before she got up and shot another Vegen in the head again. "Up there! To the right!" Blake warned the wolf and shark chimera faunus. Weiss immediately aimed up and shot a few more of them in the head again. "Somebody tell them feras this is a legal repossession."

"So much for legit work." Weiss deadpan.

"Over there! They coming out of that door!" Blake shouted, which Weiss then quickly aim and fired the Pistol, killing another one, before one of the Vegens in a blue Maibatsu Penumbra back up and tried to escape. "They trying to bail! Get that ride!" Blake quickly shot the driver in the head through the back window of the car, causing to crash as it leave a trail of gasoline, which Weiss shot at and cause a flame before it headed to the car and cause it to explode, taking out several more of them and causing a few of them to be on fire, causing to painfully and slowly. "Don't fuck with this pyromanic mother fucker!" Blake then quickly asked Weiss in concern. "You still breathing, homie?"

"Yeah, barely, homie." Weiss answered.

"Shit, we gotta get the fuck away from this shit." Blake said, which Weiss can't help but agree with her.

"Man, we only came here for a bike." As if answer by the god above, Oscar Pine appear in the neighborhood as he riding the WMC (Western Motorcylce Company) Bagger, the very bike they were after, before Weiss aimed and fired 2 bullets from her pistol before they've gone through his head, killing the 16-year old boy. Blake then told the Chimera Faunus.

"Take the bike and meet me at the car wash around the way."

Weiss mentally agreed with this before she climbed over the fence and jumped over it just as she got onto the Bagger and drove it around onto the road. The Chimera Faunus took a turn to the left and then go to the right through the 3-way junction again as she drove down the road as she drove through the curved road leading to the left before she took 2 turns to the right and then taking a turn to the left before driving straight down the road before activing her ability to practice a bit as she turn to the right again road before activing her ability to practice a bit it again as she turn to the left again as she head toward the car wash near her house and stop into the spot just before she spoke to her black cat faunus friend. "Man, I can't hang with yo' ass for a while, Blake." The chimera faunus got off the bike as she told Blake about her style of approach. "You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!"

Blake walk over to Weiss as she told her. "Feras, that's that tiger blood in me, homie." Blake said. "You lucky I ain't do a flying pounce attack and scalp they motherfuckin' ass."

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, 'big sitting asshole'!" Weiss emphasis as she told the black cat faunus.

"Feras, and we ain't going to neither, feras." Blake said as she head to the Bagger bike. "I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself." Blake then got onto the bike as she told Weiss. "Tell Shay we couldn't recover it." With that, Blake rode off.

"YOU FUCKING TELL HIM, YOU FUCKING INCOMPETENT MORON!" Weiss shouted. The chimera faunus just shook her head as she decide to help around the car wash...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why did I make the One Punch Man opening parody monster hunter fic? Because I just couldn't resist it.  
> Okay, so why I decide to make Weiss as Franklin to Blake's Lamar? Because 1. Weiss fit the role of Franklin quite well. And 2. I thought it would been ironic if I make Blake act like Lamar.  
> Okay, I have to improvish of who own the bike and i'd use Oscar Pine because I didn't really have a use of the character, so I figure I would kill him off.  
> Also: "Feras" is the faunus term for "Nigga", since I have figure to get creative and decide to use the latin word of Fera as a base of sorts. Yeah...  
> Also, there's going to be a few more chapters and I'll probably update Meet Your Monsties, Lute with a couple of chapter while I'll work on this fic, yeah...


	4. Mission 3: Complication

It was a day later when Weiss drove her car into the front of the dealership where she saw her boss arguing with a customer before he saw the Chimera Faunus. "Excuse me. That girl, I am her mentor." Shay said as he walk over to her. "I am so proud of you." Shay shook Weiss' hand.

"What do you mean a mentor?" Weiss whisper as she asked.

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay, so what you got for me?" Weiss asked.

"Jimmy Townley, son of Micheal Townley. Some kid, he is already late on his payments and I have this bad feeling that he will do more damage to the car than we can get back from in the exorbitant rate payment." Shay said as he order her. "Just go and get it." He told where it is located at. "The house is on... Hamlet, off Eclipse. It's an SUV. Some Richford Hills daddy's boy nonsense. Don't worry about it." He pat Weiss on the back before he told her one last thing. "Try to bring the car back in good condition, huh?"

"I gotcha, don't worry about it." Weiss said.

"It's so good to see you, my girl."

While Shay went to arguing with the customer once more, Weiss got into her white Bufflo S and reversed backward into the road before she turn to the left and drive straight down the road before taking a turn to the left again and drove down the road, passing by several traffic lights and vehicles, before taking a turn to left through a 3-way junction and drove straight before Weiss got a call from Shay and answer her scrollphone while she drive straight down the road. "Eh, did you change your mind or something?"

" _When I discover that you betray me, perhaps. I hear that one of you took the bike yourself, my Employee of the Month!_ "

"Listen, man, me and Blake was gonna get that back to you, dog."

" _Oh, I am sure! You will get this car off daddy's boy, and then we talk. Insurance paper say they have a locked garage, so you'll have to gain access from the inside of the house._ "

"Man, it's never easy with you, is it, Shay?"

" _Do not talk about easy, you thief!_ "

Shay cut the call just as Weiss stop and parked her car by the hedge wall of the manison. She got out of the car and went to the garden door before she climb over it. That was when she saw the gardener and the Chimera Faunus slowly sneak up on him before she hit on the neck, knocking him out cold. After she done that, Weiss slowly sneak over to the mansion before she saw a white truck on the left side of the mansion. Figuring that she could use it to get into the house, Weiss sneak over to the truck and then climb on top of it before she heard the 2 children of the Townley family arguing with each other.

"Just 'cause you got a massive gaper, bitch."

"You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad, he said I have a massive-"

Weiss just rolled her eyes at this before the chimera faunus grab the top edge of the roof and climb up before she stand up as she saw a open window and look through it before she climb into the room which the window lead into.

"Jimmy called me bitch!"

Weiss just stood silently still as she made no sound as she saw the daughter going back to her own room. Weiss then silently sneak through the second floor hall, ignoring the talk from the two young adults, before she quietly descend onto the stair. She saw two more people in the kitchen, which her to quickly sneak into the hall that lead to the garage and lead against the wall to make sure that they didn't see her. Once she know that they didn't saw her or didn't even have the faintest of clue, Weiss silently sneak into the garage and got into the yellow-colored BeeJay XL before the garage door open and she drove out of the garage. Once she got onto the road, she turn to the left and drove straight down the road as she called her boss on her scrollphone. "Eh, Shay, I got the ride, man. I'm coming back."

" _If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done._ "

Weiss just her shook as she turn off her scrollphone before she reassume driving the SUV down the road. However, unknown to the Gray Wolf and Great White Shark chimera faunus, Emerald was secretly hiding behind the back seat of the BeeJay XL the entire time before she got up and pulled a Machine Pistol and aim it at back of Weiss' own head before she spoke to her. "That's a 9mm semi-automatic pushed against your skull." Emerald then told the faunus while still holding the gun against the back of Weiss' head while she still drive the SUV down the road. "Don't look around. You just keep driving where you're going."

"Hey, come on, man, this was a repo job. Guy was behind on his fuckin' note." Weiss calmly told the green-haired guard even while Emerald was pushing the gun against the back of her own skull.

"Unlikely. Considering my boss' son just got the car." Emerald said as Weiss turn to the left before she turn to the right. "And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working for a credit fraud."

"A credit fraud? Be serious, dude, I just work the fuckin' repo." Weiss told the few years older red eye girl as turn to the right.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsiblity." Emerald said just as they drove under a bridge as she told the chimera faunus. "Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and i'll explain how the world really works." The green-hair human then asked the white-hair faunus. "Who give you the slip?"

"A car dealer, dog, by the name of Shay D. Mann." Weiss answered as they drove near to the dealership.

"So this business man, he look legit to you?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, man, it's just between him and your fucking boss' fucking son." Weiss answer honestly as they drive near to the spot.

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Mann, we'll work this out." Emerald said before they got to the spot where they see the dealership before Emerald asked Weiss. "That the place?"

"Yeah, that's the place, man." Weiss answered.

"Drive into it." Emerald ordered the chimera faunus what to do as she told her while holding the gun to her head. "Right through the fucking window, and fast. Or i'll put a couple rounds of bullet in the back of your skull, and i'll do it myself." Emerald warned.

"Man, you can't be real?" Weiss asked if the green-hair bodyguard is joking.

"I look like a fucking joke to you?" Emerald ask with a threaten tone in her voice.

"Man... fuck my life, my life. Fuck it." Weiss said to herself as she choose to live as she revved up SUV's engine before heading toward the window of the dealership at maximum ramming speed. Soon as it came contact with the window, the BeeJay XL with the human and faunus in it crashed through it and into the inside of the dealership. "Shitty situation, dog!"

Shay then came running out of his office and was in shocked of what he was seeing with his own eyes as he shouted in what happen. "WEISS! What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked as he shouted.

"Mr. Mann... it's not exactly how it looks." Weiss said as Shay looked at the damage in front of the yellow-colored SUV.

"I always trump big for a job well done." Emerald comment as she give Weiss some money. "Now get out of here, kid." Emerald told the chimera faunus, which she just did, as the green-hair woman crack her neck into place as she was prepare to fight barehanded with the owner of the dealership.

"You motherfucker!" Shay yelled in anger. "Shay D. Mann doesn't back-" The business man attempt to boast, but however, Emerald punched him in the face, interrupted it. The blonde human man attempt to fight back, but Emerald proved to be the superior fighter as she got all of her punch shots in and dodge Shay's punch before she grab him by his head and push him into the door of the SUV before she shove him against it.

"You recongize this car? Huh?" Emerald sarcastically asked with hint of temper in her voice. "Does it look like it's worth 5 grand a month to you?"

"You fucking rasict-"

However, Emerald interrupt him again when she grab him by his collar of his shirt and pulled him off the side of the car with her left hand before she open the door of the SUV with her right hand and slam it into him before she grab him again and told him. "I'll tell ya something, this thing is gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth 5 grand a month." She slam the door into Shay again before Emerald armbar him around his head.

"H-he agreed to fiancing, I have his signature." Shay said.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked sarcastically. "Did he agreed to have some punk to break into my boss' fucking house?" The red eye female said with sarcasm in her voice."

"I-I don't know." Shay lied. However, Emerald saw through this easily as she grab him by his face before she told him.

"That kid and his father might be a bunch of fucking idiots..." Emerald said with her restain of her temper is looser now. "... But you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit." With that line, Emerald punched him two more times in the face before letting him go and punch him right into his face, breaking both his own nose _and_ his own face, as she sent him down to the floor of his own dealership before she give one last warning. "Don't make me come back here." Emerald warned him. With that now finished, Emerald got into the yellow BeeJay XL and use the route from before to go back to the Townley's mansion...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, this is not long as the previous ones. But don't worry, the very next chapter will be quite longer. Yeah, I don't really have much to say.... unless I'll tell you that Agnes City would have been called Greenfield City, a referance after Emerald City in the Wizard of OZ, but I felt it would have been too normal and not unique enough so I went for Agnes City instead since it mean "pure" or "holy" which is ironic considering the setting and the fact that the Aegean Sea since it is blue-green or since it is south of Egypt where Emerald are first mined or something like that? I don't know, I forgot.


	5. Mission 4: Boat

After the day that Emerald deal with the dealership owner, it was already noon as Emerald gone outside to the pool in the back of the mansion as she wore a Tortoiseshell-lens Aviator Sunglasses and a thin bra around her chest while holding a small glass of whiskey in her right hand. She ignored the arguing of between the daughter and mother, Tracey and Amanda, as she put down the glass beside her on the table and then lay down on the sunlounger before she put on some music to relax and drank a few drop of whiskey as she heard the lyrics.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvugaNpA0qk))

[Radio - radio I'd sit alone and watch your light My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly Radio So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour Radio - radio

All we hear is radio ga ga

radio goo goo

radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

radio blah blah

Radio what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows - we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cos we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time - you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio - radio

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio what's new ?

Someone still loves you

Radio ga ga (ga ga)

Radio ga ga (ga ga)

Radio ga ga (ga ga)

You had your time - you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio - radio]

Emerald lay her head as she look at the blue sky with the sun in it before she saw a familiar-looking faunus came up in her vision on the right. She put down her glass of whiskey and lift up her sunglasses as she look at Weiss before she spoke. "What do you want?" Emerald asked as she remove her earbuds.

"Man, I come by for that drink you offered. That's all." Weiss said.

"I wasn't really serious about that." Emerald said as she relax on the lounge.

"What?"

"... You're here, whatever. Sit." Weiss then just that as she sat down on the other sunlounge before Emerald asked. "You're not gonna rob my boss again?"

"Man, I never robbed you. That was just a repossession." Weiss stated.

"Okay... you call it whatever you wanna call it. I don't really care." Emerald said with a chuckle in her voice as she smoke her e-cigar before she asked the chimera faunus. "What can I do for ya?"

"Shit, I just came by to see if there's somethin' I can help you with." Weiss said. "I see you doin' well for yourself."

"Look... i'm retired."

"... Ain't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers, and starin' at a fuckin' sunset?" Weiss asked as she know much of a understatement her sentence was.

"You know, i've been in this game for a lot of years, and I got out alive." Emerald said. "That make me the right age." The green-hair woman was silent for a moment or two before she got up from the lounge and took off her sunglasses before she then told Weiss. "You look like a good kid. If you want my advice, you give this shit up. You work hard, screw everyone that you love, hunt, rob, kill indiscriminately and maybe... just maybe, if you're lucky, you become a 3-bit gangster." Emerald then told Weiss that sum it up. "It's bullshit. Go to college. Then you can rip people off and get paid for it. It's called capitalism." Emerald then lay back down on the lounge as Weiss thought about it for a few moment.

"Hmm, what I saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimate itself and terroizes everyone, right?" Weiss asked.

"What you saw the other day... was a female bodyguard dealing with one of the many kinds of pests." Emerald said.

"I guess I never saw myself as just a fuckin' pest." Weiss said.

"Well, then the day's lesson's all about humility." Emerald snarks before she spoke to herself. "Tomorrow we'll try a training montage."

"A training what?"

"Nothin'. I was just lost in an eighties movie fantasy." Emerald stated.

"Yeah, I can see you spead a lot of time there." Weiss comment.

"Yeah, as much as I can."

"So that's why you here in Agnes City then, right?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Maybe i'm here because i'm just fucking an idiot who think that important palm tree are a good substitude for not really know what the fuck you're doing on this earth." Emerald said as she basically sum up of what she is here and her character.

"Monty, man." Weiss comment before she told her. "You a good time, you know that?"

Emerald was silent as she thought about it before she got up as she spoke. "I'll tell you what, least I can do os buy you that beer." Emerald said as she told the chimera faunus. "There's a little bar I like. It's not too far from here. Let's go."

"Alright man, i'm following you." Weiss said as she did follow Emerald when they were about to go around the mansion.

"We're taking my boss' wife's car." Emerald said as they go around. That was when she got a call on her scrollphone and look to see it was Jimmy before she answered it and spoke. "Hey Jim, i'm going for a drink w-"

"Emerald, shit!" Jimmy shutter on the phone. "I'm in my dad's boat going down the Western Arktos Sea Highway. It's-it's been stolen!"

"What!?" Emerald said in shock of what she just heard as the two women got into Amanda's topless 2nd generation red-colored Übermacht Sentinel. "My boss' yacht's been stolen?!"

"I-i was trying to sell it." Jimmy quickly explain as Emerald drove out of the gate. "I know that my dad didn't want it sold, but I needed the money, and they don't want to buy it, they just want to take it. I'm hiding in the head."

"You're insane!" Emerald shouted at her scrollphone when she thought about what Jimmy has done as she turn to the left before she then cut the call with her boss' son as she spoke to herself. "Alright, i'm coming for my boss' boat." Emerald drove down the road as she told the chimera faunus. "Alrighty then. Change of plans. My boss' own idiotic son is in trouble once again."

"Eh, i'll help you out." Weiss answered as they drive straight down the road and through a curved road leading to the left as they head to Arktos Bluff.

"Lesson number 1: Don't ever have idiotic kids if you could." Emerald said before they turn to the left on a 3-way intersection junction.

"Hey man look, if I had kids, I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't." Weiss merely answered. "Shit, motherfuckers be lucky to sit in a bath tub."

"Shit, things that desperate, huh?" Emerald comment as they were about to drive through a 2 curved road.

"Nah, but, you know, shit, I was making a point." Weiss stated.

"Mythologizing self-deprecation. I know it well." Emerald said as they drive straight down the road.

"Yeah man, but shit, where the boat is at?" Weiss asked.

"Little shit's been hijacked." Emerald answered as the green-haired bodyguard herself told the white-haired chimera faunus as they drove down the curved road. "They're somewhere on the Western Highway." They continue to drive down the road just before they saw a truck pulling a yacht on its trailer. "Oh! There! There! There it is! That my boss' boat!" Emerald said as they gave the chase to them.

"Your boss' boat is in a fuckin' hurry, man." Weiss said.

"Yeah, well, we'll catch 'em." Emerald said as they drove down the highway at a incriminating high speed as the truck drive through a few cars and causing most of them to drive out of the way or knocking them off.

"We got a plan?" The chimera faunus asked.

"Sure. Once I get up close, you're the boarding party." Emerald said.

"More like the falling in traffic party." Weiss snarked as she climb over the window of the car.

"You'll be fine." Emerald said as they got closer to the back of the trailer. "Anything happen, I got a piece in the glove box. I'll cover you."

"Oh yeah, man. Fine. Just fucking fine. So you thought of everything, right?" Weiss deadpan.

"Well, you said you wanted to learn the old way of doing things. This is the old way." Emerald said with a smirk.

"Great." Weiss deadpan as she rolled her eyes before the chimera faunus then jump from the hood of the red-colored Sentinel and onto the back of the yacht as the truck continue to drive through several more cars as Emerald continue to chase them before the white-hair faunus girl saw a guy coming up in front of her with a gun in his hand. "Oh fuck!" Weiss fought the guy as he tried to punch the chimera faunus with his stronger strength, but Weiss just dodge them with her greater experience as she told him. "Get yo' ass out of here." That was when he fired his gun a few times, which hit the engine of the Sentinel.

"Not the engine! Shit! The fucking engine!" Emerald said as she mentally cursed Amanda for trading off the normal body frame for a thinning and cheaper body frame before Weiss threw the guy over her and into the highway as the red-eyed woman shouted. "You got 4 lanes to throw guys at!" Emerald yelled as Weiss took cover. "Be cool, Weiss, be cool- shit!" Emerald said as she saw another guy come out of the yacht before Weiss tried fight to him before he manage to push the chimera faunus against railing of the boat with his strength.

"Hey, this dude's trying to kill me, man!" Weiss yelled to Emerald as she try to keep him from killing her. The red-eyed bodyguard pulled one of her two Machine Pistol and shot a couple of bullets at him, killing him and causing his corpse to fall over the railing as he fall off of the light blue-eye faunus.

"What the fuck?!"

Emerald continue to chase the honking semi-trailer truck as shouted to Weiss. "Okay! Now go find Jimmy!"

Weiss quickly did just that she help him out of the cabin of the yacht before he've recongized the chimera faunus. "Wait! You're the faunus from the dealership?"

"Yup, it's a long story, bro."

That was when Jimmy was knocked by the boom and hold his dear life onto it as he shouted in a panic. "Arrrghh! Help! Help! Help!"

Emerald quickly drive under the boom while Weiss was thrown over the side and hold onto the railing for her life before he fall into the back of the car as she spoke to the idiotic kid. "The fuck is wrong with you, kid?" Emerald asked as Weiss manage to throw one of the gang bangers off of the boat and onto the road as the truck drove onto the bridge.

"Emerald?"

"Don't 'Emerald me, you little piece of shit. Your dad better that she's seaworthy." Emerald said in ab piss tone of voice at Jimmy for his actions before the guy on the boom fall off due to combination of the speed they were going at and the wind pushing him. "Ah! This is gonna kill me!" Emerald said as she mutter to herself while Weiss manage to get herself back onto the boat.

"Hey! Get me off of this damn thing!" Weiss yelled. Emerald maintain the speed of the red Sentinel before the chimera faunus jump and land onto the hood of the car. "Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice." Weiss said before she climb over the window and got into the passenger seat.

"That everyone? Alright. Time to get the boat back." Emerald said. That was when a pop was heard in the engine.

"Ohh, now that doesn't sound too good." Jimmy comment as Emerald turn around and drove down into a the opposite direction.

"Damn, that's the engine." Weiss said as she know from experience. "We ain't chasing shit in this thing."

"Hold it together..." Emerald said rather calmly... before she decide to 'screw it' as she growl in anger at this. "Ahhhhh! The fucking boat!" Emerald growled at this.

"Hey, it's just a thing! At least he've still got a son-"

Emerald then glared at him while retaining her exploding rage at this, causing Jimmy to shut up. Emerald drove down the road in a piss off mood before Weiss told her about something that she doesn't know about. "Eh. There's a chop shop back there, dog. You drive us there, we can get the ride fix." Weiss said. Emerald did just that as she continue to drive straight down the road on the bridge.

"James fucking Townley... James fucking Townley!" Emerald said in a really pissed off mood.

"It's just a thing!"

"JAMES FUCKING TOWNLEY!"

"Please stop doing that...! Listen...! I fucked up, okay... i'm going to lie. That was... a really bad judgement call... but... I... I mean, I just to impress my dad."

"By selling my boss' boat to some gang bangers?" Emerald asked sarcastically at this as she was _not_ in the mood for this.

"I know it sound dumb when you put it like that... but all he do is day dream or get angry..."

"Look. He love you, but you're just an asshole, and right now, with the boat gone, but i'm in a fucking pissed off mood right now, but that's NOTHING compare to what your father is about when I'll tell him about it..." Emerald said calmly, yet angrily at this as she took a shortcut to the repair shop before she spoke to Weiss. "Weiss. Can you do me a flavor, and give this kid a ride home after they fixed this thing? I want to headbutt the road in peace."

"Oh great - leave me with the home in-"

"ENOUGH."

"I'll get it done, dog." Weiss promised. Emerald sighed before she decide to ask a flavor of Weiss again as she turned to the right.

"Weiss, do me a flavor, call me a taxi, will you?"

"No problem." Weiss said as she was already calling the taxi before she saw the place. "Hey, this is the place. I know this dude, man, his name's Sage. He goin' look after us."

"Alright, take what's in my pocket - a couple of thousand bucks. That's cover it, right?"

"Yeah. Should be cool." Weiss said as Emerald stop the car in front of the gate.

"So you sure you're good?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, I got this."

"Alright." Emerald said as she got out of the car before Weiss got into the driver seat while Jimmy got into the passenger seat.

"Look, man. I'm gonna get the ride fixed, man, and drop it back at the mansion along with this dude." Weiss said as Emerald then waved to the coming taxi. "It's all good through, man. You go and get your head, alright?"

"Alright. Listen, thanks for today." Emerald told Weiss. "Appricate it. You stop back out to the house, we'll talk."

"Fo' sho, man." Weiss said. "Hey, sorry we didn't get your boss' boat, man."

"Yeah."

Emerald get into the taxi before it drove off. Weiss then went into the repair shop and Sage repaired it before the chimera faunus got out of the shop and onto the road as she told the young man. "Alright, man. I'm taking you home." Weiss turn left and drove straight down the road before Jimmy spoke to her.

"It's Weiss, right?"

"Yeah, Weiss. Or the credit fraud girl, the home invader, you know what you called me what you like, man."

"Yeah- ahhh... no. I mean... sure..."

"Jimmy ain't it? Or James?" Weiss asked.

"Jimmy. Or just..."

Weiss chuckle as she told him. "No man, i'll just stick with Jimmy, homie."

"So... ahh... what's the deal, man?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked as she turn to the left and continue to drive down the road before then turning to right on a intersection 3-way junction.

"You and my old man's own bodyguard? I see you at the dealership. Then someone steal my whip. And the guard is like, she's been down there to talk to you guys."

"Your pop's guard did more than talk."

"What she do?"

"Look, man, if she ain't tell you, I ain't gonna tell you. But I lost my fuckin' job and I thought maybe she could help me find me a new one." Weiss said as she turn to the left before then turning to the right before continuing to drive straight down the road.

"Well, all i've seen her do in the house is either guarding my dad at home, watching TV, or daytime drinking."

Weiss just sighed at this before she told him. "Man, look, I dunno, homie, she seems okay to me. Shit, she save your ass."

"You saved my ass."

"Nah, nah, man. Well... well, maybe we good together, you know? Like maybe we can get shit done we couldn't do seperately."

"If it keeps her out of the home, that's cool by me."

Weiss then ignored his rambling about video games and stuff as she rolled her eyes at this while she continue to drive down the road before she turn to the left and parked in front of the mansion before they got out of the car.

"Yo! So like, we're both unemployed, like, we could run together, you know?"

"Nah, i'm good." Weiss said as she left the area of the mansion and walked out before the gate closed automatically behind her as Weiss just shook her head at this before she decide to go back to her crib...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I have zero interest of doing anything with the Townley family, so it made easier for me to write. Also, I've gonna over 61000 words now here.


	6. Mission 5: Zwei

After getting home in the evening after what has happen today and other things and avoiding of being seen by her femine aunt and just as femine friend and hearding their stupid chant as they left, Weiss was about to enter her crib when she geard Blake spoke to her. "Damn, W is that your auntie?"

Weiss turned to see Blake standing by the fence with her pet Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed named Zwei, looking at her, before she walked toward them as she spoke. "Yeah, thanks God I missed her crazy ass." Weiss comment about it to her cat faunus friend as the chimera faunus was about to go on a rant about it. "She's spirit walking and shit now, man... that's just attempts to-"

"Hey, hey! I know what you're going to talk about, man, and everybody in this neighborhood knows about it too!" Blake said as she make a posture to sum it up while Zwei just look at his owner before she then resume speaking. "I mean she's crazy as a motherfucker, man, come on."

"Come where?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"We gotta go pick up some shit from around the corner, man." Blake said as she told Weiss. "We can walk and talk at the same time, my feras."

"Why the fuck we can't drive?" Weiss asked.

"Around the block? With Zwei?" Blake said as she slap her thigh as she told the white-haired faunus. "You need to walk with your fatass." Blake said, despite that being a very hypocitcally statement since she got the fatter ass, while Zwei just follow his cat faunus owner.

"Yeah, okay, you tall, lanky son of a bitch." Weiss snarks as the chimera faunus follow Blake on the sidewalk of the street as Zwei let out a few barks.

"Come on, homie, we ain't got all day, let's go." Blake said.

"Fo' sho, but what you got up?" Weiss asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Kidnapping, fool." Blake said as she told Weiss of who they were kidnapping. "That clown who he's a casanova Neptune, that OG fool from the CG (Casanova Gang)."

"Dog, I told you, no more gangbanging, retro-vengeance bullshit. I'm just trying to make some fucking papar." Weiss said to her utterly incompetent friend.

"You going make some paper, loc." Blake said. "And ain't nobody out here gangbanging, it just look like that. You gotta know the difference, man."

Weiss raised an eyebrow before she decide to speak. "Fuck, man, great. My aunt will be very happy, homie. She want me dead anyways so she can get the fucking house." Weiss said with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

"Well, you driving." Blake comment. Weiss couldn't but agree since she the better driver and she doesn't trust with Blake driving the van before she got into Blake's white-colored Vapid Speedo and started the engine while Blake open the back door to let Zwei jump in and closed the door when he got in before she walk and opening the front right door of the van before getting into the passenger seat as she closed the door as Weiss drove onto the street. Weiss turn to the right as Blake told her. "We goin' up Lilacwood Boulevard." Weiss did just that as she turn to the right again and drive down the road before Weiss spoke as she slighty turn to the left and then turning to the right as Weiss spoke.

"I like your dog, homie." Weiss said. "Me and Zwei got a lot in common - your annoying ass." Zwei barked in agreement with the chimera faunus as she drive straight down the road.

"Man, i'm carrying both of y'all asses homie. Look what I set up." Blake said, which both the chimera faunus and the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed respond by just rolling their eyes in a deadpan manner as they both know that this is going to fail sooner or later and wonder how long it last before it eventually failed.

"Man, fuck this, man - you seen Yang?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"She straight." Blake answered. "It's me and you that ain't straight through, homie."

"Dog, I know, homie." Weiss said annoyed. "But look, I met this contract, this dark skin green-hair red-eye human woman. Real serious woman, man. This motherfucker knows the streets, homie. I know she'd be a good hookup for us."

"We don't need no hookup, fool. I know these streets."

Both Weiss and Zwei just look at Blake while they raised a eyebrow questionable at the cat faunus as they don't believe a single thing about that as they both know that she can't even find the only mailbox on their street and it is just right _next_ to her house before the white-haired faunus spoke. "You? Know these streets?" The chimera faunus said as she just snarks at her black cat friend as she told her that sorta sum up about her. "Man, all you know is dime bag hustling, credit card stealing. Boosting gas tankers, homie, come on man. You trying to be some fucking commodity trader or something?" Weiss asked questionable at her friend.

"Fool, that shit went up, man." Blake said as she tried to defend it.

"Look homie, I don't mind dying. You feel me?" Weiss asked as she told the cat faunus. "But I just want to die with something that matters, homie. That's what Forum gangsters should be really about."

"And I know this much, the motherfucking OGs ain't even giving a single damn fuck about us, through." Blake said.

"Man, fuck the OGs then. You know what i'm saying? This ain't no motherfucking pyramaid scheme." Weiss said as they turn to the right.

"Wait, hold on. Listen to your girl one time. Listen to your girl. You want some paper, my fears?" Blake said as she told Weiss. "This what it's about. Check it out, i'm talking about forty thousand." The chimera faunus just rolled her eyes as they got to the spot as Blake told her. "He down this alley right up here." They've got out of the van with cloths covering their lower parts of their faces as they walk to where Neptune is as they heard him arguing with some random woman while on his red Pegassi Bati 801 bike.

"Hey what's up, boo? Ain't you litte Laita's cousin?"

"Yeah."  
"Damn, you short with it? I was trying to holla at you."

"And? You ain't hollering at nothin' over here."

"Why is it gotta be like that? I'm a OG..."

"An OG, so what? So what the fuck?"

"What's happening now, Neptune?" Blake said, which cause Weiss to facepalm at this. "Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none."

"Woman, fuck you." Neptune said. "I ain't sharing no ass with the BCGs."

"Ain't nobody sharin' nothin'."  
"Man, shut the hell up, bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Man, fuck y'all!" Neptune said before he spoke to the two faunus as he tried to smartass one of them. "Hey, ain't there a law against you mask-ass gangstas, insignia-mask-wearing, animal motherfuckers?"

That was when Blake pull out her pistol and aimed it at the blue-hair human pretty boy. "Oh, so what's up now, feras? You snitchin' or somethin', feras? Bitch-ass feras."

"Oh shit! Fuck you, animals! I'm outta here!" Nepture shouted before he then drove away on his bike at full speed. "Fuck y'all, bitch!"

"Hey, come and get that, feras! Come on, let's go. Go! Go! Get in the van!" Blake said as they quickly ran to the van, which Zwei barked in agreement, and got before Weiss then drive the van right after Nepture as she spoke to her faunus friend. "You see what he's driving? Man, we in a van, motherfucker. We fucked!" Weiss said as she drifted to the right.

"Oh, gangstar. We got this." Blake said as they drive down the road at the Speedo's maximum speed.

"Hold on, Zwei." Weiss said to the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed, which he did by biting down on one of the straps in the back, as the chimera faunus spoke to Blake. "What the fuck you say something for? We could have creeped up on this feras." Weiss said as she castigate the cat faunus.

"You seen yourself, Weiss?" Blake insulted back at Weiss, which was rather actually weak, as the chimera faunus slow down time to keep up with the bike that Neptune is riding as they drove down the road. "You is a big, shark-teeths, wolf-ears motherfucker, feras. You creepin' days are over. You get all sex face when you do that, homie. That's hilarious." Blake said, only to realized how weak that insult was before she told the light blue-eyes faunus to pretend that she didn't said that. "Get on him."

"We in a van, feras. This mothefucker is slow as hell!" Weiss retorted back as the white-hair faunus active her ability once more as she drift to the left before activing again as she drift to the right before she told the black cat faunus as she active her ability again to drift to the left. "Next time, we goin' after a motherfucker in a car, alright? All these punk-ass bikes." Weiss then actived her ability once more to miss a very narrow hit and turn to right into a alleyway before deactived them again just before Neptune and his bike got hit by a random bus and run off. "Oh, shit!"

"Damn, he got fucked up!" Blake said in shock of what she just saw as Zwei bark at this before she told Weiss. "Man, take Zwei, go get that fool!" Weiss did just that as she got out of the van as Blake took the driver seat.

"Feras, you just sit on your ass there with your feets kicked up!" Weiss said as she open the back doors for Zwei as he jumped out before the chimera faunus told the crossbreed dog. "Come on, Zwei, come on, go bite his ass, get that motherfucker, Zwei!" Weiss told Zwei, which he just did as the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed quickly chased after the blue-haired human while the chimera faunus ran as she follow him into a city bus terminal as Weiss spoke. "The ransom's still the same if you got a bite teken out your ass." Zwei crawled through a hole in the fence and resume chasing after Neptune while Weiss jumped over the fence and continue to follow after them on the roof.

"Put that dog on a leash!"

Weiss jump onto an container and onto the ground as she follow Zwei while the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed and the chimera faunus jumped over a car before the dog was stop by a wooden wall as he bark. "I don't wanna see you get eaten by this canine, punk." Weiss said as she ran just before she smash into the wooden wall, allowing them to continue to chasing after Neptune in the railyard. "Least i'm getting work out." Weiss mutter to herself as she and Zwei continue to chase after the prettyboy through the railyard as they jump over a few kind of train cars before Zwei chased Neptune straight down the railway line. "Get him, boy!" Weiss encourage Zwei, but Neptune manage to get luckly from getting away from the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed by jumping onto a tank car just as a train passed by them. "Aw, fuck!" Weiss said as the train passed by them before she told Zwei. "Come on, boy. Find that fool. Sniff him out, Zwei Zwei. Lead me to him." Zwei ran along a train mostly of container cars as he sniff out of which one Neptune that is in before he sniffed the nearest 2 container cars. Weiss went to one of them and open it. "You in here?" Unfortunately, this one was shown to be empty. "Shit, this motherfucker is empty." Weiss went to the other one and open that one too. "You a mean mothefucker, man. Yo' ass caught." Unfortunately, this one was shown to be empty too. "Come on, where you at?" Weiss asked herself before the chimera faunus spoke to Zwei while the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed himself was sniffing around the ground. "Where is he, boy? Come on, where is he? You got a whiff of him, Zwei?" Weiss asked, Zwei sniffed the ground until a whiff of a different scent caught his attention as Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed turn to the right and ran toward it as Weiss followed him, wondering where he's going, before she saw what got Zwei's attention; Another dog. The chimera faunus realized what Zwei is thinking and whisper to him as she told the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed. "Zwei, no!" It was already too late as Zwei hop onto the behind of the other dog and start humping him like there's no tommorrow as Weiss caught up and made a comment about it. "Shit, Zwei. Man, that's a dude, dog. Your little nasty ass ain't picky, is you?" Weiss comment before she then pulled Zwei from the dog, much to the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed's disappointment, as the chimera faunus told the dog. "Not the time Zwei. We got to go." Weiss said as she comment about the crossbreed dog. "Come on, you horny little motherfucker. You need boot camp or some shit." The white-haired faunus then told Zwei. "Get back on that fat motherfucker, Zwei!" Zwei did so and got a whiff of the scent on a different sets of container cars before he then barked to notify Weiss about it. "Eh, Zwei. That smell like an blue-hair prettyboy Casanova? You smell that motherfucker, boy?" The chimera faunus asked, which Zwei barked in affirmation as he lead her to one of the container cars before she open it, to reveal Neptune, as she asked the blue-haired prettyboy. "You scared of dogs, feras?" Weiss asked before she gesture Zwei to attack Neptune, which the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed comply happily.

"Oh shit!"

The pretty boy then ran for his life while Zwei chase after him before he tackle Neptune to the ground as the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed chomp down on and held him down while he yelled in panic. "Good boy, good boy." Weiss said calmly as she got Zwei off of him.

"That bitch just fucking bit me!"

"Shut the fuck up." Weiss said as she help up and hold Neptune from escaping as she shouted to Blake. "Hey, man, get over here!"

Neptune recongize the Speedo and realized just how much shit he was in. "Oh shit, what the fuck, I ain't got no beef with the BCG."  
"'Cause maybe we doing our own thing." Weiss retorted as she pull Neptune to the van.

"What the fuck?!"

"Get the fuck in the van, punk!" Blake shouted.

"Hey, Blake Belladonna, is that you?"

"Feras, just shut the fuck up, just get in." Blake said as Weiss open the back doors of the van.

"Yeah that's you-"

Weiss then shoved him right into the back before she gesture to Zwei get in, which he did with no complaints, as Weiss told him. "Watch him, boy." Weiss said as she closed the doors, which Zwei just did as he growl at Neptune, causing him to cower in fear of the dog, as Weiss walk up and got into the driver seat of the van before they drove away as Weiss spoke to her cat faunus friend. "Man, if you don't train Zwei, he goin' be a lost cause like you." Weiss drive down the road as the chimera faunus turn to the right.

"We gonna stash this dude at my spot." Blake said as Weiss turn to the left and drove straight down the road.

"We going back to your crib? I been there when you still got kitty toys."  
"Shut up, Neptune. You ain't recongize me."

"I knew it was you before you took off that flag. You always been a incompetent bitch of an animal, Blake."

"Really? Well, I guess that mean we gonna have to shoot yo' ass when we pick up our forty stacks."

"You ain't gonna pick up shit. Feds gonna be on you before you can even move, bitch."

"Be quiet, I gotta make the call." Blake said before she, idiotically, make the call on her scroll-phone as Weiss drove down the street. "We got your boy."

Weiss realized where this is going as she then castigate Blake. "You calling them on the scroll-phone, you incompetent motherfucker? They going to trace this shit in a sec!" The chimera faunus said as she castigate the cat faunus, but Blake just ignored the wolf and shark chimera faunus or didn't even bother to listen after being _told_ to.

"We want 40 thousand. It's pay me or pay the funeral director, motherfucker."

Weiss then stomp on the brakes of the van as she calmly, yet very angry, with the cat faunus as she castigate her. "What the fuck you done? You just give them out our location. Now we gotta let this motherfucker outta here." Weiss said before she told the blue-hair human. "Get the fuck outta." The chimera faunus then look at Blake. "And, gimme that damn phone." The chimera faunus then grab Blake's scrollphone and threw it out of the window before it was hit by a helmetless biker, shattering it to piece and embedded into the biker's face before the biker then crashed before the bike then explode.

"What the fuck?"

Neptune quickly out of the van as he shouted. "Fuck y'all! I be seein' y'all soon-"

"Feras, the only reason you seein' shit 'Cause we went easy on your ass. Remember that, you playboy motherfucker!" Weiss shouted before she drove the van away just as Blake spoke.

"This some bullshit. Take me down the cut." Blake said, which Weiss agreeable did as she turn turn to the right before turning to the left as she park the van in the parking lot of the Chopman Recreation Center. Blake got out of the van as she spoke to the chimera faunus. "Alright, motherfucker."

"You the motherfucker." Weiss insulted back as she told the cat faunus. "You'd better watch out for them Casanova, they gonna be on you now. Them cop gonna be on your ass too."

"Yeah, I ain't worry about it." Blake said as she got her pet dog out of the back of the Speedo that she own as she told the white-hair faunus. "I'm a mothefucking gangstar, you know how I do." Blake then walk pass by Weiss in the driver seat as she told the chimera faunus. "I can take care of sizelf."

"No the fuck you cizan't." Weiss retorted back at her friend. She sat in the van as she wonder of how Emerald is doing...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seriously Blake, there's a different between booksmart and competent.   
> Anyhow, I decide to use Neptune for the role of D. Why? Because I don't like him and i'd be glad he'll be killed off.   
> But why did I made Zwei a Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed? Because since I want to keep in line with both character from their respected series and since dog breed can mate with each other, I've decide to make him a Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed just to make it easier on me.  
> I've also named the recreational center after Chop the Rottweiler from GTA V because that's where the Mission: Chop end at.  
> Anyway, now i'm hype to make the next chapter because that where the plot is going to be seriously get going!


	7. Mission 6: Marriage Counseling

Emerald was relaxing at the Gojulal Pier, in between Metarortiz Beach and Greenfield Beach as she stared at the ocean with the sun nearly finish setting down beyond the night sky itself before she threw her cigar at it as she spoke to herself. "Man, that fucking ocean. I could look at that all day." Emerald then turned around and decide to head back home at the Townley Mansion as she walked back to one of the car that was owned by her boss, Micheal, a black-colored Obey Tailgater, and got into the car and started the engine before she drove back and then drive forward, as a bunch of people dodge out of way, before getting onto the road as she drive straight down for a while and then turning to left, then to the right, then to the left again, and then to the right again, before she resume driving down the road for quite a while before turning to the left two times before turning right two times before the automatic gate open for her and gone in before she got of the car. It was already nighttime when she walk through the doors as she spoke out loud to see if anyone was at home. "Hello?" She didn't hear a respond, which she thought was strange, before she decide to go outside to smoke a cigarette for a bit and turn around... only to see 2 tennis rackets leaning against the wall. The red-eye human thought about it for a moment or two before she realized what is going on as she threw her cigarette at the ground and stomp through the mansion. "Amanda!" Emerald shouted before she walked up the stairs as she shouted again. "AMANDA! You better not be! Not in this house!" Emerald said as she saw Amanda in front of her and Michael's bedroom as the only thing covering her was her towel.

"Fuck you, Emerald!" Amanda said as she tried to ordered the green-haired bodyguard, but failed to stop her. "Go away!"

"Your husband has paying that turd for a 150 bucks an hour to fuck his wife? In his own bed? Oh, i'm ordered to elimate anyone who tried that by Micheal." Emerald said as push Amanda away before she burst open the bedroom door.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, bro. She said he has an arrangement."

"Oh, you and I are gonna have an arrangement." Emerald said as she was now pretty pissed by this as she pushed Amanda away to keep her from stopping her. "I'm gonna arrange your fuckin' funeral."

"I'm really sorry, bro. I'll comp the session. I promise."

"You're a dead man." Emerald said, which the tennis coach realized he's not going to conviced the angry green-color hair human before he rushed and jumped out of the balcony, which it was saw by Weiss when she got off of her Bagger bike before he landed on the ground and rushed to his car, all while Emerald just saw him starting his car's engine in terror before she rushed to the door as Amanda tried to stop the now pissed off bodyguard, but failed, before she then saw Weiss, who was just confused of what is going on.

"Hey, you! Stop her!"

"What's up, man?" Weiss asked as she saw Emerald came down from the stair.

"Get out of my way." Emerald said.

"Emerald, calm down!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Weiss asked calmly as she block Emerald as she was confused of what is going on right now.

"Nothing happen, it was a misunderstanding." Amanda tried to lied, but Weiss doesn't even believe a single word of what she said.

"She fucked a prick in my boss' bed." Emerald told Weiss.

"You bullshittin' me?" The chimera faunus said.

"It wasn't like that!"

Emerald turned and look at Weiss before she asked her. "You in?" The dark-skin bodyguard asked the chimera faunus.

"Fuck it, i'm in." Weiss reply to the red-eye human as she decide to "screw it" and follow Emerald into the white truck as she told her. "Let's roll, let's get this motherfucker."

"Just don't kill him!" Amanda shouted to them before she realized she was still in her towel and went back into the house and slam the doors closed.

Both Emerald and Weiss then get into the white truck as the tennis coach drove away in pure shitless terror before the pair went after him as they turn to the right and turn to the left just before Weiss asked. "This truck yours?"

"Guy's doing some work for my boss. He'll get it back." Emerald answered as they chased the tennis coach down the road as she told the chimera faunus. "Might have a dead body hooked to it, but he'll get it back."

"Oh? So we killing this dude?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll wish he was dead." Emerald reply before she asked Weiss as she glared at her as they drift to the right. "That a problem?"  
"Shit, a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel." Weiss reply, metaphorically speaking.

"Exactly. Peoples have been shitting in my territory for too long." Emerald reply as she just growled in anger at this. They chased down the tennis coach through a neighbor before they lose him due to a van blocking the way. "The fuck is he doing?" Emerald asked angrilly at this as the driver quickly got out of the way.

"Hey, get out of the way!"

"Motherfucker!"

They soon lose sight of him. "Fuck man, I think we lost his ass." Weiss comment about this as she look around of where he went.

"He lives somewhere up in the canyon. We'll find him." Emerald reply to the chimera faunus as they drove along the road before they came to a turn. "Okay. This is the turn." Emerald said as they turn to the right and drive along the dusty just before they saw the red car owned by the tennis coach parked at the base of an stilt house. "That's his car. Right there." The red-eye bodyguard comment before she saw of where he is. "The little prick's up there. Look."

Weiss look up and saw him of where he is as she was surprised by this. "Oh shit, coach doin' alright for hisself." Weiss comment.

Emerald then point her head out of the window of the truck and shouted. "Hey asshole! You ran off before we could settle our debts!" The green hair-colored yelled at the coach in anger as she was already ready to murder him.

"Emerald, bud! You the got wrong idea, man." The coach shouted back.

Emerald stop the white truck just behind the stilt house before she got out as she told Weiss. "There's a winch in the back of the truck." Emerald said as she told the chimera faunus. "Tie the cable to one of those support up there."

"You gonna pull his deck down?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, that prick nearly pulled my contract down." Emerald causally said as she was still pissed at this.

"Man, you really gonna be this fucking dramatic?" Weiss asked about this calmly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I told you, i'd comp for the session, bud!"

"Well, there were a lot of freaking sessions, bud!" Emerald shouted back as her voice was dipping with sarcasm while Weiss just drag the cable to one of the supports. "I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!"

"Mandy's backhand has come a long way, bro." The tennis coach shouted back at the angry bodyguard down below. "But sometimes it's got to get worse to get better."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand... on your face!" The green hair-colored woman yelled in anger.

"Oh, bud, your negative energy is seriously bringing me down."

"Oh, I hope it is, bud." Emerald said with a maniac grin on her face as Weiss attach and tie the cable to one of the support before she told her.

"We hooked up, man." The chimera faunus said as she went to the truck.

"You come into my boss' house, take his money what he pay me with, and nail his wife in my sight, are you fucking kidding?!" Emerald pratically shouted in rage at the tennis coach before some random girl on the same deck as the coach to check was going on right now before she got out her scroll-phone and dial a number.

"I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud. My bad. Seriously."

"How fucking magnanimous!" Emerald said sarcastically at this right now. "May I please offer you my applause..." Emerald just fakely make an applause before she yelled at him in pure rage. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Emerald went back to the white truck as she spoke. "Hey, we'll see how you like it when someone else fuck with your shit!" Emerald shouted, which the tennis coach realized how fucking bad the situation that he was in.

"Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea, pal!"

It was already too late as Emerald got into the truck, sealing the tennis coach's fate, and press the metal to the pedal as Emerald was enjoying this with a seriously manic-like smile on her face. "Here we go! Let's see what happens."

"Dude, you are properly crazy." Weiss comment calmly about it as she was a tiny bit creep out by this sight of Emerald while she look at the deck being pulled down. "Aw shit. He sorry now if he wasn't already!" The deck was nearly halfway cumple as the entire structure of the deck shook while the truck continue to pull. "Man, homie ain't grubbing outside tonight, dog." The chimera faunus comment quite calmly. "Are you fucking serious, feras!?" Finally, the support was pull, causing the entire deck of the stilt house to finally collapse entirely as it went cross the dusty road before falling over into the ground below.

"Fuckin' A. Let's how he liked that." Emerald said excitly.

"Whoa, man! Fuck!" Weiss said in shock of what she just saw.

"Fuck him! And fuck his deck!" Emerald said before they drove away from the scene.

"Eh, homie! I think you pulled a little more than the deck down." Weiss said, which she knew was a _massive_ understatement.

"It's a foolish man who builds his house on sand, baby." Emerald said as the red-eye human drove down the road.

"I don't my boy Mattrew was thinking trucks when he wrote that shit." Weiss comment.

As they drove down the dusty road before Emerald got a call on her scrollphone, which reveal to be a number that she doesn't recongized, and answer it before she heard the man on the other side of the line.

" _Mr. Sustrai! What the hell!? That's not my house!_ "

"Bullshit." Emerald said as they were about to turn to the right.

" _Oh bro, I couldn't afford a like that, i'm a tennis coach. I hit balls for a living. I was just hiding there._ "

" _Give me phone! You're a dead man!_ " The woman, the very same one from before and the one that the tennis coach took the phone from, said as Emerald took a turn to the left as she heard her spoke. " _Green light! Green light! Jacques Schnee give you green light!_ "

"Oh, i'm scared lady. Just fucking terrfied." Emerald said with sarcasm dipping in the tone of her voice before she hang up the call and make a mocking voice similiar to the woman in an mocking tone as she turned to the right two times. ""Green light! Green light! Jacques Schnee give you green light!" Fuck you." Emerald said, just seconds before a few cars with guys in them came after them and start shooting at them.

"Shit. We got some heavies homie." Weiss calmy said as they were being shot at.

"Are you kidding me?" Emerald said in disbrief as she stop the white truck before she ask the chimera faunus. "Kid, can you do something?"

"I'll try, man." Weiss said before she and Emerald pulled out their guns and start shooting at them, with Weiss' shots flying everywhere and few of them hitting their intended target as she can't get a properly aim while Emerald, on the other hand, fired with amazing accurately.

"We can handle this, can't we? Screw 'em." Emerald said before they've finished them off.

"Let's go, let's leave them behind!" Weiss said as she suggest, which Emerald can agree to as they resume driving down the road before turning to the left. "Eh! The ese is booked."

"Alright. Let's go back home." Emerald said as she drove down the road before turning to the left again and enter the mansion as she spoke to Weiss. "Wow. Shit. You did good. I mean, I don't know if you hit anyone, 'Cause your aim's all over the place, but I appreciate the back-up." Emerald said as they parked the truck near the garage. They heard the arguing between both Michael and Amanda, no doubt that Michael has find out what had happen, as both the human and the faunus head to the door as she spoke to Weiss. "Hey, thanks for the help out there today, kid. I had no idea it was gonna get that hot."

"Shit. Pulling houses from hillside sure has a weird way of fucking with people." The chimera faunus comment.

"Yeah, well I thought I was through with all that shit." Emerald said. "I don't know what the hell is going on."

That was when they heard a car coming in and Weiss realized the answer to Emerald's own question. "Oh shit! I think we're about to find out." The chimera faunus said as white-colored van pulled up to the front of the mansion before 2 guys open the doors for the same woman and a unknown old-looking guy in a white business suit.

"Do you know who I am?" The unknown old-looking man asked with loose-retains of anger in his voice as he walked up to the green-colored hair human and the white-hair wolf and shark faunus. "Do you know who I am? Do you?"

"No!" Emerald answered as she never seen the guy.

"Do you, you animal?" unknown old-looking man asked Weiss.

"I think so." The chimera faunus answer as she felt that he seen him from somewhere while being also offenced by what he called her.

"Good." The unknown old-looking man said before he then told Emerald while pointing at her. "I know who you are. I know where you live." He then asked Weiss as he also pointed at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Weiss." The chimera faunus answered as she looked at him a bit more closely before she recongized of who he is.

"License." The unknown old-looking man said, which Weiss did as she hold out her licinse to one of his goon, which grab the card and give it to his boss, which he put it away, as he asked the chimera faunus. "Now, Weiss, maybe help Mr. Sustrai here. Who am I?"

Weiss thought about it before she answered it. "I think Jacques Schnee?"

"Good girl." The unknown old-looking man, reveal to be Jacques "Jackass" Schnee, said as he told the young faunus. "Now maybe give her a little of the background."

Weiss decide to speak to Emerald as she explain to the bodyguard the a bit of his background detail. "Man, Mr. Schnee... Mr. Schnee is a legitimate businessman and CEO of SDC (Schnee Dust Company). He was 'wrongfully' accused of... running a crime syndicate in the 3 kingdoms except for the kingdom of Atlas, human and faunus trafficking, and a illegal dust ring, but the charges were dropped because of the witnesses came up... missing."

"Smart kid for an animal." Jacques comment before he spoke to Emerald. "Now, Emerald." One of his goons give him the baseball bat as he spoke to the bodyguard. "I've got a question for you." The old man then hit Emerald's right side with his baseball bat, causing to her to hit the ground as she grunted in pain. "Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside in Lilacwood Hills?"

"I thought the owner was banging my boss' wife." Emerald grasp as she grunted from the pain in her right side.

"Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach."

"I wasn't thinking straight. I was just doing my job." Emerald said as she grasp for some air in pain from her side.

"Clearly." Jacques deadpan before he spoke as he give his baseball bat back to one of the goons. "Well, Leni will need a hotel, while you finance the rebuilt, won't she?"

"... Sure..."

"Good." Jacques said. "And i'm guessing here that, the rebuilt will be somewhere in the... 2.5 million range?"

Emerald realized how much shit and trouble she was in before she could even spoke. "... Of course." The red-eyes human merely answered.

"Great." Jacques said before he went back to the van. Leni then spit at Emerald's face before she went back into the van with Jacques and the goons as they drove off.

"That's nice." Emerald deadpan as she wrap it off her face.

"Come on, man." Weiss said as she help the human girl up to her feets and off of the ground before the chimera faunus asked in concern. "Damn, you alright?"

"Never better." Emerald deadpan.

"So now what?" Weiss asked.

"Look like i'm gonna have to postpone my retirement." Emerald mutter at the situation that she was in. "Fuck! Ah, man, i'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs." Emerald said to herself before she spoke to Weiss. "Look, I only know one way to make money." Weiss look at the human woman. "I'm gonna have give an old friend a call. Winston. I think he's in town somewhere. Might have to track him down." Then she told the chimera faunus. "Just give me a little alone time, alright?"

"Alright, dog." Weiss said as they fist-pump each other before they walk away...

"Fuck..." Emerald whisper to herself as she got back into the house, wondering where the hell Winston is...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy hell! We're just 6 chapters in and we've already got over 20,000 words?! Damn!  
> Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Lilacwood is a pun on Hollywood, but it also called Lilywood as Lilac in white color mean Youthful Innocene and Memories while Lily in white mean purity and in orange means Desire, Passion, and Hatred.  
> I decide to give the Martín Madrazo role to Jacques just because he's too perfect for it while his mistress that he is having a affair with is named after Hitler's favorite director whose name is Leni Reifenstahl, who have made the most effective progaganda films, which you have to give her credit despite the fact that I don't really like her.  
> But now... this where the plot start to really get going! Here come the next chapter, baby!


	8. Mission 7: The Long Arc

Weiss got into her Bufflo S and started the engine as she decide to head back to her crib. She turn around and head down the road before she got a call from Blake and answered the call. "Wassup, homie."

" _Eh, look, Zwei got to still around your crib for a while, homie. That's cool?_ " Blake asked.

"Yeah, man, it's cool." Weiss answered. "It's the best place for him, anyways."

Blake just laugh at that response. " _Like it ain't nobody out there gunning for your shark ass. Bullshit, feras. Just take care of him, man, alright?_ "

"Alright, I got you, dog." Weiss said before she turn off the call as she drove down the road as she decide to something to kill time at the Chopman Recreation Center after what just have happen tonight, but she wonder what she's going to do...

* * *

 

[Later... somewhere between 8:00 to 9:00...]

Weiss return to her crib... only to get back out when she saw her crazy aunt and her femine friend. She pleasurely make herself scared as she got out of the house when she saw Blake talking to a guy that she was all too familiar with and not in the good kind of way. "I'm like, 'Bitch, you ain't no more of a man than me'."

"I hear that." Jaune "Sun" Arc Wukong, a monkey faunus member of the Black Claw Gang and someone that who Weiss or Blake's mom Kali doesn't like at all, as they came to the doorstep of the house as Weiss rolled her eyes as Blake spoke to her.

"Gangsta shit, feras." Blake said with excitment in her voice. "Look who's biz-ack!"

"Sup, fool?"

Weiss just slap Blake's hand and shook it. "What happenin' with it, girl?" Blake asked as Sun raised his hand for Weiss to slap and shake it, only for the chimera faunus to ignored him.

"Oh, no, no, show some respect here, feras." Sun said to Weiss. "The man here they couldn't hold down is back. Come on now." Sun said as he open his arms for her to hug, which Weiss didn't do, but instead snarks at him.

"Damn, man, I gotta spead my night with another middle-aged fool trying to recapture his or her youth?" Weiss snarks.

"What this fool just say?" Sun asked angrily at this.

"I missed you, dog." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, you miss me, huh?"

"Nah, I ain't missing you." Weiss said to the blonde idiot as she walked up to him. "Your ass could have stayed gone for good." Weiss list off the thing that she done while Sun was gone despite the fact that she was just being sarcastic to him due to the fact that he was a idiot. "So I fucked your girl, mugged your moms, and better yet, I ain't thought about your ass in years."

"You got jokes now, huh?" Sun said as Weiss walk by the fence of the house. "Hey, I see you doing well for yourself, check that out."

"Shit, i'm doing just fine."

"That what I hear. But I know some sweet boys up in the pen that got bigger balls than you."

"Oh, you been doing your time looking at sweet boy balls?" Weiss snarked. "Yeah, it's good to have confirmation."

"This funny fuck..." Sun muttered before he spoke to Blake. "Why you keep hanging around this clown, B? Shake this fool, man."

"We from the same set, Sun." Blake said. "Why, y'all feras can't get along? You all been doing this shit for years, man."

"You know what, dog. You definitely got hit up inside." Weiss comment rather snarkly at this and just as she expect, Sun reacted angrily at this.

"Hit up?" Sun said as he shove Weiss. "You motherfucker, I know these little feras like you been turned out on the daily. Talk about being hit up, feras. I swear, man. You ain't got no motherfucking respect."

"Motherfucker, I got respect for reality." Weiss said.

"Reality? Alright, alright, you keep thinking that. Just keep thinking that, feras." Sun taunted the chimera faunus. "Shit, you gon' get yours."

"Fuck you." Weiss reply.

"I swear, man." Sun growled.

"Striz-etch, come on, cool out. Chill, man." Blake said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... what the fuck, man?" Sun said as he tell of how he feel about Weiss. "This motherfucker get on my goddamn nerves."

"The feras get on my nerves too, man." Blake said. "Part of the feras charm, man. W, come on, girl, let's just bust a move, girl. You gonna drive or what, pimp?"

"Dirve where?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Pick up this heat, feras." Blake said.

"Why?"

"Business, feras." Blake and Sun both answer at the same time, which Weiss respond by just rolling her eyes at this.

Blake just sighed at this. "Business." Blake said. "Come on, y'all feras acts like school girls."

"Shit..."

"Not me, shit." Weiss just shook her head as she took the driver seat of Blake's black-colored Emperor, which she might have probably stole it, as Sun spoke. "Let's go to the gun store." Weiss started the engine as Blake got in before she drove straight down the street before she took a turn to the left to a shortcut as Blake spoke. "Man, look at this fly ass motherfucker for a minute. Check her out!" Blake said to Sun as she show of how Neptune look.

"He got his swag on, right? I hope he don't think he's gonna fuck us." Sun said to this. "'Cause he's looking pretty, I ain't goin' the distance, homie."

"Sun, you got your fucking nerves given your history." Weiss said as she snark at this. "Feras, you're the one creepiest motherfucker around here, feras." Before Sun could retort, Weiss turn to the left and parked the Emperor in front of a gun store called Dukes of Ammos and the 3 faunus got out of the car.

"Soon as we get this shit, soon as we get paid, homie." Blake said as they enter the store.

"Soon as we get incarnated more like it..." Weiss deadpan as she mutter it when they enter the store before the a shady store owner dude spoke to them.

"Dukes Of Ammos. Armorer to the stars."

"Eh, what's up, man?" Weiss asked as she recongized the owner from anywhere.

"The firing range is in the back and all our weapons are customizable. So what's ya buying, strangers?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Blake comment with a grin on her face as she rub her hands together. "You could trick your blam-blam out up in here."

"Quit all that, just straight up artillery an. Alright?"

"Man, would y'all shut the fuck up? I got this, you clowns." Weiss said as she went to the store clerk and brought a shotgun with flashlight modification. When she was finished with that, the chimera faunus go through the door and got into the car.

"Man, we got some recycling to do. Come on, girl." Blake said as they got into the car to meet someone at the recycling plant. Weiss drove straight down the road before she spoke to the two other faunus. "You got some cans or some shit I don't know about?"

"Nah, homie. We got ourselves a drug deal." Blake said with confident in her voice, which Weiss look with a raised eyebrow at the cat faunus at this.

"Why do I get the feeling this gonna be one of them deals gone wrong-type situation." Weiss snarked at this as she already knew that with Blake planning this, it is going to bound to failed sooner or later.

"Now, see, that's that negative attitude Blake was telling me about, feras. You ain't gettin' no where thinking like that." Sun said as the chimera faunus drove them under a overpass bridge on the road.

"The power of positive bullshit. You oughta be clenching your motherfucking vagina muscle with my aunt, feras." Weiss snarked as they turned to the left.

"After her bit, it probably need tighting up." Blake comment.

"This ain't new age shit, it's fact. You get what you give, fool."

"You've been getting dick, but you ain't giving it, huh?" Weiss snarked.

"Some mark talk like that to an OG?" Sun said as the chimera faunus turn to the left into the location where the recycling plant. "BCG has changed, man. No wonder the hood is so lame right now."

Weiss just rolled her eyes as this as she parked the Emperor right by the factory plant before Blake spoke as they got out of the car. "Eh, we meeting 'em here."

Weiss just couldn't believe the spot they were at before she ask the cat faunus. "Man, how you find this place?" Weiss asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Homie set it up." Blake answered.

"This the kind of spot where we ain't goin' be disturbed." Sun comment. Weiss just rolled her eyes at this before they got to the door and enter through it. When they open it, Blake laugh before Sun join in while Weiss just sighed and put her hand in her face before the 2 idiotic faunus spoke at the same time while the wolf and shark chimera faunus just watch it.

"What's up, fool?"

"What's up with it?" Neptune, the guy who is now in charged of this drug dealership between them, asked.

"We got that shit, feras!" Blake said before she asked. "Where the paper at? I'm talkin' about beaucoup bills, boy."

"Blake Belladonna, wassup, girl?" Neptune asked. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah." Blake said as the 2 other faunus watch the deal going on.

"Hold on, girl. What the fuck, girl?" Weiss asked in shocked as she realized something else is going on and know that this was already bad news. "You was just kidnappin' this feras!"

"Oh, come on! You know real recongize real." Blake said as she doesn't see it.

"Neptune, my feras!" Sun said happily as he shook Neptune's hand. "Just got out. Crossing lines. Did some times with some of your folk."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look, look, look. This ain't about you, man." Neptune said.

"What?"

"You know these animals done fucked up!"

"What the fuck this trick talkin' about man?" Sun asked before they heard gun being fired just outside of the plant. "What's that shit?"

Weiss decide to find out as she walked to the window and look out and saw the blue color signature of the Casanova on the few cars that were outside. "Hey, this ain't the police, dog! This some Casanova bullshit!" Weiss shouted.

"Feras, that's some bullshit!"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, we were set up, feras!" Weiss said as she put the pieces together.

"This shit fucked up. Fuck you." Sun said after he pulled out his pistol before he put a couple of bullets through Neptune's head, killing him.

"Ah, shit!"

"Ol' bitch-ass Casanova!"

Weiss got out her pistol before they went through the another door and got into the gunfight with some of the gang member of Casanova in the next room as they fired at them and killing them as Blake spoke. "Fuckin' Neptune! He set us up!"

"Fuck! I said lay low after you got clocked." Weiss said as she shoot at them.

"You lay low, motherfucker! That ain't me!" Blake retorted.

"I can see that!" Weiss deadpan before they finished off the last guy in the room. Blake and Sun head to the other room as Weiss got her shotgun out.

"You always say that you knew better, bitch. But you always end up in the same fucked up situations!" Blake said, which she was just actually being a hypocrite again.

"I'ma learn to trust my own motherfucking instincts!" Weiss said to herself before she then turn the flashlight on her shotgun on in the dark hallway.

"Cover me, homie. I'ma hit this." Blake said as she, rather idiotically, ran to the door before it suddenly blew open, knocking the cat faunus down. "Fuuuuck!" Two more gang member of Casanova gang appear through the door before they were shot and killed by Weiss with her shotgun as Blake got up. "You goin' first next time through, fool." Blake said.

"Shit feras, then we all be dead." Weiss deadpan as she went into the other room.

"Not me, feras." Sun comment as Weiss shot down the first guy in the room.

"You 'bout to have a bunch of dead homies!" Blake said as she and Sun join in and shot down several gang members of Casanova. "BCG for life!" Blake said before they've manage to finish the last of them in the room for now.

"Snitch-ass fool thought we was marks!" Sun boasted.

"Now he ain't thinking shit!" Blake said as Weiss rolled her eyes while she quickly head out of the room as the black cat faunus spoke to the chimera faunus as they walk down the stairs. "Man, I don't want your clumsy ass falling down these stairs, fool. They was a safety hazard before blood got spilled over this place."

"You fuckin' learn." Weiss comment to herself before she shot down the only guy that was on the stair before continuing to walking down the stairs as she switch her shotgun for her trusty pistol before running into the other room and taking cover behind a few crates just before a few guys appear and she shot down quite easily. "Man, pop me and get it over with." Weiss deadpan before she got up and move in before she pick up the ammo from the corpses.

"Move, motherfucker." Blake said, which Weiss rolled her eyes, as she switch to her shotgun again and go through the doors and quickly took cover behind a wooden crate as the member of Casanova start to shoot at them. "We ain't gonna run fuck that!" Blake said when she saw how many they were as she start shooting at them with her own shotgun. They quickly took down a few of them.

"Deal my ass, feras!" Weiss said as she knew that this was Blake's incompetent's fault. The gun fight lasted for a while before Sun's bullet accidently hit a pressure tank and cause it to explode it as Weiss switch out for her pistol again.

"Fire dog! Fire! You see that shit!?" Sun said.

"Well move! Shit, we gotta go before this shit spread!" Weiss shouted before she manage to shoot down the guy on the stairs. "Fuck you!"

"Cap that last dude, homie!" Blake said as the last of the Casanova members took cover.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sun said to himself as he took cover while Blake also took cover behind somewhere else

"What kind of dumb motherfucker would trust that motherfucker?" Weiss deadpan.

"It look good on paper is all i'm going to say." Blake said as she attempt to save her face. "Eh, you prettyboys. You're the one getting booked! We too smart to get jumped!" Weiss was the one who took last of the Casanova in the room at least.

"Man, bullshit!" Weiss said.

"You go first. They after me." Blake said, Weiss took down one more of them before she have decide to go in and switch out for her shotgun once more.

"Do you think to work out an exit while you set up this meet?" Weiss asked as she knew that the police would be coming soon.

"There always way out, motherfucker! We goin' to find one!" Blake shouted as Weiss went through the door into another hall to see a few more of the Casanova and shot and kill them with her shotgun before the cat faunus asked her. "See what's up ahead."

That was when they heard a familiar sound outside of the plant as Sun recongize them from anywhere. "Fuck! Cops outside! I ain't going back!" Sun said as he panic while Weiss switch to a Assault rifle before she saw the fire door to the outside.

"There's a fire door!" Weiss said as she dash for it before she went through and see a police helicopter shining its searchlight and quickly aim before she fired at the pilot with a couple of bullet, killing the pilot and causing the helicopter to crash as the chimera faunus spoke to the 2 other faunus. "These motherfuckers own the sky, dog."

"All-seeing eyes gonna cause us some trouble. Clap 'em, homie." Blake said, only to see that Weiss had already done that. The three faunus then ran for a ladder and Weiss climb up first as she heard another police helicopter in the air before she got on top and fired at the aircraft in the air with her Assault Rifle before a few of the bullets hit and killed the pilot, causing the helicopter to crash also. Weiss switch out for her pistol again as other 2 faunus got to the top of the roof before the 3 then ran across the rooftop.

"We almost done, homie. Let's go." Blake said as they ran across the roof before Weiss then went to a wall and climb over it and landed on the ground before she aim her pistol at a car, causing the driver to get out and flee in terror, before she got in and drove up to allow Blake and Sun to get in before the chimera faunus made a run for it. Weiss drove at the maximum speed of the car as the police were shooting at them before the chimera faunus drifted to the right and use her ability to excel the car's speed before she deactived it as they drove down the highway at an incriminating high speed before Weiss use her ability to turn to the right.

"Nothing rightious about this shit. Acting like big dogs." Sun said about this. Weiss use her ability several more times to drifted to the right and then drifting to the left into a shortcut. "You just picked me up on the side of the road. That's the story. Dig?" Sun said as they drove out of the shortcut and into another one.

"Where's the roller at?" Blake asked before they got out of the 2nd shortcut they went into as she comment about the police force on the Patch Island's high brutally. "Man, I don't get the cop mentality." Weiss drove the car into the 3rd shortcut they went through and hide there before they finally got away when the cops finally gave up the chase. "That's it! That's it! We lost 'em." The cat faunus said before she told Weiss. "Now take us somewhere we can get it in, homie."

Weiss drove down the road as the chimera faunus told them where they going. "Ah, man, we going back to my crib, man, and you can walk from there." Weiss said as she turn to the right and drove down the street before she parked the car in front of the garage.

"Here we are, man. You go hang with your auntie while we break it off." Blake said to Weiss as they got out of the car.

"Shut the fuck up." The chimera faunus said to her cat faunus friend.

"Hell nah, feras." Blake reply. "You sounding more like a sni-i-itch every day."

"Hell yeah." Sun comment as the two faunus walk down the sidewalk.

"Nah, feras." Weiss said to the cat faunus. "I sound like somebody trying to make some paper and not get killed."

"She's a hook ass feras. I told you." Sun said to Blake.

"Feras, go toss a salad! Sun mark-ass bitch!" Weiss insult back at the monkey faunus before she turn around and shook at her head at this as she decide that she had an enough for one night and head back to her crib to turn in...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, since the Island of Patch is a, well, a island and due to the fact I've decide to use more realistic time (I think) due it, along with the fact that it's a story so I took advantage of that, I've decide to make the last 3 chapter canon that it all happen in the same evening and night.   
> So yeah, Sun is an composite character of both Sun and Jaune, whom both characters that I don't even like, and since that they're blonde and blue-eyes and I needed a character to fill the role of Stretch, I decide to combine them both because I don't even like them.  
> Now originally, I was going to make the Friend Request Chapter, but I find out that... well... let's just said i've decide to take advantage of the last chapter and do it now.  
> Also, I've forgot mention that Metarortiz Beach is named after the guy who made the Sonic Vs Godzilla video nearly 9 years ago on Youtube (the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJqY2vKxuFc&t=58s) , which I goddamn love.


	9. Mission 8: A Friend Request

"Hello, is this still the number for Winston H. O'Brien?" Emerald asked on her scrollphone as she sat on the fountain in front of the mansion.

" _Who's asking?_ " The unknown man said on the phone.

"Who's asking 'who's asking." Emerald snarked.

" _You're awful cagey..._ " The unknown man, who reveal to be none other then Winston, said before he cough until he could talk again. " _Even for a dead woman, Emerald. Or should I say... Cleopatra?_ "

"Oh. You don't sound good, buddy." Emerald said, which cause Winston to slightly chuckle.

" _Tactiful and charming even in dead._ " Winston comment before he told Emerald. " _Come see me, old friend. I'm living in Agnes City on Island of Patch just like you. Jameshall Heights..._ "

That was when Emerald realized something and shocked before she asked Winston. "Whoa, whoa, wait... hey, how do you- Hello?" Emerald find that he've already hang up on her, much to the bodyguard's annoyance before she got up and head to her car; which was a midnight blue-colored Imponte Nightshade, which was a reward given to her by her boss, and got into the car as she start the engine before the gate open for her before she drove out of the drive-way and onto the road. She drove down the road before she took a turn to the left, then to the right, and then to the left again as she drove straight down the road before she slight turn to the right before turning to the left and drove straight down the road through into and out of a tunnel before she turn to the right and then the left as she drive down onto the highway by going through an access road. Emerald drove down the road for a while until she goes an access road on the left and turn to the left as she drove down straight before she took a turn to the right 2 times before turning to the left into a street with a road in the middle. She park her car to where Winston live before she got out of her car and walk up the stairs before she knock on the door. The hidden camera look at who it is as Emerald flip the bird with both of her hands before she spoke. "Fuck you, Winston. You gonna let me in or what?"

" _Gimme a minute._ " Winston said through the speaker in the doorbell before he unlocked the door and Emerald went through the door and closed it behind her. She walked through the house to where he is. "I was wondering when you'd show up." The wheel-chair bound gorilla faunus said.

"I was dead." Emerald reply.

"Praise be! I guess you were very dead." Winston deadpan before he roll back his wheelchair as he spoke to the dark-skin woman. "You... need my help." Winston said as he guess it.

"... How do you know?" Emerald asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"'Cause you came here." Winston answer as he use his cane to get up from his wheelchair. "Why else would you?"

"... I haven't been a good friend to you, Winston." Emerald said as she told the handicapped gorilla faunus walk over to the green-colored hair bodyguard. "I know that."

"And you're gonna make it up to me by doing whatever I asked." Winston said. Emerald then got up, causing the handicapped gorilla faunus to think that it was something. "Or rather, I-i mean... I need something done, you need to know something, so, why not help each other?"

"... I gotta make some dough." Emerald said.

"So you're back in the game?" Winston asked.

"... I guess." Emerald answered. "Look, Winston, about what happen before..."  
Winston then went back to his wheelchair as he spoke. "I know you never mentioned my name." The gorilla faunus said to Emerald as he sat back down on his wheelchair. "I know i'm not on any lists anywhere, I know you never betrayed me." The gorilla faunus told the red-colored eyes and green-colored hair human. "As for you, you gotta figure out that I never told anyone. That instead of gently decomposing in Chióniryū in the North Eastern part of Mistral, you're angrily decomposing in Agnes City with a shrink... and a blood-related family that have abandon you on the street when you were young."

"... Yeah..." Emerald said as she rub her face. "Yeah, well. Since you put it like that-"

"Hey, shut up a minute. I'm getting a Eyefind alert." Winston said as he rolled his wheelchair forward to his custom-made computer with 3 moniter and other thing as he heard the alert sound going off on it. When he had click on it, what he saw has made his own blood boiled at this. "That little politicial, old sack of shit, phony, fuck!" The gorilla faunus in wheelchair said angrily at this.

"Who?" Emerald asked as she recongized, somewhat, the guy Winston is talking about. "Ajit Pat?"

"Yes." Winston relpy his answer angrily as he ranted. "That fuck is a lying bastard, i've read his fucking emails, he's a fucking cheat!"

"I-I-I heard him say he think he saved the kingdom of Vale-" Emerald tried to said before she was interrupted by the gorilla faunus in wheelchair.

"What? By oursourcing all the jobs? By selling us little bits of plastic, restricted-access shit?" Winston ranted, which Emerald agree that he made a rather valid point as Ajit tried to repeal Net Neutrality, but have ultimately failed due to the overwhelming public negative response to this. The gorilla faunus then types on his computer as he spoke to himself. "Well now it's payback time, you lying turd..." Winston said with venom dipping in his voice.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Emerald asked as she was confused.

"You about to get that white collar gig that you always dreamed of, Emer." Winston said as he give Emerald a nickname while he rolled back his wheelchair. The dark-skin bodyguard look even more confused than before when the gorilla faunus in wheelchair picked up a backpack as he told her as he threw it to her. "Here, take this err, fashionably retro, 'I-cannot-let-go-of-the-50s-AGW-bag and dress yourself like a billionare math genius with low level Asperger's." Winston said as he rolled over in his wheelchair to his computer. "You better be ready for the minor glitch of your repulsive pseudo-messianic life." Winston said darkly at this.

"Okay, Winston-"

"Get out of here!" Winston said as he told Emerald. "Call me when you're ready, we are about to put Darwinism back into soical Darwinism, and sister, it is going to be fun."

"You fuckin' kiddin' me?" Emerald asked as she was in confusion at this. "I'm a criminal, not a web designer."

"So we'll go robbing... soon." Winston said as he told her. "I'll find something. Just like the old days." The gorilla faunus in wheelchair said to himself as he had trouble to breath right now before he use his inhaler to help him breath more easily.

Emerald decide to get out of the house with the backpack on her right shoulder before she got into her midnight-blue Nightshade and started the engine before she drove out of the neighborhood and onto the highway road through the access road she used before. Emerald drove straight down the road for quite a while before she go through an frontage road to the right and onto another highway before she turn to the left and goes straight down the road for a while before she parked her car next by the suburban clothing store. She went inside of the suburban clothing store, got dress properly, and go out of the the suburban clothing store before she got back into her car and drove straight down the road once more as she dial and call Winston's number before he picked up and spoke.

" _Emerald._ "

"I'm all dressed up. Now, you wanna run me through this thing?"

" _The prototype is somewhere in the BookVader office. Find it, and fit it with the device in your bag._ "

"They just gonna let in?"

" _Why wouldn't they, if you look the part? Hang around till someone open the door and act entitled._ "

"Fine."

With that, Emerald hang up as she continue to drive down the road before she parked her car in the parking space and go to the rear enterance and just waited for just the right time to let someone let her in. Surprising, it was surpisingly easy when she met someone outside and he let her in. He lead Emerald through to a computer that have problem before she got on, exit out of some of the ads, and run the Anti-Virus program. Emerald then head for the demo room where the prototype is at after the guy who let in told her that minds are going to be blown, which she agreed except literally, and left before she've enter the demo room, open the briefcase where the prototype is held at, get the device from the backpack and put it into the prototype, and put it back where it was. She silently left the building without anyone noticing anything unusually and got back into her car and drove the road to the mansion, which was surprisingly near the building as she dial Winston's number.

" _Hey, Emerald... hold on... hold on... domed! I domed you..._ "

"Winston? The thing's in the prototype, i'm going to watch the keynote."

" _Teabag time, my friend!_ "

"Winston, did you hear me?" Emerald asked as she took a turn to the left. "Are you playing that game?"

" _Yeah, yeah. Sorry... phone is rigged. What's your problem, you don't like shooters?_ "

"They're all the same, beside, you know me, i'm a movie girl. Classic Lilacwood." Emerald said as she drove into the driveway of the mansion and got out of the car.

" _Classic Lilacwood ended thirty years ago. Now it's just superheros, romantic comedies, and remakes. None of which interest me._ "

"Hey, I believe this kingdom can still make interest movies." Emerald said as she walked into the mansion. "There is no better way to define Vale life than a 2-hour plot on which the hero look good and defeats evil."

" _Whatever you say... enjoy yesterday._ "

The gorilla faunus then hang up the phone. Emerald look around the living room to see that no one was using the TV and turn it on to see live TV on Ajit's new prototype. As she watched this, Emerald wonder why kind of idiots praised him despite all the thing that he have done and unveil before Emerald call on her phone and he held it close to his before it exploded on him, killing him and destroying his head into gibs and pieces.

"Oh! Ach! Oh! Monty! Whoa. Winston... whoa." Emerald said as it was cut short. She took a few breath before she dial and called Winston. "Winston! That was heavy! You watching the news?"

" _I don't have to, i'm watching the market._ " Winston answered. " _I'll be trading pure alpha till close._ "

"Alright." Emerald said before she then ask him. "Hye, about the other thing? You know, the score?"

" _Oh yeah, yeah... absolutely. Let's do it. Put on a suit, look somewhat professionial, and meet me at my warehouse off the Agnes CIty Freeway.... Oh, and i'm about to email you a link for the exchange. You can put in some trades of your own._ "

"I'm trying to stay off the day trading, but maybe i'll take a look." Emerald said before she hang up and goes to the clothing room of the house to put on her only suit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, there was no RWBY character to fit the role of Lester and since I like Overwatch (but never play it), i've decide to use some of the characters from there. And since Winston fit the role quite well, I've used him.  
> Yeah, Ajit Pat is a Take That to Ajit Pai because i've never him, so I gladly killed him off with-out any single remorse for him.  
> The main reason that this chapter is short is because my computer suddenly shut down and corrupted the files 2 times, so i have to restart over again from scratch.  
> Also, I like Lester because he basically sum up some of my character.


	10. Mission 9: Casing The Jewel Store

It was already forenoon of the day, after putting on her only good-looking suit, Emerald head to her midnight-blue Nightshade and got in before the gates open for her and she drove out of the driveway of the mansion. She drive straight down the road for quite a while, passing by several traffic lights, until she took a turn to the left, then a turn to the right, then a turn to the left again before driving straight down again. It was while as she pass by several cars and bikes before she drove onto and off a bridge and took a u-turn to the right before parking her car outside next to a factory. She enter through the doors before she saw Winston on top of the stairs and asked him. "The hell is this place?"

"A garment factory." The gorilla faunus with a cane answer as he told her. "I needed a job that didn't require me to do anything apart from, uh, paying the taxes."

Emerald just simply follow him into his office before she spoke to the gorilla faunus. "Hey, listen..." Emerald said before Winston shush her. "... What you have got?" The green-colored hair woman asked.

"The Holy Grail." Winston reply as he told her about it. "The Union Depository. Now, they say it cannot be hit. Hasn't been yet."

Emerald decide to tell him about the situation that she is in. "Look, I just own some Altesian old jackass a couple of million bucks 'cause I wrecked his girlfriend's house." The dark-skin bodyguard explained. "I don't need to go crazy here."

"Which old jackass?" Winston asked.

"Jacques Schnee." Emerald answered. The handicapped gorilla faunus progress the recent information in his head.

"... He's not suppose to be nice and the guy that is infamous for being a cheap and rascit rich guy?" Winston asked.

"Oh, when I met him he was charming." Emerald deadpan before she then asked him. "So what you think?"

"Oh, erm, let's see, either we hit a bank in the sticks, or we do a store. Which did you like?" Winston asked.

"Well, a store is usually easier, But I gotta make a big time." Emerald answer as she told the handicapped goilla faunus.

"Well, gem it is, then. Let's go to From Dawn Till Dust, buy ourselves an engagement ring." Winston comment.

"And we're going need a crew." Emerald said as Winston turn to look at. "I can round up some of the old guys?"

"There are no old guys." Winston said as he told her. "The Two Brothers, ironically enough, found Monty Oum. All those Celtilic crazies from Lhuyd Island off the east of the kingdom of Vale, they mostly just disappeared. That crew from the kingdom of Vacuo, they went south. There was a... an eastern Mistralian guy making moves in the city of Vale, but... nah, he went quiet." The gorilla faunus said as he and Emerald went out of his office and outside before the red-colored eyes human spoke to him.

"Alright. Well we're gonna need a crew." Emerald said before she asked Winston as he walk to Emerald's car. "You got any contract in AC or not?"

"I've been working with someone for the single pass month but they're too unpredictable." Winston answered as he got into Emerald's car. "I'll have to reach out to some other guys." Emerald just sighed at this before she head to her midnight-blue Nightshade and got into it before she started the engine and drove out before making an u-turn to the right and going onto the bridge by the garment factory before the gorilla faunus then spoke to her as they drive to the store. "Your FIB buddies, they, uh, know you're back in business?"

"FIB buddies? What are you talking about?" Emerald asked as she pretend she doesn't know anything about them.

"I checked out the WPP thing. It doesn't look like any WitSec program I'm aware of." Winston said. "For starter, they don't put them as a bodyguard in an multimillion dollar mansions for rich family in Sherman Hill."

"Maybe they thought this would be the best cover." Emerald said before the gorilla faunus continue to speak.

"And most witnesses don't transfer 5 figure sums into a particular FIB agent's bank account every month." Winston said. "Of course, the money gets moved around and washed through a number of fronts, but the trail is still there. Deposits and withdrawals. The same sum. Every month. Agent Roman Jackson Linus Torchwick. White middle-aged man with a record of being a punk in his teenage years. Unremarkable career so far except for one incident: The shooting of a notorious criminal, only known as Cleopatra." Winston said as Emerald turn to the right.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, alright." Emerald said as she told the handicapped gorilla faunus as she turn to the left and then to the right again. "Winston, i'm very impressed."

Emerald drove her midnight-blue Nightshade straight down the road before Winston spoke to the dark-skin human. "Look, we can talk about this another time. Take these glasses." The handicapped gorilla faunus said as he give them to her.

"My eyesight's fine."

"They're fitted with a camera and a radio relay." Winston said. "I'm going to run the operation from your car, while you're in the store, getting what we need." Emerald put on the glasses as she parked her car in a parking space. "Here we are." Winston comment. Emerald got out of her car and head to the store. As she was nearing the From Dawn Till Dust, she heard Winston on the glasses as he spoke. " _Are you reading?_ " The gorilla faunus.

"Mmhmm."

" _Okay. We need shots of the security features - the alarm system, ventilation, cameras._ " The green-colored hair bodyguard knew what to do as she enter the store before Winston spoke. " _The alarm keypad is on the left when you come in. On the wall by the side door. Glasses are alive. Shoot away._ " Emerald decide to take a shot of both the keypad, the ventilation, and the camera before it was send to Winston. " _Shot's come through. Camera: Check. Alarm: Check. Ventilation: Check. Good work. Now, speak to the assistant, and see if there's anything we need to know._ "

Emerald did just that as she went to the clerk and spoke to her as if she is trying to flirt. "Hey, beautiful. I need to pick up a little something for the special person in my life. Well, one of 'em."

"Ma'am, i'm sure we can help you. Tell me about him or her, what's his or her taste?"

"I don't know. I don't want to spead too much. I'm thinking maybe... 10 grands?" Emerald said as she wait for an answer.

"Our ring start at 8, our pendents start at 12."

"Alright." Emerald said before she asked her. "So these things built to last, or am I just paying for the From Dawn Till Dust logo here?"

"Ah no, no, no, no. We use perfectly clarity jewels. 18 carat golds, 95 platinum. Nothing but the best."

"... Alright. I think you just made a sale." Emerald said after she look at the jewels. "I'm gonna take a look around, think about it, come back to you, baby. Don't go anywhere."

"I understand. Thank you ma'am."

Emerald left From Dawn Till Dust store and head back to her car as she asked. "So, we good?"

" _Almost, I need to get eyes on the roof of the building. See where the ventilation comes out._ " Winston said before Emerald got back into her car. "Drive us around the block. We got to find a way up to the roof." Emerald did just that as she made a sharp u-turn to the left and go to the left before they came across a construction site. "Look. There. Some construction." The gorilla faunus comment as Emerald parked her Nightshade right by the site.

"Ah, if they're gutting the place, I might able to get up on the roof." Emerald said. The dark-skin bodyguard got out of her car and enter the building as she asked the gorilla faunus as she climb up the stairs. "So, you keep up with the old crew?"

" _Well, after your death/disappearance, there wasn't much holding us together._ " Winston said as he answer Emerald's question.

"Yeah. You see her at all? After the incident?" Emerald asked about her own adopted sister, Ruby R. Branwen, as she climb up the 1st ladder.

" _I kept tabs on her for a while. Needed to know that she didn't blame me._ " Winston said as he answer Emerald's question while she climb up the 2nd ladder before she made it.

"Yeah, where'd she go?"

" _North. South. East. West. Wherever there were liquor stores to turn over and hitchhikers to disappear._ " Winston answered. Emerald knew that it was true, but she also knew that there was a town that their mother, Raven, lead as got on to the roof.

"I'm on the roof." Emerald said as she ran across the roof.

" _I need to know where the air is coming out those vents in From Dawn Till Dust originates. There should be a unit about the store._ " Winston said as Emerald did just that as she over a couple of obstacles in her way before she walked up a small staircase and clmib up a ladder.

"Hey, I see the vents." Emerald said.

" _Yeah, i've pulled up a satellite image. It look like the highest point is on the north-east side. Get a shot from there._ " Winston said. Emerald climbed up until she got to the vantage point and stood on top before she look at the unit and took a shot of it. " _That's the shot. You've covered the vents on the roof now. Okay. That'll do. Come back to me before someone spots you up here._ " Emerald quickly ran across the roof through the same path that she took until she got back into her car.

"Here, take your glasses." Emerald said as she give the glasses back to Winston as she started her car's engine.

"Let's go back to the garment factory, I called ahead and told them to start setting up the information." Winston said. Emerald drove straight down the road before she ask the gorilla faunus.

"So, what did you see?"

"Nothing that'll cause undue complication." Winston answered.

"Yeah, look like a simple set up: camera broadcasting to a remote server. We might wipe 'em remotely." Emerald said as she drove down the road. "Security guard on the door, he won't want to died for rich assholes that rub his nose in it."

"Good. The alarm system's linked to the door lock." Winston comment. "We'll get a good window if someone talented hacks it."

"Anything else?"

"Well, the, uhh, more valuable merchandise is in the cabinet in the center of the store, by the register. So i'd start there. Umm..." Emerald turned to the right. "Glass in the window wasn't bullet-proof. Means you can smash 'em easily enough, but the stones'll be in the safe at night."

"So we go in when it's open then?"

"Right. Once we melt down the gold, re-cut the rocks, that's an okay score."

"Yeah... Shame we can't go in after hours, man, those vents looked promising."

"Might be able to flip that another way."

"I'm listening."

"Wait till we get back."

"About the crew..."

"Yeah?"

Emerald decide to tell Winston about Weiss as she turned to the right and parked her car by the garment factory. "There's this kid, a chimera faunus who's a few years younger than me, who's been helping me. Maybe we could cut her in."

"I don't worked with amateurs."

"She's ain't a amateur. Or if she is, she's a gifted amateur, about to turn pro. She's a good kid, Winston."

"You know what they say, it's your funeral. Or one of them, at least." Winston comment. The 2 head back into the garment factory and into Winston's office as one of the garment worker give Winstone the photo as the two enter his office. "My workers have their uses." Winston said as Emerald closed the door behind her. "Okay, let me set this up." Winston said as he set up the information that they got. Emerald chuckle as she see a cork board in the office.

"Nice to see the methods haven't change."

"Well... we gotta figure what we're doing somehow." Winston said. "All the crew, the roles, prep work, don't want to leave evidence behind on a hard drive. So yeah, the err... methods don't change."

"Right, not for a pro." Emerald comment.

The gorilla faunus slighty chuckle at this. "Well, mapping out the options, and showing you all the angles, that's my area of professional expertise." Winston said as he finished up the set up. "That is your domain, my friend. Here." The handicap gorilla faunus then told Emerald of the information that he got. "There's 2 ways I see of doing this - we go in smart or we go in loud and dumb. Remember the vents? If we're gonna be smart, we pump a little knockout gas through the air system, then hit the cabinets while everyone's out. You'll have to source the gas, of course, but crowd control won't slow you down, and that might improve the take. The cover is pest control, so no one will think twice when you're wearing gas masks. That means getting a pest control van, through. You go in dumb and you'll need your famous way with people and 4 carbine rifles. We can't buy them and risked them getting traced. No, no, no, we've got to find some in circulation. It's awkward, it's real awkward, but this is the gun favored ACPD tactical team, so one of their vans is probably a good place to look. A hacker can disable the cameras. The length of time depends on their ability. The alarm will be operating on the same window. The exit strategy is more or less the same for both options. The driver you pick will, of course, source some motorbikes - you come out of the store and make your through the new subway tunnel they're digging off the Millennium Eight Freeway. You lose the cops in there, and meet a truck in the AC river." Winston explained.

"Alright, I want my girl, Weiss, on the getaway. She can handle a bike." Emerald said.

"Alright, if you vouch for her, i'll take the risk." Winston said before he asked her. "So, how do you wanna do this? Run through the front, or try to play it smart?" Emerald choose Opiton B; Smart approach. "You've grown wise and cautionus despite your age." The handicap gorilla faunus comment. "Okay. Select personal, with that in mind. As ever, the better they are, the bigger the cut. Now, the driver. They'll source the bikes, lead you through the tunnels." The dark-skin woman decide to choose a guy named Avira Patrick. "Avira Fenix Patrick. Well you can count on him to get you out of a spot." Then they goes over the next one; Gunman. "Guns. We're hoping to keep quiet, so these guys shouldn't make much difference." The red-eyes human choose a former Talon member wearing black clothings and a mask by the nickname of Reaper, along with another gunman just purely for fun. "Gabriel Reyes, or better known as Reaper. He's a pro, not much to say." Then she goes over to choose a hacker and she choose a Vacuian girl nicknamed Sombra. "Oliva, or by her prefered name of Sombra. Good. Feminine touch. She'll be able to find any back doors they got." The handicap gorilla faunus then look at the green-colored hair bodyguard as he ask her. "That look good to you? Are you sure?"

"Yep." Emerald answered.

"Great. I'll do some research on a pest control van and the knockout gas, and i'll be in touch." Winston said. "Good... good." The gorilla faunus then spoke to Emerald. "I'll call you when everything's ready. You'll need to pitch to the guys."

"Whoa, what?" Emerald said in shocked of what she heard. "My rep don't count for nothing anymore?"

"... You're a dead woman, Emerald. I'll call you." Winston answered. Emerald decide that it was a fair point and left the garment factory, waiting for Winston's calls...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh man, I can't wait for this heist!  
> Okay, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Emerald's midnight-blue Nightshade is a reference to the Street Racing manga called Wangan Midnight by Michiharu Kusunoki.  
> Millennium Eight reference the date when Metarortiz joined Youtube.  
> Avira Patrick is the Altas Cargo Pilot from RWBY Volume 5. I needed a character for the role of Eddie Toh and since Vol. 5 swing around and the fact that people like him, me included, and the fact that Weiss is Franklin in this story, he fit the role perfectly. Plus, I always want to give him more expanded character.  
> Reaper and Sombra also appear because they fit the role of Gunner and Hacker quite well, but I kept Reaper's character ambigious because I want to leave you guys guessing.  
> Also, i'm also going to partly worked on Here your Monstie, Lute!


	11. Mission 10: Setup Part 1: BugStars Equipment

Emerald was calling Weiss' numbers on her scrollphone in between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM as she walked out of the mansion to her car before the chimera faunus answer her scrollphone. " _Eh, wassup._ "

"Hey Weiss, it's me, Emerald."

" _What's going on?_ " Weiss asked.

"Listen... err... I gotta get hold of the money for the house we pulled down, so, well, i'm getting a crew together for, you can guess." Emerald said as she got into her midnight blue-colored Nightshade as she told the chimera faunus on the scrollphone. "The pay'll be awful and the risk'll be high, but you might learn something, if you're interested."

" _Man, that's not exactly a great sales pitch, dog, but I guess I gotta start somewhere._ " Weiss said.

"Thank you." Emerald said as she started the engine of her car. "Maybe one day you can put together your own deals, your own... jobs. So, there's still some preparation I gotta do, so sit tight a while, my buddy Winston will get in touch with the details." Emerald then hang up before she drove out of the driveway and onto the road before Winstom message her of where the van were.

She took a turn to the left and drive straight down the road for several minutes, driving pass traffic lights and several kind of cars, before driving through a curved road in the right angle and taking a turn to the left and turn to the right through a 3-way junction and drive down the road before taking a turn to right on an highway and continue to drive down the road through the highway before taking a turn to the right again and drove down before taking a turn to right once more and then the left before she continue drive down a bit before parking her Nightshade near where the pest control van are located. She got out of her car, as she knew that these are just a bunch of idiots as they weren't going to check the back for her car or even check of even how one of their vans were stolen, before she slowly sneak to the nearest van and knocking out the guy behind the van and heading to the driver seat before she started the engine and drove the pest control van backward, running over the guy in the process, before turning to the right and driving down. Emerald took a turn to the right, driving down before taking a left before doing an U-turn to the right and drove straight down the road before turning to the left and through another 3-way junction to the right and driving through another 3-way junction to the right again just before taking a turn to the left. The green-colored hair bodyguard drove straight down the road for several minutes before taking a turn to the left and parking the van under the bridge right by the garment factory.

Emerald got out of the van and walk as she called Winston. "Alright, Winston, we got a pest control van."

" _Good. I've located a line on the knockout gas. It's made in some lab on the coast, but two shipments a day come through the city from the north east, taking it to the airport._ " Winston said as the gorilla faunus told her.

"Alright, i'll see if I can jump one." Emerald comment before she hang up...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short. But the video for one of the GTA V mission was short also, so you can't blame me for that?   
> Also, I might make 2 chapter today since, well, they're obviously short.


	12. Mission 11: Setup Part 2: BZ Gas Grenade

Emerald ran to a parking space that is located right next to the garment factory. After making sure that owner wasn't here, she smash the window of a car and got in before she mess the wiring to start the engine and drove backward. She then turn to the right and drove straight down the road as she heard the lyric of the song that was being played on the radio.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMROQDUhDDI)) 

[ _I'm a scary gargoyle on a_

tower

That you made with plastic

power

Your rhinestone eyes are like factories

far away

When the paralytic dreams that we all

seem to keep

Drive on engines 'til they

weep

With future pixels in factories far

away

　

So call the mainland from the

beach

Your heart is now washed up in

bleach

The waves are rising for this time of

year

And nobody knows what to do with the

heat

Under sunshine pylons we'll meet while rain

is falling like rhinestones from the sky

I got a

feeling now my heart is frozen

All the phoses

and the growsin

Happy and after native in my

soul

I prayed on the unmovable

Yeah clinging to the Adam's of rock

Seasons

seas just smooth signs of change

I can't see now

she so sexy

Now that light is so I can

see

The storm bring strange loyalties and

skies

I'm a scary gargoyle on a

tower

That you made with plastic

power

Your rhinestone eyes are like factories

far away

(Here we go again)

(That's electric)

Helicopters fly over the

beach

Same time everyday, same

routine

Clear target in the summer when skies

are blue

It's part of the noise when winter

comes

It reverberates in my

lungs

Nature's corrupted in factories far away (that's electric)

Your love's like rhinestones, falling from

the sky (have electric)

With future pixels in factories far away (have electric)

Your love's

like rhinestones, falling from the sky (have eletric)

With

 _future pixels in factories far away_ ]

　

Emerald then took an turn to the left through an access road and into the highway and drove straight down the road before driving into the another side of the highway and drove straight down before she saw the Brute Boxville that is carrying the knockout gas coming and use the car that she stole and is using to slow it down and get out her shotgun before she actived her own ability: To slow down time when using a weapon of any kind, to fired at the back door of the van, causing the a few of the valuable cargos to drop out. Emerald quickly grabbed one of them and got back into the car as the police were alerted. Emerald quickly turn around and drove down the highway where the other cars are heading in befoe she make a sharp u-turn to the left and go through an access road and turning to the left through a 3-way junction as she travel down the road in the car. The dark-skin body then hide in an parking lot beside a few other cars from being seen and waited for a bit before the cops give up the search. She drove out of the parking lot and drive down the road through the same route that she used to escape from the cops and drive down the highway for a while before she go through another access road on her right and turn to the left before resuming to drive straight and turn to park the car by the garment factory.

Emerald got out of the car and enter the garment factory before she then drop the package in Winston's office and left the office as she called Winston on her scrollphone. "Hey, Win, I got the goodnight gas."

" _That's everything we need. I'll put out word that this score is ready to go._ "

After that, he hang up. Emerald walk out of the factory to wait for the score... only for her to go wide-eyes in shocked when she saw her own midnight blue-colored Nightshade standing outside of the garment factory despite the fact that she still left it back at the docks, if it was just standing there the entire time. Emerald thought about it... before she decide to screw it as its not her problem and got into her car and head back to the mansion to wait for the score to take place...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to use the ending for the last chapter, but I decide to save it for last because I thought it is just too good use just yet. Yeah, another chapter, but I did promise that i'll make 2 of them. Also, i'm going to post a new chapter of Meet Your Monstie, Lute! today because of the said short chapters. Don't worry, there will a much longer chapter i'll post tomorrow... I think... you know what? I don't know at all of when i'll post it because time is unpredictable and porbably because of my lazyness....


	13. Mission 12: From Dawn Till Dust

A few days later at the afternoon as it was nearing the evening, the now newly-formed heist crew meet at Winston's office in the garment factory as Emerald spoke. "Now we all know why we're here." The bodyguard said as she told all of them. "We've got a store to take. The plan is simple... elegant. Listen to Winston, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck. Things go bad, you know the drill. This wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self-defense. But that's not going to be a issue because everything's gonna go just fine."

"The um... the err... alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline no problem but uh, you should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decent depends on the job you do." Winston explained, which give Sombra a cocky smirk on her face. "Now, once it's down you signal Emerald, she make the call."

Emerald nodded in agreement before the bodyguard spoke. "If things look good, we should be able to drop a present right through the air vent on the roof." Emerald said as she explain it. "Everyone goes to sleep, no problem, we take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force. Any question?" Emerald asked. She heard none. "No? Let's go." The green-colored hair bodyguard then left the office as the crew follow her out before she told them as she walked down the stairs. "Weiss, you're with me. Reaper and Sombra, you're in the truck with the bikes. Avira, random guy, you got the van." Red-colored eye human said as they leave the factory through the doors and Emerald and Weiss got into Emerald's midnight-blue Nightshade while the other 4 got into either the pest control van or the truck. "See you on Little Dexie, people. Initials only from here on out." Emerald then leave the factory as she turn to the left and drove straight down the road before she spoke to Weiss. "Alright, you got it down?"

"I got it." The chimera faunus answered.

"Because if you use too much gas on these guys, you'll kill 'em." The dark-skin woman said.

"Well shit, don't blame me the way these canisters is mixed." Weiss said.

"Just be careful." Emerald said.

"Yeah, okay."

"Listen, i've stick my neck out for you here." Emerald said.

"Man, you don't need to tell me that shit again." Weiss said.

"I got faith in you, W, but you're unproven."

"Unproven? For real?" Weiss asked as Emerald turned to the left as she snarked. "So I didn't prove myself when I jumped off the back of that yacht on the highway, huh?"

"Yeah, but these guys don't know you." Emerald said while she turned to the right and drove straight down the road. "They see some faunus gangbanger with a happy trigger finger. They got money and freedom on the line."

"I ain't gonna fuck this up, girl." Weiss said as she is sincere about it.

"Good. I got enough shit to worry about." Emerald said.

"Hey, Em, you worried?" Weiss asked as they drove through a tunnel. "Did you pick the wrong people to come along on this?"

"Remains to be seen." Emerald said to the chimera faunus as they were about to leave the tunnel while she told the faunus. "We'll have a good driver waiting outside with bikes. And they'll lead you out of there. The hacker earn their pay check getting us longer inside, and the gun he's good on his own with any guns, but the another gun, ehh, questionable."

"Well, everyone in the store's going to be out. You won't need no crowd control." Weiss said.

"Maybe, but they're still part of the crew. They cost us, i'll regret it." Emerald said before she parked her car by the construction site and Weiss got out as the bodyguard told her. "Alright, this is it up there. There's a way through the site up to the roof."

With that, she left in her car. "I got it." Weiss said to herself as she enter the constuction site and walk up the stairs before she climb up the first ladder as she spoke to see if anyone was here. "Excuse me. Exterminator." She heard no reply at all before the chimera faunus then told Emerald. "Hey, there ain't no one around."

" _That suits us. Come on. Get up to the roof._ "

Weiss then ran across the roof, using the same route as Emerald did, before she climb up on top and got out the BZ grenades and threw a few of them into the unit itself. "That was it. They going out." Soon enough, the gas seep through the air vent and quickly put everyone to asleep.

Outside of the store; Emerald, Avira, and the random gunman, which all three of them were wearing exterminator clothings with hard hats equipped with an gas mask and an visor build into it, were waiting outside. "Let's go." Emerald said as they enter the store. As soon as they enter From Dawn Till Dust, they start to break the glasses and getting every single jewel and gem and leaving none behind. As soon as they've gotting every single damn jewel and gem in the store, Emerald spoke. "They're all outta stones! Let's hit the road!"

Outside of the store again, Weiss was aruging with a police officer as she was sitting on one of the bikes, a few Maibatsu Sanchezs, and wearing a white-colored motorcycle.

"So for the last time, move it!"

Weiss see Emerald sneaking up on him before the chimera faunus told him. "Man, get the fuck out of my face!"

Emerald then grab the officer by the neck with her right arm and threw him onto the ground before she told him. "You forget a thousand things every day, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em." Emerald warned him before she give her duffel bag full of jewel and gems to Weiss as the alarm then went off as she told the chimera faunus while she left the scene. "I'll see you at the river. Go!"

Weiss, Avira, and the random gunman did just that as they drove out of Little Dexie at the maximum speed of the Maibatsu Sanchezs.

" _Still close. Stay safe. Let's go!_ " Avira said on the radios as they tore down the road while the ACPF reacted to their robbery as they turn hard to the left. " _Hard left here. Going onto the big road, Cabrom Drive._ "

" _Let's do this!_ " Weiss said on her radio as they tore down the road of the street as they dodge incoming cars and being shot at, with Weiss getting hit in the back by a bullet, but pressed on as the bullets flew by her as she and other continue to drive at the maximum speed of their bikes before Avira turn to the right through a 3-way junction as a few police car stop to shoot at them.

" _We're taking a right here, and dropping off the bridge onto the Freeway._ " Avira said through his radio as Weiss and the random gunman follow him before they all jumped off the bridge as a bullet hitting the random gunman's bike while a few bullet hit the chimera faunus' back as they landed onto the freeway.

" _My bike's spazzing out!_ " The random gunman said through his radio, moment before his own bike flang him and his duffel bag so hard and such force that when he hit the wall beside the enterance to the tunnelthat impact exploded his head from inside of his helmet, killing him instantly, just before Weiss grab onto his duffel bag and put it on her shoulder as she enter the tunnel just as Avira spoke through the radio before Weiss jumped.

"Damn cheap-ass crewman crash hisself out." The chimera faunus said through the raido as she landed on the ground and continue to follow Avira through the tunnel.

" _He was an amateur._ " Avira comment causally about the random gunman as he and Weiss continue going through the tunnel on their bikes as he told the chimera faunus through the radio. " _We're going through this tunnel up ahead. The tunnel diverges, but it'll converge in a second._ " Avira said as they go through the diverge tunnels before they converge up again as he told Weiss as they drove right through the muddy terrian part of the tunnel. " _Keep going through the mud, bike should be able to handle it. I studied the route and i'm not an idiot - these are the best bikes for the terrian._ " The gotten back on more solid terrian before Avira told the chimera faunus through the radio. " _Don't go down the tunnel here. Take a left, go up by the escalators._ " Avira said as he took the left turn, which Weiss did the same as she actived her ability to catch up with him while also helping her turn to the left before she deactived it. They continue to drive down the hall before Avira spoke. "Down _the corridor, we'll go into the sewer. There's a drop here._ " Weiss and Avira soon got into the sewer and drive down through it before they jump the drops and landed several times before Avira told the chimera faunus. " _There's a gate on the left, take a left once you're through it._ " Weiss did just that as she drifted to the left as she continue to follow Avira through the tunnel just before he told the chimera faunus. " _We're going to start ascending. This means we're nearly out of here._ " Soon, slowly but surely, they start ascending through the tunnel as they drove up in it. " _If the truck's in the AC river, then we're okay._ " Avira comment just before he saw something at the end of the tunnel. " _I see light - we're out._ "

That was when Sombra spoke through the radio to them as she told them. " _The police know where you're coming out in the river - we're here to help - but get ready for a warm welcome._ " Sombra said. As soon as she finished, both Avira and Weiss jumped out of the tunnel through the flood control and sure enough, they saw a whole bunch of police cars chasing after them.

" _Shit! They're all over us!_ " Weiss said as the police chased them before they see an delivery truck called a Vapid Benson on the other side of the river.

"I'm here! Keep driving!" Emerald said through the radio as Weiss and Avira kept driving.

" _Shit, man. We're screwed._ " Weiss comment causally through the radio just as Emerald crash the police car in front of the truck and disable them.

"Hang in there, boys and girls! I got bullbars on the truck - i'll make short work of the cops." Emerald said as she drove through the shallow river and onto the road where Weiss and Avira are as she slowly came up to the few police cars chasing the pair. However, that was when the bodyguard notice a few more police car behind through the rearview mirror before she told Reaper. "Reaper!'

"Right." Reaper said calmly about this as he poke out of the window on the left side before he pulled out one of his two semi-automatic shotguns, which resemble two Benelli M4 Super 90s with double-drum magazines for both of them, and aimed before he fired a few shots at the police cars behind them, with each one striking the officers in them through their head and killing them, with ease. Emerald then smashed the police car on the right with the truck, disabling it, before crashing into the other two and disabling them too before Weiss spoke through the radio.

" _Eh, man! More cops! Get these rollers off us!_ " The chimera faunus said as a few more of them join in the chase behind them before Reaper respond by shooting them and killing them as well.

" _There's some serious heat out here!_ " Avira said through the radio as they just drive onto the other side of the river just before a few more join in, with one just in front of them and two just behind them.

" _Roadblock up ahead, man. We should cut across the river!_ " Weiss through the radio just as Emerald then smashed the truck into the police car in front of them, disabling it, again while Reaper then shot a few times at the police cars behind them, killing them also, again.

"I should charged more for getting involved in police chases." Sombra deadpan, which cause Emerald and Reaper, behind his mask, to rolled their eyes at this as if saying 'sure' just before a few more joined in out of another flood gate.

" _Serious, man. We can't take more of this! Back across the other side! Right!_ " Weiss said just as Emerald smash another one as Reaper shot another one as well, both disabling and killing them again, as Weiss and Avira went to the another side of the river while Emerald drive into the shallow river and drove through it before getting back on the road just as they have lost the attention of the police before Emerald notice something off.

"Two bikes. What the hell happen?" Emerald asked as she was confused by this.

" _Man, dude crashed and got killed before he got into the tunnels._ " Weiss answer through the radio.

"Aw shit, I shoulda paid for a better gunman." Emerald comment, which Reaper agreed with, before she ask another question. "What happen to his part of his part of the score?"

" _I manage to pick it up._ " The chimera faunus answered.

"Alright, good work." Emerald said before Weiss and Avira parked their bikes to the side of the river as the truck came up in front of them before the back door open as she told them. "W, come on. Get in." Both Weiss and Avira drove into the back of the door behind the door closed behind them. "Winston's waiting for us at the lockup." The dark-skin woman said as she drove up the road before joining with the other road and turn to the right just as Weiss spoke.

"Aw, fuck man, I thought I was goin' be struck to that bike." The chimera faunus comment.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna be struck under a cop car." Emerald said as she took a turn to the left.

"There gotta be more dudes waiting around that way." Weiss stated as she asked in disbrief as the truck drove down the road. "We did not just away with that shit, did we?"

"You know what? I think we did." Emerald said.

"Yup. We most definitely did." Reaper said with sincerely in his voice.

"Hah, man!" Weiss said in happiness as this was the first that the chimera faunus did this and she survived with just a few bullets in her back.

"Alright!" Emerald said as she see the gorilla faunus just outside of the lockup while Reaper just huff in impressiveness.

"Yeah!" Weiss and Sombra said at the same time as the truck pull up to the lockup.

"Whoa, I might just be able to send me and my husband's kids to collage!" Avira said in just pure excitment as Emerald put the truck inside of the lockup. They got out of the truck just as Emerald put the cover to hide the truck as she spoke to the crew.

"Alright, people." Emerald spoke. "We need to split up, they're gonna be looking for a crew."

"I'll wired your cuts when the rocks have been sold." Winston told the crew.

"That shit was crazy, dog." Weiss comment, which Avira, Sombra, and Reaper agreed with the chimera faunus, before she asked. "So what now?"

"We get out of here." The Winston answered the chimera faunus' question . "Keep our heads down."

"Hey, you did good, kid." Emerald told Weiss before she spoke to the gorilla faunus. "What I tell you Winston, huh?" Winston reply an 'mmhmm' to the green-colored hair bodyguard just before the red-colored eyes human told them. "Alright, look, everyone take off." Everyone did just that before the dark-skin woman spoke to Weiss, getting her attention. "Hey Weiss, listen, Winston and I got some things we gotta clean up. I want you to stop by the mansion a little later on, we'll celebrate, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay." With that, the chimera faunus left. Emerald grinned at Winston before she then turn around as she spoke to the chimera faunus. "Oh man, we're back in action."

* * *

 

[Later... that morning in between 8:00 and 8:30...]

" _Really? Really, Weiss?_ " The mother of Blake, Kali Belladonna, after she heard on the news what happen the previous day after she help Weiss remove the couple of bullets from her back and stitch up her wounds after she came to her house for some help, as she spoke to the chimera faunus on the scrollphone.

"Look, Kali..." Weiss said, as the woman, who was also a cat faunus like her daughter, was a major part of her life as she was the one who raised and care for her instead of her own crazy aunt. "I just wanted to get you an place somewhere that you can live in peace, far from the violence around the street. You've deserved better than this."

" _I understand what you're getting at, Weiss._ " The old cat faunus said. " _But I just want you to not to get hurt by the violent and the crimes and have a better life than this._ "

"I understand."

" _Thank you. Bye._ "

"Bye." Weiss said before Kali hang up as the chimera faunus drive down the road...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! But it was worth it.  
> So why Reaper's guns look like a certain male part? Because since GTA V is filled with Vulgar humor, I decide add more to it. Beside, bits of the police chase is my idea.  
> Holy Hell, REW V just replace RWBY: BERSERK First Arc as the 5th biggest numbers of words counts. Just a couple of more chapters, then it will be the 4th.  
> Also, next chapter will feature my favorite character in this fic who is based on my most favorite character in GTA V; RUBY R. BRANWEN!!!!


	14. Mission 13: Ruby, The Berserk Halfbreed

It was the afternoon as Emerald pulled the cork out of the whiskey bottle with her mouth and pour her favorite whiskey into the glass before she set the bottle on the table and sat down on the sofa and drank her glass, just before Weiss came in, much to her surprised. "Ho, hey! There you are." Emerald said as she got up from the sofa as she pick up the whiskey to pour another round of whiskey into her glass.

"What's crackin'?" Weiss asked as Emerald pour the whiskey into her glass.

"So, we all good?" The bodyguard asked the chimera faunus.

"Hell yeah, we all good. We did it." Weiss answered as Emerald then pour the whiskey into another glass for the chimera faunus.

"Yeah, you fuckin' A-right we did." Emerald said as she give the another glass to Weiss. "So, here's the shot." The chimera faunus then drank it as the green-colored hair human told her. "Winston's offloading the gems, he knows a guy who can get us a 50 cents on the dollar. Hell, we might have actually a little sending money left after we pay off that old rasict psychotic Altesian motherfucker." Emerald said as she and Weiss sat down on the sofa before she and Weiss tip their glass together. "Cheer!"

"So that's that, right?" The chimera faunus asked.

"I hope so." Emerald comment. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"The whole job. Everything about it." The one who have supposely killed Cleopatra, Roman Jackson Linus Torchwick, said as he came into the living room of the mansion. "Anyone who knows your file... What is wrong with you?" The FIB agent asked as Emerald recongized the man.

"Roman!" The dark-skin bodyguard said as she act innocent. "Long time no see."

"And what about Ruby?" Roman asked as he told the red-colored eyes woman about her own adopted sister. "If that nutcase of a big bad wolf in a small package realized, no, no, find out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!"

"Don't worry about Ruby. Ruby's dead. She's gotta be." Emerald said rather casually, but to be truthfully, she secretly knew that if Ruby _was_ already dead. Then her death would have be notified by now. Before she told Roman. "Beside, I didn't have nothin' to do with it." Emerald said as she and Weiss look at each other before she pretend that she doesn't know anything about what is related to the conversion. "Whatever the hell it is you're talking about."

"Really?" Roman said as he doesn't believe her lie as he picked up and turn on the TV to show the news about the heist. The FIB agent sat down in between them as the news told about what happen at the robbery before Emerald turn off the TV.

"I don't know anything about that." Emerald said, still pretending that she doesn't anything. Unfortunately, one should not easily tempted fate as she was about to find out as her line to the police officer has severe consequences.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... somewhere else on the island of Patch...]

In a town called Red Dead, which was both an small town and an trailer park, located in the Dead Lopez's Desert in Brackwater County of the Island of Patch. In a mobile home which was in fact 2 moblie home modify to be combrine into 1 larger moblie home; Ruby Rose Branwen, the biological Faunus-type Wolf Halfbreed daughter of the both decreased the wolf faunus Summer Rose and the human Raven Branwen and the adopted sister of Cleo, was having sex with a random girl with a strap-on while holding an beer bottle in her left hand as she listen to news on the TV before she heard and instantly recongize the phase that was all too familiar to her and there was only one person who would often have say that, but that she was already dead or so she thought.

Shocked by this news, Ruby removed her strap-on and pulled up her pant before she go to the door to go outside in order to disgest of what she just heard on the news of that ghost.

Outside of her trailer, however, two humans, Penny Polendina and Cardin Winchster, tried to stop and calm down a very angry bull faunus. "Don't do it, Adam!" Penny said nerviously just as Ruby walked out of her home.

"RUBY!" The angry bull faunus, Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang or what is left of it really, shouted as he spoke to the halfbreed. "You been with my bitch again?!" He asked in anger as he believe that girl that Ruby was having sex with was his and his alone, while the BGC, who came from another universe and were trapped for a while as they work for Ruby for now while Carolina, Washington, and Maine, along with the FL A.I.s, were scouting the planet they were on, along with everyone else in the town looking at this, looked cautious as they knew that he was messing with the wrong person. "I'm speaking to you, asshole!" Adam yell at the halfbreed in anger.

"Don't do it, Adam!" Penny said in fear as she knew why pissing off Ruby is absolutely not a good idea. Ruby, however, just ignored him as she walked pass him as her friend Penny told her. "I told him, Ruby, I told him."

"We all get high! We all get high! We all get high! But that doesn't make it your own!" Adam shouted in anger at the halfbreed.

"Leave it, Adam! Leave it!" Cardin said in terror, despite being a idiot, he know _what_ a pissed off Ruby is capable of. Adam just growl in anger as he gritted his teeths together.

"I'm telling you, Adam, leave it!" Penny said in terror.

"I AIN'T LEAVING NOTHING!!!" The angry bull faunus shouted, however, as he didn't listen to reason as he thought that Ruby wasn't an threat to be mess with at all while he shoved them out of his way before he goes after the halfbreed. "RUBY!" Adam yelled as he caught up to the halfbreed before he spoke one line that has become his own doom. "I'm talking to you, _motherfucking half-human bitch_." That was when everything went silent when Ruby stop walking, with everyone realizing in _absolute_ terror that the angry bull faunus sealed his own fate.

"Are you?" Ruby said sarcastically as she turn around before she walk to him as she asked him in a calm yet terrifying angry voice with sarcasm utterly dipping in the tone of her own voice. "What are you sayin'?"

Adam, either too dumb or too arrogant, repeat what he just said to her. "I'm sayin that you're a motherfucking half-human bi-"

Ruby then suddenly laugh at this as she grab Adam's shoulder before her laughter slowly died down as she spoke one sentence to the bull faunus. "You should know when pissin' off the wrong people you pissed off." Before Adam could react, Ruby smash her forehead into his lower jaw and punch him right into his left cheek with a hook before she grab him by the neck and threw him to the ground before she thrown her beer bottle into his face and then stomping his face while embedding the pieces of his mask into it as the angry halfbreed then yelled in anger. "FUCKING SHIT!!! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT!" That what killed Adam as Ruby asked the dead corpse in anger. "Who the fuck are you speaking?! Who?! Who?! I'm talking to you, huh?! You fuck!" Ruby then kicked the already dead bull faunus as she told the corpse. "Next time, don't get into my fucking face! I've just heard a fucking ghost and i've got to hear your crap?! Get up! Get up! Get up! Fuck you, then!" Ruby kicked the corpse one more time as the random girl fled the scene in sheer terror before Ruby head to her truck as Penny, Cardin, and most of BGC: Sarge, Simmon, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose, follow her as she spoke one word to herself in anger as she couldn't believe what she heard on the news. "Fuck." Ruby just growled at this before she head to her custom truck.

Her custom-made truck that she created, Crescent Rose Beowolf; look like a cross between a Avtoros Shaman 8X8 and a HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom that have 8X8 with the four front wheels turning and is equipped with an Diesel-powered V10 engine that allow it to go up to about 120 km/h, heavy amount of armor with heavy-plated armor all over the body, with an chasiss of a MRAP, a moveable turret hatch that is also protect by the heavy-plated armor and mount a 4-barrel DShK 50 caliber Machine Gun, and is colored in a black and crimson paintjob.

Ruby got into the Beowolf as she started the engine, causing the truck to roar with life, with Sarge and Penny getting in as well while Cardin, Simmon, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose got into a HVY Insurgent, before the halfbreed spoke. "That fucking cowboy's forced our hand. We gotta find the rest of the White Fang." With that statement, Ruby drove her custom truck out of the driveway, with the other 5 mens following them, as she turn to the right and drove down the dirt road before she turn to the left and drive straight down the road. As they cruise the road, Ruby spoke to Cardin, through the radio as she told him. "Cardin. This ghost I saw. Her name is Cleopatra. Sound like she's living in Agnes City. Find her." The halfbreed ordered Cardin, along with the other 4 mens of BGC.

" _Really?_ " Cardin asked as he spoke. " _Uhh. my friend Sky's there, but... I don't-_ "

"Find him, Cardin!" Ruby shouted as she took a turn to the left.

" _Does this mean we don't have to come and see the bikers with you guys?_ " Cardin asked with naiveness in his voice as they continue to follow Ruby's custom truck.

"We're in a hurry, but not that much of a hurry." Ruby said as she drove her truck down the road they were as they head to Applefield.

" _But if we bury Adam in the desert, and then quiet down that bitch of his you was in then they don't need to find out about it._ "

Ruby, despite being easily one of the, if not, the most psychotic person in Brackwater county, was shocked and repulse by what Cardin just before she spoke to him. "You think it's clever to disrespect women?" The halfbreed asked the naive yet idiot in an calm yet anger tone of voice.

" _Disrespect? What?_ " Cardin said as he realized what about to happen before he then quickly explain to the insane halfbreed. " _I wasn't disrespecting, I was just trying to say we should kill her._ "

"You called her a bitch. Ain't you got a mother?" Ruby asked with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

"Everyone got mothers. At least one." Cardin answer innocently, naively thinking what she actually meant.

"A couple of the WF are meant to be over on the farm on the right." Penny said before they then took a turn to the right and drove into the farm before they parked by the farm where a couple of the White Fang are there; With Timon, a meerkat faunus, and Pumbaa, a warthog faunus, on two bikes while the other two are at the van, and got out of their vehicles carrying weapons. They seen the psychotic halfbreed and asked Ruby.

"Hey, have you seen Adam's bitch?" Timon asked. "He's looking for her."

"Oh, you know as a matter of fact I just did, just 10 minutes" Ruby said with sarcasm dipping in her voice as she told the White Fang pair. "Yeah, I saw her on the end of my strap-on here."

"Adam ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again." Pumbaa said.

"Oh really, what, you don't think so?" The insane halfbreed ask sarcastically. "Huh? Well why don't we just ask him then, huh?" Ruby then lift up her boot and the psychopath spoke in an mocking voice to the piece of Adam's brain in her boot. "Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady? Sorry, what was that? What?" The White Fang mooks look in horror as realization have drawn on them as Ruby continue to mock Adam. "No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only setient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot?" Ruby said as she pick up the piece of Adam's brain and threw it to the ground as she continue to speak to her right boot. "Well, thank you, cowboy!"

"Bullshit!"

Ruby like where this is going. "Oh, I like it! Denial!" The insane halfbreed said with an sadist grin on her face while the other aimed their guns at them as she spoke. "That is the first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now let's all hold hands, huh? Well, it looks like you got something you want to say, huh?" The other two mooks got into the van as they knew that this gonna suck and started the engine as Ruby sarcastically asked them. "You got something you need to say?"

Both Timon and Pumbaa got on their bikes as the Warthog Faunus told Ruby. "This better be bullsit!" Pumbaa said before he and Timon drove away on their bikes along with the van.

"Where you guys going, huh?" Ruby asked sarcastically before she, Sarge, and Penny got back into the Beowolf while Cardin and the other 4 members of BGC got back into the Insurgent to look for Cleopatra. "Let's go, ladies!" Ruby, Penny, and Sarge soon chased after them in the trucks as the halfbreed told them. "Alright, we follow the van back to the rest of them, then the White Fang are out of this region for good." Ruby then crusie down the road before she order Sarge, who was in the turrent. "The van's got a pass, but the guys on the bikes can go."

"RIGHT!" Sarge said as they went onto the dirt road before he aim the 4-barrel DShK 50 caliber Machine Gun and fired, shredding Timon into pieces and destroying his motorcycle, killing him, before he aimed at Pumbaa and obliterated him and his bike into gibs.

"Alright-roo. Now we just sit on this guy till he get them." Ruby said as she chased the van in her custom-made truck through the rough terrian of the dirt road.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Penny asked.

"We scared 'em, didn't we?" Sarge said.

"Yeah. Thank fuck they didn't make you the harmless idiot you are." Ruby comment causally before she drifted through a sharp left as she continue to chase the van down the dirt road.

"I can't see us takin' out all the bikes this go, boss." Penny said. "I mean, there'll be some by that airstrip, and some over you know... by that-"

"If not today, their time will soon be upon them." Ruby said viciously about this as she drifted through a sharp right turn and still cruise through the dirt road as she followed the van like how a wolf chased after its prey, except this wolf will not stop until it get what its wants.

"Do we know where they're going at?" Sarge asked.

"I got a feeling, yeah, but we gotta make sure." Ruby answered.

"Once you know, you could drop me and Sarge at the trailer, maybe bring the 3 Giant Mens to finished them-" Penny tried to said before Ruby interrupt her.

"We do this now, Penny! All of us!" The insane halfbreed said before she sing to herself as they cross over a iron-bridge. "I got a taste for White Fang blood~!" They continue to follow the van as the psychopath hybrid was getting impatience by this. "Come on. Come on." They crossed over a stone-made bridge before they cross another one as Ruby spoke. "Where we going? Come on."

"Oh look look, they're pulling up!" Penny said as she notice them slowing down as they turn to a trailer park. "You did it Ruby! They're stopping."

Ruby then push the brake of her custom truck as they came up to the front of the trailer park where the White Fang are location before the halfbreed got out of the Beowolf and got her pistol while Sarge got out of the turret, allowing Penny to take control of the 4-barrel DShK 50 caliber Machine Gun, as she spoke. "Hold the perimeter, fuckwit. Mommy's going to work."

"Yes ma'am!" Sarge said.

Then it started...: Ruby killed one mook before going for another one behind an car, killing that mook, and killing a few more of them beside the trailer, all of them with headshots. A few more of them came out of the trailer, but Ruby reveal her ability: entering "Rage Mode" which allow her to deal twice the damage while just taking half the damage, as she took all of them down with a few headshot. "I don't like clue!!!" Ruby said before she took cover behind a wooden crate and then popping up as she killed an mook driving an Karin Rebel, causing his corpse to fall on the horn, causing to honk loudly for a while. "You forgot to use your horn? Have some respect for pedestrians!" Ruby comment seriously despite the gunfight that she created and she was in before she leave her cover and enter "Rage Mode" once more as she took down a few of them before the time limit of using her "Rage Mode" ran out as she took cover behind a van before she took down another mook with a headshot as she spoke. "Look at me, i'm in a some extremist club!!! Oooh!!!" Ruby said in a mocking voice of a White Fang before she spoke in her normal voice. "Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." The halfbreed causally comment before she took down a guy at the door of his trailer and another one on the roof of a small house before she saw something in front of a trailer with her eyes before she spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You ain't got anything flammable, like a meth lab, in that trailer do you?" Ruby pretend to ask sarcastically before she saw two more mooks coming up on bikes and enter her "Rage Mode" before she easily took them down with two headshots before she took down two more behind with headshots also. "This is hard for me too. I've had to killed half the tweekers in the country too." Ruby said sarcastically before she then finally focus her attention on the pressure tank by the trailer. "If that trailers got some combustible shit in it, i'd still clear, okay?" Ruby said before she shot the pressure tank with her pistol, blowing up and destroying both the mobile home and the meth lab in it. "Oops! I'm wiping out my whole customer base." The psychopath causally comment to herself as she took cover behind a mobile home before she then run out in the open as she charged at the remaining mooks as she spoke. "Come out and avenge your fallen comrade." The halfbreed said... before she enter her "Rage Mode" once more. "GET LOST!!!" Ruby yelled as she then easily took down what is left of the remaining mook before the other mooks realized they can't take the insane halfbreed down and how they have lost quite easily before they tried to make a run for it, but the psychotic girl have other thoughts for them. "Hey! Come on! We were just getting started!" Ruby shouted before she easily took down the remaining mook, killing them all, and making that none of them are left alive at the trailer park. When they're all dead, the halfbreed head back to her custom truck before she remember something and told Penny. "Oh, yeah, and pick up some sticky bombs!" Ruby said before she got back into her truck and cruise down the road before she told them of where they are heading. "We're dropping in on Watts."

"The Volta?" Penny asked nerviously as Ruby drove to the right through a three-way junction. "That makes me nervious."

"Don't be nervious, Nevious Penny." Ruby said happily despite the crappy mood that she was in right now. "He'll be fine with the takeover."

"Takeover?" Penny said fearful of what she just heard, as she knew what that meant as she tried to reason with the psychotic halfbreed as they've gone onto the dirt road that lead to where Watts' mobile home on the riverside. "Ruby! We don't need to! Now the crazy bunch of animal extremist are now gone, it's just us, the Volta, and the Prower Albains... the market is big enough! This Mistralian contact's gonna buy crystal fast as we cook it! You gonna meet 'em at the inn, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Ruby said as she doesn't really care all about that right now. "Fine, alright, we're nearly there." The halfbreed then stop Beowolf before she reversed and turn left her custom truck in front of Watts' mobile home right next to the riverside. "Here he is. Let's wake him up." The psychopath said.

"What? With your truck?" Penny said in fear as she tried to reason with Ruby. "No, come on. Watts runs the whole count."

"He don't anymore." The halfbreed said pushed the metal to the pedal. Watts saw what was happening outside of his home, but it was too late as he could't reacted in time before Ruby then rammed the mobile home with her custom truck and pushing it into the river, causing Watts to jump out as he landed right in the river as Ruby, Penny, and Sarge got out of Beowolf while Sarge toss the halfbreed his shotgun before Watts got up from the river.

"What the fuck, Ruby?!" Watts asked in shocked as he doesn't what is going on right now.

"This is the fuck, my soggy friend." Ruby answered as the halfbreed told the terrified human. "You are out of business. The White Fang are out of business. The gun and cranks in this area go through Branwen Enterprise, OR THEY AIN'T GOING!" Ruby shouted in anger.

"Saying something don't make it true." Watts pointed out. Unfortunately, that pissed Ruby right off as she aimed Sarge's shotgun at his face. Arther Watts then realized his own mistake and his own undoing as his life flashed before just his eyes before the halfbreed shot him right through his face, killing him instantly.

"THAT FEELS BETTER!!!" The halfbreed shouted with bpth bloodlust glee mixed with growling anger at this in her voice as she toss the shotgun back to Sarge before she head back to her custom truck.

"I guess he don't run nothing anymore." Penny chuckle as she comment about Watts.

"Yeah..." Sarge comment as he chuckle before he and Penny got back in Ruby's truck.

Ruby then reversed Beowolf up the riverside and onto the road again before she then drove forward down the road as they head back to Penny's place, which is just right next to Ruby's home, as the sun was started to set.

"I don't know what these naysayers are talking about." Ruby said. "Look at me, i'm cranked on speed most of the time, but i'm productively personified."

"You sure achieve a lot today." Penny comment.

"Yeah."

"It was time to put my affair in order." Ruby answered.

"You going somewhere?" Penny asked as she and Sarge were curious.

"Soon as I find that specter on the TV. Cleopatra." Ruby answered.

"She's... your adopted sister you said got shot right in the middle of her chest, right?" Penny asked. "You girls used to run together?"

"Yeah, that's her. My only sister i've ever knew..." Ruby said to herself.

"I thought she was dead." Penny said.

"Me too." Sarge comment.

"You're catching on fast." Ruby said to them as she told them. "Yeah. The fucking ghost I been talking about."

"She's alive?" Penny asked in disbrief.

"She's walking and she's talking, and she's sticking up joints, so I guess, yeah, that make her alive, don't it?" The halfbreed asked.

"And how you know it's her?" Penny asked.

"It's her MO, and it's the same corny shit she was spewing back nearly 10 years back." Ruby answered.

"This could be a trap, Ruby." Penny said in fear as she went on one of her conspiracy theories once more. "What if someone want you to think she's alive?"

"I was fooled when I thought she was dead, I ain't fool now." Ruby stated as she took a turn to the right and then left as she drove straight down the road as she told them while she just growled in an anger yet calm tone of voice at this. "Cleopatra lives and breath. She's in Agnes City, and she's got some explaining to do."

"They could be trying to draw you out into the open."

"That's a conspiracy theory too far, even for you, Penny Polen-fucking-dina." Ruby said just before she stop Beowolf by Penny's house and told she told Penny and Sarge. "Get out of my truck guys, I need time to think." Both Penny and Sarge did just that and head to Penny's own home before the halfbreed shouted at them. "RUN!" They did just that before she drove her custom truck back into her garage right next to her home. She got out of her truck and head back into her own house before she goes to her bathroom and took a quick piss. After she's finished with that, she went outside and look at the sun as it started to set...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And done! This is easily one of my most favorite chapter. Hell yeah, i've reintroduce my most favorite character in this fic, RUBY R. BRANWEN! HELL YEAH!!!!  
> Yeah, the person that she have the role of is my most favorite character in the entire game, Trevor Philips! Just because he's so psychotic and badass.  
> Okay, note times! Time to tell you about; Human-Faunus Hybrids, or more commanly known as Halfbreeds. There's a 45% chance if the child is either a human child or a faunus child from a Human-faunus parent, but the sole remaining 10% are the chance that if the child is born as a Halfbreed, which make them rare. But there are two-types of Halfbreed, each have only a 5% of being born, and they are called: The F-type and the H-Type.  
> The F-type Halfbreeds are superior to both Human and Faunus as they have superior abilities and the animal physical traits of Faunus yet have non-phyiscal attributes of Humans as they are not affected by the things that the non-phyiscal attributes of Faunus are affected by.  
> The H-Type Halfbreeds, on the other hand, are the complete opposite as they only have the inferior abilities of human yet are also affected by the things that the non-phyiscal attributes of Faunus are affected by.  
> Unfortunately, they're target to racist and the fact they are sometimes affected by genetic of being hybrid of a human and faunus or the fact that some of them are forced into the life of crime are not helping the matter. In short, they have an far more tougher life compared to either human or faunus.  
> (Update: 1-7-2019)  
> However... there are a few that have the same appearance, but they're same as F-type Halfbreed, so they're superior to Human and Faunus as well.


	15. Mission 14: Branwen Enterprise

it was Penny. "Speak."

" _You know I don't like using these things. They're listening._ "

Ruby just rolled her eyes at one of Penny's conspiracy theories. "Then make it quick."

" _That business thing;s been set up. The Southern Mistralian guy, Mr. Kim, at the inn._ " Penny said.

"You said that on the phone?!" Ruby growled in annoyance before she yelled at her scroll-phone as the halfbreed go on one of her insane rants. "What the fuck is wrong with you???!!! DAMNIT, PENNY!!! Now i'm going discipline you and you know how I feel about that!!!" Ruby then hang up before she got into Beowolf and drove her custom truck onto the road. She turn to the right and drove straight down the road through town before taking an turn to the left and cruise down the road for a while as the day became evening as she listen to her favorite musics on the radio.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqmRDV0a_70))

[There's a shadow just behind me,  
Shrouding every step I take,  
Making every promise empty,  
Pointing every finger at me.  
Waiting like a stalking butler  
Who upon the finger rests.  
Murder now the path of "must we"  
Just because the son has come.  
  
Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
Something but the past is done?  
Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
Something but the past is done?  
  
Why can't we not be sober?  
I just want to start this over.  
Why can't we drink forever?  
I just want to start this over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
I will work to elevate you  
Just enough to bring you down.  
  
Mother Mary won't you whisper  
Something but the past is done?  
Mother Mary won't you whisper  
Something but the past is done?  
  
Why can't we not be sober?  
Just want to start this over.  
Why can't we sleep forever?  
I just want to start this over.  
  
I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
Trust me _[5x]_  
  
Why can't we not be sober?  
Just want to start things over.  
Why can't we sleep forever?  
I just want to start this over.  
  
I want what I want _[4x]_ ]

Ruby then turn through a curved road to the right and parked her custom truck in front of the bar called Black Rat's Heaven, which was owned by a faunus guy named Saber. The halfbreed walked into the inn as she see an fight between a boy with a pig-tail and a boy with an headband around his head, both appear to be human and from Mistral, before the rodent faunus see the psychopathic hybrid and spoke to her. "Ruby. You're still banned for a week."

"What about these two?" Ruby asked as the 2 mens traded blow-for-blow.

"Whoever wins... get banned." Saber answer bluntly to her.

The insane halfbreed to help the boy with the pigtail by grabbing the back of the boy with the headband by his head and smashed his forehead against the counter, killing him instantly, before everyone, through there's only 4 people including Ruby, cheer as Ruby rise the boy with the pigtail's arm as if he won before she spoke. "He's won. Ban him."

"I can't bad him, he's my goddamn husband."

Ruby did an double-take, despite she's easily one of the most psychopathic, if not, _the_ most psychopathic person ever in Brackwater County, look _appropriately_ confused by this before she spoke. "He's young enough to be your son." The halfbreed comment as she walk to the counter.

"Ain't the internet a beautiful thing, honey?" Saber deadpan as Ruby came up to the counter where he is.

"Anywhy, I saved your husband." The psychopathic hybrid snarked back at the rodent faunus before she told Saber. "Now get me a drink. I got a meeting."

"Okay... but any more bodies turn up in my bar, I swear, I will not served you for another one week." Saber warned before he get the insane halfbreed a drink.

That was when a middle-aged guy in a nice business-suit came into the bar. "Mr. Branwen."

"Ah, he is here." Ruby said to herself before the halfbreed spoke to what she think is the guy named Mr. Nisei Kim as she shook his hand. "Yes, Mr. Kim, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no. I'm Mr. Nisei Kim's humble translator." The translator as he clear it up to her before the _real_ Nisei Kim came into the bar as he was high as hell. "Mr. Kim now..."

(Man, i'm high as shit.) Nisei Kim said in Southern Mistralian Language as he was high as fuck from the drugs he took.

"You all speak Valese, speak it to each other!" One of the two old guys said as he mistaking the language for another language from Vytal Island, called Valese and Vytalese also.

"Mr. Nisei Kim is... pleased to met your acquaintance." Nisei's translator said.

"Oh yeah, he seems it." The insane halfbreed deadpan. (You know what? it's fantastic to know you.) Nisei said in his drugged state as he hugged the wolf halfbreed. (If you've got time, you should add me to your Book-Invader. This is the best moment of my life!)

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ruby asked the translator.

(I loved this bit, I loved this bit. Here we go!)

Ruby was silent at this for several moment... before she decide that _she's_ done with this. "I'm out." The psychopath said as she walked out of the bar.

"No. Don't go." The translator said as he follow after her as he told Ruby. "Please, I beg you. If you go... his father kill me."

"... Why do I give a fuck?" Ruby said to herself as she asked him.

"You don't. But we hear that Branwen Enterprise is serious business." _That_ have now gotting Ruby's attention as her wolf ear fling in interest as she listen carefully to the translator. "We pay good price. Things work out, we partner. Make big money."

That was when Nisei Kim came through them as he spoke in a heavily accent voice. "I'M RUSHING!"

"Well... Let me show you the operation" Ruby said as she've finally that she honestly doesn't give a single _fuck_ about it anymore. The halfbreed then got to her custom truck and got in as Nisei and his translator got in as well before she drove out of the parking lot of the bar and onto the road once more. As the psychopathic hybrid drove down the road while the day became duck as they headed toward Branwen Enterprise's meth lab, her scroll-phone then suddenly rang and recongize the number of Branwen Enterprise's three main brutes who are related to each other, but more specifically, Hazel, before she answer it. "Hazel, we're just coming down to see the kitchen."

" _You can't get here quick enough._ " Hazel said through the phone. " _The Volta are coming. They think you took out Watts._ "  
"They ain't mistaken." Ruby causally comment as she jump over the crossing with Beowolf as her face is filled with a grin of bloodlust.

" _Well, get down here, and take them out too!_ "

With that, Hazel hang up to help his younger relatives; Lieutenant and Yatsuhashi Daichi, to prepare for the fight, while Ruby speed down the road in her custom truck before she drifted to the left and drive straight down the road before she stop Beowolf right by a liquor store called Liquor Aces, where the meth lab is also located. That was when Hazel quickly came out of the store and told the halfbreed. "Shit, Ruby, we ain't got long."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Manners, Hazel." Ruby said as she know that Hazel knew what is going right now. "These are our guests, alright. We got Mr. Kim and his humble translator."

The still drugged Nisei then hugged Hazel, who hug him back rather awkwardly as he spoke. "Uh... nice to meet you." Hazel said while Lieutenant and Yatsuhashi were getting everything ready for the gunfight before he told silently through her wolf ear's hearing. "Ruby, we ain't got long till they get here."

"Everything in its time." Ruby said as she improvise. "Alright, gentlemen... please... come check out the storage facilities." she lead the Mistralian drug dealing duo to the ice box on the right side of the store while Hazel was on look-out for any signs of Volta before the translator look in. "Nice, right? There in you go." The psychotic hybrid said as she kicked the translator into the ice box and closed it to protect him. Nisei laugh his ass off at that as Ruby open the left side of the ice box unit as she spoke. "Ample room inside. Mr. Nisei Kim, please, sir, if you will..." Which is easy since Nisei is still high before Ruby closed it and she spoke as Hazel, who was joined by Lieutenant and Yatsuhashi, watched this with amusement to their faces. "Tour will recommence shortly, gentlemen." The halfbreed said before she went to head inside of the store as the three tall brutes follow her before Hazel spoke.

"Should we get the guns?" The shortest of the giant men asked.

"Yes, Hazel." Ruby said as they quickly went inside. Lieutenant grabbed three of the Carbine Rifle and tossed them to Ruby, Hazel, and Yatsuhashi before grabbing his own as they quickly get into position in the store. "If I knew we were having vistors, I would have done a little spring cleaning!" The psychotic hybrid said as she and Hazel took cover behind the window on the right side of the store as the Volta stop in their cars... before both Ruby and Hazel then unleashed hell upon the Volta on the right side as they mow them down and killing them just before one of the bullet hit a pressure tank in a gas station, which blow up, before the pair finished off the first wave. A second wave came in and went through the fence, causing Ruby to head outside on the deck while Hazel hold them on his own before the halfbreed fired a few bullets at a tanker right by the store, causing to spill out the fuel and which she light on fire just before it destroyed the truck and kill the Volta that came in it. "Woo! I'm starting to think they really want to kill me!" The psychopathic hybrid joked before she head to the left side of the building to assist Yatsuhashi and took cover like him before the two young adult riddled the incoming third wave of the Volta with bullets from their two assault rifles. "Now I really am gonna put you outta business!" Ruby comment before she then got out her grenade launcher as she shouted. "OUT YOU COCKSUCKERS!" The halfbreed shouted before she start firing grenades everywhere where the Volta's vehicles are as they blown them up, destroyed their cars, and killing them. "This what you came for?!" The psychopathic hybrid yelled in absolute bloodlust before she head and went down stairs to the front of the shop to help Lieutenant. She took cover with Lieutenant as she brought out her Carbine Rifle again before they begun to chop down the Volta in the front like a buzzsaw cutting down a bunch of tree and Ruby use the grenade launcher once more to destroyed the van in front, killing a few of them. The remaining Voltas realized that they're beaten and they just realized how powerful Branwen Enterprise really is despite the small size before they attempt to run for their lives, but the insane halfbreed and the three brutes ruthlessly brought all of the remaining that tried to escaped down, killing them and ending the Volta Gang for good. Seeing that one of their rival are now gone for good, Ruby turn around and theb ordered Hazel, Lieutenant, and Yatsuhashi. "Get back inside and clean up the lab!" The 3 men did so without a fuss and head back inside of the store. Ruby went to the ice box and let out Nisei Kim and his translator before she spoke. "Y'alright, time to recommence the tour, gentlemen."

"I think we have seen a enough." The translator said before he and Nisei left and enter a taxi.

"I'll swing by and sign the contracts, alright?" The halfbreed said as she told them before they left. "Just ignored the bodies."

"Hey, Ruby." Hazel spoke as the Brute Trio poke their heads out of the right top window as he asked. "Are we still gonna cook that batch?"

"FUCK YEAH!!!!" Ruby answered as she shouted. With that answer, they immediately went ahead and start cooking the batch. The psychopathic hybrid then head toward Crescent Rose Beowolf...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I may have forgotting some characters in the game before I made this chapter and have to improvise with what character to give the role to. Yeah, the bar fight above is a minor reference to Ranma 1/2.  
> Now time for a issue that is annoying a few days recently and i'm going to tell you this;  
> This is my fics and I do what is type in, I do this for gun and I do it alone. Period. And since I have a tight schedule of making fanfictions, it is the reason why I made a chapter once a day. If you have a problem with that, then don't read it. But if you don't have eyes and make a rather negative comment, then it will be zapped and deleted.  
> Now normally, I would ignored the negative comment if they're just a minor issue, but a few of them from one user are starting to get on my nerves and as a result, i'm adopting an Zero Tolerance kinda like the No Second Chances-policy like that of momoxtoshiro for this fanfic, which means If you leave a rude or pointless reviews, it will be removed instantly if I see it and it also might block you if you continue to do it. Now normally, I wouldn't do this since i'm actually quite a fair guy but some people have forced me to do it, including one A3O user in particuler i'm looking at.


	16. Mission 15: Nervous Penny

It was now nighttime just after the last of the Volta's failed attack on the Branwen Enterprise which have result their destruction due to Ruby and the Brute Trio while the half-moon loom over the halfbreed as she got into her custom truck, Crescent Rose Beowolf. She decide to head back home and took a left u-turn. She drove straight down the road for a while before she turn to the left and parked her custom truck in the driveway right next to her house.

Ruby walked to the front before she saw Penny and Sarge as she walked up the stair to the deck before she asked. "What's goin' on, Penny and Sarge?"

"They were here for you." Penny said as she emphasis. "Here... For you."

"Who was here?" The insane halfbreed asked in a pissed off tone of voice as she enter her home, only to see it trashed from the inside.

"Them cultist." Penny answered. "After you killed Adam Taurus?"

"Yeah."

"And they damage my stuff, huh?" Ruby said with sarcasm utterly dipping in her voice as she was already pissed by this. "They smash up my home. Damage my soul." The halfbreed said before she look and saw what now really set her off by this; The Saber Tiger toy from the Zoid toyline, build by her mothers, with its own left front leg popped off. "Look at this... this... this, this, this, this statue here of Impotent Rage. This fucking meant more to me than Adam Taurus meant to anyone. And they smashed it." Ruby ranted in a now truely pissed off tone of voice as she put the front left leg back into the Saber Tiger toy as she rant about the White Fang while her anger was growing. "Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog-riding, shady, fruity mask-chap-wearing FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Ruby burst out with anger.

"They're assholes, Ruby!" Penny said.

"Yeah!" Sarge comment as he and the ginger nerd still on Ruby's good side.

"They're mask-wearing assholes!"

That was when Cardin, albert with a black and white painted face, came in before he saw the house and head back out before stop by Ruby. "Cardin, Cardin, Cardin. You little shit. Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey." The psychopathic hybrid then asked him. "Fucking Cleopatra, right? Green hair. Red eyes. Dark skin. 27. Find her?"

"Agnes City is a big, big place, Ruby." Cardin answered meekly as he was scared what is going to happen next. "There's a lot of people."

"You are fucking useless! Huh?" Ruby said in a pissed off tone of voice. "Find out who did that fucking robbery, alright? And if Cleopatra lives there, or anyone matching her description, or i'm going to kill you and your fucking friend! Am I being clear now?"

"Yes. Ruby." Cardin said out of fear.

"Thank you, Cardin." Ruby said before she told for her own amusement. "Now, smile." Not wanting to be on the receiving end of her anger, Cardin smiled out of fear by this. "Yeah... alright, that's better. Run along..." The insane halfbreed said as she already done with this.

"Okay." Cardin wasted no time of getting the hell out of there.

"Now, Penny. Shall we go?" Ruby said as spoke to the ginger nerd before she walk down her deck. "I cannot believe they fucking destroyed my statue of Impotent Rage. The cheek! Huh? The fucking cheek of it." The insane halfbreed then told the nerdy ginger. "I gotta swing by Dukes Of Ammos owned by Ren. Go to Red Dead Airfield, check it out." The psychopathic hybrid then get on one of the ATVs and drove straight down the road before Penny then spoke through the radio.

" _Come in. Come in._ "

"I'll come in your when I get a hold of you." Ruby threaten as she turn to the right.

" _Ahh... what're you buying at the gun shop?_ " Penny curiously asked as Ruby turn to the left.

"I'm not buying anything. I needed my sniper with a high-powered scope." Ruby answered as she told Penny. "They say they support local business, well, we're about to find out if that's true."

Ruby parked the ATV outside and got off before heading straight inside where she saw her 2 friends; Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. She saw Nora dragging a dead body in a body bag to the back of the shop before she cheerfully spoke to the insane halfbreed. "Hey, best buddy!"

"You too, best buddy." Ruby said before she went to the counter where Lie Ren is at as she spoke to him. "Ren, how you feel about brand synergy, huh?"

"That I want to died." Ren deadpan before he got out Ruby's Sniper Rifle and put it on top of the counter.

"Now I need an scope and an suppressor." Ruby said. Which Ren did as he modify her sniper rifle while he put the advanced scope and the suppressor on before he was finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ruby then went back outside and got onto the ATV once more before she head toward where Penny is at as she spoke to the ginger through the radio. "Penny. Penny. I got my gun. Meet me at the water tower just north of the airfield."

" _Roger that, Ruby._ " Penny said before she told the halfbreed. " _Bu... but you got to look out, 'cause there's cultists all over this airstrip._ "

"Of course there are. Two planes are touching down at the airfield on a weapons run." Ruby said as she told Penny. "We're gonna wait till the right time, and appropriate them."

" _We are?_ "

"Yes. We are." Ruby said in annoyance before the insane halfbreed parked the ATV next to the water tower.

"I'm up here. I don't see the hardware... but I do see a helluva lotta cultist mooks." Penny said as the halfbreed climb up to the very top of the water tower.

"Hardware's not here yet. I'm coming up." Ruby said before she manage to get to the top of the water tower and insane the halfbreed told the ginger girl. "We got to wait till you can slip in there. Should give you the time to plan a route to the gas tanker you're rigging up to blow." The psychopathic hybrid said. So the wait for the right time...

* * *

 

[Over a entire day later...]

It was already over an entire day before Ruby finally told Penny. "The time is right. Go on, my ginger friend." The ginger nerd drove the ATV through the route she planned as the insane halfbreed told her through the radio while she look at her through her sniper rifle's advanced scope. "Whenever you get a doubt in your mind, I want you to remember that i'm watching you through the scope of my high-powered sniper rifle."

" _Right. Ruby. Right. Right. Got it._ " Penny said out of fear as she drove along the route.

"Now, relax." Ruby said as she continue to watch Penny through the advanced scope before she told her. "The ATV can only take you so far. Park it and don't let 'em spot ya." The insane halfbreed said.

" _Can you see me, Ruby?_ " Penny asked through the radio as she got off her ATV and waved her arms around like she's having a seizures or something. " _Ruby? You see me?_ "

Ruby decide to mess with the ginger nerd. "You wouldn't believe this, Penny. One of these assholes is having a seizures or something." The psychopathic hybrid told Penny through the radio.

" _That's me! That's me! Don't shoot!_ " Ruby just rolled her eyes as she knows better than that before she aim her sniper rifle at an White Fang mook at the bottom of the tower and shot through him right through the head, killing him instantly.

"Guard by the tower - taken care of. Keep moving. Make yourself useful." Ruby told Penny through the radio as she took out all of the lights in the area, making it easier for the ginger nerd to sneak through the dark, as she told the ginger human. "You want me to shoot you in the behind? Hurry up, will ya?" The insane halfbreed threaten Penny through the radio after she finished dealing with the lights before she heard a familiar sound.

" _You hear that? I can hear an engine. Theyll see that body!_ " Penny said as she panicking about that. Sure enough, Ruby saw a few cars coming to the airfield.

"You can relax, because the light are out already." Ruby told Penny while she look at the van through the advanced scope as she wait for the guy to stop and get out the van. The insane halfbreed just watch the van very carefully with her sniper rifle before it stop.

" _Hold fire, we gotta see what's he up to._ " Ruby just rolled her eyes at this as she knows better than that. She watch the guy get out of the car before Penny told the psychopathic hybrid. " _I think he's just calling the deady guy. You can erase him now._ " The utterly insane halfbreed didn't need the words as she headshot the White Fang mook. " _You shoulda seen the look on his face._ " The nerd ginger said through the radio before the halfbreed took out another White Fang mook on top of the tower.

"Woo. Down he goes." Ruby casually comment before the insane halfbreed then headshot out another White Fang mook at the bottom of the tower before she then headshot another White Fang mook on top of the tower.

" _Clean shot._ "

Ruby then looked back at Penny through the advanced scope of her sniper rifle before she spoke to the ginger nerd with an anger growl in her voice. "You're in my crosshairs again, and there's no one left to kill, so get over to that gas tank and plant the bomb." The psychopathic hybrid then took out two more White Fang mook with headshots.

" _Good kills, Ruby._ " Penny comment through the radio as she slowly, but surely, sneaks over to the gas tank before she begun planting as the ginger girl told Ruby. " _I'm affixing it! Don't let 'em sneak up on me, okay? And whatever you do, don't hit the tank. Please, man._ " The insane halfbreed just rolled her eyes once more at this as she already know that before she took out another White Fang mook with a headshot. That was when she heard a familiar sound in the air. " _Can you hear that? Chopper! Incoming!_ "

"I've always hated that chopper." Ruby causally comment as she looked up and aim her high-powered sniper rifle before she fired and the bullet went the forehead of the pilot, killing instantly and causing the helicopter to crash. The insane halfbreed then climb down from top of the water tower and got onto the ATV just as the helicopter crashed and exploded before she drove down to the airfield to help Penny to secure the airfield. Once she got to Red Dead airfield, the psychopathic hybrid jumped off and pulled out her Carbine Rifle before she start firing and killed a few of the White Fang mooks before she enter "Rage Mode" and killed a couple of them before her "Rage Mode" reachs its limit and deactived, forcing Ruby to take cover behind a wooden crate while it recharge.

" _There, in the hangar! The blue plane! I'll get it started, if you can cleared the runway._ " Penny said through the radio. Ruby didn't need that as the insane halfbreed started to kill White Fang mooks left to right with her Carbine Rifle before the ginger nerd spoke as another group of White Fang mooks. " _I don't see none of the guys who came to your trailer here._ "

"One dead mook is good to me as the another." Ruby causally said while she took down all of them just as the psychopathic hybrid shouted to the White Fang mooks in her bloodlust. "I'm hoping this change of management will be painless as possible!" After she's finished killing them, the insane halfbreed run over to the plane, which was a blue-colored plane called an Western Company Cuban 800.

"Plane's loaded up with crates, Ruby! Just like you said!" Penny said excitly just as Ruby jump onto the left wing of the blue plane while the ginger nerd started the engines.

"Rest of the guns must be on that plane down the end of the runway. Let's go!" Ruby said to Penny as she layed down on the left wing to fire her assault rifle. Then waves of White Fang mook came, but the insane halfbreed fired every single one of them within her sight as the blue Cuban 800 slowly moved out of the barn and heading toward the red-colored Cuban 800. "I guess it's time to use those explosives." The psychopathic hybrid said causally before the bombs then set off, blowing up the gas tanks into oblivion.

" _Blowin' that bomb would probably help us out some._ " Penny comment about it as shejust piloted the blue plane.

"Get to me that, plane!" Ruby ordered the ginger human. Penny did just that as she slowly piloted the blue Cuban 800 closer to the red Cuban 800 while the psychopathic hybrid shot down every single White Fang mooks before she got up and jumped off the left before she quickly got into the red plane and started the engine just as a random White Fang mook jump onto the left wing of the plane. "I suppose there's room for a passenger." Ruby sarcastically said before she start to pilot the plane forward as she told Penny. "I told my contract to meet us just off the coast."

" _Hey, there's a mook on your left wing, Ruby._ "

"I am aware of this." Ruby said as she took off into the air and pull the landing gears in.

" _Well, you got to get him off. Do a roll or something._ "

"While the man on my left wing presents no immediate danger, i'll do my best to oblige you." Ruby said as she do a few tricks before she does a roll when the mook lost his grab on the left wing and causing him to scream as he fall to his death.

" _There he goes!_ "

"Finally, I feel safe." Ruby deadpan as she flew through the air in the red Cuban 800.

" _You sent up a buyer for these guns already?_ " Penny curiously asked about this. " _I thought we were just hitting back at them for destroying the thing with the Saber Tiger toy._ "

"If you read our latest shareholder report, Penny, you'd know Branwen Enterprise has been exploring a take over of some White Fang business in the armament and narcotics sectors for some time." Ruby explained to Penny as she flew over the lake before flying under a bridge. "And that kind of requires someone to purchase our guns!"

" _Right. Of course, but Adam Taurus and the Saber Tiger toy?_ " Penny asked.

"Recent events - my impending departure included - have only expedited things." The insane halfbreed answered as she pass under another bridge.

" _Branwen Enterprise is a superior organization to the White Fang cult._ "

"Well, we hope to improve revenue streams. Cut overheads, and maximize profit, all that." Ruby boasted.

" _I wouldn't expect anything less._ " Penny chuckle.

"For one thing, we won't be paying a bunch of cultist idiots to stand around and chant some cultist rituals."

" _It's important work you're doing out here._ " Penny said while Ruby passed under the third bridge that she flew in a row. " _God knows, we need a sharp mind running things. I'm blessed to be a part of it._ " That was when the ginger nerd then see something in the distance and saw it was a smoked signal. " _I see a signal. You think that's your guy?_ "

"Affirmative. Make the drop." Ruby answered. They flew through the air in the Cuban 800s as the engines of the planes were pumping power to the propellers.

" _Military base coming up. Fly low. We don't wanna show on their rader._ "

Ruby just rolled her eyes at this as she knows what's she doing and she's not stupid either as she flew the red plane low in the air and flying over a beach before they have gotting close to the boats and open the baydoors before dropping the payloads into the sea near where the boats are located and turn around to fly into a different direction.

" _They got the packages!_ "

"Shipment successfully delivered, Penny." Ruby said before she then told Penny in a rather terrifying happy tone of voice. "Now remember, if you beat me to the airstrip, i'll just butcher your carcass and wrap you in cheesecloth~!" Penny, obviously afraid of the insane halfbreed, obviously slow down just as psychopathic hybrid flew under the 4th bridge.

" _We gonna make some coin from that hardware, boss?_ " Penny asked excitly.

"Branwen Enterprise are raising guidance and the White Fang group are posting unexpectly soft projections for the coming quarter." Ruby boasted about this.

" _They're getting everything that's coming to 'em._ "

"A vast criminal and cultist conspiracy like the White Fang organization shouldn't a let a goon with a peanut for a brain like Adam Taurus represent them." The psychopathic hybrid said.

" _He was a bull faunus man already passed his prime._ " Penny said as Ruby passed under the 5th bridge. " _I heard he used to be serious._ "

"A few hard stamps to the head knocked the seriousness right outta him." Ruby joked.

" _Sure did. But before that, I mean._ " Penny specified. " _Back when the White Fang was still an globel organization before he brutally assassinated the previous leader, Ghira Belladonna, and took over the White Fang._ "

"Cowboy was weak for crystal, weak for low self-esteem bitches, the cowboy was weak. He shouldn't have spoken to me like that." The psychopathic hybrid causally comment.

" _He shouldn't a. He was a arrogant fool. And you corrected him._ "

"He'll not do that again."

There was silent for a couple of seconds before Penny asked Ruby out of curiosity. " _So, the guns are going to the kingdom of Vacuo?_ "

"Vacuo. Yeah. Scorpion faunus guy in the boat is Tyrian Callows. He's with the cartels in both the kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo." Ruby explained as she flew under a few bridges.

" _If there's a market, this could be a way to expand the business._ " Penny comment.

"Like I haven't thought of that!" Ruby said sarcastically to the ginger nerd through the radio as she told her. "We might be able to buy into Tyrian's thing. But leave that to me, Penny."

" _I'm sorry to ask, but does your contract pay well for this kind of shipment?_ " Penny ask simply out of curiosity shake. " _Cause I've got those fees for the hospital... and my settlement costs._ "

"Oh, he pays. Better than anyone in this sorry kingdom." Ruby answered.

" _That's good to hear, man._ "

"We'll talk about the exact split when we're grounded, okay?" The insane halfbreed said.

" _Okay, R._ " Ruby put down the landing gears before she landed on the dusty airstrip. "You see, Ruby? You won. You're the better pilot... as if there was any doubt." Penny said in fear as the psychopathic hybrid then parked the red Cuban 800 inside of the hanger before Ruby then got out and head on over to the blue plane just as Penny got out.

"I think that was adequate restitution for my Impotent Rage statue." Ruby said as the insane halfbreed spoke to Penny.

"That was a might fine toy, Rubes." Penny said as she lay on the right wing of the blue Cuban 800.

"That was a might fine plastic from my mothers." Ruby said as the psychopathic hybrid spoke to the ginger nerd. "But there is no price for emotional attachment. I mean, you might forego your cut to, ahh, alleviate my heartache?"

"I might?" Penny asked. The insane halfbreed then look at the ginger nerd with a calm fury on her face just as she corrected herself. "I mean I will, good idea."

"We don't have time to dwell on that now, because we got more runs, Penny. If there is one thing that they need southwest of between the desert heat and mountain cold, IT IS GUNS!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Branwen Enterprise..." Penny said as she boast for the psychopathic hybrid while she got off of the right wing of the blue Cuban 800 plane. "Techincal expertise. Managerial innovations. Unstoppable!"

"OH, THAT"S RIGHT!!!" Ruby yelled happily before she suddenly turn around and told Penny calmly. "Now go. I need to meditate." The insane halfbreed said. Penny did not waste any time doing that. "Or masturbate. Or both." The psychopathic hybrid said to herself as she just thought about that for a moment... before deciding to "screw it" and do both. After she was done with that, she decide to by the airfield that landed on; Macbeth Airfield. Ruby just look at the hanger before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, R!" Ruby turned around and see Tyrian Callows as the equally-insane scorpion faunus spoke to her. "Hey, what's up, man? How you doing?"

"Hey, Tyrian, what's up?" Ruby asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, i'm keeping it transqulio, bro, you know?" The scorpion faunus answered as he told the psychopathic hybrid. "I mean demand are crazy down between the desert heat and mountain cold man, crazy!"

"Yeah, well you know the Vals, they're not supplying arms to the criminals of both Mistral and Vacuo, so someone has to step in." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah, they need guns, bro, so many guns." Tyrian said before he smiled at the halfbreed. "Luckily for us they're easily acquired up here."

"Yeah, well that's our freedom's gift to the world, right?" Ruby said.

"You Vacuian too?" Tyrian asked in surprised, which she nodded in response. "Man, I didn't even know." The scorpion faunus said to himself about it before he then resume talking to the psychopathic hybrid. "Anyway, shit that's going on to be profitable for the both of us. But completion is tough bro. To control the market down there, we gotta control supply up here. We got a couple of local contracts to help out kingdom side, so this plane is loaded with their shipments. You make a couple of drops, you come back here..."

" You know they say that the Vale industry is suffering, but you and I..." Ruby chuckle this. "We got a good export story."

The two equally-insane psychopaths then look at each other in silent... before they just start laughing as if saying "yeah, right!" in their own way before Tyrian spoke to her. "Ah, okay!" The scorpion faunus said as he pat her on the shoulder before he left. "I'll be on the radio, man. That's great!"

Ruby smiled at this before she head to left side of the hangar where a car, a off road-type class car called a BF Injection, is at...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! I'm done with this chapter after restarting it from scratch after the forcing to delete the file because they were corrupted. But other than that, I got nothing to say...


	17. Mission 16: Crystal Maze

Ruby quickly got into the BF Injection and started the engine before she drive onto the road. The psychopathic hybrid cruise straight down, passingby several cars and a few bikes, before she drifted to the right and drove straight down the road for a while, passingby several more cars and other vehicles before she drifted to the left and cruise down the road, all while the insane halfbreed listen to a music on the radio called; Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual.

 ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWvbJsB0OBc))

[It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone

But when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die

It's not unusual to go out at any time

But when I see you out and about it's such a crime

If you should ever want to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say

You'll find it happens all the time

Love will never do what you want it to

Why can't this crazy love be mine?

It's not unusual to be mad with anyone

It's not unusual to be sad with anyone

But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime

It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you]

 

Ruby then turn to the right and park the car in front of Black Rat's Heaven before she enter the bar and see the usually stuff that happen in the bar before she spoke to Nisei Kim, who's obviously is still high like hell, and his translator. "Kim, Spreadsheet, let's go outside and talk terms." The two southern Mistralian men went outside of the bar before the psychopathic hybrid spoke to them. "Gentlemen, I think, I have proved my organization can handle weight. And I think I have proved that my organization is a reliable supplier. In short, it's you and me, now gimme some of that goddamn X."

"I'm afraid we want to go down a different path." The translator said.

"What?" Ruby said as she was stunned of what she just heard.

"We want to explore other opportunities." The translator quickly explained. Nisei then spoke something random while still being hell as hell.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ruby told the obviously drugged Nisei Kim before the translator spoke to the insane halfbreed .

"Our boss, Mr. Kim's father, want something a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns."

"... This is my life's work." Ruby said with bitterment in her voice. "I mean since I was a little kid I-I dreamt big. Y'know, i've always wanted to be an international drug dealer and weapon trader. Alright, i'm begging you, let's make this happen."

"I'm very sorry..."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY?!" Ruby suddenly shouted in anger as she told them. "I just spill my fucking guts out to you and you say to me you're sorry?!" The insane halfbreed then asked as she was now pissed by this. "Who you working with? Hmm, who?"

"I'm not a liberty to say-"

"Oh no, no, no. You're at fucking liberty, in fact I'd day you are obliged! Who?" Ruby asked before she grab Nisei by his hair and repeatly hit his head against the wooden ridge beam, which knock him out could, as she asked. "Fucking who, who, who, who?!"

"The Prower-Albain brothers."

"The Prower-Albain brothers, huh?!"

"Yeah."

"Are you shitting me?" Ruby asked calmly with a fury in her eyes.

"No."

"'Cause those fucking Prower-Albain brothers, I hear a little birdie tellin' me that they have a bit of a problem, since one of them is going to have to be surgically removed from the skull of the other! Fuck you guys and fuck them!" Ruby shouted in anger as she got into Crescent Rose Beowolf, which magically appeared out of no where somehow but no one at all why know to know why at all, and then scream in rage at this as she got onto the road and cruise down in it. "THIS MUSIC ALL FUCKING WRONG!" The psychopathic hybrid shouted in rage before she changed to a different kind of music called "We'rewolf - Every Time I Die", much to her happiness as she took a shortcut to the right while she tore down the road. "That's what i'm looking for!"

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BABnjaPnhOQ))

[Turn the lights off, turn the lights off

Daddy better lock up his girl

Say a prayer boy

Call on the cops? cause you ain't gotta run when the music comes on

Board up the doors

The windows and keep your crying under your breath

Cause I smell a drop of fear in a ten gallon tank and I'm movin' in for the kill

In the wild kingdom

You don't live 'til you're ready to die [x4]

Which one of you sons of bitches is going to make me feel alive

Which one of you

mother fuckers

Is going to get inside my heart [x2]

Is going to get inside my heart attack

It's a full moon, denim is tight

And my flannel shirt is reaking out

Run for you life, cover your eyes I don't want you to see me party this hard

I've got a bone to pick with the morning sun and the first last call

But I didn't put my hair in a pony tail for nothing so if I'm going home alone I'm not going at all

In the wild kingdom

You don't live 'till you're ready to die

Which one of you sons of bitches is going

to make me feel alive

Which one of you mother fuckers

Is going to get inside my heart [x2]

Is going to give me a heart attack

Look away it's too much to bare, I've been

bitten by the party animal

Save yourself, save yourself, and tell my baby that I loved her so

Don't cry, don't cry, I gave the world one

hell of time today

Don't regret a thing except for the times that I got caught givin' in

Hey hey hey

I never thought it would take, I had thick blood and cynical skin

So where are you supposed to escape when the creature is lurking inside you]

　

Ruby tearing the road down in rage in her custom truck before she use her scrollphone to called the number belonging to none other the leader of the Prower-Albain brothers, who were brothers of fox faunus of different kinds, Red-Tails, before he answered it. " _Ruby Rose Branwen._ "

"Red-Tails Prower-Albain, fuck you." Ruby said with a growl of anger in her voice as she went on a rant in rage. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!"

" _Ruby... it's business._ "

"That wide-eyed idiot was mine!" Ruby shouted in rage as, in her mind, it is like a predator stealing a kill from another predator that kill it, while she took a shortcut to the left.

" _It's business, fella. You wanna to discuss it, we're at the farm._ " Red-Tails said as he absently minded told where he and his sidling was as he told their names. " _Arctic, Bengal, Blanford, Cape, Consec, Fennec, Rueppell, Swift - all of us._ "

Ruby spoke in rage as she turn to the right. "Start writing those names on tombstones, 'cause i'm on the way to your lab, and we're going to see how much of a family meth business you got WHEN I'M DONE!" The insane halfbreed then shouted in fury as she took a turn to the left before she hang up and took a shortcut to the right as she spoke to herself. "They're dead! All of them! Inbred hillbilly twats!" The psychopathic hybrid said to herself before she stop her custom truck at the foot of a hill and got out and climb it up to a vantage point.

Various things were happening on the farm at once, you know; practicing shots, scouting out for trouble, moving large pound of drugs, and talking to each other. 8 of the Prower-Albain brothers were laughing before the eldest one with the two red-colord tails, Red-Tails, came and they went silent before he told his eight younger brothers. "I just spoke to that maniac halfbreed Ruby. She's coming. Get down to the meth lab and protect it. I hope he don't get through these idiots, but... we know they're idiots." Red-Tails said as the six of the brothers left before he spoke to the twin Fennec and Consac. "Come on, let's go see those southern Mistrialian fellas."

"Alright." Fennec and Consac said at the same time before the 3 brothers got into their blue-colored Benefactor Dubsta and left the farm.

However, Ruby saw this through her own binoculars. "Oh, how many brothers you've got, you inbred freaks." The insane halfbreed mutter to herself as her voice growl with dipping rage and fury at this before she pulled out her high-powered sniper rifle. "I don't how i'm gonna do this. I'll kill the audio and i'll torch your cook house." The psychopathic looked through the advanced scope before firing a bullet and killing the watcher. She then firing a bullet at two guys in the second level of the house and going through their heads, killing them both with a headshot. She killed another watcher with a head before killing 2 guys with a headshot and killed another 2 guys with a headshot, alerting the remaining guards to her presence.

Ruby then pulled out her favorite shotgun, a Sawed-Off shotgun, while running down the hill before she fired 2 shots and killing 2 guards. She fired and killed a guard taking cover before killing another one with one shot from her shotgun.

The insane halfbreed then killed the last guard outside by offhand backhanded firing her shotgun, not even bother to look back as she know she killed him with her hearing, before she smashed the door and went inside of the house before she actived her "Rage Mode" and went on an rampage through the first stories of the house as she killed everyone that were in it with her shotgun, including the six fox faunus brother, but she just treat ot like a everyday thing before she went down to the basement where the lab is located.

"Shit! She's in the lab!" Said the last living guy in the house as realized it before he tried to threaten her. "Don't come any closer, alright?" All Ruby did is just scroff at his rather utterly pathetic attempt to scared her, with him realizing in absolute terror, as she came up to him. "You win! You can have the contract! We ain't got the ambition-" He tried to plea her, but Ruby wasn't haven't none of it and fired her shotgun at his main body in mid-setence, with pellets hitting various vital organs, before she just let him dead a slow and painful death.

The psychopathic hybrid then went to the shelf and, much to her sadist delight about this, a jerry can and a Molotov. "Gas in a meth lab? Oh, you're gonna burn, you idiots." She said to herself before she grab both of them and begun pouring a gasoline trail through up stair, into a few rooms, and finally outside before she finished with the gasoline trail. She put away the jerry can and pull out the Molotav and light it with a Dippo lighter before she threw it at the gasoline trail that she made and it ignate before she walk back as she shouted. "BURN, YOU DISRESPECTFUL PRICKS!"

The fire went through the rooms, onto the stair, and then finally the meth lab before causing a explosion and catching the house on fire as it fling several objects from the house into the air before a gas tank hit the roof of the barn and went through it before it hit the other thing made from the meth lab and cause them to exploded too and catching the barn itself on fire, before both the house and the barn then collapse upon themselves as they burn in a haze of fire to the ground while Ruby was unfliched by this as she walk away by this, unfazed by this as if it a normal every day thing and, to be fair, kinda is.

The psychopathic hybrid then give an scream of satisfied rage at this. "ARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Ruby then got onto a random ATV and get away from the scene of both the house and the barn of the Prower-Albain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like this chapter because its short and simple. Okay, the Prower-Albain brother (hint, hint) are named after several members of the Vulpes family. This also showcase why you shouldn't mess with Ruby at all.


	18. Mission 17: Friends Reunited

After she was done with burning down both the house and the farm, Ruby cruise down the road for a bit before she took a turn to the right and drive down the road for a while before she then turn to the right once more and park the ATV beside her trailer before she got up and walk over to her home.

That was when the five humans; Cardin, Caboose, Simon, Grif, and Tucker, came out of the trailer before they saw the insane halfbreed and climb over the edge of the deck before they then hide behind the deck in fear.

Ruby just rolled her eyes at their effort in "hiding" as she walk on over before she spoke to them. "Get back here! You're not even hidden!" The insane halfbreed said, which cause them to stand up in embarrassment, before she asked Cardin. "Have you got it?"

"W-we been trying, Ruby. I been trying." Cardin said in fear as four members of BGC nodded in agreement with him.

"Come on over, alright?" Ruby said. "I ain't gonna hit ya."

Cardin then tried to climb over. "I been trying."

"I know. I know." Ruby said... before the insane halfbreed punch Cardin in the face and send him back down to the ground before she sighed in annoyance.

"I-I thought you said you wasn't gonna hit me?" Cardin said.

"I thought you said you were gonna find fuckin' Cleopatra." Ruby said as she snarked.

"There's two Cleopatra living in AC." Cardin said as he told his boss. "One is 78 and the other is at kindergarden. I asked the teacher to put him on the phone just to be safe... she threaten to call the cops." Ruby just rolled her eyes at this as why is she not even fucking surprised by Cardin's idiotic attempts. "I ain't no molester, Ruby!"

"Shut up before I molest you, alright!" Ruby threaten as she is done with this before she ask him. "Now, is there anything else?"

"I-I look through the phone directory online." Cardin told his boss as he got up. "I did find a person named Emerald Sustrai. About the right age, hair color, eye color, and skin color."

"What's her favorite things?" Ruby asked.

The five thought about it for a moment before all of them answered. "50s movies."

Ruby now realized she got the right person. "50s movies?"

"Yeah."

"You're a genius you moron!" Ruby said excitely before she give her hand out to him as if to help him up. "Come on, come here." The insane halfbreed help Cardin up the deck... before she punch in the face once more as she yelled at him. "DON'T YOU EVER NOT TELL ME THINGS I WANNA KNOW!"

"Sorry, Ruby." Cardin whimper in pain.

"Penny and Sarge, you little bastards! Get out here!" Ruby shouted at the other house, which both Penny and Sarge got out, before the psychopathic hybrid told them. "We're going to Agnes City!"

"Are we?" Penny asked.

"Not you guys! Me and Cardin... and Caboose." Ruby said as Cardin and Caboose then climb over the deck.

"What about us?" Grif asked.

"Both Penny and Sarge are temporary CEOs of Branwen Enterprise." Ruby answered before she told the ginger nerd. "Find us some business so that we can make some money. And tidy my shit up." The insane halfbreed then told both Cardin and Caboose. "Let's go, Cardin and Caboose! C'mon. I'm drivin'. You can jerk me off if I get bored." The psychopathic hybrid then turn to them. "I'm joking... you can suck me off."

"Are we gonna stop for ice cream?" Cardin asked innocently.

"Can we?" Caboose also asked innocently.

"So... so we headed to Agnes City?"

"Soon. I gonna make a stop." Ruby answered as she got into Crescent Rose Beowolf as the clouds above start to darken a bit and coming through slowly.

"Oh! What's the stop? Ice cream?" Cardin and Caboose asked curiously. "Road trip? We taking this one?"

"Get in." Ruby said in annoyance. The two idiots quickly got in as the insane halfbreed then asked Cardin. "Where are your people at in Agnes City?"

"It's just my friend there, Sky Lark." Cardin answered as he told his boss while she drive down the road. "He's bunked in with his girlfriend some place called Greenfield Beach. So, uhh, what's the stop?"

"Friend's important, Cardin." Ruby said before the insane halfbreed took a turn to the right as she told him. "Not important as the woman that's employed you, mentored you, and fed you amphetamines this last year, but it's important. We gotta pay this friend a visit."

"I ain't seen him in a while, Ruby." Cardin said.

"All the more reason to drop by." Ruby said as she then took na turn to the left before she drove down the road just as she notice how fast the clouds have darken and covered the sky before it begun to rain on them.

"Okay... umm... that might be nice, but, where we stopping?" Cardin asked his own boss as he stick his head out of the jammed open window. "'Cause you know, i'm getting wet over here."

"For fuck's sake!" Ruby said in annoyance before the insane halfbreed decide to tell them where they're headed as she told them while she drive down the road as it was raining upon them. "Another chapter of the White Fang have descend on this fine town, looking to mourn and maybe revenge their dead. I was thinking, me and you 2 could pay our respects."

"Ruby, I-I-I don't think we'd be welcome." Cardin said in fear. "I mean, wasn't you the one who... well... sent 'em on their way to begin with?"

"Grief has a beautiful way of bringing folks together, Cardin." Ruby said as lightning flashes while the thunder boom above them before she turn to the right through an 3-way junction and spoke. "Camp's up here... i'll wait till it's dark before I drop in again..." The psychopathic hybrid said before she park her custom truck by an wall made of scrap and hid from sight from the White Fang as the wait begun while the it continue to rain and thunder...

* * *

 

[Later... that night...]

It was already 10:00 PM, yet the storm still continue to rain hard and to thundering loudly all day. All of the remaining mooks of the once proud White Fang organization were all outside despite the condition outside, mourning for their now dead leader and their friends.

"You're lost, but you are not forgotten, brothers. We'll find that motherfucking bitch."

Unknown to them, however, Ruby was just hiding from their sight in her custom truck before she got out. Seeing that since she was short, and it was raining hard and thundering loudly, the insane halfbreed decide to use this as an advantage to sneak around.

She quickly took out a guy to avoid being seen by this. "Cardin. Caboose. Wait here. Don't get killed." The psychopathic halfbreed said before she start to sneak around. She easily sneak and threw one sticky bomb on the trailer to the another while the White Fang were just too occupied with their mourning before she silently took out a few more White Fang to avoid being seen and place a few remaining sticky bombs on the few trailers. She took down the last guy to avoid beig seen, the one who was speaking, before she threw the last sticky bomb on the last trailer that she need and move away before then all of the sticky bomb exploded, destroying the trailers and killing most of the last remaining White Fang.

Ruby then easily fled the scene and head back to her custom truck when the last remaining members of the White Fang realized what is going before she got back in. "Whoo, now that's over, let's get outta town. AGNES FUCKING CITY!!!" She shouted with excitment as she pulled reverse then drove away as lightnings flashes in the sky above. "We don't have to think the White Fang no more." She said as they've crossed the bridge and turn to the left through the same 3-way junction from before. "Let's go find my adopted sister."

"This Cleopatra girl must have pissed you off real bad, for you to want to find her so much." Cardin and Caboose said, they have the mind wave length, as they don't have any idea what's actually going on right now.

"She didn't pissed me." Ruby said as she told both him and Caboose what is going right now. "The guys that killed her. The Federal Government. They pissed me off."

Both Cardin and Caboose were shocked by this as Ruby turn to the right before the confused brown-hair boy spoke. "But, if she's dead, who's this..."

"Now you're starting to grasp the pertinent questions." Ruby said as she told the idiots. "Who is this woman using my dead sister's tired-ass movie quotes? With my sister's hair color? And my dead sister's eyes? In a house that have been paid for with my own dead sister's stashed millions?"

"Wow that's a real mind fuck." Cardin and Caboose comment.

"Yeah, i'll show you a fucking mind fuck. I'm gonna stick my dildo in BOTH OF YOUR EYES, IT'S GONNA COME OUT YOUR EARS! HUH?!" Ruby shouted in anger.

"W-W-We didn't mean anything by that, R-Ruby!" Cardin and Caboose said in fear.

"Lube up, your eye hole, fucker, 'cause I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR TINY MIND, EH!!!" Ruby yelled in rage. "I'M ABOUT READY TO TURN YOU TWO INTO ROAD KILLS!"

"Ach - Please! Don't turn us into anything! I just wanna be Cardin!" Cardin said in terror.

"I still wanna be Caboose!" Caboose shouted in sheer terror.

However, they got over it rather quickly, and ask the psychopathic hybrid on a rampage. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"No, Cardin and Caboose."

"Are we nearly nearly there yet?"

"You keep this up, you're not going to get there at all." Ruby threaten in annoyance.

"Can you tell us a story?"

"No, Cardin and Caboose."

"Let's play a game then. You know Animal, Mineral, Vegatable?"

"I'll go first." Caboose said. "I'm nanotechnology."  
"Uh, you're what?" Ruby said as she was confused by this.

"Oops. Damnit. I give it away. I wasn't, I wasn't suppose to say what I am."

"I'll start again. Animal, vegatable, or minerial..."  
"Hey, hey, hey. How about this? I'll tell you a story if you promise never to speak again." Ruby said as they were already getting on her nerves.

"We like stories." Cardin and Caboose said.

"Of course you do." Ruby deadpan. "This story's about a wolf faunus girl named... uhh... Nile."

"Is Nile a girl's name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sound weird."

"She was weird. She was the smartest, toughest, weirdest girl in Vale. Well, possiblity in the Vacuian border region of Vale."

"Okay."

"This girl had all the talent, charisma, and guile that an girl or boy could have, but she didn't know what to do with it."

"She should become a baseball player!" Cardin suggest.

"No she didn't, because she's not a fucking sell out idiot."

"Or a hocky player." Caboose suggest.

"She did for a while but the coach accidentally had a stick jammed up his ass."

"What could she do?"

"I'll tell ya in a second, okay? Just let me concentrate on the road." Ruby said as Agnes City came into view before she took an turn to the right and drive down the road while the storm then let up as she muttered. "That's it. That giant sprawl. Agnes City."

"This is the place! We saw it on the holiday card." Cardin and Caboose said. "So, this is Agnes city?"

"I guess it is." Ruby said with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

"I always wanted to come here." Cardin said.

"But you got struck in the desert?" Ruby deadpan.

"It's still Island of Patch."   
"Best part of Vale." Ruby said as she drove down before she pulls Beowolf over by the road and got out and head to the top of the hill. She glared at the city from the very top of the hill before the insane halfbreed spoke to herself. "So Cleo, this is where dead people come to life." She said to herself before she shook her head. "It's been nearly 10 years. Oh but you'll keep for another day or so huh, sis? You motherfucking fuck!" She clutch her fist together as she spoke in rage. "I've grieved for you!" She drop her fist as she mutter to herself with an anger growl at this. "You weren't even fucking dead. You were my adopted sister. Well guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep, YOU FUCK!" The psychopathic hybrid turned around and head back to her custom truck before she got in and resume driving on the road just as she spoke. "Anges City. The city of shitheads." She mutters. "Where else would she be."

"It's Greenfield Beach, where he's staying." Cardin said as he misheard of what Ruby had just said before he ask her about the story. "Will you tell us the story? About the girl, Nile?"

"Please?"

"Ah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where we were?" Ruby ask herself as she tried to remember as she turn to the left and drive down the road.

"You was saying what she could do. She couldn't throw, and her coach had an, had an stick accident like I had once."

"Right, right. But she could fly planes, this kid. So she signed up to the air force to fly all day long, and bomb villages, and maybe, just maybe, drop the nuke. And it was all going well until one day, just before she got her wings, the evil witch who's in charge of psychological evaluations told her that she was unstable, and grounded her for life."

"That's terrible!"  
"It was. It sent her into a deep pit of doubt and despair. And just then, just as she hit rock bottom, she met a sharp-tongue black bird with red eyes under a tree."  
"That's cool. What was the black bird with red eyes' name?"

"Nevermore."

"A boy black bird?"

"No, she was a girl like Nile. She sat under her tree robbing anyone who pass her by. Other times, she'd go into other towns and rob the shops and inns and such. And she persuaded Nile that maybe she should rob people, too." Ruby said as she turn to the right. "And you what? Little Nile did rob people. And little Nile was good at it. They fell in love with other's violence and have a little puppy dog together. And adopted an girl on the streets of Vacuo."

"And they happily lived ever after?"

"Sort of. But there's this siver troll also, but nobody really give a fuck about him." Ruby said as she took a turn to the left and just continue to drive down the road.

That was when Cardin recongize this area of the street. "Oh! Oh! We're near Sky's house. I seen it on Eyefind map. I'll give you the directions. Go straight on here and now keep going. So, now, here's, like, a right." Ruby then turn to the right. "Just straight over this one." That was when they came across an apartment building. "This is the place. I think it is at least." The insane halfbreed just rolled her eyes at this while she parked Crescent Rose Beowolf in the driveway before Cardin got out and run up the stair as he called out his friend's name. "Sky! Sky!" Ruby walk up the stair with Caboose following her as Cardin was talking to his friend. "Sky, it's me, Cardin."

"Who?"

"Me, Cardin, your friend."

"Who?"

Ruby then push Cardin to the side before she kicked down the door in anger. "YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!" She yelled as Sky was sent falling down to the floor as the 3 enter while the insane halfbreed spoke to him. "Fuck! He's come to visit you, you rude fuck. Now get up the floor and fix me a fucking drink!"

"Oh, you." Sky said as he just got up on the floor. "Cardin, I heard you was off smoking meth somewhere."

"No, not somewhere, here." Ruby said. "He's going to smoke meth here. Get me a fucking lighter."

"You can't smoke here. This is my girlfriend's place." Sky nerivously said as Ruby sat down on the sofa. "She's at a business conference. You can't smoke here, and you can't stay here."

"How's going, Sky?" Cardin asked. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I ain't seen you since you was caught in someone else's bed."

"That was never proved."

"You've got to go, both of you." Sky said as he told them. "My girlfriend, she'd kill me if she knew I had guests."

"Not much of a girlfriend if she don't like your family." Ruby snarked before she told Sky in anger. "Now, would you get me A FUCKING DRINK?! I'm not going to ask you again."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Okay." Sky said in fear as he went over to the kitchen to get Ruby a drink. "Wait, I ain't got no booze."

Ruby then got up in anger. "Then you go out and FUCKING get me something!" Ruby said as she growl in anger before she spoke to Caboose and Cardin. "You two go too!" The three guys quickly left the apartment in fear as the psychopathic stood in the center of the room as she was planning her next move...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got this done, even if its a bit rushed.  
> Okay, I just do this for fun, but apparently I feel that there are just some people who are just so dumb and react so negatively that they take it way too seriously that they act like drama queens and immature brats that tried to tell people off of what they are not suppose to do, even through that this is the freaking internet. I just feel like it's not worth the effort to argue with these kinds of people, the type that are so annoying and are kinda like harrassment if you think about it, since they're just gonna do this kind of thing and are not gonna give up anyways. So that is why i'm going to enable this fic a comment moderation to approve or disapprove and delete the comment since this is just getting annoying for me, since i'm just a writer doing this fic for fun.


	19. Mission 18: Fame or Shame

It was late morning after Ruby had arrived in Agnes City last night, the insane halfbreed yawn as she got up before she head outside and climb down the stairs and got into Crescent Rose Beowolf to head where her adopted sister is as she reverse her custom truck back onto the road before turning around and drove down the road. She cruise down the road for a while before she parked on the opposite side of the Townley Mansion.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... inside of the mansion...]

Emerald, a yoga master named Jerry, and the next-door neighbor that the red-eyes human know who's a male ocelot faunus named Dalí, were watching and listening to the Townley family's usually arguing with each other. "Oh god... I hate this..." Emerald sigh as she felt an headache coming on. "I wonder if I should join in the fucking yoga club."

"Somebody say yoga?" Ruby said as she came right in, much to the shock of the 3 while the Townleys continue to argue, but especially to Emerald's shocked.

"Ruby?" The green-hair bodyguard asked in shock as she didn't expect Ruby to be here.

"Cleo..." Ruby said as she look at her adopted sister.

"Hey... it's good to see you, Ruby." Emerald said, albert a bit rather awkwardly due to how long it was.

"Hmm, I bet it is." Ruby said. "Of course, i'm not the one that's been... resurrected." There was an awkward silent between the two, with only the bricking of the Townley Family heard. "Ain't this grand?" She snark.

"Yeah, well... I got into a bit of an awkward situation." Emerald said, knowing how much of a understatement that was.

"Hmm, you're telling me, sis." Ruby said as she snarked at this while she also summing up how much of a understatement that it is. "Yeah... one of those, fake your own deaths to your own adopted sister, and then run off with the dough, and then living in an big mansion as a bodyguard, awkward situations."

"That's one way of looking at it." Emerald comment.

"Yeah? Do you have any other ways of looking at it?" Ruby snarkly asked as she told her own adopted sister. "'Cause I am all out."

"It was a long time, Ruby." Emerald said. "I've been in witness protection, I still am."

"That's great... that's great." Ruby snarked... before she notice the other 2 with them in the room. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... where are my manners, right?" She then look at Dalí and asked him. "You are?"

"... Dalí." He meekly answered.

Ruby shake her head while saying "ah" before she walk over to Jerry and ask him. "Who are you?"

"... Namaste, i'm Jerry."  
"Ah, good lord..." Ruby mutter to herself before she ask her adopted sister. "Is there anyone else should I met? Other than the crazy family over there..."

"... Where's your sister, Dalí?" Emerald asked.

"Um, she's um... she's, uh... she's trying out for TV." Dalí meekly answered.

The other 3 turn to look at him before Emerald asked. "She's what?"

"Yeah, she's auditioning for Fame or Shame."

"Fame or Shame?" Ruby said.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Emerald asked as she and Ruby know what kind of fuck up show it is.

"You know it's that talent slash skill show." Dalí said. "She's love it."

"... What's her talent?" Emerald asked as she honestly far too-well to know that Dalí's older sister has _absolutely_ zero talent at all.

"Dancing."

"Oh, Oum, she's a horriable dancer."

"She might disagree with you on that."

"Monty Oum, what, now? Now?" Emerald asked. "Where?"

"Um... the Maize Bank Arena."

"His older sister being, let's go." Ruby said in an absolutely pissed tone of voice before she spoke to her adopted sister. "We go get her."

"We?" Emerald asked as she know what that meant.

"Yeah we. What you gonna do? Stand here and let an relative of a friend become a national laughing? You've become a bit worse than I thought." Ruby said with a bit of bitterment in her voice as she told Emerald. "Now let's, c'mon!"

"Alright..." Emerald mutter before she and Ruby left. They both borrow one of Micheal's cars and drove out of the driveway before turning left and driving straight down the road. As she drove, Emerald decide to speak with her adopted sister. "Ruby. It's nice to see you and all, but you smell like piss, you got blood under your nails, and you look like you been up for, what, a week? Who the fuck are you tell anything?"

"I'm someone who knows you, you fucking slippery snake." Ruby said as Emerald turn to the left. "I know the second I leave you, you'll just go home. We're gonna get your friend's sister from these assholes. You're not abandoning her like you did me and Mercury."

"Yeah... Mercury."

"Motherfucker must have woken up handcuffed to a hospital gurnery, even through he did deserve it, after that stunts of yours. He still write to me from the joint, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So... how you been doing?" Emerald asked as she quickly changed the subject while she turn to the left again.

"Oh, i'm getting by." Ruby said. "Aside from loneliness and heartbreak, of course."

"Live on the island of Patch?"

"A few hours away..."

"Okay. So where?" Emerald asked as she turn to the righ

"Red Dead - Kaspin Sea. The one where our mothers lived."

"Ahh, it's nice there."

"It's fucking beautiful. I mean, we ain't got the fucking tennis courts, the golf links, and all the pump-up women you're used to out here, but, well you know... it'll do."

"Yeah, well you know i'd ask you to stay, but-"

"Yeah, don't worry, alright?" Ruby said as Emerald turn to the right into the parking lot of the Maize Bank Arena. "I got somewhere to crash while we work things out. With actual friends."

"We got things to work out?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow as she park the car in an parking space.

"Yes siree." Ruby said sarcastically as she let out what sound like between an giggle and an moan while they got out of the car and ran up to the building as they enter it. They then gone inside of the Maize Bank Arena. "Come on, you dipshit." She said as they enter the building. "Ah, that host, man, he's like any closeted TV presenter, bitter as fucking vulgar."

"Where the fuck are they?" Emerald asked, summing up their question, before someone ask their names for the guest list.

"Hello, ma'am, may I please have your names?"

Ruby tried to ask where Dalí's sister... only to remember that she _doesn't_ known her name yet before she decide to "screw it" and threw the guy to the floor as she ask him in rage while Emerald just look on with an amusement, having remember how amusing to see this kind of thing. "WHERE THE FUCK IS LAZLOW?!" He quickly point of where he's located, which she and the red-eyes human head to the stage room where Lazlow is at. They made it just in time... only to see Dalí's sister showing her dancing skill as the music played, which was not dancing and more like stripper dancing around a pole, much to the dark-skin woman _and_ the insane halfbreed's disgust. That is when Lazlow made a move before the psychopathic hybrid asked her adopted sister as she grab a folding chair. "You gonna fucking do something about this?"

Emerald knew that Ruby has a point and move in to stop this, interrupting the boardcast, as she spoke. "Alright, that's enough. Ho ho, I said that's enough!" She said as she shoved the dirty man in his 50s man down to the floor.

"Hey! I got security! Security!" Lazlow said before he got up and made a run for it. Emerald tried to chase after him, but the security stop and was about to fight before Ruby swiftly bang the folding chair upon his head, knocking him out cold, before the two angry female chased after the dirty old man while leaving a screaming Dalí's sister.

"FUCK COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ruby shouted as she and Emerald chased out of Lazlow out of the building before he got in his car and run away with the car they came in no longer in sight.

"They took our ride! We take their truck!" Emerald shouted.

"Get in the truck then, Cleo!" Ruby shouted as she and Emerald got into the black-colored Jobuilt Phantom with an trailer, with the halfbreed taking the driver seat and behind wheels before they begun to chase after him as they got out of the parking lot. "We're running down that prick down!" Ruby shouted as they drove out of the parking lot and turn to the left. "How can a parent just sit there and your daughter get treated like that?!"

"Hey, if you raise a daughter in this town, you get used to stunts." Emerald comment as she already knew from experience working with the Townley Family.

"It's poor parenting." Ruby pointed out as she turn to the left.

"Yeah, thank for the fucking feedbacks." Emerald said as she already knew this. "It means a lot coming from you."

"Oh, we're gonna flatten his toy car in the big rig! Don't you worry!" The psychopathic hybrid said with a sadist grin upon her face as they chase Lazlow through traffic before she scrwol with a growl in rage of something she always knew. "Fucking Lazlow. I knew he was a fucking asshole!"

"Just push him off the fucking road!" Emerald suggest. "It's only a battery car! Come on!"

"This ain't exactly a racer!" Ruby counter as she smash a car out of the way before they drifted to the left and chase him straight down the road before Lazlow took the tracks.

"Look at him, he's on the train track!" Emerald said as they torn down the road along the train tracks, following after Lazlow, before the green-hair bodyguard told her adopted little sister. "We can have some fun with him, but let's not try to kill this prick, okay?" She said before he turn to left and they turn to the left.

"When we crush his little toy car, who knows what'll happen to him." Ruby said through her gritted teeths before they continue to chased Lazlow through a tunnel. "I knew this city was full of dochebags."

"Can speed it up a little? Huh?" Emerald snarked.

"Maybe by throwing your fat carcass over the side." Ruby bit back before Lazlow turn to the right and they turn to the right, smashing a car out of the way, as they continue to chase him down the road before they turn to the right once more.

"Can't get enough of the celebrities, can you? 10 fucking minutes in AC." Emerald said with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

"Shut up." Ruby said. "That cocksucker might be famous, but... ARRGGGHHHH!!!!" She growl with rage before she resume speaking. "We'll get him! We'll get him!"

"Well, we're sure taking our time about it." Emerald snarked before they see him go into the AC river. "Ah ah. He's going into the AC river."

"I can see that." Ruby deadpan as they jump off the road and onto the side of the river. They remain chasing him down until the red car suddenly stops. "The little shit's all out of juice." She said rather casually before the insane halfbreed and Emerald got out of the truck and walk over to him.

"Hey..." Lazlow said in fear as he know what's gonna happen next.

"You run out of batteries? Huh?" Ruby said with sarcasm just utterly dipping from her voice as she was on one side of Lazlow and Emerald on the other.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Alright?" Lazlow, which both Ruby and Emerald just rolled their eyes as they couldn't believe of just how much of a mentally retard he is.

"Oh yeah? Ever women heard are more wiser than men? Because they're more aggressive than you think..." Ruby growl with a calm fury in her voice.

"Look, i'm just a dumb A-list celebrity trying to entertain Vale, okay? I got a lot of stuff going on right now, beside you trying to brutally murder me. Now, I got multiple sexual harassment lawsuits plus i'm an addict. Alright? I've got relapsed. I can't stop jacking. I jack it in traffic."

"What's your talent? Huh?" Ruby asked as she had a enough of this. "I mean, aside from love and sex."

"Haven't you seen my show? It's not live, it's not funny. That's my genius. I got no fucking talent."

"Clearly, he ain't being humble, R." Emerald deadpan before she turn to her. "You prove your point."

"Yeah... BECAUSE I WANT TO RIP THE PONY-TAIL OFF THIS GUY!" Ruby then suddenly shouted before she turn to Lazlow. "AND YOU!" She then told the dumbass. "Pant off." Lazlow quickly pulled down his pant out of fear. "There ya go. Alright." She then pulled out her scrollphone before the insane halfbreed told him. "Now, I want you to dance..."

"I need music-"  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING ANNOY ME?!" Ruby shouted. Lazlow then dance, albert rather terribly, much to Emerald's amusement as she smirk while the psychopathic hybrid was just recording everything before he fell down to the ground in a rather hilarious way as he beg for mercy.

"Please, don't kill me, okay? I'm supposed to be on a magazine cover next week."

"Alright, alright, come on, get up." Emerald said as she help Lazlow up before she warned him. "Go! Now, before I change my mind." The dirty old man did just that.

"I got it all on my camera, you fucking pussy!" Ruby shouted. "The world's going to see your shit!"

Emerald just before she told her. "I'm going home."

"How the fuck did you do it without me for 9 years?" Ruby joked before she then got into the Phantom, which she gonna keep it as hers.

"Oh shit..." Emerald mutter to herself as she climb up while Ruby drove away before she then called Roman. "Roman."

" _We need to talk._ "

"I was about to tell you the same thing."

" _Okay. Meet me at the Jupiter 4 Observatory, soon as you can get there._ "

"Okay." With that, Emerald hang up to meet Roman at the observatory...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, it feels kinda rushed, because, well, I've got other thing that got in my way, but at least you guy have got something at least...


	20. Mission 19: The Dead Walking Among Us

Emerald punch a guy out and pulled them out of their before she got call a call from Winston as she drove away. "Hey, Winston."

" _Emer. I'm transferring your cut of the jewel store to your account._ " Winston said. " _Jacques' already got the house money, so you can rest easy there._ "

"Thank god for that." Emerald said before she hang up as she took a turn to the right, then the left, and then driving down the road for a while before she took a turn to the right, then to the left, then the right and the right once again, before driving up the hill, turning to the left, then turning to the left through a 3-way junction, and driving up the road to the observatory. She parked the car in front of the observatory and head to the back of it before she then saw Roman staring at the city as she spoke. "Roman, how you doing?"

"About as good as can be expected." Roman deadpan before he told Emerald. "But, the news is not good."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Emerald said as she's not sure what's going on.

"I know you did that fucking jewelry robbery." Roman said.

"Roman, seriously, you're imaging things." Emerald said as she pretending she doesn't know anything.

"Fuck you." Roman answered as he can see through her lies.

"Alright! I did it! Arrest me!" Emerald said as she hold her arms out before she told Roman. "You know what? You'll be saving my life. 'Cause you called it, motherfucker."  
"What?" Roman asked in shock to make sure she's not saying what he thinking is saying.

"You called it."

"Ruby..." Roman muttered as he realized just how problematic the situation is.

"A couple of minutes ago..." Emerald said as she told him. "But we haven't really talked about anything either."

"But if, no, when... he start asking questions about why you're not feeding the worms in north eastern of Mistral... Oh, we got problems." Roman mutter as he just sighed at this.

"Yeah, no shit..." Emerald comment.

"We're in it."

"Together."

"So..." Roman said as he thought about it. "If your problems are... my problems... Then I guess that means... my problems, are sort of your problem. What if I lose my job? Someone comes into my office, starts reading my files. They'll see the things I did. I know a lot of stuff; I can cop a plea, get 5 years. But you?"

"Fuck you, you ungrateful prick." Emerald said. "I made your career."

"... Well... then we better go about saving it together, because... you and I both know we can't let it go to shit now."

Emerald just took a deep breath and sighed in annoyance at the predictment that they are in before she asked him. "What do you need?" She asked.

"This guy." Roman said as he pulled out a photo and it show to her. "This guy. Yuma Vesper." Emerald grab the photo as he told her. "The Agency claims he's dead. We at the Bureau think they're full of crap. We think he's being debrief someplace."

"So?"

"Apparently... he has informations which will put me and my superiors out of circulation. Those Agency fuckers have gotten the corner's office lock down. We need you to verify the body."

"... So, how the hell am I gonna get in here?" Emerald asked.

"Well, you've played dead before, haven't you?" Roman said, much of Emerald's confusion before he got out a flashlight and use it as a makeshift baton before he knocked out Emerald out cold.

* * *

 

[Later...]

Emerald regain consciousness and was silent for a bit before the body bag was then suddenly zipped open by a pair of two medical examiners. They were talking for a bit before Emerald then surprised them, causing one to run away in terror while she knocked out the other one. She got off the operating table... only to see that her clothing was stripped off her, including her bra, much to her embarrassment as she put an arm around her boobs.

A guard came and check, but he saw no one was in there and turn around to see if there was anyone in the morgue. However, unknown to him, Emerald, who was now wearing pants and use bandage as improvise bra, was sneaking up on him before she knocked him out cold. She then enter the morgue as she look at one of the bodies. "That don't look right." She comment to herself as she look over to the other one. "Guess you can't judge a corpse by its toe tag." She then made a call to Roman just as the alarm went off. "I found the toe tag - Yuma Vesper. It's on some big black lady, definitely not your guy."

" _Okay. The Agency have the lower floors on lockdown to prevent a leak. I got a guy who can cut the power to give you some help, but you'll have to get upstairs, if you're going to get out._ "

Emerald knew that this is going to be a hustle as she got out the pistol that she took from the guard she knock out. She made her way through the building, picking up a shotgun and a SMG in the process, as she killed various guards that come in her way with the weapons that she got on her and her ability before she climb up stair and killed a few more of them before she got to the top floor, kill a few of the guard that were there, get the rest of her weapon in a black bag, and killed a couple more of the guards before she shot the window, breaking it, and jumping out before she landed in a dumpster.

She got into and wired a car before fleeing the scene of the area as the police were on her. Emerald torn down the road as the police were chasing and shooting at her before she manage to get away, got out of the car, and climb over the wall and another wall as she landed on the high side where the AC River is located and run over to the road. She threw a woman out of her car and drove away until the cop have given up the chase.

After she made sure that she got away from the police, Emerald decide to make a call to Weiss. " _Eh, Emer._ "

"W, we need to talk. Quick. Meet me at those oil derricks just outside town - Jameshall Heights. And make sure you're not tailed." Emerald told the chimera faunus as the bodyguard drove straight down the road.

" _Man, that don't sound too good, homie._ " Weiss comment before she told her. " _Look, i'm on my way._ "

Weiss then hang up before Emerald decide to call Roman. "Roman, the hell was that? You know how many spooks I just ran into?"

" _I'm sorry. They're not nice people, if that's a consolation._ "

"What's going on?"

" _There's a big target out there. Something in the shadows. Th data... algorithms are reading off the charts. Whoever finds it - the Bureau or the Agency - is going to get a big bump in funding._ "

"So I will needed... you're kidding me, right?"

" _I'm not. I need you to meet my boss. We'll be downtown in the plaza between the FIB and IAA buildings._ "

"The IAA building? You fucking kidding me?! After the spat I just had with those crazy Agency men?"

" _Relax. They wouldn't be looking there. They never expect an inside job._ "

Emerald just rolled her eyes as Roman hang up before she met Weiss by the light post and got out of the car to speak with her. "Hey, Weiss."

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"You gotta get out of town."

"Man, I ain't exactly got no where to go."

"Then take a trip, a long trip."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Things, alright? Look, you remember I told you I know people? Feds... who look after me when I retired?"

"You did?" Weiss said in surprised.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I think I did. I don't know... shit. Monty Oum, Weiss, I got so many stories I can't even keep them straight. I'm full of shit."

"Yeah, but your full of shit got me a lot of paper. One score with you, I made more money than I ever did hustling."

"Ah, yeah, I mean, i'm a great thief. But you know, it's the other shit that I ain't got to figured out."

"So what's the deal, man? What's the deal with the Bureau man?"

"This clown... I mean, he's an okay guy. Fucking cocksucker! We did a deal, a long time ago. Didn't go quite the way it was supposed to go. Wrong guy got killed. So, I had to go into a kind of... an informal witness protection. He helped me, I didn't reveal his secrets and everything was cool. Problem started... when recently I became unretired. I mean, he shows up, starts calling in favors, telling me to do shit. I mean, look, Weiss... i'm working for the fucking Feds."

"Ah, fuck, man!" Weiss said as she realized the situation that's Emerald is in.

"Oh, fuck, man, yeah, and that ain't even the worst part! I ever tell you about my adopted sister Ruby? Huh?"

"Um... man... I think so... shit."

"Well if you only think so, then I wasn't being completely honest. She's... I don't know... the personification of hell walking on this earth. That's what she is."

"Well, hen let's talk to this motherfucker."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that."

"Shit."  
"I mean, Ruby and I got history, complicated fucking history. Look... I done a lot of things that I ain't proud of. Okay? I never claimed to be an angel. But you meet Ruby, Weiss, you'll swear I am an angel."

"So, what's the move then, man?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Fuck. I'm just gonna, you know, try to play both sides. You know, until I can find a way out of this shit."

"Alright, man, look man, you helped me. The way I see it, man, the least I can do is help you."

"... It's a death sentence, Weiss."

"Man, I ain't tryin' to hear all that shit out, man. If the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway. And I ain't finna let no motherfucking cat think he so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that."

"Hey... you're a good kid, Weiss." Emerald said. "This means a lot to me. Like I told ya, i'm a terrific criminal. I'll find something for ya... big. Come on. You better take off."

"Alright, man, i'm with you. I'm with you." Weiss said as she got on her bike and drove away. Emerald now has to think of how to do this shit...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I intentionally made it short because I needed to finished my first Ranma 1/2 fic. Speaking of Ranma 1/2 fics, the next one would be out in about... uhh... a few week to a month I guess.


	21. Mission 20: Bouncing In The Skies

Emerald got back into the car and drove back to the mansion as; she drive back onto the road and drive straight for a while before she turn to the left before she took a turn to the right through an access road onto the highway, drove straight down for quite a while, before she took a turn to the right through another access road, turn to the right, turn to the left, and drove down again, before taking a turn to the right and drove down for a bit before taking a right and left before entering the driveway of the Townley Mansion. Thinking right about the situation that she is in...

* * *

 

[A day later... in the afternoon, nearing evening...]

Emerald was watching some old movies from the AGW 50s before she heard a bit of arguing outside of the mansion of her boss with his wife, so the bodyguard ignored that before, all of a suddenly, Jimmy came into the living room and ask her. "Hey, Emerald? Can you take me somewhere? I need to meet my friends."

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Emerald said as she plause and turn off the TV before heading out with Jimmy. "We'll take your old man's car."

"Okay."

They soon got into Emerald's boss's car and drove out of the driveway as the bodyguard asked him. "So where's your friend?"

"Burger Killer."

Emerald drove down the road before she turn to the right, then to the left, then to the right again, and driving straight down the road before stopping in the parking lot of Burger Killer. Jimmy then got out and spoke to his friend for quite a bit before he give a some kind of drink to him and he got back in the car. "Hey, let's bounce."

"Bounce? We're bouncing? Is this what we're doing? Monty fucking Oum." Emerald muttered.

"Just shut up and take a sip."

Emerald just rolled her eyes as she took a sip, which she found was actually surprising good. They reversed back out of the parking lot and drove down the road for a while before the bodyguard begun to feel funny and begun to get dizzy as Jimmy push her out of the car and drove away. She was being dragged along the ground as she lose consciousness.

In her dream; Emerald woke up in an alleyway where she was surrounded by about a dozen of wolves and spin around before falling back to the ground. That was when an beam of light shine down on her and pulled up right into the air, which reveal to be from a UFO. The Grey-colored Xenomorph-looking aliens examine her before they decide to "screw it" and drop her out of the UFO. She screams while falling down through the air before she begun flying as a music begun to play in the background;

 ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b54eyij7IfI))

[You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that is real

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

　

I love you baby

And if it's quite all right

I need you baby

To warm the lonely nights

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby

Don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby

Now that I've found you stay

And let me love you, baby

Let me love you

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off You

And if it's quite all right

I need you baby

To warm the lonely nights

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby

Don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby

Now that I've found you stay

Oh pretty baby

Trust in me when I say-]

　

That was when a loud shot was heard in her dream that signal the end of Emerald's dream.

Emerald woke on an lawn, naked with her bra off of her once again, somewhere that was, at least somewhat, near the house before she then slowly got up from the grass while feeling like shit as her head was still dizzy. "Jimmy, you little shit." She muttered to herself as she begun to stumble forward toward the road before she got into a car, kicked the person who was driving, and drove away as she felt her head cleaning up now.

She head toward the mansion and drive into the driveway before she got out of the car and head toward the front. When she enter the Townley Mansion, the bodyguard had notice that everything was quiet inside of the house. "Hello? Is anyone at home? It's me, Emerald! I'm back!" She called out, but she didn't receive an answer or a reply if there was anyone at home at all as the dark-skin woman head toward the kitchen. That was when the green-hair and red-eyes bodyguard notice something on the table, like a note, before she pick it up and read it as she spoke out of what it said.

"Dear Emerald.

If you haven't notice by now or didn't know at all, my wife left me... along with the kids and my car. But that wasn't the unfortunate news at all. It was when I received words that my wife and kids got into a car accident when they've hit a semi-truck with a tanker, blowing them up and burning them alive as they couldn't get out of the car in time. With unfortunate event that have happen recently, i've decide to take a 3-month vacation to calm my mind down, so i'm leaving you in charge of the house along what is necessary for it.

From your boss, Micheal Townley."

Emerald was silent as she digest of what she read before she crumble up the paper and threw it to the floor. "Fuck!" The bodyguard was silent as she knew that she was alone in the house now...

* * *

 

[A few hours later...]

Emerald sitting, silently, on the steps of the house before she got up and decide to meet with Roman and his superior as she give him a tax that she's meeting them...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah! They won't be making any more appearance now! Why? Because I fucking hate the family subplot of the game because I find it rather boring and not interest really.  
> I know, I know, this chapter is way too short, but I want to get rid of the family plot because it going to make it easier for me to write now.  
> Also, I might be making a new Ranma 1/2 fic in about, I think between a few weeks to a mouth? I don't know, really. And I was doing a chapter for a series of shorts, but I gotta kinda lazy and didn't do it...


	22. Mission 21: Three's a Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES AT THE ENDS OF THE CHAPTER!!!! READ THEM DAMN IT!!!!

Emerald got into her midnight-blue Nightshade and drove out of the driveway and onto the road. She turn to the left, the right, straight for a bit, then to the left again, drive straight down the road for a while before she turn to the left again, drive straight down for a while, then she turn to the right again, before she then parked her car by the two buildings.

The bodyguard then got out of her car and head on over to the plaza before she saw Roman with 2 other guys as she walk over to him. "Hey, Emerald."

"Roman." Emerald said before she spoke to other two men. "Well, isn't this nice? You didn't tell we were double dating." The green-hair bodyguard deadpan about this. "Sorry, guys, but this burning hunk of love is all mine."

The guy with more wild black hair chuckle at this before he spoke. "Brilliant."

"I'm James Ironwood, but you've probably knew that already." The one with far more nicer and cleaner-looking black said as he reveal to be James Ironwood as he spoke like a cold and emotionless machine with only logical.

"Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off." Emerald snarked.

"Cold!" Said Ironwood's right handman, Qrow Allen. "I love it. I-I gotta remember to write that down..."

"Yes. And to shoot you in the head, you annoying little cunt." Ironwood said coldly before he spoke to his right-hand man. "Qrow. Taking notes?"

"Yep. This stuff, whoa, pure magic!" Qrow said before he spoke to himself. "The should put it on your show." The right-hand man then looked at the dark-skin woman and asked her. "Have you seen his show?"

"You mean 'How to Dress like a Saleman on a Cheap Golf Weekend at a Third Rate County Club'?" Emerald snarked, causing Qrow to chuckle at that while Ironwood just glared at her.

"So..." Roman finally said as he attempt to break the tension in the air as he gesture Emerald to sit down in the empty spot, which she did. "Well done with our... our friend Yuma."

"My pleasure." Emerald snarked. "I loved helping our government wage war, especially with itself."

"But you made a mistake..." Ironwood said.

"Did I, cupcake?" Emerald snarked at him.

"Why don't you keep your own fucking voice down before I'll closed your fucking windpipe?" Ironwood said coldly as he stood up from his chair with viciousness in his eyes. "The jokes stop now, girl. You will show me and my team some respect."

"Maybe you could define 'Team' for me?" Emerald deadpan. "Is that just the 3 of you? Or the greater FIB? Or the entire government?" She then stood up from her chair as the red-eyes human told him with wisecracking. "Because i'm tempted to argue that, thus far, we haven't shown a lot of your colleagues a whole lot of respect."

Ironwood then grab Emerald by the neck with his metal-made right arm prosthesis before he spoke to her with calm agression in his voice. "Then why don't you start with me, genius?"

"You got it, pal." Emerald snarked back before Ironwood let go of her neck. The bodyguard and the FIB agent glared at each other before Emerald sit back down.

"We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. Vesper at the local Agency station." The agent saif as Ironwood explained.

"I just dealt with that guy."

"The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office." Ironwood explained. "We need to get him out of there before he blabs."

"... I did what Agent Roman said."

"Then I guess you getting involved with a clapped out old agent who's been living past off of past glories was your first mistake." Ironwood said coldly. "You're mine now, girl. My career depends on this, and that's very important to me. So seeing we're all boys now, that make it important to you. Now run along, kids."

Emerald and Roman got up from the chairs as Qrow then spoke to them. "See there you go, Roman." He said before he spoke to Ironwood. "You can teach an old dog new tricks!"

As they were walking, Roman spoke to her. "Come on." Emerald and him head toward his car as he told her. "The Bureau owns a lot in East AC. Covington Supplies off of El Beaver Street. Can you take us there?"

"Yeah, sure. Sound nice and secluded. Kind of place you'd run an off the books operation, huh?" Emerald snarked.

"So what?"

"So I bet 'Federal' ain't on the deed, that's so. And we all like our Federal government open and transparent."

"Except when closed and opaque suits you better."

"Hey. I'm just the puppet, you're the one who's pulling the strings." Emerald said before they got into Roman's car and drove to the location where Covington Supplies is. As they drive on the road, Roman then told the bodyguard.

"I need you to make a couple of calls... get some people on board... the first person is Weiss Scarbiosa."

"Hey, I barely known that kid. She's fixing up my car."

"Call her or we'll send some G-men to her aunt's house."

"Okay, okay." Emerald said as they drove onto the highway before she called Weiss' number and she answered.

" _Emerald, this isn't the best time. I'm kind of busy._ "

"Hey, sorry about that. Listen, you know the thing we talked about before? It's happening. I need to you to come off a lot in El Beaver, not far from where we met before."

" _Alright, that's cool. I'm in AC, anyway._ " With that, the chimera faunus hang up.

"Now Ruby R. Branwen."

"Oh, you're crazy. I ain't calling her."

"I thought you might say that, so we had her picked up."

"That's a dumb move, Roman. Real fucking dumb."

"Just worry about the plan, okay?" Roman said as he explain the plan to her. "Getting Mr. Vesper out of the IAA station. Scarbiosa is going to be positioned across the street. Keeping an eye on the preceedings. Branwen flies you in, you rappel down, and make the extraction."

"And i'm the best person you got for this?" Emerald asked.

"With you, we've got good leverage."

"Great! And you brought Ruby in? We're telling her i'm all cozy with the FIB?" Emerald snark at this as they came into the lot, where they see Ruby arguing with an agents while Weiss was watching it on her bike before she then comment as she got of the car. "You know what, you better keep a low profile."

"Yeah, I think I will, see you later." Roman said, agreeing with Emerald, as he got into the driver seat of his car before he drove away while Emerald walk to the scene.

"Who's that cagey motherfucker, huh?" Ruby mockingly asked as she point at Emerald while Weiss sat up from her bike and walk over. "No, it's another cagey motherfucker, alright? Not you." She said as the insane halfbreed shove him.

"Hey, Rubes, enough with the faux political bullshit." Emerald said. the agent then left while Weiss was looking at the helicopter in front of them, an maroon-colored Maibatsu Frogger, before the green-hair bodyguard then spoke to the chimera faunus. "Weiss, come on, you'd better take off, really."

"Shit, i'm good, I ain't bailing." Weiss said.

"Woah." Ruby _immediately_ see what kind of the relationship between the two are. "What, am I detecting some... err... some sort of... err... daughter I never have bullshit here, Cleo, huh?" The insane halfbreed then spoke to the chimera faunus. "Hey, listen, if you replace some mother figure, you can do a lot better than this sexy hipped cobra, alright? This fucker would eat her own kids."

"Like I said, Weiss, deranged."

Ruby then turn to Emerald. "Yeah, and adopted sister."

"Exactly. That's Ruby, my step sister." Emerald said as she introduce the chimera faunus to her adopted psychopathic hybrid sister before she introduce Ruby to Weiss. "That's Weiss, the daughter I always wanted." The two then shook hands before the bodyguard told them. "Alright, guys, listen, this is the shot. I'm gonna do the heavy lifting on this job, okay?" She told the insane halfbreed of what to do. "Ruby, all I need you to do is fly me to the target." She then told the chimera faunus of what to do. "Weiss, you're gonna cover me from across the street. We're gonna make these asshole happy, and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean. Got it?"

"I got you." Weiss answered.

"Alright, and we do this, and they help us spring Mercury because I want to punch him in the dick, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk about Mercury later, alright? I got to change." Emerald said before she told Weiss. "You better get a head start."

Weiss head to her bike as Ruby spoke to her. "Nice to meet you, homie."

"Yeah, whatever." The chimera faunus answered before she got on her bike and drove away while Emerald got into the building to change.

* * *

 

[A couple of minutes later...]

Ruby was waiting outside by the Frogger before Emerald got out. "The government gimp at last."

"Ah, bite me." Emerald comment as she and Ruby then got into the Frogger. "Alright, let's do this thing." She said to herself while her step insane halfbreed sister then started the engine before they took off into the air as the bodyguard told the psychopathic hybrid through the radio. " _We need to go to the Agency headquarters. Downtown._ "

Ruby then flew toward the Agency building before she spoke to her adopted sister through the radio. " _Your new friends are a riot. No wonder you said sayonara to the old crew._ "

" _Walking away isn't easy Rubes, but sometimes I guess you gonna make compromises._ "

" _What happen to dying with a gun in your hand?_ "

" _Life happen. I guess I was no longer interest in the life of crime. You get tied down and you can't move anymore._ "

" _What about your ties with me?_ "

" _Those tries are why you roped in on this FIB instigated suicide pact._ " Emerald said through the radio as the Frogger then hover above the IAA building before she told the insane halfbreed. " _The access point is the west side of the tower. Get us in position so I can rapple down._ " Ruby just that as she quickly hover the Frogger into position with her piloting skills before she then told her step sister. "You fuck around while i'm out here, i'll climb back up this rope... and strangle you with it." The bodyguard warned, but the psychopathic hybrid knows of what she is doing as she just rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah."

Emerald then jump out of the helicopter and start to rapple down the rope as she descend upon the stories of the skyscraper. " _Okay, here we go._ " She said through the radio while she saw and listen inside of what is happening from inside of the office;

Yuma got his right hand hit by a flashlight used by a woman named Winter Schnee.

"Next i'll have this so far up your ass, your tonsils will be playing shadow puppets. You think we can't do that? We can. It's our guideline."

"I-I don't what you're talking about! I install cinema equipment, not surveillance!"

"Grab his other arm." However, before she could even do that, Emerald then suddenly broke through the window, much to their shock, as she grab Yuma with her arms as she aimed her pistol at them. "Who the fuck is this?! Terminate them! Close this problem now!"

"Yeah, I could use a little backup here!" Emerald said through the radio.

"36 Floors. Got you." Weiss answered as she stood across from the FIB building with an sniper rifle while the chimera faunus look through the scope. She carefully aimed at the agents and took out a couple of them that were in the room with headshots.

"We got a window, Rubes! Pull us out!" Emerald said through the radio. Ruby pulled them out of the office before a couple of more agent appear, but the bodyguard actived her ability to kill them with headshots of her own.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me!"

"Relax, you're strapped on." Emerald said through her mask as she took out the agents with her pistol before she then spoke to her step sister through the radio. "Hey - why are we just hanging here?"

" _There's guys shooting at you. That's unfinished business._ " Ruby answer through the radio. " _Clean it up, we'll move on. You damn softie._ "

Emerald just groan in annoyance at this as she finshed off the last of the agents in the room when she actived her special ability once more. "That's it!" She said before the bodyguard then told Ruby. "Get us out of here!"

" _Roger that._ " Ruby answered as she then pulled them up before she saw an few helicopters, all of them were Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper, and see that one of them was heading to Weiss before she told her through the radio. " _You got a bogey coming at you, Weiss!_ "

Weiss quick got one of the Buzzard Attack Chopper in her sight and took a careful aim at the cockpit of the helicopter before she fired and the bullet graze across the cheek of the pilot, but it was enough of a distraction that cause the pilot to lose control and crashed right into the FIB building, exploding on impact. " _Hey, chopper down, homie._ " The chimera faunus said through the radio.

" _Whoo. Nice one, kid._ " Ruby said through the radio as she saw that with the backview mirror while she pilot the Frogger to dodge the bullets and missiles before she then told Emerald. " _I don't want to disturb you, Cleo. But you might wanna do something about the other choppers before we're blown out of the sky. Just sayin'._ "

Emerald was way head of her as she quickly fired at the engine of one of them, which caught on fire and start crashing to the ground before it exploded on impact. " _That's one down._ " She said to herself.

"Shit! Shit! I'm going to fall!" Yuma panic.

"You're strapped in. You'll be fine." Emerald told the H-type Bat halfbreed as Ruby dodge a missile.

" _Last one!_ "

The last chopper then crashed right into the Maize Bank Tower and exploded upon impact. " _All clear! Set us down at that lot!_ " Emerald said. Ruby then just that as she flew the Frogger at maximum speed toward the lot where the meeting point is at before the bodyguard then told Weiss through the radio. " _Hey, Weiss. They ain't got their eyes in the sky. You can clear out of there._ "

The panicking Yuma then ask the two people. "Who are you people?"

"That doesn't matter." Emerald said as she spoke through her mask.

"They said they were government... I do home theater... i'm not-"

"I don't care who you are."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Hey, hold tight. I've got some friends with the Bureau. They'll explain everything." Emerald said before she told Ruby. "Put her down in the lot, Ruby." The insane halfbreed did just that as she landed the Frogger in the parking lot. The agent came up to the Frogger as the green-hair bodyguard told them. "Hey, go easy on him." She give Yuma to the FIB agents before the agents then put a bag over the panicking halfbreed's head and shove him into the van. "Hey! Hey! I said easy... oh, come on! Give the guy a break!" The FIB agents just ignored her as they left. Emerald just shook her head at this before she spoke to her step sister as she then head inside. "Alright, well i'll get outta this shit."

Ruby just ignore her as she look all over the Frogger before she see Emerald get out with her previous clothings now on and smiled at this as she spoke to her. "In bed with Vale's Bureau! And a new running buddy!" The insane halfbreed said.

"Yeah, she's more of a protege." Emerald comment as she walk over to her step sister.

"Yeah? What you gonna teach her to be old before her time?" Ruby snarked.

"Yeah, or to never grow up." Emerald snarked back at the psychopathic hybrid.

"She seems like a good kid." Ruby comment before she then told her adopted sister as she then got back into the Frogger. "Cleo, huh? Look at this, huh? New city, new set of problems, but the idiots, aah, they stay the same."

"Yep, I guess." Emerald comment as she told her younger step sister. "Alright, Ruby. I'll see you later." The bodyguard then walk away from the helicopter as it then took off into the sky and left, leaving Emerald alone in the lot now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, people! I'm just doing this fanfiction for fun! How many times do I have to tell you this?! And it is called a Fusion Fic! You now, a variety of crossover fic where the characters of one or more franchises replace the established characters in yet another franchise! Look it up on TV Tropes for more information! Seriously people! Read my author notes for crying out loud!


	23. Mission 22: Hood Safari

It was already evening now. Weiss was coming to her crib when she see Blake with Zwei by her side arguing with her femine aunt. She watch it silently with pure amusement on her face before her aunt notice someone behind. "Who is that?"

They turn around... to see that it was none other than Ruby as she came into the yard. "Hello, missy, wow, Weiss, you never told me that you had a sister." The insane halfbreed said.

"I'm Louise, Weiss' housemate."

"And aunt... my father's old dried up ass sister." Weiss deadpan.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah, shut the fuck up!" Ruby said before she give Louise a couple of bucks. "Here, darling, why don't you go get yourself something nice, okay?" Weiss' aunt was happy at first... until she counted the dollars and realized it was just 7. "I said something nice, not expensive." The insane halfbreed said, which impressed Weiss and Blake, as she told her off. "You wanna be a greedy fucking cow, huh? No... now get the fuck out of here, alright?"

"You people are all the same!" Louise said very angrily at this before she slam the door closed behind her.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Here with the girl... the girls..." Ruby answered.

"What?"

"I'm fucking new in town, i'm making friends, alright? Now let's party."

"Look, I had plans on getting some rest until this clown and my aunt came and fucked that up."

"My feras, I just come over here to holler at you about the little things." Blake said.

"Man, I said i'm tired, dog."

"What fucking thing?" Ruby asked. "I love things... i'm the queen of things!"

"I ain't talking to you, homie." Blake said.

"Hey, let's go do something about the thing, okay?"

"What thing?" Weiss asked in confusion as she doesn't know what's going on right now.

"I'm talking about the little Sun thing, man."

"Fucking beautiful... perfect!" Ruby said with excitment in her voice. "It's a gang-bang. Let's go. Come on!"

"Who is this fool, man?" Blake asked.

"Ah, come on, man." Weiss told her cat faunus as she feel like she's done with this shit.

"Where this feras came from, man?"

"Man, just come on."

They soon got into Blake's van with Weiss and Blake getting in the front while Ruby open the door and allow Zwei to climb into the back before she climb in too and closed the back door behind her. "Where's this 'thing' happening?" The insane halfbreed asked.

"Down Mitten Street." Blake answered as Weiss drove down the road before she turn to the left and drove down for a while.

"We shooting shit up? Spraying some motherfuckers?" Ruby asked as she told the cat faunus. "I can drive by with the best of 'em."

"Behave yourself, man." Weiss told Ruby before the chimera faunus ask her black cat faunus friend as she knew damn too well that this is not gonna end well. "Blake, what's happening? What you and Sun set up?"

"We buying weight, homie. Something that will move us up in the food chain, feras, for real." Blake answered when Weiss turn to the right.

"Nothing's real in this town, feras. Particularly where you and Sun are concern." Weiss said as she drifted to the left and into Mitten Street, which was controlled by a rival gang known as the Dallas.

"This is the homie's house right here."

"Hey look, everybody be cool. Blake about to do her thang alright." Weiss said as they got out of the van and went over to the house where the dealer lived in.

Blake knocked on the door and waited before the dealer slowly crack open the door. "Courier service. Package to collect." The cat faunus said.

"... You got the grip."

Blake smiled as she lifted up the duffel bag and zip it open to show him the money. "Present and accounted for." She answered. "You like that, huh?" The dealer then open the door to show them the brick covered in plastic and pulled out a knife before he cut it open to give the cat faunus a sample of the stuff in it. "Hmm, now we talking." The dealer then give the knife to Blake, which she sniffs it and then chuckle in happiness by this. "My throat getting numb already."

"So we good, feras, right?" Weiss asked. "Well let's go!"

"How about a taste?" Ruby asked as she was suspricious of the brick.

"No, man! We leavin'!"

"I want to taste the other side of the brick." Ruby said, which was when the chimera faunus figure out that the psychopathic hybrid was onto something. When the dealer hesitated, the insane halfbreed suddenly lung at the dealer and grab the brick before it suddenly broke into two pieces, revealing a key, small amount of nose-candy, and dry-wall filler. "Whoa."

"What the fuck?" Weiss said in shocked.

"Did we ask... for a key, or a fucking ounce?!"

"Man, that's motherfucking drywall!" Blake yelled.

That was when all the Dallas gang members that were in the area right now pull their guns and start shooting at them with them. Knewing he shouldn't have accept the deal with the Dallas, he slam closed his door while the chimera faunus and the black cat faunus took cover behind a wall while Ruby yelled at him. "YOU FUCKING HUSTLE A HUSTLER!"

Ruby then took cover with them before they pulled out their guns and start shooting at the Dallas gang members, killing a couple of them in the process. "Mitten Street lock down! We got to move!" Blake shouted while Zwei, smart enough to know that this he's not suppose to be here and took advantage that he'll be just seen as a dog, made a run for it and head back to Weiss' crib and deciding that, yep, Weiss is going to be the option as a master. "Fuck! They bust the van! We on foot now!" The cat faunus said. Soon, numerous waves and waves of Dallas gang member that came after them, but Weiss and Ruby just easily took down most of them while Blake was assisting them, but that caught and attracted the attention of the cops when they finished with the last of the Dallas in the area. "Man, they snitched!" Siren filled the air of the neighborhood as a few police cars came into the scene before the cops got out and start firing at them. "We block in! Fuck! Here! We cut through left!" The chimera faunus and the insane halfbreed followed the cat faunus through a narrow alleyway and they came across a party by the AC river with three jet skis in it. "That's the fashion shoot! Jack they ass, homies! That's our way outta here!"

They soon got onto the three water skis and rushed down the AC river, but they weren't out of trouble just yet as a police helicopter chased after them as the officer told them through the loudspeaker. " _You are wanted for questioning! Cut the engines and await officers!_ "

However, they ignored the officer's warning and rushed down through under several bridges before they near the enterance to the ocean as Blake shouted. "Let's split, my feras, and keep our heads down!" Immediately agreeing with the cat faunus, Ruby and Weiss split away from her with the chimera faunus turn around and heading back into the opposite direction. She raced down down the AC river for a while before the cop lost interest and give up.

After that, Weiss got out of the AC river and stole a car before she drove back to her crib. The chimera faunus do wonder how's Ruby is doing right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! I got it done! Sorry for the wait, it is mainly due to my computer suddenly shutting down and corrupting the files for this chapter, forcing me to restart from scratch again. Anyways, I hope you would enjoy this because I do due to the fact it is short and quite simple.


	24. Mission 23: By The Book

Ruby was hiding behind a fence as the police have given up the chasing on her. "The life of a gang banger..." She noted to herself with an tone of sadness in her voice. After making extra sure that the cops are gone, the insane halfbreed got out of her hiding place and see a truck in the parking, a black-colored Bravado Bison to be exact, before she got in and start the truck by messing with the wiring. She drove out of the parking lot before she turn to the left and then drove straight down the road, passing by the police car, as going through a roundabout before she turn to left. That was when her scroll-phone rang from a number that she doesn't recongized before she answered it. "Who the fuck is this?" The psychopathic hybrid asked.

" _The guy keeping you out of the gas chamber._ " Ironwood deadpan. " _Sustrai's on her way. We need to talk face-to-face. Warehouse off Reagan in Banfield._ "

"Oh, we can do more than talk my friend." Ruby said before she hung up. The psychopathic hybrid then turn to the left and drove toward the warehouse. When she got there, she saw Emerald outside of the warehouse smoking cigarette without a care in the world. "Cleo. You gotta quit that shit, man."

"Yeah, I know."

"I take speed mostly and look at me. Boom! Best shape of my life."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I could still take you, sugertits."

"That's because you're fucking deranged." Emerald snarked at her step sister. "Not because you're in good shape."

"Hey, why don't you stick to doing fucking crunches and feeling bad about yourself, alright, hip thighs?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"You know, i'm beginning to think that's exactly what you wanna do. Beside me having a bit of a abandoment issues." Ruby comment before they then went inside of the warehouse. When they got inside of the warehouse, the two step sisters see that Ironwood was talking to a middle-aged old man with glasses and white hair.

"Did you see his face the last time I popped him? Boom!"

That was when Ironwood notice Emerald and Ruby. "Hello, ladies."

"God, you're an asshole." Ruby comment before she point at Ironwood. "You, you right there, I know you, but you?" The insane halfbreed then point at the middle-aged man as she walked down the stairs. "You I don't know."

"Yeah, well until I see reason otherwise, why don't we just keep it that way?" The middle-age man said before he spoke to Ironwood. "James, what a pleasure, bro. Oh!"

That cause both Qrow and middle-aged man just laugh at that before he climb up the stairs, passing by Ruby and Emerald, before the insane halfbreed just look as she made an comment about him. "He reminds me of one of those guys you see advertising pills for middle-aged men that can't get erection."

The middle guy then let out an very sarcastic chuckle as he was amused by that comment before he finally left the warehouse. "Hey, Ozpin Greenfield... is a very good friend of mine, so why don't you watch your tongue?" Ironwood warned to the hybrid, revealing the middle-aged man's name.

"Yeah. 'Cause let me you something, that guy gets more tail than a... tail catcher!" Qrow said before Ironwood's right-hand man then laugh at his own joke.

"I'll have to fucking remember that line." Ruby said to herself before she saw Roman smoking his cigar and ask him. "You... where did we meet?"

"Nowhere, pal."  
"Yeah we did." Ruby said as she doesn't believe him.

"Hey, ho, what are we doing here, huh?" Emerald asked.

"This." Ironwood answered as he and Qrow drag Yuma out.

"Please... keep the slick bastard away from me."

"No, no." Qrow answered. "Yuma, he's gone, he's gone. It's okay, we got some new friends here now."

"This is Emerald and this... this is Ruby." Roman said as Qrow put him down in a chair while Ironwood then gotten out several tools that are going to be used. "Now our friend here, he clams he doesn't know anything." He said as own Ironwood's right-hand man then ducktaped Yuma's hand and legs together.

"I don't... I don't know anything. I don't know... I already told nothing. Nothing, I don't know an-an-anything. Please. Please. Sir."

"You know about the Mistralian." Ironwood said.

"Huh?"

"Mistralian!"

"I do audio-visual, hi-fi audio-visual. He's top man, good price, VIP, you know?"

"You're a fucking spy." Qrow said as he then show Yuma the tool that they are going to use to tortune him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm not spies."

"And the asswipe at the Agency know this."

"No..."

"So we need to know, what did you tell them and what did they tell you?" Ironwood asked.

"I, I told them, I told them, what I tell you."

"Uh-huh..." Qrow then put some lifelines on Yuma.

"I... I... whoa, whoa, whoa."

"That doesn't hurt."

"The house in Rockford Hills. The man who own it, he works at the consulate. That's all I know."

"That's it?"

"That's it.That's it."  
"We're gonna make him speak." Ironwood said as he told Emerald and Roman while Qrow give Emerald the gun in the box needed for it.

"No, no, no, no..." Yuma said in fear as he know what's going to happen next.

"You two are gonna drive up to Rockford Hills, and when we find out which man is the man with the problem you put him down, 'cause i'm tired of these fucking nitwits at the Agency taking all the glory."

"Alright, the fuck is all this, huh?" Emerald asked.

"I think it's a good time, sis." Ruby said as she grab a plier. "You know, for a drive."

Emerald and Roman then walk up the stair as Ironwood and Qrow stood in the corner as the right-hand man told the insane halfbreed. "You get to work and, uh... we're not here."

Yuma look on with horror on his face as he know what's going to happen and is not liking this one single bit.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... outside of the warehouse...]

"It's Caesar's Place. Round the corner of your boss' home." Roman said as he and Emerald got into Emerald's Midnight-blue Nightshade and drove away from the warehouse. As they drove through the dirt road, the bodyguard spoke to him.

"Yeah, the more I see of your boss, the more I like him." Emerald deadpan as she comment about Ironwood.

"I was you, I wouldn't be so critical of who others associate with." Roman said as they got onto the main road.

"So, is he going to be a problem?" Emerald asked.

"For sure. But there's nothing we can do about it." Roman said as Emerald turn to the left and drove straight down the road. "If something happen to him or Qrow right now, i'd right under a mircoscope, an electron microscope of bureaucratic shit, and that would make it very difficult to keep old sercets."

"Oh, well, boohoo for you." Emerald said sarcastically to him before she told him. "You know who else is having trouble keeping secrets, asshole? Me. After you brought Ruby in on this."

"I only brought her in after you'd put out your press release." Roman said before spoke with sarcasm in his voice as he told her. "'Cleopatra's taking scores again!' The Agnes City Reboot. If we didn't control the situation, and she'd unearth this connection, then what?"

"Then Ruby flips out, behead my boss, and finally kill me... or kidnap me and turning me into her sex slave." Emerald deadpan rather causally as she turn to the right as she knew that it either of those possibilities are something that her step sister either would do before she turn to the left. "Anyway, any of that could happen."

"Slow down. Let's think this through. What does she know?" Roman asked.

"She knows i'm alive. She knows I got money. And now, she knows i'm working with the FIB." Emerald answer that question dryly.

"Does she know how long you've been working for the FIB?"

"How long? The fuck does that matter?" Emerald asked.

"Either you were working with us before the cash depot job - you walked your crew into an ambush, one of them spend 10 years on the run, and other landed in a Federal penitentiary in the kingdom of Mistral..." Roman explained.

"Or?"

"Or we stumble on the cash depot job, Mercury went down, you went down, Ruby got away. The FIB cut you a deal on your sick bed, faked your death, and you end up here."

"Who's to say which of those is true?" Emerald asked.

"That there's any doubt probably accounts for you being alive." Roman answered.

"Back there Ruby made you right away. The second she saw you."

"You remember, after the bust, I was in all the papers. I was on the evening news."

"Yeah, well look at you now." Emerald said as she struck back at Romam with a snark comment before they came up to the place. "This is bullshit." Emerald said to herself as she can't believe it before she told the FIB agent. "This place? Roman, they been shooting the Real Bitches of Suburbia the last few weeks. No way that's your guy."

"Shit. You're kidding me." Roman said to himself before he pull out his scroll-phone. "I'll call Qrow." He pressed the number and Qrow answer as he told the right hand man of Ironwood. "Wrong house. This isn't our guy."

" _Okay. Okay. Okay. Uh, you sure you don't want to silence him just to make sure?_ " Qrow asked.

"If we're silencing someone, we're silencing the right someone. Get me another address." Roman said before he hung up and groan in annoyance before he ask Emerald. "Hey, you want a coffee?"

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back at the warehouse...]

Ruby was checking out the tools that were on the table as Qrow whisper to Ironwood about the wrong house and wrong guy before the man with the prosthesis spoke. "Turns out that was the wrong Mistralian. We need a new address from Yuma. Choose your instrument, and go to work on him."

"Where do we start, eh, buddy?" Ruby spoke to Yuma as she look over the tools on the table, choosing which one that she should use.

"Wait. What are you talking about, the wrong guy? No. Who do you want?" Yuma asked in both confusion and fear by this as he doesn't want to know. "Just tell me what you want! Huh, man? Huh? Please. Look at me. Please."

After thinking for a bit, Ruby have decide to choose the pliers. "Now, if you open real wide, I might be able to just reach right back there and grab one of those big ones." The psychopathic hybrid said to the other halfbreed as she walk over to him with the pliers in her right hand.

"Not the pliers." Yuma said in fear as he knows what's going to happen before he ask. "Are they sterilized?" Ruby, however, put the plier into his mouth to grab an tooth and tweek around a dozen times before she pull it out, causing to him scream in pain as he cried tears of sadness.

"Best way to make a man talk, is to stop him being able to talk." Ruby said to herself.

"Dat 'urt ooh mush." Yuma said in pain while his mouth was bleeding where the tooth was once was. Ruby then put the plier back on the table before Ironwood spoke.

"Ms. Branwen. Ask him about Pyrrha Nikos."

"Why didn't you ask me? I know Nikos. I did her home theather..." Yuma said before coughing and he told them where she lived. "She lives in Hooker. The right, on the Western Highway."

"Well that wasn't so tough, was it? Huh?" Qrow said before he laugh at this and told Roman of where Pyrrha lived at. "Did get you that? Did you hear him? She lives in Hooker. The Western Highway."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald and Roman were...]

Roman put away his scroll-phone as he told Emerald where their target was at. "Hooker. You're driving."

"What a dick." Emerald comment to herself about Ironwood and Qrow, which cause Roman to chuckle at that, before they got into Emerald's car and drove straight down the road to where Pyrrha live at. As they drive down the road, the bodyguard asked the FIB agent. "So how are the 2 and Ruby getting along?"

"Seems like a productive relationship at least." Roman answered.

"Well, like I said, she's got her uses." Emerald comment.

"And as you can see, we're trying to take full advantage of them."

"And then what?"

"This thing with the Agency gets put to rest, and we don't need you any more."

"Right, and what about Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"What about her?"

"I need some resolution, Roman. You let her walk."

"You said you'd clean the whole thing up back in Chióniryū."

"And you told me it'd be a clean job - no casualties. There were more eyes on that town than there needed to be."

"Yeah, well according to my eyes, Ruby is your problem, Roman, as much as she is mine." Emerald snarked.

"She's not a problem at all (at least, i'd hope). We're monitoring her. Has she said anything about Mercury?"

"Fuck yeah, she has. One time about killing him. Plenty. I just keep changing the subject. You know, he think you might actually commute Mercury's sentence so she can killed him when this is all over." Emerald explained.

"That's good. Fine work. We'll send another letter. It's about time, anyway."

"Ah, so that's you who's been sending those fucking letters to Ruby, huh?"

"Yeah. She think they're from Mercury - who she thinks is locked up in a high security prison in Mistral, and not, well not 6 feet under in a grave marked Cleopatra." Roman said before they park in a parking lot and climb up a hill on the opposite of the house where Pyrrha lives at. "This'll do." Roman said as they hid behind a bush.

"Alright." Emerald said as she put down the box and open it, revealing the sniper rifle inside, before she told Roman as she assemble the rifle. "Find out who we're looking for."

Roman then just that as he told the right hand man of his boss. "Yeah, we need a description of the target."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back at the warehouse...]

"Yeah... err..." Qrow said before he told his boss. "I'll take care of this." The right-hand man then told Ruby. "Loosen him up."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no, no, please. I'll tell you what you want to know." Yuma said in fear.

"Loosen him up!" Qrow shouted.

"No. Please..."

Ruby look for a bit before she choose a pip wrench and pick it up. "The anticipation is always worse." The insane halfbreed comment.

"Really?" Yuma asked before he saw and yelled in fear and then he whimper. "Isn't there a smaller one?"

Unfortunately, he didn't get his answer as Ruby then bash the pipe wrench into his knee as she shouted. "Watch the knee!" Yuma then scream in pain as he cried even harder from the intense pain that he feels.

"Hey... hey... hey... hey. Now huh? Now you ready to talk?" Qrow asked.

"I've been really to talk since the day I got kidnapped 6 weeks ago."

"That's what we were afraid of. So... yeah, yeah, yeah, this woman we've after, what does she look like? C'mon."

"Average build. Average height. Middle-aged."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds like you're stalling. This better be enough." Qrow said before he then told Roman on the scrollphone. "Middle-aged, middle height, middle build, whatever. She's a Mistralian for god's sake. Look around, that's enough for you?"

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back where Emerald and Roman were...]

"We're live." Emerald said as she look through the scope of the sniper rifle.

"You see anyone down there who might be a Mistralian?" Roman asked

"Roman. You do realized that I know what a Mistralian look like. Hell, an part of this island's communities are Mistralian." Emerald said. "Make a call, Roman."

Roman did just that as he told Qrow. "We're going to need some more info on this woman. They're having a party down there." Roman said.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back at the warehouse...]

Qrow just sighed in annoyance at this before he spoke. "That ain't gonna cut it, my friend." Qrow said as he told Yuma.

"Shit. Shit. I, I, let me think, I..."

Qrow then made that sound like those on those really stupid reality shows (I mean seriously, who even watch that kind of crap?) before he then spoke to him. "Sorry, too late!" The right-hand man of Ironwood then told Ruby. "Ruby, show our contestant what he's won today!"

"Okay!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I remember!"

Ruby then grab electrical clips attached to an car battery. "This'll put hair on your chest." Ruby comment as she turn around.

"Not the clip! Not the clip!" Yuma said in fear. "I'll die! No clips!" Ruby then put the left clip on Yuma's right nipple. "Don't do it!" She didn't do it and instead use them together to create spark from the electricial 2 times. "No, no, no!" The insane halfbreed then put them on both of the terrified halfbreed's nipples, jolting him, before she stop it by lifting them up. "You'll kill me!" She then use them together again. "Shit, please!" She then put the right clip on his left nipple. "My heart! No! No!" She then jolted him again before she stop again, with smoke then steaming from his chest, before she then use them together again three times. "No! I'm co-operating! Please!" The psychopathic hybrid then jolted him again before she stop. "I'll die!" She use them together again before she jolted him again until he start smoking.

"We need him moderately coherent." Ironwood said before Ruby was finally finished with him.

"You see his face when I did that?"

Ruby laughs at that before Qrow then spoke to Yuma. "So, what you have got for us? Hmm? We need Rubes to shake your memory again?" The right-hand man of Ironwood asked.

"No, no, no no no. Please, no. No, no, please, no. No, no, she's got a ponytail!" Yuma said in fear.

"Oh? She's got a ponytail?"

"She's got fine ponytail!"

"Uh-huh? I think you're making this up. "

"No, no, I'm not."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah? Fine ponytail?" Qrow asked to the terrified halfbreed before he then told Roman on the scroll-phone. "Got any ponytail types at this party? Huh? Because that's all Yuma here is given us. You know. I'm thinking maybe we ought to just take 2 bullets and put them in our informant... and just call an airstrike on Hooker."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back where Emerald and Roman were...]

"Qrow's saying 'Ponytail'. What you got?" Roman asked.

"There's a few ponytails at this party. A place in Mistral is full of them. Place is quite famous for them." Emerald answered.

"Damn!" Roman cursed himself before he then told Qrow on his scrollphone. "Ponytails are in fashion in Hooker. Land of beach hipsters and other kinds of beach-related communities. We need more."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back at the warehouse...]

"It's gonna be a long day until you give us some intel on our target." Qrow said.

"She's a, she's got ponytail." Yuma said in fear as he can't bear the tortune of this anymore. "She smokes... she smokes like a fucking chimney!"

"I don't know." Qrow said before he asked Ruby. "Rubes, maybe one more time?'

"Just to be sure. Uh huh." Ruby rather causally. That cause Yuma to panic at this.

"I told you, she smokes, that's all I know!"

Ruby then grab the final tool for torturing Yuma: A canister full of water. "If I didn't have a mental problem with my mind, I wouldn't be a gun-toting psycho/socio-path that is going to waterboarding you see before you now." Ruby said to herself.

"It's torture! It is!" Yuma shouted as he was panicking now. "My mouth! I will drown!" Ruby then flip the chair up, senting it to the floor on its back side, causing Yuma to grunt in pain . "I got blood in my mouth. I will drown!" The terrified halfbreed shouted before he then cried in tears as he couldn't take the pain anymore before the insane halfbreed cover his face with a cloth, muffling his voice. She unscrew the lid of the canister and hold over the bat halfbreed's face. "Look at me, i'm a geniue government man." She said with her voice dipping in sarcasm before she begun to pour water a few times. "Always by the book, that's my vibe." The very psychopathic hybrid comment before she pour water on him one more time. "Help me pick this up." Ruby asked Qrow as she remove the cloth from his face.

"I'm alive! I'm alive..." Yuma cried as Qrow pick up the chair.

"Today's lession is about government regulation."

"Lession? This is meaningless..." Yuma cried as the tears of pain came down from his eyes. "I don't know anything. Please..." He beg as he cries before he then told them in pain. "She, she chain smoke... she's left handed..."

"What's that?" Qrow asked.

"She chain smoke... and left-handed..." Yuma cried as he broke down crying.

"Ahh, okay." Qrow said with a smirk, with him or Ironwood not caring about Yuma's pain, as he then told Roman on his scroll-phone. "Any of these ponytail girls smoke cigarettes? Yuma say she smokes like a pack or two a day."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back where Emerald and Roman were...]

"Qrow's telling me that she chain smokes." Roman told Emerald.

"It ain't the cigarette that'll kill him. It's the guys who put the warning labels on the packets he should worry about." Emerald comment as she look through the scope of the sniper rifle.

"And she's left-handed." Roman added.

"Oh, now I get it. You're telling me to assassinate a woman because she's got long hair, smoke a cigarette, and she's left-handed?" Emerald deadpan at this.

"I'm telling you to assassinate someone who might be a threat to national security. The rest's details."

Emerald just rolled her eyes at this before she look around around a bit and saw a woman with green eyes and red ponytail-style hair who was smoking cigarette in her left hand. "Oh, I see someone. She fits the profile." The bodyguard said to herself as she then looked closer at the woman through the scope. "Yup - fit it all the way. I got a good feeling... well, good as you can get while clipping away an woman who probably don't deserve it. And now i'm taking the shot." She comment as she knew that it was probably true before she fired the bullet and it went right into the head, ending the life of Pyrrha Nikos before her eyes. Emerald then told the FIB agent right beside her. "Roman, I got someone. Definitely a lefty, smoking a cigarette, ponytail, maybe, could be, used be a Mistralian."

"Good enough for me." Roman said before he told Qrow. "Qrow, tell Ironwood it's done."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... back at the warehouse...]

"Woo! It's done, Ironwood!" Qrow said as told his boss.

"Good. That's a wrap my friends." Ironwood said as he and Qrow clap their hands.

"Yeah! The excellent work the pair of you." Qrow comment as Ironwood was then heading to the stair. "Now i've got a racquetball game to get to, so, Ruby, if you take care of Yuma, I think we're all set." He said before he follow his boss.

"What the fuck do you want me to do with him?" Ruby asked.

"I would say he's outlived his usefulness to us. So kill him." Ironwood said causally as he and Qrow climb up the stairs before they left. "I don't want anyone to know about this."

Ruby, however, isn't the type to take orders from a government to tell her what to do as she cut the tapes on Yuma. "Come on, let's go." Ruby said as she help Yuma up from the chair.

"Where you taking me?" Yuma asked confused.

"Fuck, let's just go, okay?" Ruby said as she told her follow halfbreed as she felt sympathy to him. "I ain't gonna let those G-men fucking sumbags tell me what to do."

"Then why did you just torture me?"

"Don't ask too many fucking questions. Let's go, get up. Come on, up the fucking stairs." Ruby said. They don't got out of the warehouse before Yuma then collapse onto the ground due to his injuries from the resulting torture. "Oh, for fuck shakes." The insane halfbreed mutter in annoyance at this as she went to him and help him and carry him to Crescent Rose Beowolf. "Come on. Let's go. Alright, you've got a flight to catch, okay? Let's go to the airport." She said to the tortured halfbreed as she put him in the passenger seat of her custom truck before she got in and drove. As she drive toward the airport, the psychopathic hybrid asked Yuma. "Hey, how's your mouth?"

"It hurts." Yuma answered.

"Can you speak?"

"Kinda."

"Are you going to hold it together."  
"I want to go home. I want to see my family." Yuma said, despite knowing that he has little to no hope of ever seeing them again, as he broke down in tears.

"No, no, no. You have no home. You have no family. That shit is over." Ruby said as she told him honeslty.

"I do. They're in Morningwood. I love them very much."

"No. That's your old life. That's over now. You're off the grid, you're one of the invisible people."

"Just take me home."  
"I'm taking you to the airport. You're going to get on a plane. You're flying an long way from this crazy kingdom and you're going to spread your message."

"I don't have a message."

"You're a tortured advocate!"

"Advocate?"

"The media and the government would have us believe that torture is some necessary thing. We need it to get information, to assist ourselves. Did we get any information out of you?"

"I would have told you everything."  
"Exactly. Torture's for the torturer. Or the guy giving the orders to the torturer. You torture for the good times - we should all admit that. It's useless as a means of getting information!"

"I'm feeling light-headed."

"Sometimes you torture for the torturee - but only if they're prepared to pay."

"I'm very unwell."  
"It's 'Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me' with you." Ruby said as they got closer to the front of the airport. "Departures. No one drive me to the airport." The insane halfbreed then finally stop her custom truck in front of the airport. "Here we be." She gotten around Beowolf and open the door for Yuma as she told him. "Run. You're free."  
"B-but my family's here." Yuma said.

"Your family is probably the ones who got you fucking in here, alright?" Ruby said as she told Yuma. "Now look, trust no one, alright? You're alone now."

"Really...?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, really, now let's go, fuck off." Ruby said. Yuma just whimper in sadness as he got out of Beowolf and walk away. The psychopathic hybrid then got into her custom truck and drove out of the airport while Yuma fall over the stairs...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor, poor Yuma. It's suck to be an halfbreed in this universe. Sorry for the delay and wait, it took me a lot longer than I expected, plus my laziness, to complete this, but it is now done.


	25. Mission 24: Scouting The Dock

After she parked Beowolf and got out, Ruby climb up the stair to her safehouse, which was Sky's apartment, and walk through the door as she heard Cardin talking to Sky in the living room. "And Ruby is..."

"Ruby... Ruby is a..."

That was when they saw her came into the room and got up in fear as Ruby spoke. "Ruby is a what?" She asked a bit aggressively.

"Ruby is a good girl." Cardin quickly improvised as Ruby moved him out of the way. "That's it ain't it, Sky?"

"Tha-tha-tha-that's it right, yes, Ruby." Sky shuddered as Ruby looked at him with suspicions. "B-b-b-b-but the thing is, umm... I ain't been with that many women. I don't find it easy, and ummm... and Katya, w-w-we're getting married so..."

"Oh, that's beautiful." Ruby deadpan.

"B-but i'm scared that she's gonna leave me." Sky said nerviously. "I mean this is her place and the fornication'..." He then point at plush wolf on the table. "There's Mr. Blueberry Jam."

"Whoa! Whoa! Now Mr. Blueberry Jam... he died a noble death." Ruby said from her utterly insane mind as she then pick up Mr. Blueberry Jam with her right hand. "Bringing great joy to a... lonely man."

"I ain't got a very big penis!" Sky suddenly said. "When some girls laugh when they... when they look at it."  
"Well, show me." Ruby said.

"Oh, no..."

"Show me, boy!" Ruby shouted.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't want to." Sky said in fear. Ruby just grunt in annoyance as she took down her pant to show her vagina. Sky looked away with awkwardness while Cardin just looked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mine ain't nothing special, but this girl gets the job done. Alright?" Ruby said. "Now, Cardin here says that you work at the docks?"

"Umm, yes." Sky answered as he still look away awkwardly.

"Look at me!"

"Can you just... put your Mary away? Ma'am?" Sky asked politely.

"Ah, Monty..." Ruby said in annoyance of Sky being a wimp at this as she pull her pants up.

"Yes, I work at the docks." Sky answered.

"And? Anything uh, interesting there for a person like me?" Ruby asked.

"Well I mean I-I-I don't rightly... rightly know." Sky answered nervously... before he ask Ruby. "What kinda person are you?"  
"Oh, i'm that kind of person, Sky!" Ruby said in a threaten tone of voice as she grab him by his collar of his shirt as she told him what she's basically is. "I am that kind of person! Now let's get you, Cardin, Caboose and that... little tormentor down there, to put these on." She then give the 3 packages to the three people in the room. "We... are going for a ride. Gentlemen, the gateway to Vale awaits!"

* * *

 

[Later... that forenoon...]

"Penny, we got an inside man at the port of AC." Ruby said, undercover as an bunch of dock workers, as she told Penny on her scroll-phone while she and the three men climbed down the stairs and walk to Crescent Rose Beowolf. "I'm gonna send you some information. I need you on point to help plan things."

" _I got it R, I really miss-_ "

Ruby then hang up on Penny as she got into her custom truck with the 3 men as it suddenly start raining before she drove out of the driveway and onto the road. As they drove down the road, Ruby spoke to Sky. "Come on then, Sky. What you got for me?" She asked.

"Like I said, I don't rightly know what we got." Sky answered as he told her. "You're going to have to be more exact in your questioning, ma'am."

"Err... we're looking for something to steal." Ruby said.

"Ma'am, I stole a pencil in elementary school and i've been regretting it ever since." Sky said as Ruby turn to the right.

"Sky was always a stick in the mud." Cardin comment.

"Yeah." Caboose also comment.

"Look, ma'am, please, just tell me what you want and i'll do my upmost to assist you in finding it."

"Here's the problem: I don't know what I want." Ruby answered as she was about to turn to the left. "It's a bit, well, like pornography or a perfect turd, I can't quite describe it, but i'll know when I see it."

"You ain't aiding my comprehension."

"Alright, alright. How's this?" Ruby said as she told Sky of what she want. "236 billion dollars worth of cargo came through the port of Agnes City last year."

"She's real good with number." Cardin comment.

"Yeah, she's real good with numbers." Caboose also comment.

"I don't want to hijack a truck full of pineapples, Sky. You need to give us the inside track on what's coming through." Ruby stated.

"We don't know what's in the containers. They certainly don't put price tags on 'em."

"Have you notice anything?" Ruby asked. "Anything different? Anything that might indicate something..."

"Well, there's been all these Yellowstorm folks hanging around."

"Yellowstorm Security Consulting? Private army to the New World Order?" Ruby asked.

"My butt's gone numb." Cardin comment."

"Mine too." Caboose also comment.

"The folks waging outsource shadow wars in the parts of the 4 kingdoms around the globe, and recently cleared to operate on civilian soil?"

"That, umm, sound like them." Sky answered as Ruby turn to the right where the dock is at.

"So there's a private milita in the port." Ruby said to herself before she asked Sky. "What are they guarding?"

"This one freighter." Sky answered. "I guess now that you mention it, it ain't quite right."

"A freighter. Perfect. Can I get on board?" Ruby asked.

"No. No. They won't let you anywhere near it." Sky answered before he comment to himself. "They're kind of assholes actually. The other day, my colleague, Ralph-"

"I don't give a shit about Ralph." Ruby growled before they stop at the gate as it then open for them.

"Go park and get to dispatch."

"Uh, yep! Will do!"

"Go park and get to dispatch." Ruby said in a mocking tone of voice as she parked her custom truck.

"Here comes the supe'. I got to check in." Sky said as they got of Beowolf.

"Remember, Sky. This can go wrong, real quick." Ruby said as they went over to the supe'.

"We got a waste spillage, and I got a few slots on the cleanup crew."

Sky then made Cardin and Caboose go as Ruby spoke. "There is nothing that both Cardin and Caboose here ain't gonna do for a warm meal." She comment.

"Hope you got a strong stomach, sons." He said as he chuckle. "Get in there!"

Ruby and Sky then walked down the dock before she spoke. "You gonna take me to see this freighter?"

"Yeah, it's over here." Sky answered.

"You ever get helicopters coming in and out of here?" Ruby asked. "You know those big sky-crane things that can pick up a whole container?"

"Now, this is restricted airspace." Sky answered as he told Ruby. "They won't let anything out of here without clearance. Shoot it down if they have to."

"So how a person in a hurry supposed to get in and out of this place?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we got a port that's dredge to 50 feet."

"What's the coast guard's response like?"

"Well, they got cutters, 45 foot response vessels, air support... you're not gonna move much faster than them. Specially if you're carrying something." Sky answered as they went through in between a couple of stacked containers.

"Maybe i'll have to saddle you and ride you across the Heflin Drive Overpass." Ruby said.

"I just said they had the water surface real covered."

"Okay."

That is when the freighter they talked about came into their view. "That is the freighter I told you about." Sky said.

"What do you think they got on it?" Ruby asked.

"We just stevedore them, we ain't meant to know what's in the containers." Sky answered as he told the insane halfbreed.

"But?"

"But these are marked military. Government."

"Anything weird about that?"

"The government stuff is hot stuff. Pulls up, goes right through." Sky said. "This stuff's... just been sitting here."

"You are beginning to arouse my... curiosity." Ruby comment.

"Over there. 2'o clock. Looks like Forrest got on the wrong side of some Yellowstorm guys." Sky comment. That was when a random Yellowstorm guy standing by a industrial-type vehicle known as an HVY Dock-Handler spoke to the two as he ordered them.

"You. You. We need 2 guys on the handler. Couple of containers in bay B got to be brought up to F. That ain't a question. Get on it. Now!"

In order to maintain their covers as dock-workers, Ruby and Sky got onto the Dock-Handler as told, with the insane halfbreed driving the industrial vehicle. "You drive and i'll spot."

Ruby started the engine of the vehicle before she drove it to bay B as she spoke to herself. "How about I run that prick over in this thing?"  
"I thought you wanted to 'scope' the place. We don't get the containers, they're gonna check your card." Sky said before he told himself. "I'm getting nervous."

"You're always nervous. Relax."

"Not always, ma'am. Just around you. And it's just... Cardin and Caboose are on their own." Sky said nervously. "They better hold it together. Stick to the story."

"They'll be fine. The boys' on a waste clearance crew." Ruby just causally said to Sky. "They're never happier when their neck's deep in shit." The Dock-Handler then came up to one of the few containers they needed to move and put down the toploader arm and clamp it on before they begun to move it to bay F as Ruby spoke. "I know why they called 'em handlers. Because they handle like a dream."

"This ain't a toy, ma'am, it's heavy machinery." Sky said.

"Thank fuck i'm high as a kite." Ruby comment to herself.

"You should not be operating this vehicle while under the influence."

"I'll operate you under the influence if you're not careful." Ruby warned him in an threaten tone of voice. Sky immediately shut himself up as the psychopathic hybrid then put down the first container. "You happy? Now, i'll get the other one for you. Me, anyway." She corrected herself as she reverse back and drove back to bay F to get the other container. As they drove, the insane halfbreed spoke to Sky. "I'm going to need a better view of that freighter."

"I'm sorry, but this is close as you goin' to get." Sky said.

"Nah, nah, nah. I need to take some pictures, send 'em to my girl, Penny." Ruby specifically said. "I'll need a proper view."

"There's the cranes, but-"

"Cranes. Perfect." Ruby said with a grin on her face like a lightblub suddenly turning on.

"Oh shoot." Sky said in fear as he curse himself for saying that to her. Ruby then picked up the last container and brought it to bay B through the same route like before and put it down.

"If my work here is done, i'm going up the gantry." Ruby said to Sky before she got out of the Dock-Handler and went over to the nearest crane that was the nearest to the freighter. She climb up various ladders and walked up various stairs to where the bridge and the cockpit of the crane is at. That was when a port boss spoke to him as he give her orders.

"Hey, there ain't time to admire the view. I been waiting on a crane driver nearly an hour."

"I'm not permitted to drive cranes, buddy."

"Hey, you need to me to get your Union rep up here, right now? Sooner you get in the cab, the sooner we can get out of here."

Agreeing with him and needed to maintain her cover, Ruby got into the cab. "This is on you." She comment.

She loaded the toploader down onto the first container. "Looks like you're in line. It's hooked up. So lift it high enough to clear that container stack and move it to the other end. The other end is Bay Number 5. Right down at the end." Ruby moved the container until it was over the empty trailer of the truck on Bay Number 5. "There's the truck. Set it down gently." The very insane halfbreed did just that as she put down the container very gently until she drop onto the empty trailer of the truck. "Truck is clear to go." The truck left as the psychopathic hybrid did the same procedure as before. "Alright. You're done. Breaktime." The port boss said from the below the cab before he left.

Ruby then got out of the cab. "How about this view, eh? I'm going to take some photos for the kids." She said to herself as she climb up the ladder and walk to the vantage point on the cat-walk before she took out her scroll-phone and took a few photo and send them to Penny. The insane halfbreed then descend down the crane and then run over to the truck that have been loaded with the container where Sky is waiting beside.

"Ruby, come on, I can take you over to the warehouse." Sky said. "This rig ain't being used." Ruby and Sky then got into the truck and drove to the docking area where the warehouse is located. "It's on the other side of Port City. So they been guarding one of them dry docks. We can take a look at it, but no one's allowed round there."

"Normal rules don't apply to us, Sky. We're going in." Ruby said as she drove the truck.

"I don't know. Rules applied to me my whole life. I like rules." Sky said.

"And look at you. You're a failure. You're in a loveless relationship..."

"What do you mean loveless!?" Sky asked in shock. "I love Katya."

"If she 'loved' you, she'd be here, wouldn't she? But she's not." Ruby pointed it out.

"Y-Y-You know i'm insecure..."

"You've got a dead-end job."

"What dead end? No."

"Sky - it's dead end."

"Being a unionized longshoreman's one of the best paying job in the kingdom." Sky stated, which Ruby doesn't believe at all as she rolled her eyes at this because _she_ knows far more better paying jobs than that of being a unionized longshoreman. "You tell people around the neighborhood that's what you do, they liable to rob you, they're so jealous."

"No one's jealous of you, Sky. They pity you. You're abused by that woman." Ruby said as she pointed it out. "You're abused by these slave drivers. I mean, i've never worked this so hard in my life."

"It ain't so bad." Sky comment about it. "I been doing this every day for 10 years. Only usually with less of the criminality."

"You're wasting your life, Sky." Ruby said as she drove into the enterance of the warehouse. "It's lucky we turned up when we did." Ruby said before they then came to an checkpoint in the warehouse.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! You can't come through here. It's restricted access."  
"No entiendo." Ruby said in her fake accent as she got of the truck. "No understando. Huh? Manifesto. Manifesto say, deliver here."

The insane halfbreed cause an scene with various Yellowstorm before Sky then attempted to intervene and tried to break the tension around in the air. "She must have got confused. This girl don't speak Valese. She must misread the manifest."

"Maifesto. He said... he said to go here."

"It's all a misunderstanding."

The various members of Yellowstorm suddenly gang up on Sky and thrown him to the ground before they start beating and kicking him up. While that was happening, Ruby took this as an opportunity and sneak into the guardhouse before she steal the briefcase, containing a ship manifest, and ran from the scene, leaving Sky to fend on his own.

The insane halfbreed then leave the restricted area before she got into a tow truck. As she reversed backward, she heard her scrollphone ringing and saw that it was Penny calling her before she answered it as Penny then spoke through the phone. " _Ruby, these photo... you've really stumble onto something. The ship... Yellowstorm..._ "

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Tell me about the ship." Ruby said as she drove out of the area in the tow truck. "If we put a man with a gun on the bridge next to it, and get a guy on board, I think we got a good chance of taking over."

" _Way it look to me, there's a container below deck. They're guarding it for the govenment - keeping off the book._ " Penny said. " _Serious military technology, most like._ "

"Yeah, of course." Ruby deadpan in annoyance before she told her. "I just found a manifest. They're testing something out at sea, it's gotta be that. Now, get back to work. If the Branwen Enterprise ain't thriving, there's only one person responsible."  
" _Of course, yeah, but i'll start pulling intel I can get on Yellowstorm at the same time. I got a file here somewhere._ " Penny said before she hung up.

Ruby turn to the right before she got out of the tow truck and punch a ped in the face before taking his ride and drove away. As the insane halfbreed drove on the road, she changed the station and listen to the music that is playing, called Brooklyn - Volcanology:

 ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfp15BmvGws&t=0s&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&index=2))

[Go on a date

I've seen her face a million times

I know I'm late

But the devil can wait with a pretty smile

With an emptied moon

If I'm loud enough I might be understood

Holding your breath

Keeping me last, trying to shine

Give me the pill

I'd rather kill, than walk in your line

They've got Nuclear bombs

It's a lovely day to fall into your arms

'Cause we were born to run

Let out what you've done

No it's not by the mirrors

Or what really matters

It's just what we want

We were forced to lie

You should give us a try

Yes it's only the nicest disaster

This is an old

Story that lives into your soul

You'll be the cat

I'll be the mouse, out of control

We got nuclear bombs

It's a lovely day to fall into your arms

'Cause we were born to run

Let out what you've done

No it's not by the mirrors

Or what really matters

It's just what we want

We were forced to lie

You should give us a try

Yes it's only the nicest disaster

I'll never say anything about your lies

'Cause it's much more than I really want to take

I'm only glad to see that sadness in your eyes

Now I'm proudly living the city wide awake

'Cause we were born to run

Let out what you've done

No it's not by the mirrors

Or what really matters

It's just what we want

We were forced to lie

You should give us a try

Yes it's only the nicest disaster

We were born to run

Let out what you've done

No it's not by the mirrors

Or what really matters

It's just what we want

We were forced to lie

You should give us a try

Yes it's only the nicest disaster

Yes it's only the nicest disaster]

　

Ruby then turn to the left and drove straight down for a while before taking a turn to the right and driving through a curved road before taking a shortcut as she torn down the road before taking a turn to the right and taking a turn to the left three times before then parking the car by Sky's apartmet.

The insane halfbreed got out of the car as she was carrying the briefcase in her hand before she run up the stair and enter the apartment, but when she enter through the door, she saw the mess and smell the air with her nose, causing her to be repulsed by it. "Oh. What in the name of all things holy..." The psychopathic hybrid muttered as she saw Cardin and Caboose sitting on the couch, covered in shit.

"We-We-We tried to stop it, but it just kept... coming... and coming..." Cardin said from shock of what he saw.

"There, there, guys. You just not cut out for honest work." Ruby said as she cough and repulse from the smell.

"Did you get what you needed?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, more or less, yeah." Ruby muttered as she was still repulse from the smell from Cardin and Caboose. "I just gotta figure out a place to plan now." The insane halfbreed look around before she saw the picture of Katya hanging above the fireplace. "Alright, this'll do." She comment to herself before the psychopathic hybrid took the picture off the wall and threw it to the floor, cracking the glass of the frame.

"That woman ain't even fine." Cardin comment as he pick the picture up and put it against the counter. "Ain't no one understand why Sky lets her use him so."

"Oh, it's low self-esteem, Cardin. We gotta build him back up." Ruby answered. "Now..." She drew on the wall with a sharpie before she then put on some tapes and some pictures on the wall. "And... there... perfect!" The insane halfbreed was done with the plan for the setup as she then explain it. "Alright, so, based on my observations, i'd say these Yellowstorm security cocksnots are sitting on something real valuable. I think they got two of these things, but we only need one. The first is on that freigter, in a container below deck. They got guards all over that ship, so it's likey they're keeping on ice. The air, land, and sea route into port'll be locked down as soon as we make an noise. At these x's here. Which means we have to blow up the ship, and grab the thing underwater. Need someone to plant the bombs, someone to look out for him or her with an rifle, and someone to grab the thing, whatever it is, underwater. That means stealing us a submarine, of course, but can you find us one of them, can't ya?" She asked Cardin and Caboose.

"Huh?" Cardin and Caboose answered to Ruby as they didn't have even the faintest of clue as they weren't listening to her.

"Now, the other one is off the coast being tested." Ruby said as she continue to explained to them. "They're running the operation from the dock where I last saw your friend. We'll need a submarine for that, too, and probably a chopper, a big one. We go out there, look around underwater, locate it, bring it back here, and find out what it is."

"Here? To the condo?" Cardin asked innocently as the gunshots were heard from outside of the apartment.

"Alright, so what do we think? Container ship, or whatever's offshore?" Ruby asked herself as she look at the options to take the approach before she finally choose A: Freighter. "It gotta be the container, right?" She said to herself before she told Cardin and Caboose. "You 2 and Sky can help. And we'll bring along Cleo and the unpaid intern." The psychopathic hybrid said before she spoke to herself as she drop the sharpie on the table. "Okay! Alright!"

That was when they heard a familar voice coming right into the room. "What is that smell?" Sky asked as he came in with his battered state.

"Oh! We are going to the local Union Rep." Ruby deadpan as she just joke around with them. "Cardin and Caboose here was injured in the performance of their duties. Human wastes has seeped into their very pores, and I am very sorry to say but, I don't they're ever going to smell normal... again."

"You can't go to the Union." Sky said.

"You are Union, alright, and you vouch for us, alright? LOOK AT THEM!" Ruby then suddenly shouted at Sky, startling him, before she came over to him and shove him near Cardin and Caboose as she stood back. "SMELL THEM! SMELL THEM!"

"Ruby! Ruby! I-" Sky said as he told the insane halfbreed. "You're planning a robbery on my place of work! You violated Mr. Blueberry Jam and... god alone know what else!" That was when he then grasp in shock of when he see the picture frame of his own girlfriend Katya. "You damaged Katya... look, my lady and my Union... that's all I got. So why don't we just, why don't we just let this all slide? Huh?" Sky asked nervously.

Ruby just look at Sky with a pissed look on her face before she then told him right in his face. "If you're comfortable..." She said with a growl in her voice as she just told Sky. "With what happened to your friend, then so be it, alright? But I would give him and Caboose a bath and rinse them off!" The insane halfbreed said before she left.

"NO! NO BATHS!" Both Cardin and Caboose said in sheer terror at very the thought of taking a bath. Oh no (sarcastic).

* * *

 

[Later... that early part of the morning...]

Ruby was listening to some music on her scrollphone while sitting on the couch before she then turn it off and got up from the couch and head outside, but the insane halfbreed does wonder what Weiss is doing...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait, but the chapter took me longer to make than I expected. Hopefully, thing will be now normal.  
> You know something about me? I usually ignored other fandoms useless something interest me, like, the Soranort idea and the Sora heartless of the Kingdom Heart fandom.


	26. Mission 25: Hotel Assassin

In an alleyway, Weiss was breaking tension and preventing a fight between Blake and 2 other random faunus before the same two other faunus then left while the cat faunus shouted at the two leaving faunus. "Look at my eyes, feras! You think i'm fucking with you ol' bitch ass feras?!" She shouted at them in anger.

"Feras, the only thing you fucking with is too much X, feras." Weiss said as she told off Blake. "Now get the fuck on."

"Y'all feras some bitches!" Blake shouted back at the chimera faunus in anger.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at the cat faunus' immaturely before she then got a message from Winston on her scrollphone, telling the chimera faunus to meet her at Gojulal Pier. She run out of the alleyway onto the road and threw a random guy out of his car before she got into the car and drove toward the location where the gorilla faunus told her to meet him at. While she was driving straight down the road, she was listening to a music just playing on the radio called Deftone - Diamond Eyes:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKH5S2CZLSE&index=2&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP)) 

[To the edge

Till we all get off

I will take you away with me

Once and for all

Time will see us realign

Diamonds rain across the sky

Shower me into the same realm

Calculate

Our embrace

Hold on (Come with me now)

Right away

Outer space with me

Once and for all

Time will see us realign

Diamonds rain across the sky

Shower me into the same realm

Time will see us realign

Diamonds reign across the sky

I will lead us to the same realm

When the coffin shakes

And the needle breaks

Come right away with me

Come on you'll see

Once and for all

Time will see us realign

Diamonds rain across the sky

Shower me into the same realm

Time will lead us to the same realm

I will lead us to the same realm]

Weiss parked the car in the spot where she suppose to meet the handicapped gorilla faunus. As she waited, she smoke her E-cigarette before she finally saw Winston sitting down on an bench near the spot where she was waiting and she went over to him. "So, what's up, man?" She asked.

"Sit down and face forward!" Winston said, which the chimera faunus did as she sat down on the bench beside him, as he then spoke to Weiss. "Now, I don't have a lot of time, I know you need money. Did Emerald tell you about BookVader?" He asked.

"Oh, shit, y'all two did that?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Look forward! We're two strangers having a friendly chat." Winston said. "And don't pretend you liked Ajit Pat."

"Oh, man, I don't know, homie. I mean, yeah, the dude outsourced work to child slaves, then stole and sold everybody's private information, and even ripped his own friends' ideas off, and walked around like he's some kind of messiah while doing it, but..." Weiss said as she just basically summed up what Ajit Pat is. "Man, I don't think the feras deserved to have his fucking head blown off on TV."  
"Oh, well, aren't you just the moral majority?" Winston deadpan at Weiss before he went on a rant. "You know, that's why the world is the way it is today. When a paid thug gets all namby pamby when someone asks him or her to act like a paid thug, and for good causes."

"Man, check this out, homie." Weiss said as she told the handicapped gorilla faunus. "I like blowing motherfucking fools' head off just as much as the next psychotic asshole, but I just don't look at this shit as doing a good deed."

"Well, now you can." Winston said as the gorilla faunus then explained it to her. "'Cause it's not fools' heads, it's assholes' heads, and not just heads, you know. Trashing cars, or planting lies, forging evidence, anything we can do to take the battle back to these turds. You know, we'll... fix the market in our favor and we'll right a few wrongs while we're at it."  
"Shit! Okay, cool." Weiss comment as she already like the sound of that.

"Right, have you heard of Mollis?" Winston asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, so there's a new Mollis, a sort of super Mollis." Winston then explained to the white-haired female chimera faunus. "And it's called Priapol, it's giving the living rigor motis. Only Brett Lowrey, CEO of Bikinton Research paid off the FDA. He doesn't care if his hardness pills giving desperate middle-aged men the world over heart attacks."

"Damn, man, that sucks." Weiss comment.

"Yeah, it does!" Winston said as he then resume explaining to the chimera faunus. "Now, Mr. Greedy Lowrey is at the Van Casperton Hotel on Richman, of course he'll be well protected, but... if he goes away, then Vale goes back to using Mollis, and Betta Pharmaceuticals gets a big bump in the price of their stock."

"Damn, man. Alright, fuck it, I got you." Weiss said.

"I thought that you would." Winston comment as he give her an advice. "Now consider using a sniper rifle, or sticky bombs, you know, whatever. Do it your own way, however you want. I'm gonna make the investment. We don't speak about this or anything. Now walk away and i'll stay here till you're gone."

The chimera faunus just rolled her eyes at that last sentence from the handicapped gorilla faunus as she then ran to the nearest parking lot of the pier before she got into a car, rewired it to start the engine, and drove down the road as she headed toward the location of where the CEO of Bikinton Research is staying at. As she drive straight down, she listen to a music on the radio called The Clarion - Call:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS4kmthw8Ms&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&index=3)) 

[All our visions of sweet tomorrow

Is cracking and fading away.

Hopes of glory are drowned in sorrow

This dissension expels us to yesterday.

　

Lead your troops into your lust of pride

They'll fight so brave at heart.

Or cast the yoke of envy aside

And keep the land from falling apart.

　

Do you hear the clarion call,

It's calling out to one and all.

Who will live and who will fall,

Who will walk the golden hall.

Do you hear the clarion call,

It's calling out to one and all.

Who is right and who is wrong,

Whose side is god really on.

　

What are the alliances and treaties for

As pretenders yet look to the sky.

All the trumpets will sound once more

And victory will be given another try.

Do you hear the clarion call,

It's calling out to one and all.

Our blood must be spilled

So the nobles' visions can be fulfilled.

　

The night harvests our land

While the dissidents reach for their dreams.

The nations' split by false hands

While their prize slowly vaporize

Into a steam that escape their eyes.

A fool is he who cannotfore see,

Hell is what this, our land will be.

Yes hell what is this, our land will be.

Do you hear the clarion call,

It's calling out to one and all.

Which side will finally prevail,

While the other side will fail.

　

How many pretenders can we endure?

The land is bleeding, so not many more.

Who may better the royal sceptre sway?

Questions, questions,

You'll see at the end of the day.]

Weiss then enter through a parking garage before she park in a spot. She saw the guard then arrived at the enterance of the hotel before she then drove up a level through an ramp and turn around and stopping. The chimera faunus then got out of the car and head over to a spot as she got out her sniper rifle before she aimed and waited... until the target finally out of the hotel, walking to the car, before she fired the bullet and kill him, assassinating her target. She then rushed back to her car and leaving the area through the back of the parking garage, leaving the guards without the knowledge that she left.

Knowing that her assassination mission was now complete, Weiss just drove down the road as she dial Winston's number and told him. "Eh, it's done."

" _I know. Good work._ " Winston said.

"Alright, well shit, let me know about the next thing."

" _Will do, but before that, i've got to tell you something._ " Winston said as he told the chimera faunus about it. " _Our investment partfolio was getting a little... successful, so I figured we needed some tangible assets - property - so we brought a house in Lilacwood Hills._ "

"Yeah sure, man, whatever. You know best about this shit."

" _And we needed someone to live there for tax purpose, so some guys are moving your stuff, and, for added bonus, are also moving your friend/mother figure Kail Belladonna in as your housemate._ "

"Oh shit!" Weiss comment excitely about this as she spoke to Winston. "Meaning I don't have to live with my crazy-ass aunt no more and I get to share with Kali? Man, I don't know what the fuck to say, dog."

" _Don't say anything. Especially if a man in the suit comes to the door._ " Winston said... before he reveal he was joking as he causally comment about it. " _Ah, i'm joking, that probably isn't going to happen. It's yours. Enjoy it. 3671 Franklin Chopper drive._ "

With that finished, Winston hung up. Weiss then turn to the right and drove straight down the road for a while before she turn to the right and then finally turning to the left before she see her Bufflo S and her Bagger in the driveway as she parked the car into the garage. The chimera faunus got out of the car and gone into her new home. She was amazed by her new house and happily at this as this was one of the best days in her life...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, Weiss was throw a bone for her, pardon the joke. Yeah, the lyrics above are the ones from the radio station that can be heard while playing Saint Row the 3rd.


	27. Mission 26: Minisub

It was a few days later at Sky's apartment during the dusk, Ruby got up from Sky's bed after she molested Sky in her sleep and walked out of the apartment and climbing down the stairs before she got a nmessage from Cardin on her scroll-phone, revealing that he has found a sub on a ship.

She run into the parking lot near the apartment before she then broke into one of the cars, rewired it to start the engines, and drove out of the parking lot and down the road. As she drive down, taking the same route she used to get into the port of AC, listening to a music on the radio called Corona - Rhythm Of The Night:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5TMaBVX5a8))

[This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah

The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life

My life Oh yeah

The rhythm of my life

You could put some joy upon my face

Oh, sunshine in an empty place

Take me to turn to and babe I'll make you stay

Oh, I can ease you of your pain

Feel you give me love again

Round and round we go, each time I hear you say

This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah

The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life

My life Oh yeah The rhythm of my life

Won't you teach me how to love learn

There'll be nothing left for me to yearn

Think of me burn and let me hold your hand

I don't wanna face the world in tears

Please think again I'm on my knees

Sing that song to me

No reason to repent

I know you wanna say it

This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life

My life Oh yeah The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life

My life Oh yeah The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of the night Oh oh oh

This is the rhythm of the night

Oh oh oh Rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life My life

Oh yeah The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of the night

The night Oh yeah The rhythm of the night

This is the rhythm of my life My life

Oh yeah The rhythm of my life

This is the rhythm of the night]

Ruby then stop the car near a crane before she went over to it and start to climb up the ladder to the very top and walked up the stair and climb up to the roof of the cabin of the crane. She took out her snipe rifle and aim as she zoom in with her scope before she start firing at all of the cable holding the submarine in the air until the last cable was snapped with a shot of a bullet, sending the sub into the water.

The insane halfbreed got down from the crane and jump into the water before she then start swimming toward it and got onto it through the top hatch. Once she have got into the yellow-colored, she dive down underwater, with the Yellowstorm guards realizing too late of what is happening, as she slip under the sea and slither through the water like a sea snake before she a made a call and Sky spoke through the radio. " _Ruby?_ "

"Sky. I've got that submarine we talked about." Ruby said as she told Sky through the radio as her echo in the cockpit of the submarine. "You got help me store it for a few days." There was no response as the radio remained silent before the insane halfbreed spoke again. "Sky... don't go quiet on me. Or i'll come round and... and i'll... well... we both know what i'm talking about."

" _Okay, umm, alright._ " Sky said nervously before he then told the psychopathic hybrid. " _Bring it around to Pier 400 at the Western Docks._ "

"On my way." Ruby said as the yellow submarine flow through under the water.

" _Look. I'll have a truck to bring you around the warehouse._ "

"What's this? The Union man doing an honest day's work?" Ruby snarked.

" _There's nothing honest about this, ma'am._ " Sky answered honestly, albert with nervousness in his voice. " _This is a dishonest day's work, if ever I seen one._ "

"Hey, we're not hurting anyone."

" _No, no one except whoever owns that submarine, and the... and the mercenary folks on the freighter._ " Sky comment rather nervously.

"Do some research on Yellowstorm Security Consulting, friend." Ruby said as she then told him a bit about Yellowstorm Security Consulting. "They'd be on trial for human rights offences if the kingdom of Vale's government didn't protect all its contractors from any kind of suit - military or civilian. They're immune from prosection, and they behave like they are. Murdering, stealing, high on power, guns, and anabolic steroids." The insane halfbreed then growl in grumpyness at that as she mutter to herself. "Lucky bastards."

" _Look, I don't know about that stuff._ " Sky said.

"Oh, you're right. You don't." Ruby said in an rather causally tone of voice. "Yellowstorm are employed by the richest and the greediest scums on the planet to shit on the poorest and the neediest. So we're going to enjoy shitting on them."

" _Oh great. Well, I look forward to that._ " Sky muttered in a deadpan tone to himself as he knew he should have seen this coming.

"Okay, that's more like it." Ruby comment.

As she travel in the yellow submarine under the water, the insane halfbreed put on a radio which played a classic song called The Beatles - Yellow Submarine:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2uTFF_3MaA))

[In the town where I was born

Lived a man who sailed to sea

And he told us of his life

In the land of submarines

So we sailed up to the sun

Till we found a sea of green

And we lived beneath the waves In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all aboard

Many more of them live next door

And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

(Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead Full speed ahead it is, Sergeant. Cut the cable, drop the cable Aye, Sir, aye Captain, captain)

As we live a life of ease

Every one of us has all we need

Sky of blue and sea of green In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine]

The yellow submarine was nearing the point as Ruby then spoke through the radio. "Sky. You there?"

" _Yes, ma'am. I'm on the crane._ " Sky answered through the radio of the submarine. " _Surface and i'll bring you shoreside._ "

"Alright." The yellow submarine then made it next to the crane before the hook of crane drop into the water and pick it up and lifted into the air before it slowly its arm and put the yellow-colored submarine onto the flatbed attach to a pure black-colored Phantom, the same Phantom that Ruby and Emerald have used to chase Lazlow in. Sky was double-checking the submarine before the halfbreed then shouted at him in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S DONE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! HURRY UP!"

Sky quickly rushed to the right side of the semi truck before he got into the passenger seat of the massive vehicle. "Alright, here we go." Sky said to himself before he told Ruby. "Alright, i'm here."

"Monty..." Ruby muttered in annoyance at this before she thendrive the Phantom toward the warehouse. As they drove down the road, the insane halfbreed then spoke to Sky. "Is that sub covered property?" She asked.

"It'll be fine if we just get there." Sky answered nervously.

"Are you being short with me?" Ruby asked with a threaten tone in her voice.

"No, no. No, no ma'am. I am certainly not being short." Sky answered, terrified of what would happen if he did. "I'm just not used to this kind of pressure."

"If you turn a crew onto a score, you got to be ready for the heat that comes with it."

"I didn't turn anyone onto anything. You threatened and cajoled and tricked me..."

"You don't want a cut, just walk away."

"I can't walked away, you're robbering my workplace, and running the show from my home!"

Ruby just shrug at this as she drove into the warehouse and parked the Phantom with the sub on the flatbed trailer inside of it before the insane halfbreed and Sky got out. "You're sure it'll be okay there?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." Sky answered nervously.

"Alright. If you're wrong, i'll eat your sweet meats." Ruby threaten in an causally tone of voice. "Now get out of here."

Sky did just that as he ran out of the warehouse before he got into his truck and left. That was when Ruby got a message from Ironwood on her scrollphone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woah! This chapter was short! Which I liked. Okay, the reason I created a second series for this story? It'll be explain in the note of that said series. Anyways, orginally I didn't plan on making this story a part of that series or even plans on making a second series, but I guess some things interested me so much that I can't help it.  
> Also, yes, I use the yellow submarine reference, I couldn't help it.


	28. Mission 27: Preparing for the Blitz!

Ruby drove toward the same place that they met at, Covington Supplies, before she parked the car that she stolen as she see Emerald aruging with the three FIB agents of Vale while she got out of her car. "Alright, the fuck is this shit? We handle your little immigration problem or whatever the fuck it was. We're straight."

"Oh absolutely, yeah, yeah." Ironwood said with sarcasm dipping in his voice before Roman notice Ruby.

"Here's Ruby." Roman comment.

"Great!" Ruby deadpan at this as she spoke. "Looky looky huh, bunch of government shitbags and their favorite stoolie. What he's been telling you?"

"Oh, he just said how you guys were happy to help in the government in any way you can." Qrow joked.

"Oh really? Huh?" Ruby said with sarcasm dipping in her tone of voice as she snarked at them. "Because I was told if we helped out with that thing, which we did, then our past discretions would be... forgotten in a haze of patriotic fervor."

"Who told you that? Did I tell you that? I'm in charged here, fruity! Me!" Ironwood said with more aggression in voice as he told the insane halfbreed before he point at Weiss and spoke to her. "You understand?!"

"Not quite, but..." Weiss said as she deadpan at him. "Can you explain that again?"

"What I was saying-" Ironwood said before he stop when he realized he made himself looked like an fool and growl at the chimera faunus.

"OH, oh you're good." Qrow comment as he attempt to break tension in the air as he joked. "The three cunts."  
"Listen." Roman spoke as he had a enough of this before he told the three woman. "We need help with something else. Some of the government... some of it is pretty corrupted."

The three females did the classic "Three wise monkey" posture with Ruby covering her eyes, with Weiss covering her mouth, and with Emerald covering her ears with deadpan expression on their faces before the insane halfbreed spoke. "Not err... not your bit, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but we're corrupted in a good way." Roman said.

"But the Agency... they want to encourage panic so they can guarantee their budgets. That's how they get paid." Ironwood told them.

"It's a major problem." Roman comment.

"Yeah, no kidding." Qrow comment.

"And now they've secured some... funds that we need to use our fight against crime. As a way to bribing corrupt officals." Ironwood said.

"Really?" Emerald said before she ask. "And where they are getting that from?"

"Drugs." Ironwood answered. "Those bastards love to sell drugs."

"Who doesn't?" Ruby said as she admitted to everyone that were there. "Right?"

"We think they're gonna use this money to finance a war on our streets, and we need you girls... to requistion that money for us." Ironwood said.

"The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car." Roman stated.

"Yeah fuck you, Roman." Emerald said before she told them. "We don't have time to prepare the right way."

"That's not my concern." Ironwood state as he, his right-hand man, and Roman left the lot. "I cannot allocate any more resources to this."

"You'll be fine." Roman said as he left.

"Fuck you, Roman." Emerald said. After they left the lot, our three protagonist then spoke to each other.

"Nice work, sis." Ruby deadpan as she snarked at this. "We're gonna be doing pat downs at the airport before those fucking clowns are done with us."

"Y'know, fuck you." Emerald said.

"Hey, hey, look, man... it is what it is." Weiss said as she prevented them from fighting each other before she sum up the 3's question. "Now, how the fuck we gonna get this done?"

"I don't know..." Emerald answered. She thought about it for a moment before she suddenly thought of an idea from a movie she saw as she snap her fingers together before she told the other two girls about it. "I got it. Classic blitz play. It's an industrial area, right? So i'm thinking vehicles. Trash truck to block, tow truck to sack 'em. We get some disguises and we're golden. We just gonna hope like hell these are kinda Agency guys that don't carry a panic buttom with 'em. If they are, we deal with it. If and when..."

"If and motherufuckin' when..." Weiss mutter to herself as she left the lot.

"I will keep my eyes peeled, General!" Ruby deadpan as she mockly saluted Emerald before she headed to Beowolf.

"Thank you, Emerald." Emerald deadpan to herself as she told herself. "Hey, no problem. No really..."

Ruby got into her custom truck as she left the lot...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that about the delay! Something up with Youtube, the site for the videos I used to make this story. So I use it as a excuse to take a break from the story for a day, but hey, better late than never. And sorry, about this short chapter, it's just here so you'll know that i'm not dead... yet...  
> But I can give you an bit of information about the settling of the story; It is set in 83 A.G.W (After Great War).


	29. Mission 28: Setup Part 1: Boiler Suits

Ruby drove down the road in Bewolf before her scrollphone rang and answered it before Emerald then spoke to both the insane halfbreed and the chimera faunus as she told them through their scroll-phones. " _Alright, guys, a few more details. We'll need boiler suits and masks for this job. The garbage truck - let's get one from Mirror Park, bring it back to the lot. And there's an auto repair by the airport where we can get a tow truck. What else? Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, a getaway. That would be nice. Get something fast and discreet, we park it off the road, a good distance from the lot. And make sure it ain't something we'll crash into driving off. That's it._ "

" _A'ight, man. I got you, dog._ " Weiss said.

"What? Huh? I missed that. Maybe shout a little louder?" Ruby said.

" _Bite me._ " Emerald deadpan before she and Weiss hang up.

Ruby drove to the nearest Duke of Ammo store before she parked her custom truck by the store and went in. She brought the three boilers suit for them and one color each for them; A Navy-colored boiler suit for Weiss, a Grey-colored boiler suit for herself, and a Green-colored boiler for Emerald, before she left the store and got into her custom truck before driving off as she message Emerald and Weiss through her scroll-phone. "Boiler suits can come off the shopping list."

The insane halfbreed then drove down the road to her next location...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, i'm going to make two chapters today and two more tomorrow before I can get to the heist. Due to the fact that they're mostly short. Which is quite fine by me.


	30. Mission 29: Setup Part 2: Masks

Ruby drove to the mask shop on Greenfield Beach before she park Beowolf by the store and got out as she went to it. She brought a few monkey mask and even a few hockey masks so that they can wear the hockey mask while wearing the monkey mask underneath at the same time, in the span of just under 20 seconds before she then got into her own custom truck and drove off. As she drive down straight down the street of Greenfield Beach, she dialed both Weiss and Emerald's numbers on her scrollphone before she told them. "Just to say, I got us some headgear for this masquerade balls-up." The insane halfbreed said before she hang up. She then parked into the driveway under Sky's apartment as she wonder what's the chimera faunus is doing right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here another short chapter which is shorter than the last one, but don't worry, the next two chapters that i'm going to post tommorrow are going to be longer... at least. But eh, it's work for me.


	31. Mission 30: Setup Part 3: Garbage Truck

Weiss drove down the road of Agnes City until she finally saw the garbage truck and follow it just before it stop to get a trash bag. The chimera faunus got out of the car and ran over to the driver seat of the truck before she open the door and threw the driver out of the driver seat. "Come out. You got the day off, homie." She said as she got into the garbage truck and drove it away before being chased by a quite lot of cops and use her ability to make a hasty escape with the garbage truck. As she drive down the road, heading toward the lot, Weiss listen to some music on the radio called Hockey - Too Fake:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOLxjOTT5Kk&t=0s&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&index=8))　

[I'd do anything that I'm told to I'd even mean it if I'm supposed to

Leave me on a little I go for broke

Leave me on some more I'd go for the big toke

Everybody's watching oh but nobody cares

Oh wait cause no

Nobody's watching but everybody cares

Oh whatever talk to you later

Look out

Cause I'm just too fake for the world

I know it's just a game to me I'm just too fake you see I wish I didn't have to be but watch out I got too much soul for the world

It's breaking my heart in two I got too much soul for you I don't like it but it's true

Get off I go to church and I'm expected to be lost soul

They need examples to use I could stay forever leave right now

It's your call either way

It's time to use my life for myself

(most people just won't tell you that)

I'm gonna use my life for someone else, yeah No wait wait wait wait

Hurts right?

But I can't even talk to you About my effect on people

Cause I'm doing the same thing to you

That's right even right now

Oh just wait up for me if you want to but

Oh look out now I'm just too fake for the world

And there's nothing I can do about it

Yeah I'm just too fake for you I don't like it but it's true

Look out I got too much soul for the world

It's breaking my heart in two I got too much soul for you I don't like it but it's true

Look out I'm just too fake for the world I know it's just a game to me I'm just to fake you see I hope you can forgive me

Look out now I'm too fake]

Weiss reached where the lot is at and turn to the left before she parked the garbage truck in the lot. She got out of the truck and walked away from it before she got into her white Bufflo S and drove away as she dial both Emerald and Ruby's numbers and then told them that she got the garbage truck. "That's the garbage truck." She then hang up and head toward the final piece of the setup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I didn't orginally plan for a song lyrics to be put here, but since it involved mostly driving in that mission, I figure we could use a bit of lyrics to pass the time.


	32. Mission 31: Setup Part 4: Tow Truck

Weiss drove toward the auto-repair shop of where the tow truck is located at before she then drifted and park the van in the parking lot of the auto-repair shop, all at the same time. She got out of the car as she saw a mechanic working on a random car before she sneak up on him and then katana chop him on the neck, knocking him out cold, as she took his money. She got into the tow truck and drove toward the lot where the garbage truck is located at. While she was doing that, she put on the radio and listen to the music playing called JR - Lost Desire:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7y0ctZPhHA&index=8&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP)) 

[You got away ya u got away sometimes.

Ya there comes a time, comes a time where it's took long, too long.

You gave your word, but two years past and still nothing, nothing

Don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire, the desire.

Something's don't just happen, but I guess it is my fault for believing, believing.

U got away, sometimes.

Ya there comes a time when it's been to long, too long.

No don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire, the desire.

No no don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire.

You got away ya u got away sometimes.

Ya there comes a time, comes a time where it's took long, too long.

You gave your word, but two years past and still nothing, nothing

Don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire, the desire.

Something's don't just happen, but I guess it is my fault for believing, believing.

U got away, sometimes.

Ya there comes a time when it's been to long, too long.

No don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire, the desire.

No no don't owe me anything, I've lost the desire.]

She parked the tow truck with the garbage truck at the lot and quickly left the area by getting into a black truck and quickly driving away from the area. She decide to tell Emerald and Ruby on the scroll-phone as she dialed their numbers before she told them. "Eh, tow truck at the lot, dog, ready to go."

" _Okay. That's everything._ " Emerald said through the scroll-phone before she then told the two of them. " _Come back to the lot, and i'll tell you through the plan. When we get the stuff, Ironwood says we gonna take it to Ozpin, the guy we met at that interrogation. He's a big investor or something. Anyway, that don't matter, i'll handle the drop off._ "

Weiss drove back to her home as she prepare for tommorrow...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, now the next chapter will be much longer now than this chapter.


	33. Mission 32: Blitz Play

It was day after getting the pieces for the setup, Emerald came into the same lot from before and sit down on a couple of crates as she waited for Weiss and Ruby to come before she then see the chimera faunus and got up to talk to her. "Hey."

"What's crackin', where R at?" Weiss asked before her answer came to the lot.

"Right there." Emerald pointed to Weiss' answer to her question as Ruby came into the lot with Beowolf.

"So we really finna do this shit?" Weiss asked the green-hair bodyguard as Ruby walk over to them. "We're finna risk our lives to rob some motherfucking government killers again?"

"Yup." Emerald answered before she then told them the plan. "Hey. Alright. Listen up, here's the plan. Alright, Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"I want you in this position up here, okay? You're on lookout. Give me a heads up when the armored car comes by."

"Okay, yeah."

"I'm gonna be right here in the garbage truck blocking the road way. Weiss, you're in the alley in a tow truck. Hope is they pull right up in front of you. When they do, you come at 'em hard... bam!"

"Shit, here's hopin'." Weiss comment.

"Yeah. After the hit, we blast open the doors, grab up all the cash, bonds, whatever it is, I take it to Ironwood's guy." Emerald explained.

"It's all a little hopeful, homie." Weiss said.

"As long as i'm not on the ground when the shit goes down. Okay?" Ruby said.

"When the shit goes down we'll handle it." Emerald said as she told her step sister. "You stay up here. On your post, eyes peeled."

"Yeah."

"We'll take the risk." Emerald said before she asked the two. "Sound cool?"

"Shit, you the professional, dog." Weiss said.

"At least we're not wearing clown outfits. There's a plus." Ruby comment.

"Right, the masks." Emerald said as she went over to the duffal bag where the masks are.

"What?"

Both Weiss and Ruby over to where Emerald is as she zip open the duffal bag. "Let's see what we got here." The three look down at the masks in silent before the insane halfbreed made a deadpan comment.

"Real professional."

Soon, they've got into their assign boiler suits and then wored the three hockey masks with the three monkey masks underneath. The three look at each other in silent before Ruby then let out a laughter at this when she realized that _she's_ the one who brought the masks before Emerald spoke. "Let's do this. Let's go, let's go." Both Ruby and Weiss left the area before the red-eyes human get into the garbage truck and head to her vantage point in East Flats as she drive straight down the road and turning to the left before she got into position and ask the insane halfbreed. "Alright, R. I'm in position. What's the ETA?"

Ruby was look through her biocular on top of the tower. "Looking for them..." She answered as the insane halfbreed look at the road through the biocular before she saw the armored car coming up as she told Emerald. "I got a visual on the target. Should be with you any moment." She said as she told her adopted sister. "Alright, Emerald, move it."

Emerald quickly got into positon with the garbage truck by blocking the road on both lanes and kept the truck stationary as the armored car came up before they saw the garbage truck, which made them confused. However, unknown to them, they've didn't a tow truck coming at them on the left side. "You better brace yourselves, you motherfuckers!" Weiss comment as she drove the tow truck at full ramming speed by using her ability before she rammed the armored truck, sending down to its right side and crashing it into an wall of concrete-made wall, destroying a large part of it. The two quickly got out of their vehicles and went to the back door of the armored car.

"Fit the sticky bombs!" Emerald said.

"I'm doin' it!" Weiss said as she did just that before she got away from the back door as the sticky bomb then blew the door off.

"Everyone out, let's go! On the ground! Move it!" Emerald yelled as she aim her gun at the guards, which they quickly did.

"My fucking ears! I'm fucking deaf! You complete pricks!"

"Clean out the van! I got the guards." Weiss said as she aimed at her gun at the guards while Emerald search for a bit before she found what they were looking for and grab it as she got out.

"The alarm's been tripped. The cops will be swarming here in 10 seconds. You better-"

Weiss, however, quickly shut them both up by puting a few bullets in their heads and killing them. "Shut the fuck up!" The chimera faunus said.

"Come on! Good to go!" The bodyguard said.

That was when they've heard a bunch of siren coming. "You hear all them siren, dog?" Weiss asked.

" _Look like they hit their panic button! Half the ACPD incoming!_ " Ruby shouted to Emerald and Weiss through the radio as the two quickly took cover.

"Alright, W. Stay in cover there. I'll be up here." Emerald said before she then take a look and saw the massive numbers of cops coming. "Shit. We ain't going to clear the area. Alright, we hold the cops - make a play when we see a window."

And then it begin;

Weiss took out the first pair of cops that came into the area. Emerald then actived her special ability and shoot down most of the cops with ease until her ability reaches its limit before Ruby then fired her rocket launcher at the cop cars, blowing all of them up and killing the few cops that Emerald missed. " _Back to the left there! More cops on the way!_ " Weiss said through the radio.

"Deal with those cops coming up the alley before they flank you!" Ruby shouted through the radio as she fired her rockets at them to support Weiss and Emerald.

Emerald quickly shot them down as her ability still time need to recharged, even the ones on the roof, before she went back to help Weiss as her ability was now fully recharged and use it to kill the few cops that were shooting at the chimera faunus before the bodyguard then shot the cops in the back alley. "The alley's clear!" Emerald shouted.

"They're coming from the front!" Weiss shouted as she shot down various cops coming from the main road before the chimera faunus ask herself. "Hey, when these motherfuckers gonna thin out?" That was when she notice snipers on the roof with her eyes and warn Ruby through the radio. "R! There's some snipers up on the opposite roof, dog. Over to the right. You got to take 'em out."

That was when Ruby took out her sniper rifle. "You gotta be precise with this thing." She said to herself as she look through the scope and saw the various snipers on the rooftops before she took them down one by one by headshoting them with terrifying ease like it's a normal day for her.

"Damn, man, you a cold motherfucker, dog." Weiss comment about of how just deadly Ruby is with the sniper and easy she does it, making the other snipers on the roof look like idiots, as the insane halfbreed took the rest of them down before she told the two through the radio.

" _Rooftop is clear of shooters._ "

"Incoming! Left side!" Emerald shouted as she took down the incoming reinforcement with her gun and using her special ability. In the sky, however, a police helicopter came to the scene, but it was soon taken down when Ruby fired her rocket launcher, destroying it in one blow.

" _How's that for you?_ "

" _Bitches all over the place._ " Weiss comment as they fired some of them before they've noticed that the police are thinning out.

"They're thinning out, this could be our chance to go. I'll deliver the bonds. W, you dump the trash truck." Emerald shouted to Weiss as she told the chimera faunus.

" _I'm on the move!_ " Ruby shouted through the radio.

"Hey man, shit, you look after yourself, dog, alright." Weiss said to the insane halfbreed as she ran to the trash truck before she got in and drove away toward the getaway location as she got away from the scene. She drive straight down the road before she then took a turn to the right, drove straight again, took an turn to the left, and drove straight again once more before she came to the getaway location; Underneath a random bridge.

The chimera faunus then got out of the trash truck and threw the remaining sticky bombs that she got left, which was at least about four of them, onto the large vehicle before she walked to her getaway vehicle, a red-color Pegassi Monroe, as the sticky bomb then exploded, destroying the trash truck, before she got into her Monroe and drove away from the destroyed trash truck.

As she drive down the road in her red Monroe, Weiss decide to dial Emerald's number on her scroll-phone before she answered.

" _Everything cool?_ " Emerald asked.

"Yeah, man." Weiss answered. "Shit, that trash truck is trashed, dog. You good?" She asked.

" _Nice work. I'm about to meet this guy. I'll tell you how it goes._ " Emerald said before she hang up. Weiss really did wonder how it will go as she drove down the road in silent...

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald is at...]

Emerald drive straight down the road in her midnight blue Nightshade toward Ozpin's house until she came to the driveway. She got out of the car and go to the gate before she told the two guards. "Got a package for Ozpin Greenfield."

One of the guard spoke to Ozpin through the radio. "Package for Mr. Greenfield." The guard as the gates then open for Emerald. "Come on."

The guard lead Emerald to Ozpin, where he was leaning against his car, as he comment on his scroll-phone. "Yeah and i'm telling you... that I don't give a flying fuck." Emerald just rolled her eyes at this as he just spoke to himself while commenting on his scroll-phone. "There you go... There you go... Boom! So long, motherfucker!" The old man then spoke to the dark-skinned woman as he attempt to give her a fist pump. "Ozpin Greenfield."

"Yeah, I remember you, the weekend interrogater." Emerald deadpan as she give the bonds to one of the guards, who grab it and took it away. "Invest wisely."

"Hey, hey, hold on, hold on, we're not done here yet, I got a job for you, bro." Ozpin said as one of his guard stop Emerald from leaving just yet. Just sighing in annoyance, the green-colored hair bodyguard listen as the old man then told her. "5 top quality scores. Big ticket cars. Major payday bro."

"Sounds great." Emerald comment before she then told him. "I got the girl for ya. I'll put you in touch."

"N-N-N-N-No. I don't want some dude. I want you. I want you. I want your crew." Ozpin said as he told her. "I want pros on this, man."

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck what you want, old man." Emerald said as she told him. "I'll let her know you're interested."

"Oh? I guess I just got you figured wrong, man." Ozpin comment.

"Hey, what's to figure?" Emerald comment.

"Tell me something. You like video games?" Ozpin asked as he told her. "I got a stake in a sports investment venture. You like the market? I got some funds you can manage. Name your poison, man!"

"I just like sitting around watching old movies." Emerald deadpan.

"Ah, there we go!" Ozpin said. "How about I hook you up with Mevlin Bookman?"

"... Bullshit..." All Emerald could say as she couldn't believe of what Ozpin was saying. "Mevlin Bookman? The movie producer?"

"Yeah. He's retiring, man, and i'm doing a fiance deal for his studio. I will make the connect... just as soon as you..." Ozpin before he whisper as he walk away, knowing that she know the answer.

"Alright." With that, Ozpin left. "Ah man, Mevlin Bookman." Emerald said to herself excitly as she left the real estate. "Have a good one, boys." She got into her midnight blue Nightshade and drove down the road. As she drive down the road, she dial Weiss' numbers before she then answered.

" _Eh, what's up, Emerald?_ "

"Hey, man. I got an interesting opportunity for you. Acquaintance of Roman's."  
" _An FIB contract? Are you joking?_ "

"Relax. This guy's private sector. Very wealthy. It could be lucrative. Why don't you meet him and see what you think?"

Weiss just sighed at this before she told her. " _Alright, yeah, yeah... I'll think about it._ "

"Alright, me and Ruby will be there, too. I promise you, it's a step up for you, a real probably opportunity." With that, Emerald hang up as she drove down the road...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And done! Okay, just to let you guys know, i'm putting this on hiatus for a while, due to closed reasons. I want to continue it, but due to said reasons, i'm forced to put on hiatus for a while.


	34. Mission 33: Yellowstorm Heist

It was a few days after the Blitz Plays Heist, Ruby had called Emerald and Weiss to meet her at her current safehouse. She walked into the apartment before the insane halfbreed ordered them. "CARDIN! SKY! CABOOSE! Hey, you guys! I'm expecting company, alright? Want this place clean." She ordered. "Cardin and Caboose, you tidy, Sky massage."

"Uuuuhhh-"  
"NOW!"

Sky quickly start massaging Ruby's shoulder before Emerald came into the apartment. "Hey, sis, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, hey sis, you're late." Ruby said with sarcasm utterly dipping in her tone of voice. "9 years fucking late. You know, you're so fucking late, in fact, that you have no right to call me 'sis'. Is that clear?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Emerald said. "You're like a broken fucking record."

"Oh, well, you're like shit, exactly like a shit." Ruby insulted back before she then ask her. "Where's the assasstant?"

"On her way."

"That kid idolize you. And... it gives me the creeps."

As if on que, Weiss walked into the apartment. "Yo!"

"Yo, Weissy, we were just talking about you." Ruby said before Sky finished massaging her. "Nattering. You know how it is."

"... Yeah, whatever, man." Weiss said before she fistpump Emerald as she asked. "So what we doing here?"

"We're working, amigo." Ruby answered before she got up from the sofa and reveal her heist plan to them. "Taking a score. Yeah, done most of the planning and, err... I think we're gonna literally make out like bandits on this."

"... You talk to Winston about this?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I called him, but apparently he's in the hospital to get his whatever bodyparts he have clean or some shit." Ruby answered.

"He's got a wasting disease." Emerald pointed out.

"20% saved."

"No, that's not how we work."

"Well, you'll forgive me, but that how we're gonna work this time, alright? We're doing it my way because, as I recall, last time, when we did it your way, we got all shot at, you got buried, resurrected, turned into a twat, and fucking Mercury ended up in fucking prison."

"Yeah, and Winston told us not to do that job, but we did it anyway."

"And Winston seems pretty good, man." Weiss comment.

"Would you shut the fuck up, alright?" Ruby told the chimera faunus before the psychopathic hybrid then turn and spoke to Emerald. "And you, Cleo, own me, alright? So, this time we do things my way."

"Yeah, and what about after this?" Emerald snarked.

"After this, we think about things." Ruby snarked back.

"... So what's the plan?" Weiss asked.

"Easy, right?" Ruby said as she told them, which Emerald knew that it is might going to failed sooner or later due to her experience with the insane halfbreed. "We are sinking a freighter into Agnes City Harbor, alright? Now, Mommy's little helper, you're going to be on the bridge, alright? You're the look out." She then turn to her sister of an red-colored eyes human. "And you, you're boarding the freighter and planting charges. Me? I'm running deep water salvage operation with a little help from my friends. You, hip woman, of course, well, you're not one of those friends."

"Which part is easy through?"

"Oh, for fuck's... where did you get the pussy, Cleo?" Ruby asked Emerald.

"Man, fuck you!" Weiss said.

"Ah, better. I like that." Ruby said. "'Fuck you.' Good, good, alright. Now, let's go make some money, ladies, huh?"

"Brillant." Emerald deadpan before she told her step sister. "Don't be a dick."

"Oh, your wish is my command, oh master." Ruby deadpan back at her before she told Weiss. "Let's go, junior." The insane halfbreed then ordered Cardin. "Hey Cardin, get Cleo a wetsuit, alright? Take her to the boat." With that statement, both she and Weiss left the apartment and got into Ruby's Beowolf before they drive toward the drop off point for Weiss. As they drove down the road, the psychopathic hybrid then told the chimera faunus. "I'm dropping you on the Port City side Heflin Drive Overpass, alright? Almost forgot - here's the rifle with the thermal scope."

"Almost forgot? I was kind of sold on, like, a well organized job - planned out... with pretty much Winston's weird eyes for details..."

"I got an eye for details, kid. Little details like your brick of blow being dry wall."

"Err, okay man, i'm grateful for that, dog, but... but buying cocaine's a whole different thing from sinking a container ship into a harbor."

"Not really, kid, it's all about what's inside."

"Cool. So, what's the thing, man?"  
"I don't know what it is, but I know it's important. You heard of Yellowstorm?"

"Uh... yeah, maybe..."  
"Yellowstorm Security Consulting - the company that the government of this kingdom uses to fight its wars and protect its shady interests all over the planet."

"They're the army?"

"They're like the army only private, so they cost more. Anyway, they're just been cleared to take government contracts on Vale soil, and what's one of the first on the list?"

"This container at the point?"

"Exact-a-mundo! So, it's gotta be valuable, right? Anyway, it doesn't matter 'cause your job is not to understand, it's to shoot at people who try to stop us." Ruby said. They were silent for a bit before the insane halfbreed then stop her custom truck as she told the chimera faunus. "I'm stopping my truck in the medium here. Head to your shooters next, and call Cleo."

"Okay, man. Sure." Weiss said as she got out of custom truck and run to the deck on the side of the bridge. She then got out her sniper rifle and saw the size of the container ship with her own eyes. "Shit." The chimera faunus comment to herself before she then spoke to Emerald through the radio. "Hey dog, i'm in position. Let me know when you ready."

* * *

 

[A couple of hours later... at evening...]

"Alright W, i'm in position." Emerald said before she made a comment as she then spoke to the chimera faunus through the radio. "Damn, that's a long way up. So make sure I don't run into any trouble when I get there. Fucking Ruby."

"Alright, I got ya, homie." Weiss said through the radio before she look through the scope of her sniper rifle as she asked Emerald. "Yo, there's two guards and more. These are bad dudes, right?" She asked.

" _I read up about these fools online - yeah, they're a nasty bunch._ "

Feeling much much better about that answer, Weiss patiencely wait, like a predator stalking its prey, as she look through the scope of her gun as she the guards that she can see right now before she start killing them one by one with an single shot to the heads as she count to One. Wait. Two. Wait. Three. Wait and Wait and Wait. Four. Wait. Five. Wait. Six. Wait. Seven. Wait and Wait. Eight. Wait. Nine. Wait. Ten. Wait. Twelve. Seeing that it was clear now, so far, the chimera faunus then told Emerald through the radio. "It's clear, so far. Climb on board."

" _The things I do for old relatives and friends..._ " Emerald comment to herself through the radio as she climb up the bow of the ship and got on board, getting onto the container ship. The green-hair bodyguard then told Weiss through the radio. "R's picked 4 spots for the bombs - keep an eye on me, okay?" She asked before she went to plant the first of the bombs at the ship's bow piller.

" _There's some serious manpower on that ship._ " Weiss comment.

"First bomb is planted and armed. I'm moving up to the next position." Emerald said through the radio before she jump down onto the lower deck. She quickly sneak toward the first mast of the ship.

" _Do this quick, man. I don't know how much back up they got below deck._ "

"I can do it quick, or I can do it right, okay?"

" _Eh, you got a clear path, plant the bomb._ "

Emerald then planted the 2nd bomb onto the first mast of the container ship. "Second charge set. Two to go." She said as she then sneak toward the second mast.

" _Looks clear. Rig the bomb._ " Weiss said to Emerald through the radio while the dark-skinned woman sneak toward the next planting location... before the chimera faunus then asked. " _Eh, if this is Ruby's thing, why ain't she doing any of the wet work?_ "

"'Cause she's screwing around in a yellow submarine. I don't know how we got roped into this shit." Emerald answered as she _actually_ honestly doesn't know of how did the psychopathic hybrid got them into her heist. She planted the third bomb onto the second mast of the ship before she told the chimera faunus through the radio. " _Third bomb's in place. Last one need to go inside the ship._ "

"Come over to my side of the ship, i'll cover you." Weiss told Emerald through the radio. The chimera faunus see the green-colored hair bodyguard rushed across the deck and walking up the stairs.

" _Door's here._ "

"Get back to where I can see you soon as you can."

" _I'm not going to screw around in here, alright?_ " Emerald said through the radio as she enter the inside of the ship through the door.

"Just tell me when you planted it."

" _Aww shit!_ "

That was when the alarm gone off as a few of the Yellowstorm guys got onto the ship. "The alarm's gone, you okay?" Weiss asked Emerald through the radio, but there was no respond from the red-eyes human. Worried, the chimera faunus look through the scope of her sniper rifle and then see one of them near the stairs before she fired a bullet and it went through his head, killing. However, that gave away her position as more of the Yellowstorm came in. "More guys in the port! They seen me! Shit! I'll clear many as I can from the ship." Weiss then fired each bullet for one by one, like how she did it before, as she killed 1. 2. 3. 4.

" _I'm planting the charge!_ " Emerald finally respond through the radio.

"Okay. Do it, and get out of there!" 5. 6. 7. That was when she heard a very familiar sound in the air. "Shit, what's that?" Weiss asked herself before she look up and see a Buzzard Attack Chopper. Knowing that the chopper needed to be taking out of the air rather immediately, the chimera faunus took a careful aim at the pilot and fired, killing him through the head and causing the helicopter to crash. 8. "Chopper's down!"

" _I thought that was it for you, kid._ "

"I'ma deal with the rest of these fools!" 9. 10. 11. Weiss got a total of 23 kills before she told Emerald through the radio. "You got some space outside the ship!"

" _Okay, i'm coming out - top deck. Soon as i'm clear, we blow the bombs._ " Emerald ran down the stairs.

"Go, man! I got you!" Weiss said through the radio as she look through the scope of her gun before she saw a coming after Emerald, but she took him out. 24.

" _Another guy!_ "

Weiss look and see a guard taking cover behind a corner before she took him out. 25. "I got 'em." The chimera faunus then look over at the stern of the ship and saw two more of the Yellowstorm guys before she took them out. 27. "You're covered! Go!"

" _Got guys on the main deck!_ "

Weiss quickly took them out. 29. "It's clear!" The chimera faunus shouted to Emerald through the radio.

" _Here I go! I'm making a run for the North Side!_ " Emerald shouted through the radio as she ran toward the north side before she jump into the water and quickly swim away from the scene. " _Shit! Shit! I'm clear! You can blow the charges!_ " The dark-skinned woman told Weiss as she quickly swam away from the ship.

Weiss didn't waste any time as she got onto her scrollphone and scroll until she came to the detonate button and pressed. That was when the container ship then start blowing up as the charges that were set in place start going off. The Waxing Gibbous of the moon shined upon the scene as the ship topple onto the water while its cargos sunk to the bottom.

Emerald have saw the whole thing while she was equipping scuba gear. "Back in that stinking water." She comment to herself before she dive back in. Once she was underwater, she lit up a flare and detect something on her sonar locater as she swim toward it, like if it was a signal system of some kind, before she then ask Ruby through the radio. "I'm in the drink, R. Where you are at?"

" _Not far out, so you better find this thing quick - the scanner in you dive gear will be reading its signal._ " Ruby answered as she respond through the radio.

"Okay, what sorta signal's it giving off?" Emerald asked.

" _The kind that gets crazier the closer you get._ " Ruby answered. " _Find it, and i'll come in and pick it up._ "

Emerald now knew that the signal is her target and swam toward until she cross it and found it. "I got it." She said as she look at it. Despite being night as it was nearly dark underwater, the bodyguard can clearly see what it look like due to the flare; It look like 2 square antiprism that are connected while several connected pipes were sticking out.

"Alright, i'm on my way." Ruby said through the radio as the yellow submarine then easily cut through the water and heading toward the device.

" _What is this thing?_ " Emerald asked through the radio as she was... suspicious of it. " _It looks kinda sinister._ "

"If we knew what it was, it wouldn't be top secret, or very valuable, would it?"

" _It ain't doing anything to the water, is it? I'm swimming around in this._ "

"Well, it could give you powers, turn you into Impotent Rage." Ruby said before she thought about it. "... Nah, just take a shower after, and you'll be fine."  
Emerald just sighed at this. " _How did I let myself talked into this?_ " She muttered as she ask herself, wondering of how got into this.

That was when Ruby saw the device on the bottom with Emerald. "I see it. I'm picking it up." The insane halfbreed said as she did just that.

" _So, ahh, am I done here?_ " Emerald asked.

"Yeah, you're done. The team's meeting at Pier 400 for a debrief." Ruby said as she drove the yellow submarine toward the safe area. "Beers are on me."

" _I'll stay for one._ "

"That's what you always say."

"Well, I meant it now."

Ruby just rolled her eyes as if saying 'sure' before she spoke to Sky through the radio. "Sky. Come in. I've got the package. Are you at the dock?" She asked.

" _Ma'am. Yeah, i'm here. I head gunshots and explosions-_ " Sky said as he was panicking and was having trouble breathing.

"Keep it together. I'll be there soon." The yellow submarine silently glide through the water like a fish for a while before it came near to the safe area as Ruby then told Sky. "Get ready to lift me out, Sky. I'm nearly there." The insane halfbreed said as she steered the underwater craft until it came to its vantage point. "Here I am."

Weiss was watching the yellow submarine being lifted out of the water while Ruby was saying something that she doesn't even fucking know before she saw Emerald coming up behind her. "Woo. Man, you can say whatever you want about Ruby. But shit, she got it done."

"Yep, let's hope so." Emerald causally comment as both the yellow submarine and the device was loaded onto the flatbed trailer of the truck.

"Hey, is that Winston?" Weiss said as she noted a gorilla faunus in an hospital gown with a crane coming out of a taxi cab.

"What?" Emerald said as she was surprise to see it was Winston and wondering what he was here as she and Weiss went to him to ask.

"Hey, man. What the fuck you doin' here?" Weiss asked.

"You should be in bed." Emerald comment.

"Yes, I should be." Winston comment before he told them. "I would be, if certain known associates somehow manage to save while also trying to destroy it at the same time."

"WOO!" Ruby then got out of the sub through the top hatch.

"FIB, Yellowstorm, IAA. You can fuck with them all day long." Winston said, ranting as he told them. "But! When you try and steal an experimential super weapon, managing to avoid being sold off to another kingdom while trying to sell it on the global black market. You, and everyone you ever knew is gonna be fucked in the ass you fuckin' chump!"

"Hold-hold on, man." Weiss said as she just couldn't believe of what she is hearing from Winston himself. "A super weapon? The black market? What?"

"What do you think is in there?" Winston said as Ruby was playing around outside of the sub.

"I thought she talked to you?" Emerald said in confusion as she can't believe what they just stole. Winston then give a look at her, knowing that Ruby _never_ talked to him.

"Alright, man. So what now?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe I can organize to have it taken back and found amongst the weckage. Or something else." The gorilla faunus with a crane said before Ruby then joined them.

"Whoa! Holy fuck! Winston H. O'Brien!" Ruby shouted as she join them as she spoke to the gorilla faunus. "Holding on and lookin' good! Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what you did here?" Winston asked.

"Yeah. I pulled a score." Ruby answered, which cause Winston to faceplam. "What, are you jealous 'cause you didn't get your 20%?"

"That thing doesn't go back, then we'll all end up on every watch list in the entire planet."

"Watch list? So fuckin' what!?"

"So they don't watch!" Emerald said as she told her step sister. "They kill! Idiot! We'll all be dead within a week! Think!" She sighed in annoyance before the green-hair bodyguard told the handicapped gorilla faunus. "Alright, listen. Take the truck. Take a guy. Do what you gotta do."

"Ruby..."

That was when Sky came up to them before he spoke to Ruby. "All loaded up, Ruby." He said.

"... Great." Ruby muttered as she _couldn't_ believe that all of her planning and pulling the score all for nothing before she spoke in an calm anger tone of voice to Sky. "Then you and the patient can take it all back. RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!" The insane halfbreed shouted in anger. The two quickly head to the truck to leave while the back of Winston was reveal behind his hospital gown before they got in and leave the area.

"So you mean to tell me this shit was all for nothin'?" Weiss asked as she summed up the entire heist they've pulled off. "Man, it's the hood all over again. Fuck!" The chimera faunus comment about this.

"Come on, Weiss." Emerald said before she and Weiss leave the area.

"You own me. Cleo." Ruby said. "I am owned. What you gonna do, huh?"

"I'll think of somethin'." Emerald answered. "I gotta get Weiss some work too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lots of mouths to feed, amigo."

"Tell me about it."

After Emerald and Weiss left the area, Ruby then decide to vein out her anger at her own failed score. "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" The insane halfbreed screamed at the sky above the dock in rage before she then head to the nearest parking lot and steal an car and drove down the road to calm down. As she drive down the road, her scrollphone ranged and she recongized the number that it was none other the leader of the Prower-Albain, or rather, what's left of them, Red-Tails, before the psychopathic hybrid answered with sarcasm dipping in her voice. "Ah. Red-Tails."

" _Fuck you, man._ " Red-Tails answered.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You're the guy stealing the contracts."

" _You burned the farm, killed my brothers._ "

"You had too many brothers. They needed culling."

" _You're fucking dead._ "

"Aren't we all? We live and we die, that's our curse." Ruby said before she told him with a hint of bloodlust in her voice while she taunting him at the same time. "Hey, you want to expedite the situation, come fucking find me. Greenfield Beach, Agnes City, YOU INBRED HILLBILLY FUCK!"

" _I'll be there, man. I don't know when, but i'll be there_."

"Yeah, sure." Ruby comment as she hang up, knowing that the Prower-Albain brothers have _utterly_ no sense of direction when they are in cities, so she knew that it would take them for a while to get there while she was safe for now. The insane halfbreed just drove down the road...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: False alarm. Turn out, the thing i've mention will be on a later date. Anyways, this is my least favorite chapter due to how it took for me to complete it. But don't worry, the next chapter won't take this long... I hoped.


	35. Mission 34: Mevlin Bookman

It was already the forenoon, after last night's failed heist. Emerald have parked her Midnight blue Nightshade in the parking space of the studio where the famous Mevlin Bookman work at. She enter the studio and headed to Mevlin Bookman's own office before the man himself, Mevlin Bookman, open the door for her. "Hello." She said meekly.

"Come in. Come in."

"Thanks." Emerald said, unable to contein her excitment at meeting famous producer.

"You must be Emerald." Mevlin Bookman said.

"Yeah." Emerald answered as she closed the door behind her.

"You know, I used to have 3 secretaries. Now I have to make my own coffee and give myself a happy ending." Mevlin Bookman said, which made Emerald chuckle at that, before he quote from one of his movies. "See the ships are coming in, but the walls will hold us!"

"Nelson In Naples."

"Pluto? I said the Moon, ya cocksucker!"

"Shoulder of Orion. Two!"

Mevlin Bookman smiled at this. "Ozpin Greenfield said you were a fan..." He comment as he sat down.

"Huge fan."

"Tell me, Emerald." Mevlin Bookman said as he asked. "Ozpin Greenfield, did he... does he want you to bump me off?"

"No, not at all." Emerald said. "He said you were retiring or something, but might need some help on a movie."

"Only assholes retire, Emerald! Him and my son, they want to put me out to pasture so they can turn this place into condo or a theme park or something."

Emerald was surprised by that. "But this place is a dream factory."

"Well maybe they have different dreams." Mevlin Bookman said as he then comment about that. "Some days, I don't blame them. You know they always say, never work with children or animals, not faunus through. Well, I wanna add that list." Mevlin Bookman and Emerald then sat down on some chairs. "Never work with directors or actors. This picture is gonna kill me." He comment.

"Alright, so what's it about?" Emerald asked as she wanted to help her favorite producer in any way possible.

"It's perfect." Mevlin Bookman said as he begun to tell her of what it is. "Set in the city of Vale... 'Meltdown'! It's all being shot on green screen right out back there. We take a look at the financial crisis, and then boil it all down into a really simplistic battle between 2 yuppies. With lots of training montages!"  
"So what's the problem?"

"Justin Beaver. I cast him in the 2nd lead because he's cheap. Zero talent, incidentally. Well he's got this new agent, Henry Beaufort." Mevlin Bookman said as he told Emerald about it. "He's been hassling us about renegotiating the deal, so now he's holding up shooting until he gets paid!"

"That sounds problematic."

"It would be if the director wanted to shoot. Micheal Bombs, ever heard of him?" Mevlin Bookman asked, which Emerald answer that question by just shaking her head. "That doesn't even surprised me. Now he's having a mental breakdown, pissing all over himself who knows where."

Emerald sighed before she got up from the chair and told her favorite producer. "Alright, look like you've got yourself a new assistant." She said as the bodyguard shook his hand before she then left. "But no happy ending."

"I love you already!"

Emerald left the building and stole someone else's car before she headed toward where the 3 were as she drove. As she drive down the road, she listen to the music on the radio called The Black Keys - Next Girl:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_vniTZwyvk&t=0s&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&index=13))

[The look of the cake

It ain't always the taste

My ex girl she had

Such a beautiful face

I wanted love

But not for myself

But for the girl

So she could love herself

My next girl

Will be nothing like my ex girl

I made mistakes back then

I'll never do it again

With my next girl

She'll be nothing like my ex girl

That was a painful dance

Now I got a second chance

A beautiful face

And a wicked way

And I'm paying for her

Beautiful face every day

All that work

Over so much time If I think too hard

I might lose my mind

My next girl

Will be nothing like my ex girl

I made mistakes back then

I'll never do it again

With my next girl

She'll be nothing like my ex girl

That was a painful dance

Now I got a second chance]

She stop the car near where there was a club, from a message that Mevlin Bookman send to her scroll-phone, before she saw a Frogger landing on the roof of the club. Emerald decide to take the steathly approach as she then climb over the gate and pull out a gun with a silencer before she went to two guys and knocked them out with a karate chop to the neck and the head. She then ran to the ladder and climb it up before she knock out another guy by kicking him which hit his head into the ventilation unit and she ran across the roof, jumping a few of the ventilation system, before she climb up the ladder onto the other roof. When she got to the other roof, she saw 2 guys leaving through a door and sneak up on them before she then knock one and clipped the other with her gun. She quickly and climb up the ladder to the roof where the Frogger is located before she got to the roof and ran to the helicopter. "Day trip's over, gentlemen. You're going back to the set!"

"Club ain't open, snow bird." However, Emerald has other thoughts as she then grab the guy around the neck with her arm and kept him silent before she pull him over and then threw him onto the 3rd roof below and then, killing him instantly when he hit his head, before she went over to the Frogger and threaten the two who are right inside of the helicopter. That was when Henry Beaufort came onto the roof with another guy before he saw Emerald.

"Who's this jackass?" Henry Beaufort said before he shouted at her. "Hey you!"

"Turns out these guys are in love with their contract, so they'll be going back to set with me." Emerald said with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

"... Can you believe this fucking clown?" Henry Beaufort said in disbrief. The guy attempt to get his gun out, but Henry stop him. "No, this girl's all mine." The guy just shrug at this as he left the roof.

Henry Beaufort tried to punch Emerald, but she easily dodge his rather predictable attack and unleashed a furies of punches upon him before she grab his head with both of her hands and twisted it, killing him instantly. "Now, let's get back to the lot." She said to herself, focusing her attention on the two that were in the helicopter before she then turn on the engine and the Frogger took off in the air.

"We're not going anyway." Micheal Bombs said... only for him to realized of just how utterly hopeless that line to convince her.

"Look, you can bully him, but you can't bully talent, buddy. We are not shooting until I get a new deal." Justin Beaver said.

"Can't bully talent? Just watch me, you're going to be a good boy when i'm done here with you two." Emerald said before she grin as she knew she's gonna enjoy this before she flew under bridges at high speed. After flying under several bridges at high speed, they mentally broke down and promise to work on the film. "Okay. See? That wasn't so hard. Now, let's get you back to work." The green-hair bodyguard then flew the Frogger to the parking lot of the studio, where Mevlin Bookman was waiting. After promise him they would work on the film, both Justin Beaver and Micheal Bombs left the lot, mentally scared for their lives.

"Emerald. What can I say?" Mevlin Bookman said as he told Emerald. "You're a natural. I love you."

"You're too kind." Emerald said with a humble tone of voice.

"No, no. I mean it. I don't mean to presume, but would it be okay if I give ya a shout? This shoot seems cursed for some reason or another. I need an associate producer."

Emerald's jaw just drop to the ground of what she just heard before she told him. "... I'd love that."

"We'll talk soon. I gotta go." With that, Mevlin Bookman gone back to his building.

"Oh hell yeah! Hell yeah!" Emerald said excitly as it meant that she can work with her favorite producer of all time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It seem rushed, but that because I wanted to get this chapter done because I want to work on another work i'm going to post a work in July on A3O only.


	36. Mission 35: I Fought The Law

Emerald got into her Midnight blue Nightshade before she got onto the road and drove down on it toward the construction site where Ozpin Greenfield was at. When she got there, she saw that Weiss and Ruby were there also as they spoke to the 50s yead old man.

"Mmmm... yes, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"You're gonna dress up as traffic cops and you're gonna rob two trust fund kids that I know and dislike intensely." Ozpin said as he told them.

"Why?"

"We can get a good price for the vehicle in Asia." Ozpin's trusted Lieutenant, Ciel Soleil, said. "Look, complete the work, you'll all be paid well."

That was when Ozpin noted Emerald and spoke to her. "You're late, suger tits."

"Yup, so what's going on?" Emerald deadpan.

"Oh, oh-oh-oh!" Ruby said as she laugh before she told her. "You... finally get to realized your childhood dream and dress up as a cop!"

"Mr. Greenfield's research team suggests the two boys like to ride on the Valkyrie Freeway." Ciel quickly explain before she got into the blue car and her driver drove the car away.

"Sounds managable." Weiss comment.

"Hey! You two get going." Ozpin told Emerald and Ruby, which they did just that.

"Dog, I don't know if this shit is for me, homie." Weiss said as she then told Ozpin. "My life's already way the fuck out of control."

"Alright, look... i'm a Darwinist, brother, right?" Ozpin said as he then quickly explain it to her. "Some prosper, and some struggle. Now, are you out of your goddamn mind? This is your lucky break! Choose! Now, are you gonna do this? Or have you simply found your level in life?" With that statement, Ozpin walk to his car.

"... I guess we'll find out." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess we will, homie."

Weiss just shook her head before she got into the red car, which was a Ocelot F620, and drove down the road. As she drive down the road, the chimera faunus knew that it gonna to a long time before she get to the gas station where two boys are at, so she put on a music called The Dear Hunter - In Cauda Venenum;

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tSNEHSwL6c&index=13&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP))

[We're biting our tongues

An apparition Awoken with an urge to own and Occupy.

( Who ever said this was easy?)

A majesty's massacre floods the fields of red,

Blood to your body naturally rushes the blood to your head.

　

And now With our heads aligned, These arms move tonight.

And we cry. We can not allow this, This is terrible.

With ideals we're idle as they lust for more.

If we settle the score.

We've never been so excited to see you before.

　

In the cradle we're helpless, but on our feet we

are fatal. How we evolve and grow into

twisted beasts with desire for disorder.

　

Oh what a terrible, terrible game we play

Replacing a pawn for a body

and the players; politicians

who say what they need to say.

　

Now with hands aligned, arms move tonight.

Here with abrasive eyes, pain in plain sight. And we cry.

We can not allow this, This is terrible.

With ideals we're idle as they lust for more.

When we settle the score.

We've never been so excited to see you before.

　

Oh, when i think about your Eyes

Oh, when i think about your Smile

Oh, when i Dream about your Eyes

Traveled all this way just to find love]

Weiss drove into the gas station beside where the two boys are talking before she got out and spoke to them. "Hey, how about we see which one of you two is for real? So get in your cars and let's see if they can move as fast as your mouths." She said as the chimera faunus challenge them to a race. As expected, they've accepted the challenge and got into their cars.

Soon, they raced down the freeway at high speeds, tearing up the roads with their own cars, as they passed by several cars, buses, and trucks. The chimera faunus easily keep pace with them before she got out her scroll-phone as she dial Emerald to tell her and told her. "Eh, we comin' up now, man. Be there in a few second."

[Meanwhile... where Emerald and Ruby are at...]

Both Ruby and Emerald were eating donut as the green-hair bodyguard heard what Weiss had told her on her scroll-phone. "Got it." She said before she got onto her bike while her step sister quickly ate her donut. "Here they come."

"Well, i'll tell you about that later." Ruby comment. They saw the three car pass by them and the chase was on: They've chased the three racing car down the road as they torn it up as they gone through a tunnel, passing by several vehicles, going through a town called Pineman Bay. They continue to chased them down until they came upon on the bridge and that was when the three racing cars pulled over to the side.

Emerald and Ruby stopped their bikes before they got off and walk over to the 2 cars where the two boys are in before the insane halfbreed then told Weiss. "Whoa, hey! Stay in the car there, homegirl. Deal with you, later." The chimera faunus just rolled her eyes at this as she knew that this was Ruby.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

While Emerald went to the boy in the orange Entity XF, Ruby went to the boy who is the blue Cheetah and decide to play the "Good Cop" as she spoke to him. "You know how you were goin'?"

However, before Ruby could get a answer from him, Emerald suddenly shouted at the boy in the orange Entity XF. "Get out of the fucking car, you pint-sized prick!" The angry bodyguard yelled as she open the door and threw the boy out of his super car.

"And you, you little shit! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Ruby yelled in anger as the boy did just that and ran off in sheer terror before she got into the blue Cheetah while Emerald got into the orange Entity XF.

The trio quickly get up to speed limit of the area as they down down the road. As they drive down the road toward Little Big Horn at south Agnes City, Weiss spoke to the two through the radio. "Man, i'm sick of driving so slow to stay with those fools. Can we have a real race?" As so, the trio raced down the road at high speed, passing by cars and trucks, as they just torn it down like it was nothing before they speeded through the city. They did talk through, but it is not that important to know really, but other than Emerald telling feeling like that she's at least two different people in the same body. Weiss soon got to the repair shop first before Emerald and Ruby then came in with the Entity XF and the Cheetah. Ozpin was there before he noticed them.

"Ladies! I love you all!" Ozpin said as he spoke to them. "God, this is gonna be fantastic. Three woman in their 20s, who the fuck would have thought it?"

"Gentlemen, move the vehicles." Ciel told the two men, which they did as they walk to both the Entity XF and Cheetah.

"Hey! Gimme some fives." Ozpin said as he lift all the trio's hands up before he then high-five them all as he laugh at this.

"Dog, come on, man. You got the fuckin' paper?" Weiss asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Ozpin said before he then told them. "Look, you finished the job, you get the paper, but... the order was five cars. If i'm not mistaken, that's only two."

"Just give me the fucking money now!" Ruby said in anger.

"Oh, i'm so scared, I really really am, but you know what?" Ozpin said in an mocking tone of voice. "I'm a payment on completion of work-type guy. You don't like the job, take a fucking walk."

Ruby just glared at him in anger before Weiss then stop her from doing anything rash. "Come on, man. Hold on." The chimera faunus then asked them. "So what's next, man?"

"Well, it's the Z-type." Ciel said. "Chapman Wood."

"Lay it on 'em, kid." Ozpin comment.

"Wood's a record producer." Ciel explain to them. "He's going through a messy divorce. He's hiding his valuable assets, including the car, so make it complicated. He'll clock any ground surveillance we run. All we've got to go is that the car is in a lockup in Xorburg."

"So we just go house to house?" Ruby questioned.

"Not quite." Ciel said as she told them. "We have access to an ACPD helicopter. The computer on board can ID pedestrians from a chip in their driver's license. Find Wood in Xorburg, follow him to the lockup, someone on the ground collects the car."

"Alright." Emerald said as she ask. "So, who does what?"

"You're not needed for this job." Ciel told Emerald before she then told Ruby and Weiss. "Branwen, you're in the chopper. Scabiosa, you're on the ground."

"Yeah... I-I-I don't understand the deal between you two." Ruby said as she doesn't get Ozpin and Ciel's relationship.

"Yeah, well, I don't understand the deal between you two either." Ozpin insulted Emerald and Ruby. "But, you know what? Life is one long mystery. Buh-bye, ladies, and stay spiritual." With that statement, the insane halfbreed and Weiss left the building before Ozpin then told the bodyguard. "Oh, and Emerald. I'll be in touch about your friend, Mevlin Bookman." With that, Ozpin got into the car and his driver drove the car away from the repair ship.

"Alright. Good." Emerald muttered as she head back to change back to her usual outfit. After changing back to her usual outfit, she decide to talk to Cinder Fall about some of her issues...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about it looking rushed, but I feel like I didn't have the energy to get in some more details. I don't know why, but I feel that way, you know?


	37. Mission 36: Eyes In The Sky

It was evening now as Weiss came to the lot where they did the job of kidnapping Yuma from the IAA and the Blitz Play heist on her Bagger. She got off of her bike before she heard a very familiar sound in the air and turn around to see a ACPD helicopter coming above her as a very familiar voice then spoke through the radio to her. " _Put up your hands and stand where I can see you._ " Ruby said as she joked around.

"Alright, you got me homie, alright." Weiss joked around as well before she asked Ruby. "You know how that face recognition shit already?"

" _I'll... figure it out._ " Ruby mumble her answer before she figure how to work the police scan and perform a police scan on Weiss, to reveal that she been arrested and charged with... Public Exposure. "Public Exposure? What's the deal, Weiss?" The insane halfbreed asked the chimera faunus curiously while also, at the very same time, hoping that both of them have a common hobby.

" _Man, fuck that. I got a high ass, homie._ " Weiss answered rather in embarrassment at this as she still remember it. " _One time will pick a sister up for any old shit._ "

"You want me to take it on the ACPD representative sitting beside me?" Ruby asked as she wanted to really do it while, at the same time, hiding her excited joy at finding someone who have the same hobby as her.

" _Man, just get to Xorburg._ " Weiss said through the radio in annoyance. " _Dude we lookin' for is down that way. I'll follow in the car._ "

Ruby then told the ACPD pilot beside her. "Xorburg. You heard the woman."

"Wherever you want to go..." The ACPD pilot said before he flew the Police Maverick toward Xorburg. As they flew through the air, Ruby strike up a conversation with the pilot.

"You arrested my chimera faunus friend for a minor infraction?" Ruby asked the ACPD pilot with a hint of anger in her tone of voice. "The ACPD disgusts me."

"It's not me..." The ACPD pilot said in fear toward Ruby. "I mean, there's some bad apples in the department, but any accusation of a racist culture are-"

"YOU WANNA BULLSHIT ME, YOU CAN BULLSHIT THE FREEWAY!" Ruby then suddenly shouted in rage at the pilot

"W-we do community outreach. We have minority quotas." The ACPD pilot said in absolute fear at this.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your nightstick's got a minority quota. I should take-"

"Look please. We've come so far in the last two decades."

"Ohhh, you're lucky I can't use this with one hand and fly with the other." Ruby growled in anger at the pilot beside her before they them came flying over the Xorburg neighborhood as the insane halfbreed see four signals and asked Weiss. "Come in, Weiss. We are in position over Xorburg. What's the name of the suspect?"

" _The dude's name is Chapman Wood, alright?_ " Weiss said as she told Ruby through the radio.

"Chapman Wood. Roger that." Ruby said as she zoom in with the scanner over the first guy in an alleyway, picking up some mails from a van, before she perform a quick police scan on the guy, revealing that he's Nelson Strauser and he's been arrested for speeding offenses. The insane halfbreed then gesture the pilot to move to the other two signals... only to see two guys fighting each other on the roof over a empty pool with a lady on top of the empty pool. "2 guys on a roof going at it. Lady downstairs in a bikini." She comment to herself before she then perform a scan on all three of them, revealing that the first one is Greg Howles who was arrested for Loitering with intent, the second one is Larry Loden on the roof who was arrested for tax evasion while the third one was Katy Loden who was also arrested for tax evasion. "Come in, Weiss. Suspect's not in the area. I repeat, suspect is not found in the area." She said, seeing that Chapman wasn't in the area.

" _Alright, alright. He might be a couple of blocks east of there._ " Weiss suggest.

"Roger that." Ruby said as she gesture to move to a couple of block east as she see saw seven signal in the area. She zoomed in with the scanner before she perform a scan on the first guy, revealing he's Zeus Karachi and was arrested for DUI (Drunk Under Influence). She moved on with the second guy who was a hobo and scanned him, reveal he's Lucien Stark who was arrested for Public Exposure like Weiss. She moved onto the three other signal and see 3 people fighting. "Look at these two going at it." The insane halfbreed said as she comment about it. "Nothing like a middle-aged throat fuck in a dingy back alley to prove romance isn't dead-" The pimip then shot the guy dead with his gun. Just causally shrugging at this as if this is just an normal thing for her (and to be fair, it is), she perform a scan on two the people, revealing the woman to be Melisa Porche, who was arrested for Vice Service, and the pimp to be Julio Fabrizo, who was arrested for resisting arrest, before she moved onto the last 2 signals. "Would you look at that couple? Finally some normal, adjusted, healty people in this horrible town." She said as she deadpan at this before the psychopathic hybrid then perform a scan on the woman, who is reveal to be Karina Pearl as she was arrested for disorderly conduct. She perform a scan on the final scan on the guy, who was none other than their target: Chapman Wood, before she decide to tell the chimera faunus. "Come in, Weiss. We've got a positive ID on the suspect. I repeat, we have a visual on Chapman Wood. No vehicle in sight."

" _Alright, look, cool. We looking for his lockup, dog, alright?_ " Weiss said as she told Ruby. " _Stay on him and look out._ "

"Roger that." Ruby said. She watch him walking down before he walked down a pair of stairs just as they lost sight of him. "We have lost sight of target. Might have send pilot boy down to draw him out." The insane halfbreed comment as she look at the ACPD pilot beside her.

"Hold on! Wait! He should come out from behind that building."

Like the ACPD pilot have said, Chapman Wood came out behind the building as he continue to walk down. "Suspect's on foot." Ruby said as she told Weiss.

" _Okay. I see the chopper. I ain't far away._ " Weiss said through the radio.

That was when Ruby see the suspect walk into a alleyway and suddenly stop at an garage. "Suspect's stop walking. Appear to be accessing a small garage." She said as she told Weiss.

" _Alright, alright. This is it. I'ma get the car._ " Weiss said as she silently stop her car and got out. But however, she accidentally trip, making herself known to Wood. In his panic, he got into his precious Z-type and drove away in it.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she didn't pay attention to what had happen on the scan due to the fact she was distracted when she have saw something in the air, like it was a cigar-shaped object before it suddenly vanished out of thin air.

" _Hey, look, just stay on him, man, and let me know where he is._ " Weiss said as she mentally ranted herself for making that mistake.

Already knewing what to do, Ruby gesture to the ACPD pilot to chased after the Z-type as it raced down the road before it then turn to the left. "Suspect sighted going south on Scotman Drive." It turn to the right. "Suspect going west down alley toward White Ranch." It then turn to the right once more.

" _Hey, where is he, man?_ " Weiss asked.

"Car going north on White Ranch." Ruby said as it turn to the left before she suddenly make fake police sirens noises. "All unit be advised, we have a possible joy rider heading west on Xorburg in a black Z-type." The insane halfbreed said as she joked around.

" _Hey man, you getting other cops on this shit?_ " Weiss asked in pure annoyance at this as she is not having a good day right now while the Z-type turn to the left once more.

"Nah, homie. Thought you'd appeciate the authenticity." Ruby stated as the Z-type suddenly turn to the right and speeded into an alley.

" _Oh, okay._ " Weiss deadpan... before she bluntly told her in annoyance. " _Well, I fuckin' don't._ "

The Z-type raced through before it came back onto the road as the radio spoke. " _Chopper Unit 3, we have reports of dangerous driving in your sector._ "

"Umm... this is Chopper Unit 3... reports are... greatly exaggerated... over." Ruby lied before she saw the Z-type drifting to the right, nearly avoiding a crash. "Your boy Wood very nearly total the score. Ohhh! Chap, that was close." The insane halfbreed causally comment as the Z-type raced down the road.

" _Okay, I see the motherfucker, man. I got this._ " Weiss said through the radio before she came up to the Z-type in her Bufflo S as it turn to the left. " _Fuck this shit, man._ " She comment as the chimera faunus momentary lost sight of him. " _Where is he?_ " She asked.

"Suspect back on Gojulal heading west." Ruby answered as she see the Z-type continue to raced down the road while the Police Marvick before she then told Weiss through the radio. "WEISS! You gotta speed this up! He's getting away!" The insane halfbreed yelled as the black car moved onto another road for a bit before it turn to the right and going across the street. "Suspect sighted near the BookVader office." The car drove down for a bit before it suddeny burst in speed and turn to the right, causing Weiss to drift to a stop. "He's turn into an alley off Gojulal." The Z-type then enter one of the nearby parking garage.

" _Hey, you my eyes, right?_ " Weiss snarked in annoyance at this.

"Lost sight of suspect near a parking garage." Ruby said before she then joked around about this. "Request ground units to investigate." She joked before the insane halfbreed then told the ACPD pilot beside her. "PILOT BOY! Take us down. I need to see inside of the building." The ACPD pilot did just that as he piloted the helicopter to descend upon the parking garage, albert a little bit wobbly. "Slow and steady. This camera's giving me a little air sickness. I get violent when i'm queasy."

"I'm sorry! I'll keep her steady." The ACPD pilot said. Soon, the helicopter they were in was hovering upon the left side of the parking garage as Ruby look at all of the garage exits.

"All of the garage exits clear. Suspect is in the building." Ruby said as she tried to look hard in the building, but can't see where Wood and his Z-type is. "I can't see him." She said to herself in frustration before the insane halfbreed then asked the ACPD pilot beside her. "Need some help here, flyboy. Where is he?"

"Umm. You can toggle to thermal vision if you think that would help." The ACPD pilot suggest.

"Oh, well you might have just earn yourself a reprieve." Ruby said as she toggle the therimal vision of the scanner on. "You know... I think i'm developing feelings for you." In the mind of the insane halfbreed, it means that the possiblities of turning the ACPD pilot into a sex slave had increased, before she focus her attention through the therimal vison scanner as she saw the heat signature of a few people. "Okay. I'm seeing things a little more clearly."

" _Eh, you can see me, right? I'm in the middle of the garage._ " Weiss said. Ruby zoom in as she see the chimera faunus' heat signature.

"Roger. We have visual." Ruby said.

" _Hey, you reading other heat signatures on this level?_ " Weiss asked.

Ruby moved the therimal vision to the left corner of the 3rd level of the parking garage as she see a heat signature. "Near side of the garage. On my left. There's a man in the car." She told Weiss.

" _This better be him._ "

"Uggh, this better be the guy. AHHH!"

Weiss came up to the Z-type car with a suppressor-equipped pistol in her hands as Chapman Wood came out of the car. "Hey, that's the motherfucker. Thank you, Ruby R. Branwen." She said to Ruby through the radio as she thanked her before the chimera faunus clipped the guy, killing Chapman Wood, to make sure that he doesn't called the police.

" _Suspect down! Nice work, ground unit!_ " Ruby said... before she then knock out the ACPD pilot with a karate chop to the neck and pilot the helicopter out of the area so she can make the guy one of sex slaves. Weiss then got into the Z-type and reverse backward before she left the scene as she make a call to Ciel.

" _Ms. Scabiosa._ "

"Eh, Ciel, right? I got that car for y'all."

" _The Z-type? Mr. Greenfield will be glad you caught us, he wanted to see it before we took off._ " Ciel said as she told the chimera faunus. "We're on his way to his personal hanger at Agnes City Interkingdom. I'll tell them to expect you at the gate."

"A'ight." With that statement, Ciel hang up. As Weiss drove the Z-type to the Agnes City Interkingdom airport, she listen to some music on the radio called The Do - Queen Dot Kong as she drive down the road;

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R72aGz3q4pg&t=0s&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&index=15))

[It’s a little messed up round here, no one told me to dress up  
Well, you, wow, how? This is pretty damn queer  
Oh shit now we’re stuck together for real  
Oh I can see you’re looking down on me and  
Frowning and groaning oh I don’t like this, no I don’t like this  
Did I just hear your stomach gurgling like this - ooh  
It’s a little fucked up to be stuck in here don’t you think  
Well now you’re laughing at me, but you wont trap me  
Cos I know how to dodge your tricks, that’s all right with me  
Please do take your time I said I’m cool, I’m cool,  
I’ll let you be um - cynical, critical, lyrical, chemical  
Well brother you can do better than that I assure you  
Cos you could be seminal criminal eminal animal -  
Seminalcriminaleminalanimal bi-biblical  
And god knows - analitical  
Hello kids  
I’m gonna have the sharpest flow  
And you’re gonna tremble and go home  
Go home  
Well no I’m not going anywhere cos I wanna stay  
And beg you to tell me your secret tips  
I’ll let you taste my lips if I have to but please  
Tell me how, teach me how  
Tell me how, teach me how!  
Oo mister... can I call you twista, huh?  
Guess who resurrected, guess who’s infected  
Guess who’strying to jump out the frame  
Escape the flames of hell on my back  
But no, you never expected, mister inspecta,  
Never expected this to spoil your diagnosis,  
Lord knows your hypothesis’ whack  
You should know who’s leading the plot right now  
You should see who’s feeding the wolves by now  
Well now its time to grab my lipstick and  
Blab til my lips burnred, anyway  
You’re not alone on the ring, no you never was  
You’re not the only bloke with a sting  
Ever heard of a crowned fighter dressed all in white  
Ever heard of the mighty lady queen dot kong  
Queen dot kong]

Weiss arrived at the gate of the Agnes City Interkingdom airport. "Hey, i'm suppose to meet Ozpin Greenfield here..."

"Mr. Green is in the hanger on the left."

The guards lift the boom gate up and let Weiss in. The chimera faunus drove the Z-type into the hanger and stop it in front of Ozpin. "Oh, there she is!" He said about as he walk over to it. "Oh, you know, if this beauty was a woman, I'd have to breaky my 20 and under rule."

"Man, i'll stick to driving, alright?" Weiss comment.

"Hey, tell me something, you know how many of these thing they made?" Ozpin asked.

"Err, shit, like 10?" Weiss answered.

"No, not like 10, man. Exactly 10!"

"... Oh, wow, man. You one of them type of dudes, huh?" Weiss snarked.

"Tell you something." Ozpin said before he then ask Weiss. "How'd you to drive a car like this one day, man? For real!"

"Like this? Or this?" Weiss deadpan.

"Oh, man. Right back at me, homie." Ozpin said in amusement about this. "Really nice. Hey, y'know something? You're not like those, err, psychotic lesbian pals of yours. You are sharp, man."

"Man, i'm just lookin' for a paycheck for my services."

"N-n-no, don't worry it'll come, that'll come. But right now, it is life lesson time, pal. You have got to wake up to what is real in this situation, bro." Ozpin said as he told the chimera faunus. "Take me, right? I am opportunity. I'm security. I'm fastcars and blowjobs. I got the world on a plate. Those two crazies... oh, man, they are the worst kind of disaster that can ever come down." One of his men got into the Z-type and drove it away from the hanger. "They are a full core meltdown, and you're just standing there soaking up the major radiation. You have got to take stock, man. Make that call, before it's too late."

"...Yeah alright, man, I will." Weiss said, rather obviously that she probably not gonna do it, as she walk away.

"Before it's too late, man!" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ozpin then head to his plane to get on as Ciel told Weiss. "Just take any car and go!"

Knewing that they were, at least, nice enough to give a car to her so go she can drive out of the hanger, Weiss got into one of the car and left the hanger. She got to the gate before the boom gate lifted up and the chimera faunus left the airport. As she drove down the road, she wonder what's Emerald is doing right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, now this is more like it, a chapter in great details. Also, this story alone got over 40 comment treads on A3O alone! How awesome is that to anyone who got the reaction of their own fanfictions on A3O? But then again, nobodies cares.  
> Also, I think the chapter is going to be shorter, but I don't know. And the fic i'm posting a new fic tommorrow...


	38. Mission 37: Caida Libra

"Oh man, I feel like crap." Emerald muttered after she drank some coffee before she drop the cup to the ground. She remember that she got a message from Jacques Schnee to meet him at his summer home, a ranch house called the White Fountain, at Lilacwood Hills, north of Anges City, not before that she called Ruby for some assistance. So she took someone else's car and drove toward Jacques' summer home as she drive down the road. The drive was long and quiet for the most part before she park the car in front of his house in the driveway.

She waited for a bit before she dodge as Ruby drifted into and stop in the driveway with Beowolf before she got out.

"What is this?" Ruby asked in annoyance.

"It's a thing." Emerald answered with a smirk as she told her step sister. "You said you wanted work. This is work."

"Uh-huh." Ruby then asked Emerald as they walk to the door. "And who's the guy?"

"You'll see." Emerald said before they came up to the door and knock on it. That was when a woman with white hair and blue eyes in between her 40s and tos open the door for them and spoke to them with a thick accent.

"Yes?"

"Hi..."

"Whoa..." Ruby chuckle as she already fell in love with whoever this woman was before she spoke with a seductive tone of voice as she flirt with her. "Hello..."

Preventing this from getting rather embarrassing, Emerald then spoke to the woman. "We're looking for Jacques Schnee."

Before the woman could answer, that was when a shout from Jacques. "WILLOW! For fuck's sake, just let 'em in!" He angrily shouted at his wife, Willow Schnee.

"Right zis vay, ladies." Willow said politely despite her thick accent as she open the door and the two walk to Jacques, who was in the living room.

"Willow, get us something to drink would you? QUICKLY!" Jacques yelled at his wife before he spoke to Emerald. "It's good to see you again, Emerald."

"Likewise." Emerald deadpan while Ruby silently glared at Jacques with hatred in her eyes before the bodyguard introduce the CEO of SDC to her insane halfbreed step sister. "This is my step sister Ruby."

"Err, sit down. Sit. Sit. Sit." Jacques said before he sat down in his chair and the two women sat down on a sofa while his son, Whitley, look on with a smug look on his face before he then ask Emerald. "So, what did you tell her about me? About... Jacques Schnee?"

"Jacques Schnee's an old friend of mine, Ruby." Emerald deadpan as she and Ruby sit down on the sofa while she told her halfbreed step sister.

"The truth." Jacques threaten Emerald.

"... Jacques..." Emerald said as she told the truth about Jacques to Ruby. "... Is a terrifying psychopath who tried to kill me." The insane halfbreed then nodded in understandment.

"Exactly!" Jacques said before he then old them. "But some people, human or faunus... they no longer fear me as much as they used to. People who were closed to me. My cousin... you met him, Emerald." He then made a swinging bat motion, much to his amusement, before he assume telling them. "Well apparently he is thinking about testifying against me."

"So have him killed." Emerald suggest.

"I'm going to." Jacques said... before he points at Emerald. "By you."

"Our debt was settled."

"This is a favor... for a friend." Jacques said as he pick up his scroll. "Or does friendship means nothing these days?"

"Uh? Hello!" Ruby said as she raised her hand. "What's the deal?"

"This is him." Jacques said as he show them the picture of what his cousin look like. "Francis. He's flying off to the City of Vale," The old man then made an airplane while making flying sounds by whispering. "And he's taken some files of mine. Innocent files that um... I need back." He said as he sat back down in his chair as he told them. "There's a gun set up in the hills, I have a man watching at the airport. We'll let you know and when he flies by..." The old CEO then made a popping sound as he made himself look like he's holding a gun. "Shoot him down and get the files back."

"I'm in. What's the pay? Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby." Emerald told her halfbreed step sister just as Willow then came with drinks on a tray. "Come on." With that, both the bodyguard and the psychopathic hybrid left.

"... You shtill vant a drink?" Willow asked.

"NOT NOW!" Jacques suddenly shouted at her in anger before he then spoke in Altesian. "Blödmann... Siehst du nicht, dass ich hier mit ein paar Leuten rede?!" (Translate: Dumbass... Don't you see i'm talking to some people here?)

Ruby just silently glared at Jacques with even more hatred in her eyes while she bared her sharp teeths at him as she left, making a plan in her head. She and Emerald got out of the house as her adopted sister closed the door behind her. "Alright." She said as the bodyguard then spoke to her step sister. "You grab a vehicle, something versatile. I'll handle the gun."

"Alright!" Ruby said before she got into her custom truck and drove away. Emerald then got into a helicopter that was standing near by and started the engine before she then flew into the air. She then flew toward the Jupiter 4 Observatory at full speed for quite a while through the air. Before she landed, she heard Ruby's voice through the radio. " _Cleo, Cleo, you there? I got some poor bastard's dirt bike._ "

"Okay, well I ain't at the observatory just yet, start heading that way." Emerald said... before she decide to "screw it" and crashland the helicopter right into a tree. That was when she saw the van parked right beside the tree that she crash the helicopter into. "Alright, I see the van with the gun in it." She said before the bodyguard asked. "You nearby?"

" _Not far out._ " Ruby answered. " _Shoot the plane down, and i'll be ready._ "

Emerald quickly got into the van and turn on the camera for the gun. She waited for a bit for the video feed to load before it shown the back side of the van. "R, if you could see this gun, it might convince you that Jacques Schnee isn't someone to be messing with." She said.

" _The fanicer the gun, the bigger the pussy who own it._ " Ruby said through the radio as she told her adopted sister. " _Now take down the jet._ "

Emerald just rolled her eyes before she got the jet plane, a Buckingham Shamal, in her sight and aim the gun before firing a few times at the right jet engine of the jet, damaging it and causing to catch on fire.

" _Birdstrike!_ "

The pilot of the Shamal tried to still the jet as it start descending. That was when Ruby saw the jet overpass her and begun to chased after the damaged Shamal before Emerald spoke to the psychopathic hybrid through the radio. " _We're plugged into the air traffic control channel. Keep me updated._ "

"Okay doke." Ruby said before she see the plane wasn't following the road as she then goes cross-road. "Plane ain't following the road - got to go cross-county." She said to herself as she raced down the hill on the dirt bike before she noticed a jump. "There's a small jump coming up." She made the jump on the dirt bike as she jump over the road _and_ a bus. "HOOWAH!" She yelled with excitment in her voice as she continue to raced down the hill.

" _This is flight November Niner Charlie Echo. Our engine number 2 has blown._ "

" _Roger November Niner Charlie Echo. Fly heading 2 4 0. Say your souls on board._ "

"The pilot's fighting it, but he's going down." Ruby said as she updated Emerald.

" _Good. Stay on him. We need the files._ "

" _Flight November Niner Charlie Echo. Say your souls on board?_ "

" _Two souls on board. Engine 2 totally lost. All hydraulics lost. All hydraulics are lost._ "

Ruby made a second jump on the dirt bike before she then see the jet turning slowly to the right, forcing her to turn to the right.

" _Roger November Niner Charlie Echo. Where are you putting her down?_ "

" _We're not gonna make the runway. Going have to ditch this son of a bitch and hope for the best._ "

Ruby got onto the road and she drove straight down at high speed on the dirt bike, passing by several vehicles, as she still chased after the Shamal before Emerald spoke to her through the radio. " _How are you going out there? We still got him?_ "

"I'm on him. He passed the airfield." Ruby answered as the jet then turn to the left, forcing her to turn to the left, before she made a comment. "Landing ain't gonna be pretty." She said as she drove onto the dirt road heading to the Red Dead Airfield.

" _Where are you putting it down? Can you make it to the Red Dead Airfield?_ "

" _Can't pull it around. Going to have to put it down in a field somewhere._ "

Ruby drove across the Red Dead Airfield before she then see the moving locomotive with its train. "There's a small matter of jumping a moving train." She comment causally about this as she made a jump over it with the dirt bike before landing on the dirt road and raced across the town of Red Dead as she contine to chase the jet.

" _We have no hydraulics systems. No elevator control. Very little aileron control. Serious doubts of making a landing strip. Need to ditch._ "

" _Roger November Niner Charlie Echo. Have you lost your manual flight control systems? Pull your slats._ "

Ruby was still on the Shamal's tail as she raced down on the dirt bike before she pass by her home and shouted at them. "YOU BOYS AND GIRLS BETTER BE WORKING!" She yelled in anger. It caused most of them to panic just in sheer fear and terror when they saw their boss passed by them. The insane halfbreed then made a 4th jump as she pass by a Haul Truck before she told Emerald through the radio. "Okay, this guy's going down any minute."

" _Good. Let's hope he don't take out some poor farmer while he at it._ " Emerald just comment in concern.

"Only thing they farm out here is methamphetamine." Ruby said as she was racing on the dirt bike before she got back onto the road.

" _Ah, Ruby Rose Branwen country._ " Emerald comment.

"GOD, I MISSED IT OUT HERE!" Ruby wailed in sadness as she suddenly shouted and cried at the same time while she raced straight down the road after the Shamal jet before the insane halfbreed then told Emerald. "You got to come visit again sometimes."

" _Yeah, you know what - i'm good._ " Emerald said.

" _Losing attitude rapidly. I'm going to have to bring it down in dirt. God help us._ "

" _Roger November Niner Charlie Echo. What is your status?_ "

" _God help us!_ "

The Shamal suddenly turn to the left, forcing Ruby to turn to the left, as it begun to descend rapidly before they crashlanded into the ground. "They're in the dirt." The insane halfbreed told Emerald through the radio as she drove toward the crash site.

" _Good. Get the files, and if the cousin made it, take him out._ " Emerald said.

"Sure thing. But seriously sis - coming all the way out here, we gotta get pay." Ruby said as she got off the dirt bike and got out her pistol before silence Francis by clipping him, killing him. The insane halfbreed then went into the burning wreckage of the Shamal, moved the dead body of the pilot, and got the briefcase where the files are in before she run out. She start coughing from inhaling the smoke before her scrollphone rang before she answered it.

" _Rubes. How'd it go?_ " Emerald asked in concern.

"Fine." Ruby cough as she got better quickly. "Just fine. I got the files. I'll take 'em to Jacques and explain the human cost of this errand."

" _Well, take it easy, man. Listen to me._ " Emerald said as she then told her step sister. " _We'll talk about that later, I want you just drop off the files. I gotta get rid of this rifle, then we'll talk._ "

Ruby just nodded her head at this before she hang up and snorted the soot out of her nose. The insane halfbreed suddenly got an idea as she look at at the full moon... despite it is still daytime at least...

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald was...]

Emerald started up the engine of the van and leave the area, breaking through the fence, as she drove down the road, far from Jupiter 4 Observatory.

She drive the van down the road at an reckless speed until the bodyguard stop, near Stone Cement Work, where she got out of van, took out an grenade, pulled the pin with her teeths, threw it to the ground, and ran for her life before it blew up, destroying the van.

That was when she got a incoming call from Ruby before she answer it. "What?" She asked in annoyance at this.

" _There's been a change of plans, you don't need to come to the ranch, meet me at Stone Cement Works, a little up Valkyrie Road from there._ " Ruby quickly explained to her adopted sister.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" Emerald asked as she knew that the insane halfbreed is doing something stupid enough to possible get them both killed.

" _Nothing you wouldn't do._ " Ruby answered bluntly before she hang up.

"Ruby! Ruby!!!" Emerald shouted at her phone before she just growled in annoyance at this. "Ah! I wouldn't do... somehow I don't believe that!" She muttered to herself at this before she walk up to a few barrel and sit down on one of them.

That was when she heard a pair of voices from the left side of her before she heard one of them spoke to her. "Are you Ruby's sister... or something?" The bodyguard turn to her left to see... a ginger who is Carolina, a blonde who is Washington, and a tall bald guy called Maine.

"... How the hell did you know i'm her sister?" Emerald question the 3. That was when several small floating glowing thing that came from the device on Maine's back called Freelancer AIs floated in front of her and they were...; Church, Omega, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Sigma, Theta, Eta, and Lota. The bodyguard just look in disbelief before she utter one sentence. "... What... The... FUCK?!"

"Yeah. You would be shock by this." Church snarked... before he spoke to her seriously. "But i'm pretty sure your sister or whatever you're related to is doing something stupid."

As if right on que, they've heard a honking of a car. They turn to see Ruby driving as she came up to them... in Jacques' 1st Generation Baller before she got out. "The fuck has happened!?" Emerald asked in shock of seeing Ruby with Jacques' Baller. "Why do you have his car?!"

"That piece of turd, huh? No wonder people are stabbing him in the back..." Ruby comment as she open the right door for Emerald.

"What happen?!" Emerald asked as she and the others at the area doesn't have a clue of what is going on.

"Cheap bastard. You know, I don't really know why you mess around with people like that, Cleo." Ruby comment. "I mean really I don't really-"

"RUBY!" Emerald shouted, interrupting Ruby and getting her attention. "Answer the fucking question!"

"I asked for a fair day's pay after a fair day's work." Ruby said as she explained. "Then he kinda got a little angry so, I admit, I kinda got a little angry."

"... Did you kill him?" Emerald asked in fear.

"What kind of fuckin' animal do you take me for?" Ruby asked a bit annoyed before she told her. "No, I didn't kill him."

"Well, you're the psychotic kind." Church deadpan.

"Oh fuck..."

"But I did kidnap his wife! Along with another lady!" Ruby said excitly before she open the truck of the van to reveal Willow Schnee... along with Kali Belladonna, with ducktape to both their mouths, arms, and legs.

"OH NO!" Emerald said in terror as the three freelancers and the AIs look at this in shock. "OH SHIT!" The bodyguard then turned to Ruby as she ask her. "The fuck did you do?!"

"I just told you what I did! ... Other than I saved the kitty when a bunch of White Fang mooks kidnap her before I kidnap her." Ruby answered.

"Oh shit..."

"Now... unfortunately, I think that we're gonna have to lay low for a little while while y'know, we discuss things with Jacques." Ruby said.

"Oh, you think?" Emerald deadpan as she felt a headache coming on.

"Why don't you pop in the front, alright?" Ruby told Emerald before she spoke to the other 3. "Now you two, get in the middle, while Maine get to be with the ladies!" She said before the insane halfbreed then got into the driver of the car while the green-hair bodyguard got into the front, Carolina and Washington got into the middle, and Maine got into the truck with Kali and Willow. "Now I know a nice little place we can hang out, you know, it's very relaxing little spot. A little getaway if you will. A cabin in the woods. You know what i'm saying." The psychopathic hybrid said before she drove the baller.

The dark-skinned woman just wonder what Weiss is doing right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap, I got over 1000 hits on this story! Now that is pretty cool. Also, i'll be posting two chapter tomorrow for reason I'll tell you tomorrow again.


	39. Mission 38: Deep Inside

Weiss was at back side of some studio before she pulled out her scrollphone and dial Ciel's number before she told her. "Eh, Molly. I'm outside of the studio."

" _Alright, go over the wall, and find the car on the lot._ " Ciel explained.

"And then what?"

" _Only the principle actors and stunt people are authorized to go near it. So, you could in wardrobe and play the part, or... try something else._ "

"A'ight."

" _When you're out of there, and clear of studio's securtiy, call me._ "

With that, Ciel hang up. Weiss climb over the door and got into the studio and wonder around for a bit before she heard arguing and took a peek to see that the actor told the actress to get out of his face. When the actress left, the chimera faunus sneaked up on the actor before she knock him out could with an karate chop to the neck, dragged his unconscious body into the trailer, took the cloth off of him and put it on herself, and left the trailer as she closed the door so nobody wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

The chimera faunus then head to the lot where the car, the famous JB2364-700, the first and most famous JB 700 to be ever created, is at. After she got into the car, she press the ejector passenger seat button, launching the actress into the air, before she got out of the studio in the JB2364-700 at its maximum speed. The security of the studio attempt to chase her in their cars, but she press the spike buttons two times, popping their tires, as she drove off into the distance. After getting rib of them and escape inside of the JB2364-700, she called Ciel, which she heard her spoke. " _If you have the car, bring it to Hayes Auto in south AC. Mr. Greenfield is marathon training, but he can reconfigure his route to meet you there._ "

"Alright, cool. I got the car. No drama." Weiss said.

" _That's good. The studio is enough of a money sink without the costs that "that drama can bring._ " Ciel said before she ask Weiss. " _What kind of shape the car is in? We plan on refitting the guns to take live ammunition, do the traffic spikes and ejector seat need replacing too?_ "

"Uhhh... both of those is gonna need replacing, a'ight?" Weiss answered.

" _Good. One more thing._ " Ciel said before she told her. " _Mr. Greenfield's security details are concern about a certain suspicious figure near the garage, let us know if you see something._ "

With that, Ciel hang up. Weiss drove toward the garage, she listen to a music on the radio called The Lines - El Matador:

 ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDhoa2_v7ek&index=16&t=0s&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP))

[I'm laying it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing

I want more

Another dead end street

Another love gone wrong

Another shattered dream

Always the same old song

I started thinking that

You'd never come along

I got all this love inside

That I'm sure you want tonight

I'm wishing you

What I've been through

To get to you

I'm laying it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing

I want more

When you smile

I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

I'm laying it

On the line this time

Just to be with you

After everything

My heart's been through

I treasure, every moment

I spend with you

For me to feel this way

Is something new

Now it's got a holdof me

It's making me believe

That what

We got is something

Unlike any other

I'm laying it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing

I want more

When you smile

I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

(I wouldn't do)

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

If you're thinking

What you're thinking

Girl, all you gotta do

Is say the word

If you tell me

What you need

I can get you

What you're asking for

When I didn't have a prayer

I thought nobody cared

I turned around and

You were there

How I've been

(Oh)

Waiting for you

(Waiting for you baby)

And I want you to know

(And I want you to know)

On the line to show you

That I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing

I want more

When you smile

I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do

(Nothing that I wouldn't do)]

Weiss got to the garage before it open for her and she drove the JB2364-700 into it as she saw Ozpin there too, doing... something like punch in the air or whatever the hell it is. "You're developing quite the rep' there, slick." Ozpin said as the chimera faunus got out of the car before he told her as he look at the JB 700. "Insurance companies hate these kinds of claims. They don't like cats with the inside edge shotin' 'em either. So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Smooth enough. You know... movie people." Weiss answered.

"You know what the irony is?" Ozpin asked... before he told Weiss. "I'm a major shareholder in that same studio. So what we just did is practically legal..." Then he made a kick in the air. "Practically."

"Wohooooo! Shit!" There was a familiar sound before Weiss and Ozpin turned as they saw, much to Weiss' own embarrassment, a familiar cat faunus coming into the garage. "Look at this motherfucker! You doing it big, my feras!" Blake said with excitment in her voice at this. "On the set!"

"Blake, what the fuck are you doing here?" Weiss asked as she was confused.

"Oh, chirped your girl Ruby." Blake answered as she then told her follow faunus as she look at the car. "It's fucked up when you gotta get your GPS location on your home girls through a motherfucking speed freak."

"True dat." Ozpin comment before he introduce himself to the cat faunus. "Ozpin Greenfield, master of the two hour female organism. What it is, homie!"

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she introduce herself to him.

"She was just leavin' I think." Weiss said.

"Hey, not on my account." Ozpin said before he ask the cat faunus. "You lookin' for gainful employment, homie?"

"Hell yeah, i'm always trying to get some motherfucking paper." Blake answered.

"Just the type of person I like to work with. Predictable." Ozpin said before he then spoke to Weiss. "Hey, we could bring your girl here in on the last part of the shipment."

"Oh yeah, feras, that's exactly what you could do." Blake comment. "That's exactly what you could do right that."

"Hell yeah... exactly!"

"If you want her in, then you could get her to boost the rest of the shit you got." Weiss said. "Bring me my money and I can go on with my motherfuckin' life."

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh no! Am I sensing tension, slick?" Ozpin said as he comment about it. "She's the spirit... but you're the brain. Am I wrong? I can see it. Look, I need you on point when we move this stuff outta town."

"Yeah, whatever man." Weiss said as she left the garage as she told Blake and Ozpin. "Call me when it's done, and after this, make sure we got our motherfucking check, alright?"

"Ciao, baby!" Ozpin said as Weiss left.

"It is what it is." Blake comment as Ozpin flip the switch to closed the garage door.

Weiss decide to visit Emerald, wondering of how she's doing right now all thing consider.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap! I'm gonna get over 700000 words when i'll posted this chapter. Damn, it's pretty awesome. Yeah, i'll post another chapter today mainly thank to it being short to said the least...


	40. Mission 39: Minor Turbulence

After stealing someone's car and drove to the Townley Mansion, Weiss looked inside of the now empty mansion and saw nobody was there. So she decide to dial Emerald and call her on her scrollphone. "Where you at, man? The house is empty." She asked.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald is at...]

"Oh hey, I had to ah, kinda lay low for a while." Emeald said as she got up from the sofa in her step sister Ruby's trailer. "Yeah, that nice Atlesian we met." She deadpan at this before the bodyguard told Weiss through the scrollphone while Ruby was sleeping and snoring on her bed flat-face before she scratch her ass while sleeping. "Me and Rubes did that job for him. And we fell out."

" _You gotta be joking..._ "

"I wish I was."

" _So where you at now?_ " Weiss asked.

"Desert." Emerald said as she walk onto the deck of Ruby's home. "Out by Kaspin Sea."

" _Alright, well, i'll hit you if I find anything._ "

"Absolutely." Emerald said... before she decide to tell Weiss that Ruby had kidnapped both Willow and Kali. "Oh, hey. Ruby's got his wife along with your friend's mother."

Weiss had... thought she misheard before she ask. " _Ruby had a wife who's her mom?_ "

"No, no. The Alteisan's wife and your friend's mother."  
" _What? Shit, I don't know what to say about that one._ "

"Nothing. Nothing to say about that."

Emerald hang up just before Ruby woke up as she shouted Penny's name. "PENNY! PENNY!" She shouted as the insane halfbreed got up from her bed. "I'm back!"

"Coming, Ruby!" Penny shouted to her boss from her trailer.

"And bring me my goddamn coffee or i'm gonna cut your arm off!" Ruby ordered before she yawned while Emerald when to the restroom of the trailer.

"Absolutely!"

"... Who's the hell's that? Your maid?" Emerald asked as she took a piss in the restroom.

"Business partner. Good girl. Very loyal." Ruby answered as she walk by Emerald as Penny then came running into the trailer before the insane halfbreed introduce the ginger nerd to her adopted sister. "Penny, Penny, that is Emerald. And this... is Willow and Kali." She said as she took the ducktapes off of their mouths before the psychopathic hybrid sat in the chair in front of them as she spoke to them in a sincere tone of voice. "Listen... beautiful, y'know i'm sorry about everything that's happened, and I, y'know, I can't guarantee no harm's gonna come to you two. Might have to chop you two up into little pieces before spraying your pulped mess down the drain, but... I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"... We appreciate youy honesty." Kali said. "You are good girl, despite being a psycho, but I can see that."

"You need your eyes examined then." Emerald snarked, which cause Kali to look at her with a frown and a raise eyebrow, before Ruby give her a cup before she spoke to Penny.

"Penny." Ruby said as she asked. "You miss me?"

"Yeah, Ruby, a bit I mean." Penny said nerviously.

"HOW'S THE FUCKING BUSINESS?!" Ruby suddenly shouted at her.

"I-I-I tried." Penny said nervously.

"If you're going to give me a sob story, i'm gonna rip your throat out and shove a turb down the hole." Ruby threaten.

"I-It's not a sob story. It's just not quite come good yet." Penny quickly said before she told her something else. "But I heard something... to with Yellowstorm!"

That _caught_ Ruby's attention. "Those assholes again..." She comment.

"Big cache of weapons they got coming in, so I thought you might want to, err... requistion it." Penny suggest.

"Fantastic!" Ruby said in excitment at this. "Let's go!"

"I'm in." Emerald said, but Ruby stop her.

"Whoa! No, no, no, not you. Sit down." Ruby said as she told her. "You're a wanted woman. Stay low... and you and Penny watch them, okay? They're good ladies." She walk out of her trailer as she told Sarge. "Let's go, Sarge."

Both of them got into Beowolf and drove the custom truck toward the Macbeth Airfield until they got to it and saw that the only plane available right now was a cropduster. The insane halfbreed was fine by this as she then got into the cropduster and started the plane before she took off, albert for a while, and flew into the air. As she flew in the air in the cropduster, she saw the plane that was carrying the large cargo loads of gun, a huge cargo plane called an Andromada, and follow it as the psychopathic hybrid fly under military restricted airspace... until she was now out of military airspace and now that she was cleared, she started to gain attitude. "Here we go!" As she was nearing the rear of the Andromada, Ruby then heard the voice of the pilot through the radio.

" _Come in, light aircraft. Identify yourself and state your intent._ "

"This is Captain R in a old 50s cropduster. Just enjoying the beautiful Island of Patch weather." Ruby sarcastically said through the radio as she was nearing the back of the Andromada at a rapid speed.

" _Unidentified aircraft, divert your course or we will be forced to shoot you down._ "

"Shoot me down? Now, that's not very sociable." Ruby bit back at the Yellowstorm pilot of the Andromada as she waited for a response.

" _Final warning, divert or you will be grounded._ "

"I'm gonna take my chances, pal." Ruby causally said as her face then grinned with the thrill running through her veins along with sadist delights at this as she charging at the Andromada at the maximum speed and power of the old cropduster before the back ramp of the massive cargo plane open up to reveal just a few Yellowstorm members armed with a pair of machine guns and a rocket launcher.

" _We are clear to engage!_ "

The two Yellowstorm begun to open fire on the charging biplane with machine guns and a rocket laucher, but Ruby easily dodge the firing rockets with her piloting skills before she fly the cropduster, causing the two members of Yellowstorm to jump off the plane, and crashed the cropduster into the back of the Andromada. The insane halfbreed then got out of the now damaged plane as it fall back out of the cargo plane before she got out her assault rifle and actived her "Rage Mode" as she killed every single Yellowstorm member in the cargo hold of the plane before she climb up the ladder, shot the pilot, and took control of the plane. "Now, who's going to fly this thing?" That was when the psychopathic hybrid then spoke to the air traffic control. "Come in air traffic control. There's a bit of an accident on the Yellowstorm Jet. We're going to do a emergency landing somewhere in the water. Changing frequncy. Over." She changed frequncy before she spoke to Penny. "Penny. Have you got in contract with my scorpion faunus friend yet?"

" _Not yet. But fly safe._ " Penny answered before she went silence.

However, that was when Ruby saw an pair of a few fighter jets coming in her way. "Who're these guys?" She quickly recongized them, as they were called P-966 LAZERs, belonging to the Valese Military before they flew beside her in the cargo jet and one of spoke through the radio.

" _Attention Yellowstorm jet - we are under orders to escort you to base._ "

"Isn't the runway too small and tight like your brain?" Ruby joked. However, the fighter pilots did not take that as a joke and instead as a insult and as a result, they retaliated by opening firing on the Andromada's jet engines, damaging and causing to descend toward the ground. "I'M HIT!!! I'M HIT!!!" The insane halfbreed shouted in thrill at this before she then spoke to Penny. "PLANE'S DONE, PENNY!!! THE CONTROL ARE USELESS!!! IT'S HEADING FOR THE DIRT!!! PENNY, ARE YOU READING?!?"

" _R! R! THE ENGINE!_ " Penny shouted at this through the radio as she panicking before she told her boss. " _GET OUTTA THERE, BOSS! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!_ "

Ruby didn't waste any amount of time as she got out of the pilot seat of the Andromada, grab the emergency parachute, and grab down the ladder before she ran toward the rear and jump out of the cargo plane. As she free fall down toward the ground, the insane halfbreed see the

Andromada fall out of the air, out of control, as it descended through the air before it finally crashing into the water of the Kaspin Sea, sinking to the bottom of the sea.

The psychopathic hybrid just growl in anger at this before she open the parachute and glided down to the ground... before she hit the utility pole near her house and fell to the ground. She got up from the ground as she took off the chute before she took out her scrollphone and dial Penny's number.

" _Ruby. Shit, are you okay?_ " Penny asked in concern. " _I saw the plane go down._ "

"I survived, and lizard army didn't do so well, so that's something." Ruby causally said as she told the ginger nerd.

" _Oh thank god! The fuselage went into the Kaspin sea, you might be able to savage the hard-ware with dive gears or something._ "

"Good idea, but it'll take some time. Tell Tyrain that the guns went into to the sea."

" _Okay. Look, I gotta to ask, are you in with the one of the government branches of Vale? This guy called Qrow was around here saying you and Emerald had to meet his supervisors at the garage - the cook site._ "

"Fuck, I gotta do this, okay? But i'm using 'em, alright? They ain't using me. Let's make that clear." Ruby said as she threaten before she hang up and got into her custom truck Beowolf...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, this seemed rushed, but I just wanted to get done with this chapter as the mission is easily my least favorite.


	41. Mission 40: Pineman Bay Setup

Ruby drove Beowolf to the Liquor Store where her meth lab is located and park her custom truck in the parking space just right beside the building before her scrollphone rang and she answered it. " _RUBY!!!_ " Jacques yelled in anger through her scrollphone.

"Jacques. You know, i've been thinking about it, and i'm not quite sure if i'm ready to accept an apology." Ruby said with sarcasm dipping in her voice as she then walk toward the liquor store.

" _WHERE IS MY WIFE?!?_ " The old Atlesian shouted in anger.

"Willow doesn't want to speak to you, and, frankly, neither do I." Ruby said as she walk into the empty liquor store.

" _I WILL FIND YOU!_ "

"M'kay, well, i'll put on some coffee on then. I'll see you soon." Ruby deadpan as she walk up the stair before she hang up and walk into the room where the meth lab is located. She then decide to take a quick piss on the corner. While she was taking a quick piss, Emerald came in as the insane halfbreed finish up.

"Whoa... nice place you got here." Emerald snarked.

"Oh, yeah, it's easy to mock isn't it, huh?" Ruby snarked back. "Cheap and fucking easy. But, err, this? This here is my place and my work paid for my place."

"Alright, relax, I was being sarcastic." Emerald stated.

"Yeah, well, don't be, alright, because, err, the world doesn't need anymore sarcasm, it's the blight of the age."

"Yeah, I get the point."

"You? You don't get the point. You're like every other asshole. You made a bit of money, and became a turd."

"I've got news for you, I was always a turd."  
"No! You weren't, man, you were something, but now, man, yeah, you're like this place, you're a shell."

"Go fuck youself." Emerald said as she was getting annoy by this as well as getting pissed by this while she criticize Ruby. "Are you some kind of pure, morally justifiable asshole? What, because you're... you're totally psychotic, somehow it's okay?"

"I'm honest, alright." Ruby answered as she told her. "You're the hypocrite."

"Oh yeah, you're a fucking hero!" Emerald bit back. "So far above it."

"Oh yeah? Well, i'm not above ripping open your fucking chest to see what's replace your heart!" Ruby said back in anger.

"Rip it open, see what's there, baby, 'cause i'm ready." Emerald threaten her as she was ready for it.

"Hello?" Qrow asked as he and Roman came into the meth lab room before they saw the two. "Whoa, ladies, ladies, what's up?"

"FUCK OFF!" Ruby yelled at the two FIB agent in anger.

"Listen." Roman said before he then told the 2 women. "I'm sorry, but we've got a problem. Government funding thing. We need you to... investigate a research lab far up on Patch."

"It's about terrorism." Qrow said as he told them. "The big one. Nerve gas. Biological terror."

"... Thank god I don't pay taxes." Ruby mumble as she comment to herself.

"Now, listen, you'll need some fairly standard gear." Roman said before he told them. "Boat, tandem rotor heavy-lift helicopter, truck, weapons. You'll have to source all of that. Chopper alone will set you back a couple of mil."

"Hell, no worries there. Ruby here, she just came in into a lot of money." Emerald said with sarcasm dipping in her voice.

However, Ruby got up from the table as she ask. "Is that sarcasm?" She asked with anger in her tone of voice while still being calm.

"Oh, you're fucking A-right it's sarcasm! You fuck!" Emerald said before she then ranted in anger at Ruby and everyone else in the room at this. "A few week ago, I was happily retired, sulking by the swimming pool, and my psychotic step sister shows up out of no where to torture me over mistakes I made, honest mistake I made over nearly a decade ago! We, our little posse, are flat fucking broke, but hey, let's go out and spend two million dollars on a tantem rotor fucking chopper, so I can go steal nerve gas from fucking terrorists!" The red-eyes human then turned to her step sister. "Forgive me, you ignorant fuck, but sarcasm is all i've fucking got! SARCASM, AND A ROOM FULL OF YOU CUNTS!" The bodyguard suddenly then yelled in anger.

"YES~! WHOO~!" Ruby exclaim happily at this as she jump from the table before she spoke to Emerald with happiness in her voice while clapping at this. "Welcome back, man! It is the old you!"

"... Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, we gotta go. It's been great, but Roman here got a pilates class." Qrow deadpan as they left. "Now remember, ladies, you keep us way out of this thing. Bye-bye."

Emerald then sit down on the table as she reflect of what is happening right now. "Oh, Monty fucking Oum." She just muttered to herself before she got up and told Ruby. "Alright, i'll give Winston a fucking call. He said he knew about something."

"And you tell him that we're driving towards Pineman Bay." Ruby said as she told her. "Come on. You're driving us up to the bank."

Both Emerald and Ruby went out of the liquor store before they theb took some bystander's red Asea and drove toward Pineman Bay. As they drive, the bodyguard dial Winston's number and call him before he answer. " _What now?_ "

"We got a funding problem, so we need a job." Emerald said before she told the handicap gorilla faunus. "Before the Jewel store, you talked about a score, a bank in the sticks - I need you meet us there. Pineman Bay, right?"

" _That's the one. I'll get on a bus._ "

With that, Winston hang up. Emerald then told Ruby. "Alright, Winston's meeting us there. Don't start."

"I won't. No way. Good call. If you're taking down a bank for a few million, first thing you do is call the hospital, tell 'em to get you a guy in a wheelchair." Ruby said.

"Oh! This hayseed bank, it going to be carrying that kind of change?" Emerald asked.

"Local law enforcement extort money from all the weed farms, whore houses, meth kitchens in the area." Ruby said as she knew from what she saw and heard from. "They keep their cash in safe deposit boxes. Then there's all the normal small town payroll stuff. We should do well."

"You know, i've been thinking about you, Ruby. Your lifestyle."

"Oh, have you? Really?"

"Yes, I have. People always try to label you. You know, maniac, psycho..."

"...Friend, industry leader..."

"In some ways, you defy categorization. But then..."

"What?"

"Think about it, where you live..."

"Red Dead, you precious ass. I'm sorry there ain't a place nearby for you to get your colonics."

"Right. But why are you out here?"

"It's off the grid. We're away from it. It's somewhere real and austhentic. This is Vale, and real people ain't been priced out yet."

"Yeah, well what if it gets gentrified?"

"Then we'll fucking move."

"Okay, what about the way you dress?"

"What about it? I don't give a shit what I wear."

"No, no. No. If you don't give a shit, you wear clean clothes that fit. See, yours are all out a little out there. A little wacky."

"Whatever's in the shop, is what I get. Monty, what is this?"

"It's not an absence of taste, R, it's the opposite of taste."

"... You should be a stylist."

"And then there's the tattoos, the hair color, the weird music, the funny toys, the drugs, the... everything."

"What the fuck are we talking about?"

"You... are an emoster!"

"... What?"

"You're a Emoster, both a emo and a hipster combine into one genetic hybrid."

"I hate emos and hipsters."

"Classical emo and hipster denial."

"I abhor emo. I abhor hipster. I abhor emo and hipster. I abhor them both. I eat them for fun."

"Emos and hipsters love saying they hate emos and hipsters."

"Well, I really fucking do!"

"Self hatred. Common emo and hipster affliction."

"Only because i'm living out here away from the Bean Machines, and the bankers?!"

"You're gentrifying. Soon, the skinny jeans will show up, then the skinny lattes, and then the bankers. And you'll be somewhere else starting the cycle all over again. Maybe you're not the classic emo and hipster, but you're what the emos and hipsters aspire to be. You, Ruby, are the personification of what emosters are. Haha."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't agree with what you're saying. You're talking bullshit. And you're trying to wind me up." Ruby said as she control her temper. "But i'm very, very angry, and I want this conversation to stop right away."

"Emoster."

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, CLEO! SAY IT AGAIN!" Ruby shouted in anger.

"I've made my point. I'm not a sadist." Emerald said before she stopin the location where the bus stop. "Alright. How long's it take us to get out here of from AC?"

* * *

 

[Later... in the late part of the morning...]

Both Emerald and Ruby were waiting at the bus stop for Winston, with Emerald standing at the sign while Ruby was sitting down on the bench, throwing small peddle rock at her own adopted sister both for calling her an Emoster when they were driving and for entertainment as she grab another peddle from the ground and threw it at her. "Come on man, knock it off."

"What?" Ruby asked innocently as she pretend she didn't do nothing before she then threw another peddle at her.

"I'm going to break your fucking fingers if you don't knock that shit off." Emerald threaten her step sister.

"Well, please, alright. You'd alleviate the boredom."

Emerald just rolled her eyes before she see the bus coming up. "Ah, finally." She said as the bus stop by the sign. The passengers got off of the bus with Winston being the last one off. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey." Ruby joined for fun.

"Welcome to paradise." Emerald deadpan as she took Winston's luggage before she told the gorilla faunus with the cane. "Come on, car's this way."

"It's dry out here." Winston comment as he follow Emerald to the car.

"Don't worry, brother. Cleo will take care of all your moisturizing needs." Ruby said before she open the front door for the handicapped gorilla faunus while Emerald put his briefcase in the back seat. "Shall we?"

"Might as well get started." Winston said as he got into the shotgun seat of the car while Ruby got into the back seat. "Drive us to the bank." They drove to the bank. As they drive to the bank, he spoke to them as he explain. "We'll go to the front of the bank. Clock the enterance. If the paperwork's correct, the alarm will be a relic. We should be in and out before the local PD knows what's happening." They've gotten to the front and park beside the parking space before they focus on the enterance. "That's the enterance to the bank. Nothing special. Take us around the back."

"Okay."

Emerald drove the car to the lot next door before they park in the lot and focus on the back. "Hmm. It's not ideal." Winston said thoughtfully as he explained to them. "It's going to cost more to break that system than the score's gonna pay."

"Then we're gonna have to find a new score." Emerald suggest.

"No, no, no. Nuh Uh. No. This is the score. Alright?" Ruby said before she then ask Winston. "What's our options?"

"It's a dumb idea, but we could trigger the alarm, see what kind of response they throw out." Winston suggest.

"... That is a dumb idea." Emerald comment.

"Hey! You heard the man, alright, shoot the sucker." Ruby said. Emerald just rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and fired the alarm before she quickly got back in.

"Okay, I brought my police scanner. Drive over to the gas station opposite the bank, and we'll moniter chatter." Winston said. Emerald quickly did just that as she drove out of the lot and toward the gas station before they park beside a gas pump.

" _This is Pineman Bay security services frequency, we have a code 30 adam. Alarm going off at Brackwater County Bank. All cars in the area, please respond._ "

" _Pineman cars 3, 6, 9, 1 will be there in 50 seconds._ "

" _Roger that. 4 Units. Backup team at station is available._ "

"They've dispatch 4 cars in 60 seconds, and more on standby. And it isn't even a '30 victor' or a 'shots fired'." Winston said before he then comment about it. "This is a real headache."

"What you got on the clock?" Emerald asked Ruby.

"40 seconds." Ruby answered.

" _This is Pineman security, any update on the code 30 adam? Backup ready to mobilized._ "

"This is not normal. The response is out of proportion." Winston said.

"The cops in this county are dirty. And the alarm just off on their piggy bank." Ruby said from experience as she knows about the cops in this county better than anyone else are. That was when they heard a familier sounds of sirens in the air.

"This is them. What is that, a 67 response time?" Winston asked.

"4 cars, more in the wing." Emerald said.

"Bad cops guarding dirty money. Fuck how many, we can take this." Ruby said.

"Wait right here. We'll see if anything about their routine suggests a weakness." Winston had suggested. They wait for a bit til one of the cops spoke through the radio on the scanner.

" _Pineman radio, this is Pineman Car Three. We have a code 12, false alarm. Possibly triggered intentionally._ "

" _Roger that, we're going to set up checkpoints on the Great Arktos Highway and the Valkyrie Freeway. Car to car searches and record checks._ "

"Checkpoints? Searches? Fuck this. I ain't getting caught because this gorilla faunus needs a wheelchair." Ruby said before she got out of the car and quickly stole a motorcycle that was parked. She drove down the road toward Ruby's office in the liqour store at high speed while managing not to fall off. It was quite a while before she got to the store first before Emerald and Winston came up in the car. "Monty, what took you so long?" The insane halfbreed ask.

"Had to let you win." Emerald answered as they went into the liquor store. Ruby went to the fridge before she grab a bowl of food made from various... things out of it and put it into the mircowave to warm it up.

"I'll set up a board over here." Winston said as he went over to the empty wall.

"Cleo, your blood suger are low. I'm making you leftover." Ruby told Emerald.

"I'm fine, Rubes." Emerald said as she knew what are in Ruby's foods.

"Huh? No, i'm the host, man." Ruby said as she told her step sister. "You know, I don't want you to get hungry and moody, right? Then you're gonna be making the wrong decisions."

"Man, i've been making wrong decisions my whole life." Emerald said. "That's how I ended up here."

"There you go." Ruby said when it was finished and give it to Emerald.

"... Monty Oum, Ruby, what is that?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby said as she then took the bowl from Emerald. "That's just a... a what? A eyelid, it's possible not even human. Unless... that gas station job..." She thought about that for a moment... before the insane halfbreed just shrug and ate whatever the hell is in the bowl.

"Gentlemen! Some plans for your attention..." Winston said.

"Good. I don't want to stay here a minute longer than I have to." Emerald said as she got up from the chair and walk over to the board while Ruby continue to eat her bowl.

"So I think our little experiment showed that response will be too quick to beat, and too strong to walk through." Winston said as he explain. "That means you've got to face the cops head on-"

"Dirty cops." Ruby corrected Winston while her mouth was full of the stuff she ate from her bowl.

"The dirty cops head on."

"Head on? Man, I don't know." Emerald comment.

"You'll be prepared." Winston explained to them. "Convoys carrying military grade hardware pass near here to get to Fort Sherwood. I propose hijacking one, and using the equipment to get an edge on the local. I can get you the exact details of the shipment as soon as we're done here. Anyway, you won't be in the bank for too long. Pineman Bay is... well... it's a bay. So you're street away from the water where Weiss can be waiting in a boat to get you out of here. I know that none of this is ideal, but it's the only way I can see it of taking the score, and providing your FIB paymaster."

"Fine. We need personnel?" Emerald asked.

"Just a gunman." Winston explain to her. "He'll be taking on the cop with you, so my advice, choose someone good."

"Eh, think about my buddy, Hazel, okay? Cosummate professional." Ruby said as she give her step sister an advice. Deciding to take the insane halfbreed's advice, she choose Hazel.

"This really the guy you want?" Winston asked.

"Hey, if my sister said he's a cosummate professional, then he must be one." Emerald said. "So yeah. That should do."

"I'll get the equipment together." Winston said before he told them. "Emerald, you reach out to Weiss. Ruby, you do what you do."

"Roger that."

"And i'll call you when we're ready to move on this."

"You wanna bunk with us?" Ruby asked. "I mean it's gotta be tight, but..."

"I'll-i'll get a motel, thanks." Winston said as he _doesn't_ want to sleep with a psychopath like Ruby.

"Alright, suit yourself."

"Come on, i'll give you ride." Emerald said to Winston as they then left the upper level of the store.

"See ya, later!' Ruby said. She crack the bones in her neck as she was prepared to get the military-graded stuff from the convey, althrough she does wonder what Weiss is doing right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, i'm going to skip the military hardware mission because it will save me a lot time. Other than that, I have nothing else. Disappointing. :/ … Or maybe not.


	42. Mission 41: Predator

Ruby walk onto the roof of the liqour store, Liquor Ace, as she look at the night sky with the countless star and the Waxing crescent floating in the beautiful blackness of it.

She just look at the night sky for a while before her scollphone got an incoming call and see it was Weiss calling before she answered it. "Weiss, buddy. Wassup?" She asked.

" _Hey look, there's these redneck fox faunus dudes been looking for you, homie._ " Weiss said as she told Ruby. " _Some angry motherfuckers. I found where they stay man, and I been following them._ "

"Okay. That's got to be the Prower-Albain brothers - what's left of 'em." Ruby said as she just comment rather causally about the last bit of the sentence before she told Weiss as she onto the bike that she stolen. "I'll pick up Emerald and we'll come to you."

" _R! Eh, man-_ "

Ruby hang up and she drove toward her home at high speed before she got off and got into her trailer. She see that her trailer is suprisingly clean up nicely, mainly due to Kali, which made her impressed, before she grab a canister full mixture of liquidified dust and gasoline from under her own kitchen counter into a plastic cup as she silently listen to Emerald talking to her therapist on the phone. "Thanks, doc." She said before she hang up.

"You want a sniff?" Ruby asked her adopted sister as she hold out the plastic cup to her.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Emerald asked before Ruby sniffed it, causing her to jump a little in excitment before she spoke to her adopted sister.

"Now, the way I see it, this kingdom was built by and for dust." Ruby stated as she told her. "So i'm just trying to mock both the steorotypical of Vale's and Atlas' citizen by, you know, doing this stuff..." She sniff the cup again, making her a little jumpy again. "Oh, man... they're cheap, but it's good."

"No dust or gasoline for you." Kali said in a motherly tone of voice as she took the plastic cup out away out of Ruby's hand. "It's bad for your health."

Ruby just look in slight annoyance as she sighed at this while Emerald just laughed at this. "Wow. Sorry, Mrs. B... Monty." She said, apologizing of what she is doing, before the insane halfbreed then went to her fridge. "Emerald, want a beer?" She asked as she open the door of the fridge... only to remember that Willow had drink most of the beers, the backup beers, and even the _emergency_ beers, luckily leaving just only 2 beers for the psychopathic hybrid and the bodyguard. "Oh shit, i'm sorry, I don't have any low carbs." She said as she grab the 2 remaining beers.

"Ah, fuck you." Emerald said as Ruby threw one of the beer to her, which she grab and open, as she ask her step sister. "So, where did you four go, when you went out, you and your own 4 boyfriends?"

"Why do you care?" Ruby asked.

"I don't care. I'm just trying to conversate." Emerald answered.

"Well, I was out putting some people in their place."

"Ah, you know, there's more to this gig than just going crazy all the time... killing everyone in sight."

"Just because I like the life and you feel gulity about it doesn't you more of a human than me. And you what? Deep down, I know you believe the bullshit. The picket fences... the fucking happy endings."

"And your street philosopher bullshit, that's gotten you far." Emerald bite back. "Oh, yeah, you've achieved perfect balance."

"Balance? You've gone... man, almost 10 years in the sun... your brain has melted. You-you say words that have no meaning to the reality of the world. What is balance, huh? Huh? That I only fucking kill on the weekends? So Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, i'm doing yoga and meditation. Thuesdays and Thursdays, hookers and sticking up joints, huh? You call me mad? Fuck, compared to you, i'm the most normalist motherfucker I know. Yeah. Normal. Normal. Normal. Normal."

"Ohohoh! Okay." Emerald said as she just laugh at that claim.

"I am so fucking normal that I should open a fucking mental health clinic."  
"Okay." Emerald deadpan.

"Yeah, fuck... now, you're gonna stop being an asshole?"

"... I don't know... but i'll might try."

"Well, that is, I like your honestly." Ruby said as she and Emerald tip their two beers together before they drank it before she told her adopted sister. "I - eh - spoke to Weiss."

"Why?" Emerald asked.

"Unlike you, she hears that her homie's having trouble, right?" Ruby answered. "And she had no problem coming to help."

"So you're ensuring that we lie low... out here... by called AC-" Emerald said before she was interrupted by Ruby.

"That is so fucking typical of you. So typcial." Ruby said as she told Emerald. "You don't even ask about the trouble first. You instant;y think about yourself?"

Emerald thought about that as she knew that Ruby was right about her. "You right..." She said as she told her step sister. "I did do that. I apologized."

"... It's not good enough." Ruby said. "I'm leaving, huh? I might die. Hope you're happy."

Emerald thought about it... before she decide to make up her damn mind by helping Ruby. "Hey, i'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"If nothing else than to get out of this fucking dump."

"You're not going."

"Have fun, girls!" Kail called out to them.

Realizing that she's coming with her no matter what, Ruby (grudgily) and Emerald got into Bewolf and drove to Red Dead airfield to fly to Weiss' location.

"So what is Weiss doing for you anyways?" Emerald asked.

"He's tailing some guys, Cleo, tailing." Ruby answered.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... at Weiss' location...]

The Prower-Albain brothers were driving down the Western Highway in their Dubsta as Red-Tails spoke to his remaining brothers, Fennec and Consac. "If she's back in Red Dead, why didn't I hear about it?!" He said in anger about this before he saw someone chasing them was in a Ballas. "GODDAMN IT!"

It was none other than Weiss chasing the Prower-Albain brothers in the Ballas with Zwei as she spoke to the mixed-breed dog. "Damn. These redneck fools know we on 'em." She said as they chased them through the highway tunnel. Zwei growled as he was already to bite them in the throat if he have to. "No Zwei, we can't deal with them yet, there might be too many of 'em." The chimera faunus told the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed before she dial Ruby's number as she then told her as she gone out of the highway tunnel. "Eh, man. Me and Zwei on these punks. We coming up the WH, north of Hooker."

" _Alright, alright, the Prower-Albain brothers are coming to us._ "

"I think they were about to send one of them anti-tank rockets into your Greenfield condo, when one of your roomies told 'em that you was gone."

" _Okay. So, if you'll on the WH, that means you'll be coming through Pica Canyon, right?_ " Ruby asked.

"Shit, I guess." Weiss answered as the Prower-Albain brothers suddenly turn to the left onto a dirt road through Pica Canyon.

" _Good. Me and Cleo are gonna take the company, meet you there._ " Ruby said before she told Emerald as Weiss just listen. " _Company chopper. Yes, Cleo. It's a tax write-off. Weiss, you still there?_ " She asked.

"Yeah, i'm just about holding onto the road."

" _We're taking the chopper, and we'll head you off. Deal with these business-stealing pricks on the road._ "

" _Hey, dog. Can you, like, get on it?_ " Weiss asked. "' _Cause these dudes is rolling hard._ "

" _We're like, uhh, I don't know, somewhere 1 to 5 minutes out from the chopper._ "

"Alright." Weiss hang up as she continue to chase the Prower-Albain brothers. However, that was when a random elk ran in front of the Prower-Albain brothers' Dubsta, causing to swerve off the dirt road, tumble down the hill for a while, damaging the car, before finally stopping. The 3 of the last Prower-Albain brothers got out of the car as they ran into the nearby forest. The chimera faunus and Zwei got out of the car before she they ran down the hill as they see the wreckage of the burning Dubsta that was, obviously enough, on fire. "Oh, shit!" She got out her scrollphone and dial Ruby's number before she told her. "Ruby, man, shit, you there? There was a deer in the road, man, these motherfuckers crashed out."

" _They crashed? They dead?_ " Ruby asked to make sure that the last Prower-Albain brothers are completely dead.

"No, they gone." Weiss said as she explain. "They ran into the fucking woods, man. I need air support, like, right fucking now." She hang as she hope they've gotten to whatever the hell kind of helicopter that Ruby got right now at the airfield that she owned...

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... at Red Dead Airfield...]

"Don't worry, incoming." Ruby said as she drove Beowolf at full speed.

"'Incoming?' Man, you're all business." Emerald comment.

"Yeah, well, this is kind of important." Ruby said as she turn to right to the airfield as she told her adopted sister. "These fox faunus men don't like me, and they know we're back in Red Dead, so..." However, they've came to a stop near to where the helipad is and got out as they see the helicopter in sight, which has various equipments that were tooken from other kind of helicopters, which made a chimera helicopter made out of various equipments along with the letter "MOONFLY" drawn on the side. "Here she is. The Moonfly. Remember, she ain't mine, she's the company's."

They got into the helicopter before Ruby turn the engine on and hover up as she flew toward the forest at full speed in the Moonfly through the air. As they were flying, Emerald decide to ask through the radio. " _Look, why do these guys, the Prower-Albain brothers, want you dead, anyway?_ "

" _There was a deal, the contract to end all contracts, serious multikingom stuff._ " Ruby said as she explained to her through the radio. " _I was this close, and they stole it off me._ "

" _H-hold up, if they stole your business, why do they want you dead?_ " Emerald asked as she was just confused by this.

" _What's with all the questions? Can you take my side for once?_ "

" _Hey, i'm coming along for the ride, ain't I?_ "

" _Yeah. But I sensed your heart ain't in it._ " Ruby bit back.

" _Yeah, i'm lucky my heart ain't in a pie on your kitchen table._ " Emerald bit back too.

" _Always with the quips. You're such a depressing cynic._ "

" _Poor Ruby._ " Emerald said sarcastically.

" _I'm sorry. I'm a being with thoughts, and feelings, and emotions._ "

" _Wait a second..._ " Emerald said as she just recongized the helicopter... and realized _it_ was the same helicopter used to break into the IAA building. " _I remember this chopper! We used this to break into the IAA building! You stole it from the FIB?!_ " She asked in shock.

" _Not so. I took it in lieu of payment._ " Ruby answered before she then told her something else. " _There was a rifle on board, too. So if your panties (which i'm sure you don't wear) aren't in a twist over stolen office supplies, can you please use it to scan for the Prower-Albains?_ "

" _Oh, i'm your hit man now?_ " Emerald ask sarcastically.

" _I'm not going to force you, Cleo._ " Ruby stated as she told her. " _You don't want to help, you can get out right now._ "

They've hover above the forest, they saw Weiss waving her hands at them while Zwei was barking. "Eh! Eh! We here on the ground! Them hick dudes in the wood!" Weiss said through the radio as she told them.

Emerald got the high-powered sniper rifle out and point it out of the helicopter while Ruby was piloting the helicopter to hover in the air as she look right through the scope with her right eye. " _That model's fitted with a thermal scope. Look for their heat signature._ " She told her adopted sister.

Thanking her step sister for the info, Emerald turn the thermal scope on and look through the scope to look into the forest. However, that was when she found and saw odd large ape-like figure for just a few seconds before she blinked in bewilderment at what she saw and she saw that it was no longer there now. "... Okay... I think i've might have just saw either Bigfoot, a ghost... or maybe both." She mumble to herself after seeing of whatever... the hell that thing was (was it a ghost Bigfoot?) as she focus her atttention on finding one of the Prower-Albain brothers before she see one of them's heat signature while they were swimming in the river and actived her ability to stop time while using a weapon as she shot him, killing him. as his now dead corpse silently drifted in the cold river. "I got him." She told her step sister as the bodyguard look for the other one in the forest before she see his heat signature as he was running. "Out for a lesurely stroll in the wood. huh?" She joked as she actived her ability once more before she shot him, killing him also. The red-eyes human then look for the last of the Prower-Albain brothers, Red-Tails, before she suddenly see a rocket being fired at them as she shouted to the insane halfbreed. "RUBY! ROCKET INCOMING!!!"

Ruby, using her piloting skills, manage to maneuver helicopter to dodge the incoming rocket launcher. Seeing that their friends are having trouble in the air, Weiss unleash the hound on the fox. "Let's do this, little homie. Find him." She told Zwei. The Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed immediately knew what he needed to do as he run into the river, swim right through it, and ran up the hill as the chimera faunus follow him before he saw Red-Tails.

"You going down, asshole!" Red-Tails shouted before he saw Zwei and turn around and made a run for it with his two red fox-like tails behind his back as he shouted at this. "I'll be back to revenge myself!"

Zwei, however, is having none of this as he tackle Red-Tails at full speed before he jump and pounce on him and swiftly chomping down onto his neck, shrewing blood and killing him, finishing off the last of the Prower-Albain brothers and family. Weiss then caught up to the Pembroke Corgi/Rottweiler Dog Crossbreed as she pick up the RPG from Red-Tails' corpse. "Good boy, Zwei." The mixed breed bark as he happily wag his stubby tail before the chimera faunus then dial Ruby's number on her scrollphone and then told her. "The last guy is done, homie."

" _Alright. Stay there. We'll come down and pick you two up._ " Ruby said before she hang up. She flew the helicopter to Pica Canyon as it start raining before she start landing to pick up Weiss and Zwei.

" _Alright, now that the angry fox hibillies with rockets are dead, is there anyone else we should worry about trying to kill you?_ " Emerald asked as she snarked.

" _Oh. Sure. Yeah._ " Ruby snarked back before she told then her. " _There's some cultist, southern Mistralians, Jacques' people... but, whatever. Don't act like you're so popular._ " She said as the insane halfbreed then landed the helicopter onto the ground before Weiss and Zwei got into the choppter. " _All abord! Chocho! Next stop: Red Dead Airfield."_ She said as she then took off into the air and flew toward Red Dead Airfield. As they flew through the air, she decide to ask. " _You know the airfield is mine, dontcha?_ "

" _Oh yeah, you can afford a runway, but you can't afford to move out that corrugated metal death shack._ " Emerald snarked at Ruby.

" _So, how you guys doin'?_ " Weiss asked curiously.

" _Well, we're alive. Hey, good work down that._ " Emerald said as they flew under the bridge.

" _I'm the one who says thank you, she was helping me._ " Ruby said before she thanked Weiss. " _Thank you, Weiss._ "

" _Yeah, it's cool, homie._ "

" _And thank you, Zwei._ "

Zwei bark in reply before Emerald then ask Ruby. " _Hey, are you going to tell us exactly what we were helping with? I know these guys stole some business, but that don't really explain why they wanted you dead._ " She said.

" _Oooohhhhh... Didn't I say what happened after they stole the contract?_ " Ruby ask to make sure that she said it.

" _No, you didn't._ "

" _Oh. I want went to their farm, and I killed a lot of them, and then I blew it up._ "

" _Killed a lot of them?_ "

" _Yes. I think that was Red-tails, Fennec, and Consac who we killed just then. I killed Arctic, Bengal, Blanford, Cape, Rueppell, Swift, and their cousin Gray-Island and a couple of other guys when I blew up the farm, so maybe this was a kind of revenge thing, I don't know._ " Ruby explained to the three. " _Let's not forget that i'm wronged party here._ " She said, cause the 3 to roll their eyes as if saying "sure", before they finally came to Red Dead Airfield. " _Here we go. Taking her down._ " The insane halfbreed then landed the helicopter onto the airfield. "Don't it feel good, huh?" She asked. "Helping a friend in need?"

"Come on, Zwei. Come on." Weiss told Zwei as they got out of the helicopter.

"Oh yeah, taking out some hibilly crank dealers on a blood feud. That's what I live for." Emerald deadpan at this.

"Hey, Rubes, man, we gonna borrow this and head back to town." Weiss said as she want to use the 1st generation Ballas.

"Sure." Ruby answered.

"Come on, Emerald, man. I'll drop your ass on the way back." Weiss said to Emerald before she open the back door for Zwei. "Zwei, Get in." The mixed breed did just that as he jump in.

"See you back at Casa Branwen, Cleo." Ruby called out.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Emerald deadpan as she got into the car before Weiss then drove the car away from Red Dead Airfield. Ruby stood alone at the airfield, wondering if she do the raid on the military convey to Fort Sherwood now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I realized that I accidentally skipped a chapter and i've improvise to post two chapters today. Yeah, the Prower-Albain family are now gone for good.


	43. Mission 42: Pineman Bay Score

Ruby was walking down the beach on the west side of Patch, with a beer bottle in her right hand, while it was raining as it was still night. Her eyes were not full of life and rage, but rather, they were now dull and lifeless, as she heard the lyric of a song in her head while she watch the waves pounding on the beach.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5ab8BOu4LE))

[One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one

No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know

'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa-oh, worse than two

It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday

One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

It's just no good anymore since you went away

One is the loneliest (number)  
One is the loneliest (number)  
One is… 

One is the loneliest (number)  
One is the loneliest (number)  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

One is the loneliest (number)  
One is the loneliest (number)  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

One (one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do)  
(number)  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
(Number)  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do]

Ruby just sighed in sadness before she head to Beowolf and head to Liquor Ace for the heist...

* * *

After Ruby has done taking out the last of the Prower-Albain brothers and the military-graded equipment last night, Ruby and Emerald were having one of their arguments, with Winston and Hazel listening in annoyance, before Weiss have decide to shut them both up. "HEY! HEY! ENOUGH! You got me ot here." She said as the chimera faunus told them both off. "You roped into your world of crazy bullshit. If it was lies, New Age shit in Vale and arguments about how good life used to be, I could have stayed my ass at Agnes City."

"Hello, Weiss." Winston said as he type away on his laptop.

"What's up?"

"Alright..." Emerald said as she decide that reasoning with her step sister was pointless as always before she explain to them. "Here's the shot. We're going to Pineman Bay, and we're gonna do this thing. Any questions? Any comments?"

That was silent before Weiss ask a question. "What about me?" She asked.

"You'll be waiting for them by the river. Handling the getaway." Winston answered as he then explain to her.

"Alright."

"Now, these three go in. They grab the take. They rendezvous with you. And you get out of there. Does that, uh... work for everyone?" There was silent. "Great. Let's go."

The four; Emerald, Ruby, Weiss, and Hazel head outside and got into the white van. "Let's get this done. Pineman Bay." Emerald said as they get in. Once everyone got inside of the van, Emerald then drove it to the pier in Pineman Bay.

"You ever hit a bank before, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I was the driver on a job my girl Blake pulled. Guess it's the same kinda shit we doin' now." Weiss answered. "Right?"

"Nice, bro. What was the take?"

"Shit, I don't know, man. I can't remember."

"Come on. Everyone remembers their first score."

"Shit. Not me."

"Arg. Cleo, sis, what was your first bank score?" Ruby asked.

"Sixty-eight, outskirts of Cancer City. Took a small franchise for 10 G." Emerald answered. "Things were easier back then."

"Ewww, 15 years ago. Monty." Ruby comment about that before she ask Hazel. "Hazel, will you tell the ladies about your first job?"

"It was about 30 to 28 years ago at San Trijurachalk. Took about 30 Gs. Back when I needed to raise both Lieutenant and Yatsuhashi." Hazel said rather causally about this. "About how I met Ruby? She could just as easily."

"You'll tell 'em. I'll do the sanity check."

"Ruby - The Ultimate Judge of Sanity." Emerald deadpan as she snark about that.

"It was 7 years ago when she saved Yatsuhashi from getting killed by an angry mod of White Fang sympathizers after he was recently injured from a fight he accidentally got into. How we join also? Well, it was... ah... part of the interview process, if you can call it that. She knew we could cook, wanted to see if we could handle ourselves. A bunch of cash for gold guys came through town, stood to reason they had funds. Next thing, we were burying them and their bodyguards in the junkyard... well... most of 'em, anyhow."

"200 k. They did fine. They're better at all aspects of the job now, Yatsuhashi especially - from killing to dismemberment." Ruby said before she spoke to Weiss. "Hey, your turn to share."

"I told you, I can't remember the details, man." Weiss said.

"Leave her alone, Ruby." Emerald told her step sister.

"This is an important moment, Cleo." Ruby said. "Here we are, on our way to almost certain death, bondling, pouring our hearts out, and this girl is sitting here, soaking it up, and giving nothing in return."

"Hey, if she don't remember-"

"If she don't remember? I'm supposed to trust this woman with my life, and she don't trust me with the details of her first bank job?"

"Well how about you? Why don't you share with the group? I'm here. I'll back the facts."

"That checks cashed place? I went in, took 'em for 8 grands, walked out."

"It was a bit more complicated than that, through, wasn't it, Rubes?"

"Maybe I knew the guy, maybe he ID'd me."

"Maybe you did 6 months."

"Maybe I was in 4 weeks. And that, children, is why we don't leave witnesses."

"That children, is why you don't rob people that you know!" Emerald then laugh at that.

"Ahh... Weiss, share."

"Yeah, come on, kid. It can't be worse than Ruby's."

"Alright man, shit. Okay, the score was like two stacks, man." Weiss answered.

"2 Gs take home on your first gig? Fuck, that ain't bad, man."

"Man, the whole score was two stack. Only I didn't see none of that shit. Dye pack went off, homie. Money was useless then."

"Dye pack?" Ruby said before she laugh at that. "You amateur."

"Hey, Weiss. We're gonna drop you up here, okay?" Emerald said as she told her. "When you hear it kick off, get ready, because we're gonna wanna go ASAP."

"I'm on getaway, man. I'll do it." Weiss said before they stop at the pier and Weiss got out.

"Alright, you know where you gotta be?"

"I got it down."

"I'll bring a dye pack just for you!" Ruby called out before they drove away as they put on their mask and disguise, making look kinda like White Fang mooks.

They park the van near the enterance of the bank and got out before they slam the door open as Hazel shoot the camera, causing the alarm to go off, and went to the vault to use a blow-torch to get in while Ruby and Emerald hold the hostages at gun point before the green-hair bodyguard then went to Hazel after he finished with opening the vault and slam the door to the vault open and start take most of the money, taking over at least 12 millions worth of dollar in Vale's money.

That was when the insane halfbreed saw a police cruiser coming up to enterance of the parking lot of the bank.

"If I ever met this alarm guy, I'm gonna fucking shoot him."

"Not If I get to him first."

"STAY BACK!" Ruby shouted after she slam the door open and fired a warning shot with her shotgun at the dirty cops. "We got hostages!"

The dirty cops went to their cruiser before they told the police station of Pineman Bay. "Tell the Sheriff the 2-11 is confirmed. We're gonna need everything we got down here."

Ruby rushed to the vault before she told Emerald and Hazel. "Sheriff's here, we never coulda beaten that response."

"There's other way of beating it." Emerald said as Hazel was carrying something else in his duffel bag, something heavy.

Soon, the entire _town_ worth of police officer surrounded the bank to make sure that _no one_ escape.

"You know you're surrounded so you ain't getting a ride!" The sheriff said through his mega-phone. "Now let the hostage go, and ah... we'll talk like gentlemen."

"Time to face the music!" The slam the door open once more, revealing that Emerald, Hazel, and Ruby are now clad in ultra-heavy body armored and are equipped three Combat MGs, one wielded by Emerald and 2 wielded by Hazel, ...and one minigun carried by Ruby, with explosive rounds. The insane halfbreed give off a sadist grin of delight and thrill at this behind her helmet as the minigun begun to spin.

"Sweet... mother... of... SHIT!"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrW6JpeRc8Q))　

[Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,

You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,

Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,

You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate.

A certified monster I'm an absolute trip,

Like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip,

A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy.

Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will; it's time to die.

Caffeine. I'm caffeine. Caffeine. I'm caffeine. I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean.

But I'm not afraid to take you out. I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star,

A supersonic princess in a million dollar car, Blood on fire pumping through my veins,

Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes, I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five,

Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect, Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', 'lectrifyin', pulse-poundin',

Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine. Caffeine, I'm caffeine. I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean.

But I'm not afraid to take you out. Yo listen up, I hope you like it hot.

Grab yourself a mug, 'cause I made a fresh pot. Come and get a dose of my kick-ass java.

Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava.

We can do up an espresso, or the cappuccino way.

Sure to get your fix, venti or grande.

Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low.

Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe; let's go.

Caffeine, I'm caffeine. Caffeine, I'm caffeine. I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm not afraid to take you out.]

The battle between the three heavily-armored and heavily-armed criminal and the weak and pathetic dirty cops of Brackwater county was a utterly legendary cubstomp battle: They have easily killed the cops, the sheriff included, and destroyed a few of the cars along with the gas station and even a couple of police helicopters, sending one of them crashing into the building, with the explosive rounds and the two activing their abilities as they move through into said building, sprinting despite the heavy armor. Not even reinforcement from all the officers of the Brackwater and even freaking MOOSE didn't help much as they easily torn through the police forces of county like they were paper as they move through with Hazel tackling through the fence despite the heavy armor he is wearing and shoot down another fence before Emerald then radio in Weiss while they were continue shooting down the MOOSE officers. "Weiss, we need another escape route. Can you find a vehicle? Something that might stand up to gunfire?" She asked as she told her. "There's some construction around the way." That was when _even_ more MOOSE reinforcement came. "Just what we need - more heat." Emerald comment about the situation they were in before they easily torn through the 3rd wave. "It's too heavy!"

"You wanna play dead?!" Ruby snarked at the _last_ time she did that as they sprint.

"We won't be playing!" Emerald answered. "Through here!" She said as she and Hazel then ran through an alley while Ruby gave temperory cover fire before sprinting to join up with them before they see people wearing familiar kind of military-type uniforms they know too well as she shouted. "AH SHIT! THE FUCKING VALESE ARMY!"

"They've paid off the military nearby! Shit!" Hazel comment. "It's a conspiracy - the cops and the army!"

Both the three-man criminal group and the army were equally match; with superior armors and fire-powers while fighting against superior amount of numbers. It was a sight to behold while the three criminal kill the soldiers while more of them just came in.

"Just back the fuck off a minute!" Emerald yelled in anger as she felt her patience wearing down thinly while Ruby was enjoying this with sadist delight as this was kind of thrill that she liked while her blood was pumping by that.

"I know you're being paid to be here!" Hazel causally comment about it as he mowed down the soliders in his sight with his two Combat MGs as his boss Ruby was grinning madly and licking her lips while she was having a organism at the sight of what she is seeing.

"THIS! IS! FUCKING! NNNNUUUUTTTTSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Ruby yelled with a pure sadist grin on her face while she was enjoying the heat of the thrill that she was having as she cut down upon the poor soldier like she was an out-of-control chainsaw and it was pretty accurate of what she is as the three were holding off the military with their skills and ability, even including Emerald's and Ruby's own special abilities.

That was when they heard a familiar voices of buzzing sounds and look up to see a few kind of helicopters called Cargobobs were carrying one tanks each through the air. "OH FUCK!!! They're flying in the tank!"

"We got to move it - like right now!" Emerald shouted.

"If we all go, they'll get in behind us." Hazel said before he suggest a plan to the two younger women while continuing to fire at the soldiers with their weapons. "How about I push this way, while you link with Weiss. Then we get out separate?"

"Sound like plan." Emerald said as she already the plan that Hazel have before she compliment her step sister about the old brute with a smile. "Rubes - your guy's good. I thought I was paying for a simple brute!" The insane halfbreed smiled in happiness at her as she flattered by that compliment before the green-hair bodyguard shouted. "All we gotta do is hold this position till Weiss gets here!"

"WEISS, WHERE ARE YOU?! WE'RE SLIGHTY LOSING NOTES BY THE MINUTES!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Weiss was at right now...]

"I'm on my way!" Weiss said through the radio as she drove in an untested prototype vehicle, which look like a larger version of the M113 with heavy armor and a bulldozer blade and two experimental thick rubber tank tracks with side armor covering them that was design for safety in mind, that she stole out of the construction site. "Here we go!" She said as she drive onto the road and headed toward their location at its maximum speed of over 30 MPH, easily knock over and ramming through several jeeps and soldiers while the bullet from their guns just harmlessly bounces off of its heavy armor like nothing, even activing her ability to get there faster as she drove to them.

" _Where you at, kid?_ " Emerald asked through the radio.

"Listen to the shooting. Pin pointing ain't tough." Weiss answered before she drove into the construction yard where Emerald, Ruby, and Hazel are holding up as she called to them through the radio. "OH! Over here!"

" _It's getting hairy over here._ " Emerald said before Weiss stop right beside them.

"There's our ride!" Ruby comment.

"Good kid." Emerald and Ruby rushed to the bulldozer blade of the prototype vehicle Weiss is driving and got on it as the green-haired bodyguard told the chimera faunus. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Weiss immediately start booking it as the prototype vehicle quickly got up to speed before a Rhino Tank fired its cannon at them, but miss due to the prototype's shorter height, before Hazel threw a Triple-Grenade (3-in-1 grenade) at the back where the engine is located, which destroyed the tank in a single triple explosion, before the old brute took the army head on with his two Combat MGs, a bunch of Triple-Grenades, his skills, and experience as the prototype vehicle then quickly got out of the construction yard before it head toward the chicken factory while other tank appear on the left side, even the chimera faunus using her ability to get them closer to the factory, as she spoke to them. "Eh, quite a disturbance you causin'." "Aww shit. Well you know me and Ruby. Wherever we go, drama follows." Emerald causally comment about their infamous repution.

"That's one way of puttin' it. Eh, hold on." Weiss said as she drove the prototype construction vehicle into the factory before she stop as she, Emerald, and Ruby got out of it as the second tank was destroyed by one of Hazel's Triple-Grenades as he frought the army.

"We got a train to catch! Look like this is the way out!" Emerald shouted as the three women head deeper into the factory while Weiss got out a normal MG.

"They're over all!" Ruby said as Emerald shot down the two soldiers that were taking cover behind the corners with her Combat MG.

"Come on, through the warehouse!"

"Use me as cover, Weiss. You don't wanna get out front!" Emerald said as she took down other soldier that was hiding before taking other. "Stay behind me, kid. I got the armor!"

"Don't worry about me, just keep moving!" Weiss shouted before Emerald took down a trio of soldiers with her special ability while Ruby assist her with her shotgun before the chimera faunus with a slight tired tone in her voice. "I'm starting to feel underdressed, dog."

"W - how are you doing?" Emerald asked in concern as she took down one of the soldiers.

"I'm fine. Just keep moving." Weiss said as Emerald took down a few more soldiers when she actived her special ability before they heard Hazel's voice on the radio.

" _Team, come in. I'm trying to hold these guys - where are you?_ "

"We ducked into a chicken factory to get away from the tanks." Emerald answered as the three women went in deeper into the factory before they took on some more soldiers.

" _Chicken factory - alright, I see it. I'll try and head off anyone who looks like they're going in._ "

"Kid, you still alive?" Emerald asked in concern for Weiss before she took down some soldiers.

"I'll be cool when we out of this." Weiss said.

"There's even more of these bastards." Ruby comment as they head in deeper into the factory to get to the train platform before the insane halfbreed told the soldiers that are either dead or alive. "Paycheck's no good when you're dead, you asses." She said as Emerald took down one more of them.

"How many dudes they got in this private army?" Weiss ask a good question about it as they were nearing the train platform.

"You holding on, W?" Emerald asked before she actived her special ability to take down a few soldiers with her Combat MG.

"I'm cool - just keep going!" Weiss said as Emerald took down one more.

"Let's hope the train. Come on!" Emerald told the other two as she took out another one before Hazel spoke to them through the radio.

" _There's a ground team on the way to the factory - I might be able to get the drop on them._ "

"Alright, do what do you, Hazel. I'm glad you got hired for the job." Emerald said before a entire platoon start attack as the three criminal were fighting them off while the red-eyes human told the other two. "There's some guys trying to get in here - Hazel's holding them off, might give us the window we need to jump the train." With the other two grinning at this, the three fight off the soldiers before Hazel spoke again, alive and well.

" _I think they think there's more than one of me. They're pulling out._ "

"Okay, slip outta town and call Winston for instruction." Emerald told Hazel through the radio. With the three knewing that Hazel made it out alive and with the train already arriving, they decide it was a good time to go. "Hazel has caught us a break, people! Let's get our train! It's our only shot!" After taking out a few of them, despite the heavy amount of armor that both Emerald and Ruby are wearing, they sprinted to the train with the money. "Here we go. Right here! " All 3 of them jump onto one of the open boxcars of the train while it was moving. Seeing that they've escaped, they all cheered as the train left the town of Pineman Bay. "FUCKIN' A!"

* * *

 

[Later... at nightfall...]

The train stop at Red Dead after the two step sister got their armor off of themselves and slept in the boxcar they were in for a while before awaking when they realized that the train has all of a suddenly stop. "Let's go." Ruby said as all 3 of them got up before they saw someone.

"Easy! Easy! I'm a friendly. Agent Qrow." He said as they quickly recongized him.

"Our very own corrupt G-man in training." Emerald deadpan at this as she snark at him.

"You gotta be careful old man, alright?" Ruby said as she told him. "Because they are looking around these trains for illegals, and if you're mistaken," The insane halfbreed then mimick some gun sounds. "you'll be shot, amigo."

"Very amusing." Qrow deadpan.

"Here, if you're expecting those two to bring you up, you're gonna be disappointed, homie." Weiss said as she hold two of the duffel bags in her hands.

"Right back at you." Qrow comment before he ask them as he open the back of his black van. "That the money?"

"Everything we got." Emerald answered as Weiss put the two duffel bags in the back of the van.

"Okay... and here's your cut." Qrow said as he open one of the duffel bags and threw them a big buck worth of money as he told the three. "Considering present scrutiny on public worker remuneration, this is a big win." The agent then closed the back of his van.

"Oh yeah, it's a huge fucking win. WOO!" Ruby said, proud of what they done.

"Monstrous." Weiss comment.

"I'm out. Agent Ironwood'll get in touch with you once Operation Save The World's a go." Qrow said before he went to the driver seat of his car. "Get your crew together, okay?" With that statement, he got into his van and left.

"... Fucking punk." Emerald comment with restained anger at this before she spoke to both Ruby and Weiss. "Alright. We should probably split up, they're gonna be looking for a three."

"Oh, the blood we spill for the security of this kingdom." Ruby said before she walk to the Utility Truck nearby as she told Weiss. "Come on, Weiss." "Man, i'll holla at you, homie." Weiss told Emerald as she went to the Utility Truck with Ruby.

"Alright."

Ruby and Weiss got into the Utility truck before they drove away. Emerald just signed as she pull out her E-cigarette and smoke it as she look at the beautiful night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap! REW V is now going to be in second place of my stories with the most words when I posted this chapter. I think this chapter is appropriate for it as it is pretty damn fucking epic.  
> Oh yeah, the prototype vehicle that is mention above is inspired by the tank from the original Lego Indinia Jones: The Original Adventure game from the game levels of the Last Crusade section.  
> Yeah, I also decide to use this chapter to expand Hazel's character and his two other relatives.  
> But why did i choose RWBY - Caffine for this chapter? Because the music is so fucking epically awesome that I have to use it... and also because of the minigun, can't forget that.


	44. Mission 43: Derailed

It was a few days after the Pineman Bay Heist as Emerald is sitting down on Ruby's sofa. "Ugh, what is wrong with my life?" She ask herself as she thought about it. That was when Penny enter Ruby's trailer.

"Ruby about?" Penny asked.

"She's probably out somewhere, drinking human's blood or hunting faunus to eat them or... eating household pets." Emerald answered.

"She's not that bad."

"Really?" Emerald said as she raise an eyebrow.

"... Well, okay, she is pretty bad." Penny said. "But she's got a senstive side."

"Oh, yes, she's very senstive. When she gets her feelings hurt she's devasted." Emerald said as she knew that Ruby _does_ got a senstive side and it is really senstive before she ask Penny. "So what's your story?"

"I ain't got story. I'm an independent thinker. Living out here, away from the man." Penny said before she told Emerald. "From what I can tell, you're like a high school athlete, living off old glories. You used to manage the heat and now you're worried if your loafers are getting scuffed."

Emerald was both impressed and equally _pissed_ before she gesture to Penny to come closer before she threaten her. "Any more bullshit comes out of your mouth, you're gonna learn all about my past glories, you understand?"

Penny _immediately_ nodded in understand. "Absolutely, ma'am." She said in fear. "That came out all wrong, wrong." Emerald just look at her, not believing her a single bit... before the nerdy ginger told her. "Tell Ruby the monthly train is coming through."

"What monthly train?" Emerald asked.

"'The' monthly train." Ruby answered as she came in the door with Kali and Willow.

"Where have you three been?" Emerald asked.

"Getting some flesh air." Ruby answered.

"Talking about beautiful things." Kali said.

"Yes, I hear Stockholm Syndrome is very nice this time of year." Emerald deadpan... before she was earn with a kick to the leg by Kali. "Ow."

"It's alway been a dream of ours... The train of dreams." Ruby said as she told Emerald.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about gold. Enough to keep Penny in trailers abd you in therapy. Enough so we can pay off that old Atlesian jackass and get you back in town, baby, YEAH!" Ruby suddenly shouted in happiness as she suddenly grab her older step sister and easily lifted her off the floor and carry her on her shoulder and out through the door.

"This better be good." Emerald mutter as she was carry out of the door before Ruby put her down on the deck and they walk to the driveway of Ruby's trailer.

Ruby then immediately jump onto the motorcycle that she stole and use to chase the Shamal as she told Emerald. "Get a boat, and meet me under Pica Canyon Bridge. I'll be on earpiece." She immediately start driving down the road at high speed as she head toward the train.

" _Alright, so i'm taking a car to steal a boat to stick up a train and get some gold?_ " Emerald ask through the radio.

"That's about the size of it." Ruby answered. "Make it a fast boat."

" _Ah, logical mind of Ruby Rose Branwen._ " Emerald snarked before she ask. " _So, it's like gold bricks on board, right?_ "

"Sometimes. This is a high-value courier service run by... Yellowstorm." Ruby said as she see the train that they wanted to steal from.

" _Oh, Yellowstorm?_ "

"Transquilo, Cleo. This ain't a weapon train, it's goods-too-valuable-to-insure-for-air-travel train."

" _Gold?_ "

"Sometimes gold, sometime artwork. Princeless antiquities. Sometimes enough for you, me, Penny, everyone." Ruby said as she drove up a dirt road on a hill and onto the train tracks as she chased after the train.

" _Fine._ "

"Like a mirage in the desert. Here's my train." Ruby said to herself as she chased after the train on the motorcycle that she stole before getting on the right side of the train and decide to tell Emerald something they needed too. "Cleo, oh yeah, another thing for your shopping list - we'll need some bombs."

" _Okay, i'll pick 'em up when i'm back at the trailer._ " Emerald said.

"Back at the trailer? Where are you? We got work to do." Ruby said as she drove up a rocky cliff and use some outcrops as makeshift ramps before she jumped off of them and landed on top of the train's cargos and ride across them.

" _Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why i'm getting changed._ "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, getting changed? What have you turned into?" Ruby ask, but didn't get a response. She just shrug at this as she across the top of the train toward the locomotive until she got to it and jump off as the Sanchez fall off the train and crashed onto the ground. The insane halfbreed then climb down on the side of the locomotive using the ladders before she walk up to the cab, open the door, and grab the head of the conductor before she twisted his neck, killing him, as his body fall out of the seat and onto the floor. "There's a new conductor on this train." She said as the psychopathic hybrid took control of the train and accelerated to dangerously high speeds before she ask Emerald through the radio. "You on the water."

" _Sure. Just caught a fish._ " Emerald deadpan before she told her. " _Let me know when you need me._ "

"Gut it. Eat it. Be under that fuckin' bridge." Ruby said as she told her adopted sister. "When we go past Pineman station, whole of Yellowstorm's gonna be onto us." The insane halfbreed then slowly turn her head to the right to look out the window and to take in and admired the beauty of the view they were passing through while she was at it as she was maintaining the very dangerous and reckless high speed of the locomotive before the train passed through Pineman Bay. "TRAIN AIN'T STOPPING HERE, BOYS!" The psychopathic hybrid shouted at the Yellowstorm member station there as she passed through town as she enter the forest just as she spoke through the radio. "C, C, I ain't far out - you under the bridge?"

" _Approaching the inlet now, i'll power through to the bridge._ " Emerald answered.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald is right now...]

Emerald was driving in a Dinghy as she drove toward the rail bridge at full speed, skiing across the water like rock skipping in the water, as she saw the spot that Ruby has chosen before the insane halfbreed asked. " _How are you doing?_ "

"I'm living the life, sis. This is quite a spot you picked." Emerald comment about it.

" _Enjoy it now, because IT'S ABOUT TO START RAINING FIRE!_ " Ruby suddenly shouted just with pure enthusiasm in her voice. Before Emerald could even ask why, she saw two train charging each other just as the insane halfbreed jumped off of the locomotive that she was on before they collided against each other, derailing themselves off the rails and sending themselves and the containers off of the bridge and into the river down below after the psychopathic hybrid landed in the water of the river and swim away from the scene until she got onto dry spot of land and told the green-hair bodyguard. " _What we're after's in that orange car. Plant a bomb on the doors, blow 'em._ "

Emerald drove to the orange car of the train in the Dinghy as she got out an sticky bomb and threw it onto the door of the car before blowing it off.

"YEAH! Now get your ass in there Cleo!" Ruby told Emerald through the radio as she got out her Combat MG she found in the wreck of the Andromada... before she decide that, nah, it is not going to be enough, and decide to pull out her personal favorite weapon; The goddamn minigun of doom!

" _I'll be quick as I can be, I got to run a fucking salvage operation in here._ " Emerald retorted as she search the orange car.

Ruby start spinning her minigun as she aimed it at the east of the river before she saw the personals of Yellowstorm riding on three Dinghy and she immediately start shooting at them. "YELLOWSTORM FLEET'S HERE, SIS!" Ruby shouted as she killed the soldiers on the three boat and sank them. "You want to die in a government holding facility? Find something and do." That was when she heard the familiar sound of a Buzzard Attack Chopper filled the air coming from the east before she look up slighty and see it coming and immediately shoot it down, killing the personals on board of the chopper and destroying it.

" _I ain't found nothing good yet!_ " Emerald said before Ruby have then heard another chopper coming from the west and immediate shoot it down, destroying it as well, as the blue car fall into the water before she saw a trio of somethings moving on the bridge.

"Sniper on the bridge!" Ruby said as she pulled out her Combat MG again before she easily shot down the triple snipers like a pro and pulled out her minigun again as she have suddenly heard something over the mountain. "Snipers are down, so don't let that keep you!" She said as she start spinning the minigun before she the 3rd Buzzard in the row along with two guys parachuting in and immediate shot it down, causing the helicopter to crash into the ground. "C'MON! C'MON! Let's get out of here!"

" _I'm looking! I'm looking!_ " Emerald said.

"They're parachuting in now!" Ruby said as she pull out her sniper and look through the scope as she zoomed in and aimed before firing one and then firing another, killing them as their dead bodies fell to the ground.

" _Baby on board, We're good to go!_ " Emerald said on the radio. Right on que, Ruby jump into the water and swam toward the Dinghy. "All aboard! Come on. Let's go." The red-eyes human said as the insane halfbreed climb onto the boat and got into the passenger seat before they start to drive down the rapids.

"Down the rapid if you please." Ruby said before they jump off the waterfall and down the rapids. However, they weren't done with Yellowstorm yet as they sent a couple of boats after them. "We got boats on us!" She said as the insane halfbreed then got out of her seat before she start shooting at them with her Combat MG. "Nature. You're right. It's a beautiful thing." The psychopathic hybrid comment.

"There's nothing natural about this. Nada." Emerald said before they jump again as Ruby got rid the 1st boat. "Get these boat off of us!"

"Women and children first!" Ruby said as she see the 1st Yellowstorm Dinghy sink before she turn her head to the right and see a Yellowstorm Mesa driving on the road along the river. "The ground forces are on us!" The insane halfbreed said before she took out the driver. They continue with no more of the water or ground forces on their tail before she then spoke to Emerald. "I forgot to say, nice outfit. And by nice, I mean lame." They continue to ride down the river before they heard a familiar sound in the air and she slighty look up to see the _4th_ Buzzard Attack Helicopter. "We got a Buzzard on our tail! DIE IN FLAMES!!!" The psychopathic hybrid shouted as she took down the 4th Buzzard wiith her Combat MG by shooting the pilot, causing the helicopter to crash, before she then ask her adopted sister with excitment in her voice. "You feeling alive?! Juice pumping through your glands?!"

"My glands are just completely fine without the crashing trains, exploding helicopters, and sinking boats..." Emerald answered as they came to mouth of the river.

"There's somewhere we can pull up on just down the coast." Ruby said as she got back to her seat. Emerald drove the dinghy until she drive onto the beach with two different kind of cars. "Transport's taken care of. Penny's dependable, you see." They got out of the boat with the dark-skinned woman getting the briefcase and head to the cars.

"Whoa. His and hers, huh?" Emerald comment as they walk up to the cars.

"Because of your indenpence spirit." Ruby deadpan. Emerald walked over to the truck before the insane halfbreed stopped her. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, before you go, show me the loot."

"Alright." Emerald then put the briefcase on the hood of the red truck and open it. It was... a statue. "... Perfect."

"... Pefect for fuckin' what?" Ruby asked.

"For squaring things with that Atlesian psycho. We give him this, and you give his lady back to him. Maybe we won't be a bunch of dead people in Agnes City." Emerald said as she closed the briefcase... before Ruby put her hand on it.

"I don't fucking see that silicone city, it'll be too soon, but this is my job, not your to make." Ruby said.

"Your job fucked things up with that jackass to begin with." Emerald countered.

"My job. My score. Get your own." Ruby said as she took the briefcase away from her adopted sister and walk to the Injector. Emerald decide to do one last thing that can appeal to her step sister.

"Wait, you give me that case, i'll give you something bigger." Emerald said, which that stop Ruby dead in her track.

"... What?"

"... Union Depository." Emerald answered. Ruby turn around at her as she look in _disbrief_ of what she is hearing with her own 4 ears.

"... Fuck off. Can't be done." Ruby said as she can't believe that Emerald just said.

"I never said impossible, just very difficult."

"Verging suicidal."

"That a line you're afraid to cross?" Emerald asked, which hit an nerve on Ruby as the insane halfbreed listen with interest at this as the green-hair bodyguard appeal to her step sister's tastes. "C'mon, Rubes. You remember the dreams? Couple of kids, pulling jobs. The big one. I know it sound crazy back then, huh? But, hey, you and me together again. With Winston and Weiss on board, we can do this, Rubes. This ain't no dream no more." She got no responsed from the psychopathic hybrid. "Ay... you keep the case." She said casually as she turn and walk to the red truck if she wasn't interest in it.

"... Fuck. Yeah, okay, hey! Alright!" Ruby said as she spoke to Emerald before she've got into the truck. "Here." The insane halfbreed then threw the case to the green-hair bodyguard as she told her. "Keep that silly fucking thing, and you can keep Willow as well, alright, because I respect that lady and I ain't gonna hold her back."

Emerald then got into the truck. "Thank you." She told Ruby as she closed the door.

"Just remember i'm gonna be keeping my eye on you every inch of the way, alright?" Ruby said as she told Emerald.

"Of course." Emerald said as she started the engine.

"And if that bastard fucking cheats on her one more time... I don't what i'm going to do to him and his son."

"... You know Ruby, we both know you're exactly the marrying kind." Emerald said. "But hey, its great being back in business." Then she drove away in the truck as she left the beach. "The big one!"

"THE BIG FUCKING ONE!!!!" Ruby yelled at the sky with excitment at this. After that, she just wonder what she's going to do on the beach now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to add a scene in the last chapter, but luckily, A3O allow you to edit your chapter without trouble.


	45. Mission 44: I See Evil, I Hear Evil, I Speak Evil

After finishing... whatever she was doing on the beach, Ruby got into the Injection and drove along the Western highway. However, as she drove, her scrollphone rang and reveal that it was none other than Ironwood himself before answer it. "Hello."

" _Cleopatra's on the line, too._ " Ironwood said.

" _Hey, Rubes._ " Emerald deadpan.

" _Alright. I need your whole crew over at Cape Catfish, we're moving on the chemical weapons plant._ "

" _Nah, nah-nah-nah-nah... I just give something to Winston. I need to deal with some stuff and get back to Agnes City... just, uh, give a week._ "

" _We got the equipment with your Pineman money. The faunus gangbanger's already on his way. The window is open my friend, and you are jumping out of it._ "

" _Shit, shit!_ "

"Agnes City ain't going anywhere, sis." Ruby said before she hang up. She took a shortcut that went through the west to the east until she came to Cape Catfish as she saw that Emerald and Weiss were there and she heard them talking to each other.

"I haven't heard a fucking thing." Emerald said.

"Damn, that's fucked up man." Weiss said.

Ruby got out of the Injector and walk up to them. "What's going on, ladies?" She asked as the other two turned to her.

"Hello, Ruby." Emerald said as she ask while Ruby walk to the right side of the dock. "What kept ya?"

"Business, Cleo. Business. Alright?" Ruby answered as she then told her adopted sister about it. "I'm the CEO of our family's international corporation, it's very time consuming. Nothing, of course, you'd understand, being an lady of leisure." Then she spoke to Weiss. "You know, you know, Weiss. If there's one thing that you're gonna learn from being around us-"

"Plead fuckin' insanity." Emerald said. "Then they can't fry ya."

"If want you somethin' done, go to the busy person." Ruby said. "This hippy fuck is useless."

"Ho-Ho-Hold on, man." Weiss said as she prevent a fight from breaking out between the two. "Can y'all knock that shit off?"

"Oh, look!" Ruby said as she pointed to where she was pointing at before she told them with sarcasm dipping in her voice. "Boys, your boys, it's the feds."

Ironwood and Roman walk up to them as Ironwood look at them with slight confusion while remaining calm before he ask. "Where's the other 3?"

"What other three?" Emerald asked.

"We told you to bring along six. This is a six man job." Ironwood said.

"No, you didn't."

"Roman did."

"No, Roman didn't."  
"You said you'd do it." Roman said.

"That is a frickin' lie." Ironwood said as he glare at Roman with anger in his eyes. "I do not get things wrong."

"Alright, great." Emerald said with sarcasm in her voice before she told the other two. "Then we're out of here. Fuck it, let's go."

"Nah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. You three can do it alone." Ironwood said.

"And die? Fuck you!" Emerald said as she walked up to Ironwood and told him off. "You do your own dirty work!"

"Hey, I do my dirty work every day!" Ironwood said as his restain on his anger was loosing. "Keepin' the kingdom safe from scumbags like you!"

"And you doin' a great job, sir." Weiss said with sarcasm dipping in her voice as she clap her hands about this.

"Hey. You want this job done?" Ruby sarcastically asked to the agent before she then told Ironwood and Roman with sarcasm in her voice. "Then come with us, huh? Come on. Come on, Mr. Leisure wear! Mr. Depressed accountant! Let's go save Vale!"

"Who the fuck are we savin' it from this time?" Weiss asked.

"This is the real deal." Ironwood said as he then told them. "My sources are convinced there's a plot in, y'know, 'The Agency', and they're using this facility to make a serious nerve toxin."

"Bullshit!" Ruby said as she pick up a peddle and threw it over the water of the ocean.

"Yeah. Which they plan, in their mind blowing insanity, to let a major terrorist release on a metropolitan area, so they can continue to get funding." Ironwood said as he told the three women. "Nothing increases funding for fighting terrorism than successful acts of terrorism."

"So-So, alright." Ruby said as she spoke. "So, let me get this straight, then-"

"No-No-No-No-No-No. No. There is no getting this straight, that's the whole entire point. Now, we're doing this!" Ironwood said before he told Ruby and Weiss. "You two... are on get-away. Fuck off and make it happen." Then he told Emerald as he and Roamn walked over to the dock. "Cleopatra! You're with us!"

The three look at each other for a bit before they split up to get into their role.

"Agent Roman. It's been a while since you were in the field." Ironwood comment as they were now dress in driving gears. "The sight of you in neoprene is something we save for our worst enemies." He deadpan as the 2 guys got onto the boat.

"Shut up, i'll be fine." Roman said.

"And you." Ironwood told Emerald. "Get in. You're driving."

Emerald jump onto the dinghy and got into the driver before she started the two engines and drove toward the vantage point along the coast line. As they skipped across the water to the point, the green-hair bodyguard told Ironwood. "Listen to me, James. No wise cracks, got it? No fucking cliches. We're fighting for the freedom of Vale's people today."

"Don't lecture me on patriotism, you bitch." Ironwood said with anger in his voice as he told her off like the asshole that he is to everyone who meet him. "You've been living outside the system too long. Social responsibilty's a joke to you."

"So maybe I redeem myself, get killed in the process, huh? That old bullshit." Emerald retort back at him.

"No one is dying on my watch. Not even the burnt out criminal with temper issue and nothing to live for." Roman said before they got to the vantage point. "This is the bay. We can get in through the discharge tunnel."

Once Emerald got the cutter for the outlet gate that cover the discharge tunnel, they've dive under the water. They swim through the water like a fish toward the outlet gate as blackness of the dark kept them hidden from being seen from above before they got to the outlet gate. " _Okay. Using the oxy-hydro cutter on the grill._ " The red-eyes human said on the radio. She use it to the cut the gate with ease and nearly half of the fuel for the oxy-hydro cutter before she is finished with it. " _That should do it._ " She comment before the dark skinned woman knocked down the gate and gesture to the two guys before they swim through the tunnel.

" _Okay. We swim down the tunnel, gain access to the facility._ " Ironwood said as they continue to swam down the tunnel.

" _You sure this thing comes out where you think it does?_ " Emerald asked.

" _The intel is good. We're a 100 yards out._ " Ironwood answered.

" _Ah. I feel i'm giving a colonoscopy to the Statue Of Beowulf._ " Emerald comment as she just deadpan and snark about it.

" _Nice change from being up Ruby R. Branwen's ass all day._ " Ironwood snarked.

" _You feel that? Water's getting warmer._ " Roman said.

" _You wet your pant, Roman?_ " Emerald snarked.

" _This is a cooling tunnel. Of course it's getting warmer. No one urinated._ " Ironwood said.

" _Uuh... I know for a fact that might ain't be true._ " Emerald said.

" _The problem with this job is I only get to know the criminals who are dumb enough to get caught themselves._ "

" _Yeah, only I wasn't caught. Remember, I turn myself in._ " Emerald pointed out.

" _She makes a point._ " Roman comment.

" _That make you doubly dumb._ " Ironwood insult back with a bad comeback before they went through the final turbine.

" _Final Turbine. Nearly there._ " Roman said before they've reach the end. " _That's an airpocket. Take it up to the surface, people._ " They swim up toward the surface before they burst and Emerald got on the ladder and climb up to the floor before she took off her swimming gear just before other two men got out and Ironwood drop his air tank.

"How are we? Huh? We ready? I was born ready for this. Now, let's do this." Ironwood said as he spoke through the driving mask that he was wearing while he got out his submachine gun.

"Come on, Roman." Emerald said before she ask. "What's the plan?"

"We locate the toxin and action our escape strategy." Ironwood answered.

"That's what we got." Roman said.

"Great." Emerald deadpan to herself as she got a stun gun. They went through the door and she stun the first guy, a scientist.

"Come on, let's go!" Roman said. They speed walk through the hall before they see 2nd guy at the end of the hall and Emerald stun him.

"Okay. Now we hit the elevator." Ironwood said. They rush to the elevator.

"So what exactly does a neurotoxin look like?" Emerald snarked.

"You're on a need to know basis, criminal. Shut it." Ironwood said before he then see that the elevator is going down to their room level. "Elevator's coming down. Someone's on board." So when the elevator reach its destination and open the door, Emerald immediately stun the guy and collected his swipe card as they went into the elevator. As the elevator went up to the next level, the prosthesis agent just spoke to himself. "How you feeling about this? I'm feeling pretty damn fine."

"Yeah, only if your camera crew was here." Emerald snarked at Ironwood before they came to the level where they needed to be.

"Round to the right. Come on." Ironwood said. "You see the lab geeks? I don't want trouble from these two." Emerald went in and quickly stun them, knocking them out cold. "They're down. Let's go." They run through the hall before they enter through the door into the next room. "Behind the wall. Security details about to make a pass." They hide behind the wall and the security pass by them before they resume running down the hall until they've came to where the nerve toxin is located. "Use the card on the swiper." The green-hair bodyguard swipe the card in and the door open for them before they then went in. "Lab rat in the cage up ahead should have the secret saurce. Come on."

"Give us access!" Roman warned and threaten the scientist inside of the lab as he aim his gun at him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing."

Roman look at the door. "The locking mechanism is triggered from the inside." He spoke to himself as he noted.

"Pause it. We got company."

However, before Ironwood could do anything about it, Emerald immediately stunned the guy that was just coming in. "We dropped your buddy. Now open the door before we blow it and drop you." Roman warned. The scientist quick comply as he open the door and for a reward of that, the green-hair bodyguard immediately stun him.

"The special agent have the door. Go in there and secure our nerve agent."

Emerald went into the room and walked to the table where the nerve toxin is located before she then start slowly removing the lid. "This'll make me... the most dangerous person... in the entire kingdom of Vale." She comment to herself before she grabbed the cylinder-shape object with care. "I'm also the most shit-scared. Oh, man. Thank you, federal government of Vale." She said with sarcasm dipping in her voice before she got out of the room.

"The toxin is violatile. We need to get it into a refridgeration unit." Ironwood said. That was when the alarm went off.

" **WARNING! FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHD! FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHD!** "

Emerald actived her special ability as she easily took down two security guards with a pistol before she took cover behind a wall and took four of them with an shotgun and move out as she took down a 5th one. A 6th guard took them by surprised by moving out of the wall and shooting them and he was took down as well by the green-hair bodyguard's shotgun before she reloaded. "Poor bastard." Ironwood comment as they move through the hall

"Along here and to the left." Roman said calmly before Emerald took down the 7th one with her shotgun.

"You hit me in the wrong place, and we're all fucked." Emerald warned as the single woman and the two men move down the hall before the red-eyes human took out three more of the security guards.

"Let's get moving, people." Roman said as they moved through the hall where many kinds of animals are located.

"We gotta go! We gotta go!" Emerald got out one of her assault rifles and immediately took tow more guard down before they gotten to the last door. "Man, these apes are pissed. Look like they've been experimenting with them." Ironwood comment about that rather causally before he shot the gun and slam the doors open. "Last push. Come on."

"A distress signal will have been sent out. Expect reinforcements." Roman said as all three of them run through the hall until they came to the garage area of the facility and saw _what_ the reinforcement were.

"The military? Great." Emerald deadpan at this as she took cover behind a couple of wooden crates as all three of them fight the military before she actived her special ability and killed several soldiers until her speical ability reach its time limit and it deactived to recharge itself. Roman manage to kill one of the soldiers before the dark-skinned woman killed the last few soldiers.

"Get the agent in the refrigeration unit. It's over in that container. Come on!" Roman said as Emerald ran to the refrigeration.

"Here we go. Get her on ice before the sell by." Ironwood said.

"Okay. Steady." Emerald said to herself as she slowly open up the lip of the refrigeration unit before lifted it up. "Easy does it E. Just as I was getting used to having the apocalypse in my pocket." She joked to herself as she put the nerve toxin in with care. "There you go." The red-eyes human then push the lip down and closed it.

"Branwen is on her way." Roman said.

"Good. Get this thing ready to move." Ironwood said.

" _I'm just couple of clicks out. The package ready?_ " Ruby asked on the radio as Emerald saw the Jetsam Cargobob that she was piloting.

" _Package is ready. Get over here, man._ " Emerald answered.

" _I can't believe they spent the take from the Pineman Job on this chopper. It's a flying big rig._ " Ruby comment as she flew toward where they were and where the container was.

" _And we need a flying big rig right now._ " Emerald said. Ruby didn't waste any time as she flew the Jetsam Cargobob to the vantage point at full speed where she see the flares.

" _The container!_ " Roman said. Ruby hover the Jetsam Cargobob in place as she quickly remote control the hook as she drop it down to the container and latch onto it while she drop a few ropes down for the three to climb onto to get in. Unfortunately, they weren't out of trouble just yet.

"We missed the window!" Ironwood said as he told them. "Agency's response team's already in the building!"

"It's never too late!" Emerald said. "We're going! Let's go!"

"It's too risky! If that bird goes down, it take half of the West Coast with it!"

"You know what, if you're done puking up excuses how about we come up with a solution?" Emerald said as she told off Ironwood.

"Okay! Okay! You go! I'll stay and cover!"

"Fuck it. Fine by me."

"And the dead bodies?!" Roman asked.

"I'm lucky that i'm not one of 'em!" Ironwood responsed.

"Come on." Emerald said.

"Let's go!" Roman said as he and Emerald grab the ropes and climb up to thme Cargobob.

Ironwood then shot himself in the left leg as he collaspe to the floor before the IAA response team came. "FIB! Special agent! I got this covered!"

"Detain this man!" Said the leader of the response team, a young woman with long orange hair.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ruby quickly lifted the container out of the facility. " _GO! GO! GO! Pull us up!_ " Emerald said. The insane halfbreed knew what she was doing right now and flew toward Red Dead Airfield at the maximum speed of the Jetsam Cargobob.

" _What happen back there?_ " Ruby asked. " _Where's Agent Ironwood? Don't tell me we suffered casualities._ "

" _Only self-inflicted ones._ " Emerald answered as she told her. " _Fucking guy shot himself so he could pass as a double agent._ "

" _Maybe they'll debrief him with a 12-inch aluminum flashlight._ " Ruby said as she remembered of how Yuma was tortured by the Agency before they got him out.

" _Ironwood took the easy way out. We're the ones hoping we'll outrun the Agency response team._ " Roman said.

" _I think Weiss' the one taking the easy way. Girl's got her feets up in an aircraft hanger._ "

" _Look, let's just get to the airfield so we can finished this bullshit._ " Emerald said.

" _When you drop us, i'll take the nerve agent._ " Roman said before he ask Ruby. " _Mr. Branwen, can I trust you to dispose of the chopper?_ "

" _I got more things to worry about than messing around with this stupid chopper._ " Ruby said as she told the ginger agent. " _Like, things that actually mean something. Not made up wars with made up enemies. Matters of the heart._ "

" _... Is she fucking with me?_ " Roman ask Emerald.

" _Probably not._ " Emerald answered as she wasn't really sure about it before Ruby then put the container crate on a flatbed trailer of a truck, ready to be taken, and landing the Cargobob. The green-hair bodyguard and Roman got out of the helicopter before the insane halfbreed flew away with the chopper as they walk over to Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss." Emerald said.

"What's cracking, man?" Weiss said before she ask them. "So the chemical weapon in there, right?"

"If it even is a chemical weapon." Emerald said. "Hell, it could be shaving cream for all I know. By the way, next time you're getting wet." Then she spoke to Roman. "Oh, but there won't be a next time will there, Roman? There never is."

"I'll do my best for you." Roman said. "I always tried."

"Yeah, well maybe this time we'll lucky. Maybe this time Ironwood will succumb to the stains of enhanced interrogation techniques."

"Interrogate him, are you insane? They're probably decorating him, right now." Roman said as he walk to the truck.

"Hey Roman, your boys at the Agency are onto you remember? Huh? You and Jimmy."

"Just try and keep your heads down." Roman said before he got into the truck.

"Ah putz." Emerald muttered as she and Weiss went into the hangar. That was when she got a message on her scrollphone and pull it out. "Who's this?" She read the message before she smile happily about at this. "Oh! Fucking-A, yes!"

"What's up, man?" Weiss asked.

"My days in the wilderness are over." Emerald said as she told Weiss as the chimera faunus came over to look at the message. "Winston. He settled up with the son of that crazy Altesian old motherfucker. Give him the artifact." She chuckle at this as she put it away. "Now, as long as Ruby handles the wife, we're good."

"But what about her, man?" Weiss asked as she knew that Kali has concerns about Ruby.

"Fuck her, she likes the desert." Emerald said as she told Weiss. "Beside, we do one big score, we'll all gonna have to go our own seperate ways anyway. Oh man, I can't wait to get back to that movie studio."

Weiss just chuckle at that before she told her. "Yeah well alright, man. Well shit, i'll holla at you later then, alright?" Then they fist pump each other.

"What a shit show." Emerald muttered as she told the chimera faunus. "I'll tell you what, you could take the desert, and stick it. My life maybe a world of pain, but from here on out it's gonna be cool, comfortable, air-conditioned pain. Take it easy."

With that, Weiss left. Emerald really hope that Ruby take care of Willow while they're going to drive to the crazy old Atlesian's house.

* * *

 

[Later that night... on the Route 68 through the Dead Lopez's Desert...]

Ruby was driving in Beowolf down the road as she took Willow back to the ranch house. "I had a vonderful time, Ruby, but ve both know I made a vow to my husband."

Ruby just cried tears of sadness at this. "I know." She choked with sadness.

"Kali knows you have a great pain inside of you, but you are a beautiful voman..."

"I've never been so happy and so sad in my life." Ruby sobered with tears at this as she drove down the road.

"You have a beautiful vays vith vords."

Ruby just sniffed at this. "For... for some... for some reason, everyone I love, abandoned me." She barely said as tears continue to fall, as she know that everyone that she loved and care about are often left her, dead, or outright disappeared from her life.

"Kali and me are not abandoning you, ve're going home."

"If he mistreat you..." Ruby growl in anger while still crying in sadness at this.

"I know. I know."

Ruby continue to drive her custom truck down the road until she turn to the left and drove into the driveway of White Fountain Ranch. Willow thanks Ruby as she got out of the truck... as it is reveal that the insane halfbreed have brutally murdered Jacques and bite off Whitley's right ear off with her own damn teeths as the older Schnee walk to their summer home while the psychopathic hybrid poke her head out of her custom truck's window and shouted at him. "YOU BETTER TREAR HER RIGHT, MAN!" She threaten Whitley.

"I will!" Whitley said in a nervous and terrified tone of voice at this.

"Yeah, otherwise the other ear!" Ruby shouted.

"Of course!" Whitley answer before he shrudder as his mother pass by him. "T-the ways I see things, you and me and Emerald, we-we're friends now! Good friends!" Willow just shook her head at her idiot son's lack of spine as he continue to speak. "Such good friends, that will make a great effort to avoid one another."

"THAT'S FUCKING PERFECT!" Ruby yelled at him.

"A-A-And thanks Emerald for the statue! It is exquisite!"

"Yeah... yeah, I will." Ruby said. After Whitley went to his mother to apologized, the insane halfbreed then sat back down on the driver seat of Beowolf and drove away. As she drive down the road, she silently cried to herself as she know the feeling of being truely alone all too well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Such a sad ending of this chapter for Ruby. Yeah, the chapter is kinda rushed because I just want to finished it and that's all. Luckly, the next chapter is shorter...


	46. Mission 45: Hang 10

Ruby drove Beowolf into the Apartment's driveway and walk up the stairs when she saw Sky getting out of his apartment before he saw Ruby. "What the F word are you doing here?"

"That's a funny way to greet your friend." Ruby said.

"You ain't my g-damn friend, Ruby." Sky said.

"I thought we were friends?" Ruby ask with a slight of anger in her tone of voice.

"Please just so and ruin somebody else's home funishings."

That was when an unfamiliar female voice spoke through the door. "Who the F is that, Sky?!" She asked angrily.

"No one, my sweet!"

"Hey, by any chance did you catch crabs at the conference?" Ruby asked before she forcefully shoved Sky out of the way and slammed the door open, causing Katya to scream at this, as the insane halfbreed walk in as she spoke. "I heard those conference are regular fuck fest! Huh?" She comment as she went to the kitchen. "Can I come in? Huh?"

"I'd like you to leave, right now!" Katya angrily said, which Ruby just scroff at that.

"Oh yeah..." Ruby just scroff at what she heard from her as she grab a cup and went to the sink just to get some water for herself to drink. "Some serious corporate gangbanging going on, right?" She walked over to the sofa as she just told Katya off. "Yeah with every executive and director of communication from here to Bangalore, taking it left, right, and center. In the name of training, right? I mean now that's what Sky told me yesterday on the phone as he was staring at my, err... my vagina."

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE! NOW!!!" Katya screech at this.

"How about you just shut the fuck up?" Ruby said as she remain surprisingly calm while she just told Katya off. "I mean, all that I can hear from you is 'Get out. Get out. Because this place is mine to control'." The insane halfbreed said in a mocking whinery voice before she spoke in her normal tone of voice. "Seriously, why can we just get along?"

"GET OUT OF MY CONDO!" Katya utterly _shriek_ like a banshee in anger before she told Sky as she was no longer happy anymore. "And you go too, Sky! I told you, i've got a career! I don't need this... this... this... CRAP! There. You made me swear. You're crap, Sky! CRAP! You're not a man at all! Bob's right about you."

"Whoa. Who's Bob?" Ruby asked in confusion as she have _never_ heard of Bob before.

"I want both of you to go, NOW!" Katya shouted in anger. "You and your weird friend!

"Whoa, hey! My name is Ruby, sweetheart." Ruby said sarcastically with a slight hint of being pissed as she got up from the sofa.

"I... COULD GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOUR FUCKING NAME IS!" Katya screech before she went to the kitchen. "I'm not afraid to use this. I'm not." She pull the drawer and grab a pistol from it before she aim it at Sky and Ruby. "Bob taught me."  
"FUCK BOB!" Sky suddenly shouted in anger as he grab a nearby knife.

"You people... are not very... FUCKING NICE!" Ruby growled with anger before she suddenly roared in pure rage.

* * *

 

[Later...]

Ruby just walk out of the condo, covered in head to toes in blood, as she closed the door as she slowly breath in pure fury at this. "Oh, hey there, Ruby!" Cardin said innocently as he and Caboose. The insane halfbreed look over at them down below as she then slowly cracked the wooden hand bar with her own strength alone. The two idiots instantly _realized_ that she was pissed as hell before she walk down the stairs to the driveway.

"Hey there, Cardin and Caboose." Ruby growled as she finished climbing down the stairs.

"... Did you met, Katya?" Cardin asked.

"Interesting lady..." Ruby answered with sarcasm utterly dipping in her voice.

"I should probably go say hi-"

"I wouldn't."  
"Why not?"

"Let's go get in the car, alright? Let's go have the time of our lives!" Ruby said as she went to Beowolf. Cardin and Caboose quickly follow her, not knowing what _really_ happen, as the two idiots follow her. "I know exactly where to take you." All three of them got into the custom truck and the insane halfbreed drove toward one place she know of: the strip club!   
"Me and Caboose could run in and get Sky and Katya. I know she seems uptight, but she can have fun."

"MMMM... No, I don't think she can, Cardin."

"Just Sky then?"

"Sky's gonna meet us there."

"Yay!"

"Exactly."

"Oh, Ruby, what have you got all over yourself? You're all red. Is that... is that syrup?"

"Yeah. Syrup... accident." Ruby said rather awkwardly. "We've all been there."  
"We sure have, but... but it doesn't taste like syrup."  
"Don't taste me, alright? Just... no licking."  
"Okay."

"Hey, you remember when we met?"

"Sure. Six years. I was on the way to the gathering with Daisy Bell, and Kush-Chronic and..."

"... And you stopped in Red Dead to get lit, and you meet a dealer, and she looked after you. When your friends had abandon you."  
"That was weird, wasn't it? The last time I saw 'em they was with you, driving out to the quarry. And then they just disappeared."

"Poof, right? I mean, they were gone. Some friends, right? And now, Katya and Sky too." Ruby said before she park the car near a strip club called the Neapolitan Alicorn and got out as they walk out to it. "Look! This is it!"

"So, this is where Sky is gonna meet us?" Cardin ask innocently. "A strip club?"

"That's unlike him, he's a real home body. He loves that apartment."  
"Interestly, you and you two, we got a new home." Ruby said before she shoved Cardin and Caboose into the club.

"Where?"

"Here! Right here!"

"... Here?"

"Here! Now I know it's unconventional, but that's the way we roll, homie." Ruby said before she spoke to the four strippers. "Hey, here, you four. You four. I want you to give these two boys a good time. For a long time." After the four stripper took Cardin and Caboose away, the insane halfbreed then asked one of the strippers that was leaving. "Hey, gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous... tell me where the manager is of this fine establishment?"

"Through there and take 2 doors to the right."

"Thank you." Ruby said to the stripper that gave her the information before she head in the direction that she was given and enter the manager room. "Amigo, prepare to meet your new partner!" The insane halfbreed said as she closed the door.

* * *

 

[Later... at the Townley's Mansion...]

Emerald was talking to Winston on the scrollphone. "Hey, Winston."  
" _Hey, umm, Ruby just called me about the... uhh... big one, the UD. You know anything?_ " Winston asked.

"Yeah, I told her we could hit it, you down?"

" _Of course i'm down. Look, i'll get my research together and meet you at Ruby's, she's taken over the Neapolitan Alicorn club._ "

"Alright, message Weiss."

Emerald decide to head to her car...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's going to be two chapter posted today again.


	47. Mission 46: Surveying the Score

In the Neapolitan Alicorn, Ruby was completely drunk, splatting out random sentences that barely make even sense, as she head to the manager room, which was her, so in other words, it's _her_ manager room, before she enter it and tip over, wasted.

She snored for quite a while until she suddenly woke up and got up from the floor and head to the fridge before she open it, where she see the decapitated head of the previous owner, and grab a beer. That was when she heard someone coming and turn to see it was Emerald. "Hey."

"Before you ask, there is nothing in the fridge for you." Ruby said as she just _suspicious_ denial there is anything in it for Emerald.

"That's alright, i've had a enough of your hospitality already." Emerald said as she sat down on the sofa.

"I have changed my ways, alright?" That was when Weiss came into Ruby's manager room of the Neapolitan Alicorn as she and Emerald just listen to the insane halfbreed's drunken rant. "Yeah, i'm done with some of that crazy shit for now, alright? I just wanna square things away from Yellow-storm, make sure the Agency ain't coming back after us, and then do one last big score, and you get to go back having a mostly peaceful life. Me? I'm just gonna live here. I'm gonna run this, this good business showing people a good time. Murdering Mercury for being an asshole, and then you know... happy." The psychopathic hybrid then quickly drank one last beer before she fall to the floor and went to sleep, snoring happily. The two conscious girls just look at the sleeping form of Ruby before the chimera faunus then clap her hands at this while the green-hair bodyguard grab a paper cup and pour from a freestanding water cooler and then splashing the crazy halfwolf's face, waking her up from her sleep as she got up from the floor.

"So how'd you come by this place anyway?" Weiss asked.

"I brought it."

"So you must know Leon, the old manager?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "Leon.... no."

"Yeah, whatever, man." Weiss said as she and Emerald doesn't _want_ to know of what happen to the old manager and how Ruby got Neapolitan Alicorn from him before the chimera faunus ask. "So what's goin' on here?"

That was when Winston came into the room. "What's going on... is the big one." He answered as the handicapped gorilla faunus then explained to them. "A long, long time ago in a faraway place there were 3 people. Cleopatra now Emerald, Ruby, and Winston."

"Except for Mercury through, because no one give a shit about him." Ruby comment.

"Yeah, he was there sometimes... I mean there were other guys too, so, uh... anyway. We robbed and lied and we hurt people. Pretty much lived a low kind of existance... but always dreaming of one thing and one thing only..."  
"The big one." Ruby said.

"The big one." Emerald said.

"THE BIG ONE!" Ruby, Emerald, and Winston shouted at the same time.

"What is the big one?" Weiss asked.

"The Union Depository of Vale." Emerald answered.

"Around 600 millions in gold bricks, all taken from the kindy Council of Vale." Winston said. "We'll spend the rest of our lives being hunted down by Vale's government officals if we live through the attempt, but!"

"BUT!" Ruby said.

"It'll be my... our... masterpiece. So ladies, let's do our civic duty, and get out there and find some gainful employment. This way." Winston said as the three women follow him.

"Let's go." Emerald said.

"The big one!" Ruby said.

When they gone out back of Neapolitan Alicorn, they split into two groups; Ruby and Winston got into Beowolf while Emerald and Weiss got into Emerald's own midnight blue Nightshade, as they left. As they drove down the road, the handicapped gorilla faunus spoke through the radio. " _Come in, you there? Alright, we're on an strict schedule. There's a couple of armored cars on a dry run to the Depository - intel suggest they'll going down Innocence Boulevard in East AC at 15:30. Ruby and I need to map their route for a possible hijack point, so we're going to her airfield in Brackwater County, and coming in her chopper to intercept. Emerald, Weiss - all you got to do is take the temperature at the bank, see if there's anything that stands out._ "

"Eh... we... ah... taking the temperature?" Weiss ask as she doesn't know some of the terms.

"Yeah, you know, getting a feel for it - security, exit routes, general vibe." Emerald answered as they park the car by the UD and look at it. "That don't look like much."

"Man security look light. We send in a couple sprung feras - clap clap."

"What are you talking about, Weiss?"

"Oh I see it, man. Gettin' in the door's easy, it's an standard bank, it's getting underground that's hard. Ain't that where the metal is kept?"

"Right. Now, we gotta stop outside the Arcadius Center down on Atla Street, we can get an view of the back there." Emerald then drove to the back enterance. As they drive to the back, Weiss spoke to her.

"Hey man, you might not a noticed, but I picked up a few things rolling with you. I mean, there's times I think I got to be the senior partner in the group - From the way you and Ruby behave..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. There's history there."

"Yeah, it still ain't fully been explained to me through..."

"No? Remind me to go over it with you again some time... but not now..."

Then they park and look at the back enterance. "Look dog, light again man..." Weiss said.

"Yeah, fucking eerie, ain't it?"

"Man you'd think they'd put more than one motherfucker on our national fucking reserves."

"Yeah huh? Maybe we really are broke." Emerald comment before she spoke to Ruby through the radio on the earpiece. "Ruby. How'd you doing?"

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Ruby and Winston were...]

Ruby was taking a quick piss before she was finished and zip up her pant as she told her. "Like clockwork, Cleo. Like clockwork." She said as she got into Beowolf and drove down the road until they got to Red Dead airfield. They got out of the custom truck and got into the chopper before she turn on the engine and took off into the air and flew toward Jameshall Heights while the insane halfbreed then asked Winston. " _Cleo's observation fit with your scheme?_ "

"So far, yeah - the security's internal rather than external, it's quiet enough that any kind of disturbance is going to get picked up immediately." Winston answered as he explain. " _What those two don't know, is there's a special team of cops on standby 24/7, waiting on a signal from the UD. Won't go out on any other call._ "

" _And it's never been hit? Man, those guys must get bored._ " Ruby comment about it.

" _They maybe cops, but they work for the government. There's nothing government workers love more than to accept tax dollars for doing nothing. Oh yeah, that and spying on innocent people._ "

" _Hmm... getting paid to do nothing, and spying on innocent people. Now, does that remind me of?_ " Ruby said to herself as she knows that there's a certain _someone_ who would do that, but exactly put it on who it is.

" _Anyway, if we want to hit the vault in a way that people will notice the key will be divert that security team._ "

" _Divert it? You said they hold for calls out the UD, and that's it._ "

" _They do, so we'd have to hit it twice - once to distract 'em and once get it done._ "

" _You're going to find someone willing to get caught hitting a super bank just as a distraction?_ "

" _I was thinking Emerald - it might appeal to her ego._ "

That was when they see the armored cars driving down the road. " _Come in, Cleo. We have a visual on the convey._ " Ruby said.

" _Keep with 'em, R. Do whatever Winston need you to do._ " Emerald said. The chopper followed the convoy of armored cars.

" _We need to stay with them and find a place to ambush._ " Winston said.

" _What kind of ambush spot we looking for? I tend to wait in the john, catch 'em with their drawer down but, I guess that won't work here._ "

" _No, it... ah... it won't. We're looking for somewhere with cover for us, and no escape route for them._ "

" _Ah, the same principle as someone's room._ "

" _Yeah... uh... I guess._ "

" _What you thinking?_ "

" _I'm thinking I don't like being in close proximity to you for extended periods of time, and the same for short periods of time._ "

" _There's ways to make minutes go by..._ " Ruby comment about it before they then see the convoy going through a tunnel. " _I've lost sight of them - Think they might be in the tunnel._ "

" _Don't worry, it's a straight road. They'll come out the other side._ " Winston said before Ruby flew to the other side as he explained. " _I was hoping they'd come through here. This tunnel would work for a switch - they go in, you come out._ " That was when the convoy coming out of the tunnel. " _There they are, back in the open. It'll need to be a quick turnaround, but you can take them in there._ "

That was when Emerald spoke to them through the radio. " _I'm picking up the cars. Right on time. Hey it, ahh, look like we'll need some IDs to get in the building this way - I'm assuming that's doable._ "

" _IDs I can handle._ " Winston answered as they'd see the convoy entering the back enterance just before the handicapped gorilla faunus then told Ruby. " _Now, if I remember from planning the Jewel Store Job, they're excavating the new AC metro system tunnel around here. Take us around the building, and find the construction site._ "  
" _Roger that - looking for a big ass-hole._ " Ruby said to herself as she flew the chopper to look for the construction site until she see it.

" _There's your 'big ass-hole.' Hover above it while I record what we need._ " Ruby then flew the chopper right above the site and hover in place. " _Looks good, looks good. That should hold some weight. It feels like they're been digging this tunnel forever. Hmm, yeah, that'll do. I think I've got everything I need to make some plan._ "

Now with that done, Ruby flew toward Red Dead Airfield. As she piloted the chopper at full speed, she decide to ask Winston about the plan to steal the gold bricks. " _So, ahhh, providing either of these ways into the bank works - the armored cars or the big hole in the ground - how are we going to get the metal out? That's the 20% of the 200 million dollar question._ "

" _If the armored cars are a viable option - we'll bring out the gold in them. Simple. Won't even have to fire a shot... if everything goes to plan._ "

" _When does everything go to plan?_ "

" _If it's ever going to, this is the time._ "

" _Sounds hopeful to me - you got a backup plan?_ "

" _We can modify this chopper or get one that can carry the weight. But we'd need another one to match._ "

" _Easy enough to get._ "

" _If we're using it for the job, would you consider taking your name off the side?_ "

" _You think i'm taking down the Union Depostory in anything other than a chopper with my name on it, you don't know me, bro._ "

" _I thought you'd say that._ " It took quite a while until Ruby landed the chopper in Red Dead airfield to allow Winston to get out as he told the insane halfbreed. "We got two ideas - it's going to take a while to get them together and work 'em up, but I think there's a way. It's not impossible."

"Alright." Ruby said. After Winston left, she is starting to wonder of just what kind of shady sercet Emerald is keeping and, the one that is biting on her the most, is who is in Cleopatra's own grave...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah. This chapter took long, but at least I got it finished now. But the next chapter... let's just say it is going to be a long one.


	48. Mission 47: Burying The Hatchet

After avoiding telling Weiss about what happen at Chióniryū 9 years ago and dropping her off at her house, Emerald went back to the Townley Mansion and sat on the sofa. She knew this is going to get worse sooner or later due judging of what have happen recently before she heard a whisper and turn to see it was Ruby. "Hey, sis."

"... Fuck..." Emerald said to herself before she ask Ruby. "What do you want?"

"I'm your sister. I don't want anything, man." Ruby answered as she walk over to her and sit down on the sofa with her. "Come on, your company's good enough, huh? Same as always." "Yeah... thanks. I really appreciate that." "So! Your boss ain't back yet?"

"Nope. ... Despite all the chaos of these last few weeks, I think i've finally figured it out." Ruby just look at her. "I know, sound ridiculous."

"No. No, actually, it does not sound ridiculous. Y'know? Because you're a killer. Y'know? You are a person of action! You do not sit on couches, you take scores! You're back, man. We are back! We just get ourselves a gay friend! BAM!"

"No. It's not it. I got money, it just make you miserable. I wanna make movies."

"Great, that's great..." Ruby deadpan... before she ask. "So where exactly does this leave me in this second act of your life?"

"We're gonna do this last big job, and I don't know really."

"... Here the thing, Emerald. This is not a game to me! Alright? This is my fuckin' way of life!"

"I got a fuckin' people that I cared about!"

"Yeah, well, I got nothin'! NO ONE GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!"

"... I do."

"Oh FUCK YOU." Ruby said as she got up from the sofa. "I saw your grave. I mourned you. And then it turns out that everything I fucking thought about you was wrong. Everything! You're not dead and you're a coward."

"Well, what the fuck are you?!"

"I'm your FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

"Yeah, enough with your goddamn threats!"

They glare at each other... before Ruby then give her a question. "Let me... let me just ask you something. Alright? Something i've been-i've been thinking about. Up in Chióniryū... exactly who was buried in your place?" She asked... before she decide to run out of the front door.

Emerald slowly realized in horror of what she's is actually thinking that Ruby is thinking. "Oh FUCK!" She rushed out of the house just in time to see her driving her boss' car out of the driveway.

As Ruby torn down the road to Red Dead Airfield, her scrollphone before she answer it. "Fuck you."

" _Hey, come on. Where are you going?_ "

"You know where i'm going. FUCK YOU!"

" _You don't need to go all the way to Chióniry_ _ū to find out what I can tell you over a couple of beers back at the house._ "

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald is at...]

"Come on, we'll order pizza." Emerald said as she tried to reason with Ruby as she was driving down the road in her midnight blue Nightshade to the airport at high speed.

" _Fuck you! Fuck your beers! Fuck your pizza! Fuck everything it stand for!_ " Ruby said in anger.

"This is insanity!"

" _Oh no. No, it's clear and reasoned thought. Finally._ "

"Come on. Come back. We'll talk."

" _I'm not gonna listen to another one of your lies!_ "

"Hey, i'll lay it out for you. Everything. Turn around."

" _I'm going up there to see it for myself._ "

"You'll be disappointed." " _I'll be something._ " "It'll be anti-climax. The grave's empty. Just an bag of sand, something like that. Just smokes and mirror."

" _The lies! How do you do it, man? The game is up!_ "

"I'm trying to save you a trip."

" _You've done me enough flavors, sis, alright? Save your fucking breath!_ "

"Ruby. Come on."

" _Fuck you, CLEO! Soon enough, I will._ " Ruby said before she hang up.

"SHIT!" Emerald said to herself before she quickly dial Roman's number and called him.

" _Special Agent Roman._ "

"Shit, Roman. Shit, she knows. I think she knows."

" _What? Who?_ "

"Think."

" _Shit. Shit!_ " Roman was slowly panicking when he realized that Ruby have might _manage_ to found out their secret before he ask. " _How-?_ "

"I don't know how. She used her head."

" _But... does she know... does she know it all?_ "

"She's on her way to Chióniryū to confirm her suspicions."

" _Shit! Then what?_ "

"Then who fuckin' knows what? I don't know! I'm going to go - see if I can reasoned with her."

" _Well, i'd come, but I-I-I..._ "

"Yeah, don't worry about it. This is between me and her. Beside, if it goes wrong up there, i'm sure you ain't far down her list."

" _Okay... hope for the best of you._ "

"Yeah." With that statement, Roman hang up. Emerald then quickly head into the airport to get onto a flight to Mistral to any place that was nearest to Chióniryū, but unknown to her, she was being followed by a couple of southern mistralians.

* * *

 

[Minutes earlier... where Ruby is...]

Ruby continue to tear down the road at reckless speed as she dial Penny's number before she called. " _Ruby? It's great to, ah-_ "

"There a plane I can use? Get me across the kingdom?" Ruby asked.

" _Sure. Sure. We got one fueled up for a trip to Vacuo._ "

"I'm taking it."

" _Is everything okay, man?_ "

"Everything is not okay. Nothing has ever been okay. But I got to see it for myself. I'm going to see an old friend, alright? If you're where I think you are, asshole... I don't know why I didn't see it. I guess... I guess I didn't want to... FUCK! Maybe I know knew along. I'm gonna find out for sure, and i'm gonna... do something about it. There was always something wrong. With what went down after. I guess I... I guess I wanted to fucking believe. Fucking... fucking flea circus! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

" _I'm sorry, Ruby._ "

With that statement, Penny hang up.

As Ruby drove down to Red Dead Airfield, she listen to an music on the radio called Valencia - Stop Searching;

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Ut2HHKzNc&index=18&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&t=0s))

[Lately I've been keeping an eye on you.

Don't know what you've been going through.

I can tell it's no good for you.

All I know is I've got to go before things get out of control,

out of our hands, beyond repair.

Well, nothing is lost just because

it's not where it used to be.

Just stop searching, you could spend you whole life.

I can tell by your eyes that hope is fading fast,

when all you have to do is stop searching.

I understand people change,

but don't miss out on this chance.

You have to find yourself, and that's exactly where you'll find me.

Did I speak too soon about the elephant in the room?

I'd survive with or without you, but what would that prove?

Wait, there's more, more than enough for the jury, I'm sure.

So state you case and give me the floor.

We may lose what we love.

It's not far away because,

nothing is lost just because

it's not where it used to be.

Just stop searching, you could spend you whole life.

I can tell by your eyes that hope is fading fast,

when all you have to do is stop searching.

I understand people change,

but don't miss out on this chance.

You have to find yourself,

and that's exactly where you'll find me.

Take what you need.

If you leave, then leave a little piece of me.

Just stop searching, you could spend you whole life.

I can tell by your eyes that hope is fading fast,

when all you have to do is stop searching.

I understand people change,

but don't miss out on this chance.

You have to find yourself, and that's exactly where you'll find me.

Come find me. Stop searching.]

Ruby crash the car when she jump out and got into the blue Cuban 800 before she piloted it out of the hanger before it took off of the runway into the air. As she flew it through the air toward the direction where the town of Chióniryū, the cloud started to darken until it begun to rain hard, pounding on Ruby's plane as she flew by the Mt. Diablos, as it was rattled by the rain while the day begun to turn to night...

* * *

 

[A couple of hours later... at Chióniryū during the night...]

As Emerald drove a car that she stole toward the Chióniryū Cemetery, she've remember and relived the thought of the guilt during the heist and before it 9 years ago, now 10 when she think about it, where she forced to betrayed her own step sister for what she thought was a better life and the very conflicted emotions within her.

' _Alright, Cleopatra. I'm going to move to Agnes City. To start all over. I've made a deal for the slate to be totally wiped clean._ '

' _Alright, everybody pays attention, no one get hurt!_ '

' _It was the only thing I could do right now. Either everyone dies, or just one person gets out alive from faking my death. Either i'm that person or Ruby!_ '

' _Slow and steady, Rubes. Slow and steady._ '

' _This guy is name Roman J. L. Torchwick, nice guy - realist. He gets the glory, I get out. I didn't have a choice of getting out of this life. Do I wanna die in a place where it's always snowing? Or do I wanna live where it is sunny half the times?_ '

' _Alright, you wanna live? Tell me you wanna live. We'll work this out._ '

' _Nothing is gonna go wrong._ '

' _Yeah, I hear ya! We gotta follow the plan - everything'll work out!_ '

' _I did it. I did the deal, Cleopatra. Now i'm no longer Cleopatra. It's over. I can be happy. I can be normal!_ '

' _It ain't suppose to go down like this._ '

' _I did it. I'm home free now, baby. It's over. Now i'm no longer Cleopatra_ '

' _This is fucked, man! The thing is blown!_ '

' _Now, I am Emerald Sustrai. And everything that involved my past, everything, is done._ '

Emerald parked the car near the cemetery and run to where her grave is, where she saw Ruby digging her grave, before she spoke to her. "Hey, you're wasting your time."

"Is that why you flew here? Huh? Tell me i'm wasting my time?" Ruby give Emerald several question as she knew there's a _reason_ why, which made her more determinated to find out who is in her grave.

"Go ahead. I don't give a shit."

"Yeah, it's what you look alike, someone who doesn't give a shit." Ruby said, which struck an nerve.

"Ah, this is ridiculous." "How long are you gonna to keep lying for, Cleo, huh? When's it going to stop? What happen in the dark, comes out into the light?" Ruby had hit other nerve on Emerald.

"Give it a rest, Ruby. There's nothing there!"

However, after one last stab to the ground with the pickaxe, which hit the coffin, Ruby grab the shovel as she told Emerald. "This is it, moment of truth." The insane halfbreed then broke and tear off a piece of the coffin to reveal who it was: It was none other then the dead body of Mercury Black, decomposition over 10 years. "As if I didn't know... fucking Mercury, the guy I wanted to kill."

"Look, we do what we got to do to survive. This thing it didn't work out the way it supposed to." "Oh, and how was that, huh? With this asshole in the can, and me in the ground? Or... or... or... or-or both of us in the coffin?"

"Mercury got shot. You saw it! He didn't make it. I got shot, I did. That's, that's it."

That was when Ruby got out of the grave. "I think the only thing that didn't go as planned was me showing up in your life again 10 years later. Cleo." The insane halfbreed said as she told her. "I mourned you."

"And I missed you, but I got a fucking life that I didn't want to waste." Emerald said. "We were all gonna die. He did die."

"Your reptilian MOTHERFUCKER!" Ruby shouted as both she and Emerald pull out their pistols and aimed at each other.

"... I didn't want to come this." Emerald said, as her voice was, truely, filled with sadness and sorrow about it. "Yes you did, you don't have the fucking guts to do it, but I do." Ruby said with anger in her voice as tears fell from her eyes.

"I've got more to lose than you."

"Never a truer word has spoken, sis. NOW PULLED THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"

Ruby and Emerald silently glare at each other, waiting for one of them to pull the trigger of their guns, as tension were rising in the air... until the Southern Mistralians came. Seeing this as a opportunity, the insane halfbreed threw the gun at her adopted sister, districting her, before she made a run for it, causing the green-hair bodyguard at her, but miss as she have already escaped the cemetery.

The red-eyes human fought her way, waves after waves of Southern Mistralians mooks, to get to her car to go after the psychopathic hybrid. However, when she got into the car, she've found that the wires of the car that she have stolen have been cut before the dark-skinned woman was surrounded by the Southern Mistralians and was forced to surrender.

* * *

 

[Later... where Ruby is right now...]

Ruby was flying back to the island of Patch in the Cuban 800 and flew toward Red Dead airfield before she heard her scrollphone rang from an unknown caller and she answer it. "Branwen Enterprise."

" _Mr. Branwen. This is Kim. You know my eldest son, Nisei._ " The unknown caller said, revealing himself to be Kim.

"Yeah. The X nut, backed out a contract we agreed on. How is he?"

" _Still learning the ropes, thank you. My friends miss you in Chióniry_ _ū in northeastern Mistral. I was hoping we could talk._ "

Ruby just laugh at that before she resume speaking to him. "Was that your people?" Then she spoke in a mocking voice with an accent. "Of course, sorry I had to cut out."

" _Your operation causes problem for me. I want to expand into Brackwater County, but your business and your temperament prevent me from making... inroads._ "

"Ah, well, too bad. I don't know what you can do 'bout that." " _I've already done something. We have your lover._ " "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. My lover?" Ruby ask as she was _confused_ as hell.

" _Emerald Sustrai. You lived in your trailer together... a few maids... and then you were alone in that big house. Well, you are clearly very close. How much will you give up for her safety?_ "

Ruby just chuckle at the misinterpretation, despite the fact she _actually_ loved that idea, before she then told him. "My lover? Yeah, right. That's a tough break. I'd never want to double cross a adopted sister, and put her in danger, but you got to do what you got to do. My business ain't going anywhere."

" _I'm serious about this. She will die._ "

"Tell her I loved her dearly." Ruby deadpan before she hang up. She flew through the air for a while longer before she landed on the airstrip of Red Dead Airfield...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yup, Emerald's (not so) sercet is reveal now, which was kinda obvious if you watch GTA 5 videos or something like that. Glee, I thought the chapter would be more longer, but I guess not.


	49. Mission 48: Pack Man

Weiss was driving down the road, minding her own business, when she got a call from Blake and answered it. "What's crackin'?" She asked.

" _Eh, I jacked the last ride on that list._ " Blake answered before she ask. " _Ya ready to go?_ "

"Shit, i'm ready to get paid, feras."

" _Crazy girl's got the other ones. Come meet me by Glass Heros in Strawberry, so we can do the damn thing._ "

"I'm on my way." Weiss hang up and drive to where Blake was, which was pretty near really, before she came into Glass Heros and see the black cat faunus standing beside the last car on Ozpin's list of cars that he wanted, a Pegassi Monroe, as the chimera faunus parked her Bufflo S beside it.

"Gangster's movin'!" Blake said as she got into the Monroe before Weiss got in too as the cat faunus told her. "She waiting at the garage."

Weiss drove the Monroe to where Ruby was. As she drive down the road in the Monroe, the chimera faunus decide to ask Blake that have been bothering her when they got into the car. "The boost, homie, how'd it go? Any problem?"

"You know me, fool." Blake said.

"Yeah, I do know you, fool." Weiss retorted as she snarked at her.

"So, what you think? Smooth like a silk."

"I'm thinking. where the blood stains and the bullet holes and shit?"

"Man, fuck. That amateur shit behind me. I'm a professional now. Like you and your girls."

"So tell me what happen." Weiss deadpan.

"I saw the ride, I took the ride. No drama."

"No security? No one sayin', 'who the fuck is this gangly motherfucker doing in my car?'" Weiss asked as she noted that there was something... off about it, as if it was just too easy... or... someone was _wanting_ them to steal the car.

"Nothin'."  
"That's worrying, man. That's some shady-ass shit." Weiss comment before she see Ruby was waiting by the Phantom that she stole previously and was attached to a double-decker trailer called a Packer that was filled with the cars that they've gotten as she drove the Monroe up into said Packer before they got out and head to the insane halfbreed, who spoke to them.

"Wolf girl's happy, then we'll get moving!" Ruby said with a creepily high happy tone of voice.

"Man, this crazy buster-ass mixature ain't no boss." Blake comment.

"Enough, feras. Get your ass in the truck. Let's go" Weiss said before all three of them then quickly got into the Phantom.

"Let's get trucking. Pineman Bay. Valkyrie road." Blake told Ruby the drop-off location before she drive down the road. As they drove in the Phantom down, the cat faunus comment about the insides of the truck. "Eh, it's, ahhh, cozy in here."

"Scooch up homie." Weiss said, annoyed by how much space Blake is honking up near her.

"Yeah. Scooch over here." Ruby said with lust in her voice, as she wanted Blake's easily huge natural-grown Bellabooty like her mother.

"Scooch near the lust-crazy insane hybrid? Oh hell no, I don't want her to touch my ass." Blake said, despite actually liking the idea of her touching her ass.

"Get over here. I don't bite." Ruby said as she show her teeths and sharp fangs to Blake, while she really wanted her booty.

"That ain't what I heard. All cannibalistic and shit."

"Weiss, what you been telling her?"

"I say what I see, homie. You dig on human and faunus meat." Weiss said.

"Rumor and hearsay. We got a long to go, i'd get comfortable." Ruby told Blake.

"A'ight feras. But don't try nothing." Blake warned Ruby.

"How far is it?" Weiss asked.

"In this thing? About a couple of minutes to 4 hours, which depends." Ruby answered.

"Shit."

"It's your operation, slick."

"Shit, if you alright driving, i'ma catch up on some sleep."

"Go for it."

"It's alright being the boss. Meant to be running things, but this fool asleep." Blake comment.

"Yeah, i'll be asleep when yo' ass stop talking, feras." Weiss retorted.

"Some boss." Blake said as Weiss went to sleep. After a while, the cat faunus decide to ask Ruby something. "Eh, man, where the other girl? The girl that creeped on that girl?"

"Cleo? Her creeping days are done." Ruby answered.

"What do you mean? She stopped creeping?"

"No more creeping for her."

"She, like, retired? From creeping?"

"From everything."

"That's funny 'cause, like, the woman Weiss didn't mention shit about that. And as a matter of fact, I don't even know the girl, but considering the mutual acquaintances we got, I woulda liked an invite to the retirement party."

"There weren't no party."

"No party?"

"I use the term retirement... euphemistically."

"Homie, for a girl that kills people and eat people and fuck people, you talk fruity."

"It's uncomfirmed."

"What's unconfirmed? The fact that you talk stupid? Or the fact that you do some messed up shit? Or where's the other woman's at? Like, maybe she's dead."

"The last one."

"Oh, shit. Man, fuck. Do Weiss know about this?"

"I don't know if Weiss knows. But let's just her sleep."

"Shit."  
"Yeah. Bummer. But, you know. She wasn't the good girl she made out."

"Man, girl was a killer, a thief, a liar, and irritable as shit."

"Yeah. A liar. Above all else, a fucking liar."

"Home, you sound like some bitch she ain't called. Like, 'Ooohhh, he lied to me.'"

"I am some bitch she didn't called! For 10 years!"

"Fuck, man. He fucked you. The fucker got fucked. Damn! He fucked the fucker himself."

"Shut up."

"Man, the first time's always special. I hope she was gentle with you."

"Enough of that! And enough about me fucking. I don't do that... as a rule. Maybe when I got to the island of Patch, I was, I was a little... overwhelmed by the place, I got a little out of control, but that who ain't I am... for the most part."

"But the Cleo fucked you?"

"Yeah, the Cleo fucked me. And the Cleo fucked Mercury. And the Cleo ran off with the FIB."

"Mercury? Who... who the fuck is Mercury?"

"Mercury is an annoying asshole I always wanted to kill back from the day."

"And Cleo killed him?"

"Cleo got killed him. He died when Cleo faked her death. I thought Cleo dead, and Asshole was in the pen. When actually, Asshole was in the ground, and Cleo was in hiding."  
"And now Cleo's dead, and it's all okay?"

"Cleo's current condition is unconfirmed. I said that."

"But if she was dead you'd be cool because of this Mercury asshole who died whenever?"  
Ruby just sighed in annoyance at this. "... Yes."  
"Man, I thought you and Cleo were tight."

"So did I."

"Okay. That make a lot of fucking sense."

There was silent between the wolf mix-breed and the cat faunus... before Ruby sighed at the road they were driving on. "... It's a lonely old road, ain't it?"

"Lonely?" Blake said before she then told her. "Eh, I couldn't say. I mean, not really. A road's a road. It ain't got abandonment issues."

"Truckers on the blacktop, making do."

"I don't need to make do. I need to make snaps on these rides."

"Sure, yeah, the time will come. It's what happens before we get paid is what. Weiss' asleep. It's just me and you."

"What? What you trying to say? You want me to jack you off or something?"

"Monty. No. God no. Of course not. Unless..."

"Man, you're a one sick little fiend."

"Just fiendin' for some friendship."

"Friendship? Right. Whatever, man."  
"It's just... Truckers are the symbols of the roads. Part of its mythology. Like cowboys, gang-sters, hobos, gangbangers."

"Truckers about the unsexiest myth I ever heard, apart from hobos. Maybe tied with hobos."

"Freedom. Loners in the night. You know what Truckers do?"

"Cut up anyone and get other anyone to jack 'em off? Come to think about it, aside from not lugging freight around the kingdom, you got about all the necessary prerequisites for a fine career in haulage."

"No shame in that."

"If you don't wanna get paid or enjoy human contract." Blake comment as they went through a tunnel below Fort Sherwood.

"Money's bullshit, and so is friendship."

"Alright. Alright. Alright. I see you still touchy."

They were silent for a bit again before Ruby ask. "How's Weiss doing over there?" She ask as they got out of the tunnel.

"Girl's getting paid to sleep. Don't even worry about her."

"Ah... the sleep of innocents."

"So, she, like, in charge of this one? You work for her?  
"She's a kind of figurehead. A puppet, if you like."

"With Ozpin Greenfield's hand up her ass."

"Right up to the elbow."

"That dude real shady."

"Oh, he's replusive, but, well, once he's paid us, he can be whatever we want him to be."

"What you want him to be?"

"I want him to be someone who understands that all the money in the world can't save him from a nasty someone who thinks he's an asshole like Mercury."

"Now that's something I wanna see." Blake comment... before they heard the familiar sound of the sirens filling the air, loud enough to wake up Weiss.

"Oh shit. What's happening?" Weiss ask before she yawn when she woke up.

"WAKE UP YOU, DOZY MOTHERFUCKER!" Blake partically _shouted_ at Weiss' set of ears, both wolf and human, before she told her. "One time was on the ride!"

"This is what happen when you fall asleep on the job." Ruby snarked before she ask Weiss. "What you going to do?"

"Okay. Shit! I got an idea - keep driving, i'ma take the tricked out JB 700: JB2364-700, and get rid of the tail." Weiss told the two, knewing that this was Blake's own damn fault once again once more, before she open the right door of the Phantom. "Ozpin's lawyer said there'd be some new hardware onboard!" She comment as she got out of the still driving truck, while Ruby was now really putting the metal to the pedel at vehicle's maximum speed, before she climb over to the Packer and climb up to the second level of the double-decker trailer while the cops spoke through the speakers.

" _We have reason to believe you are transporting stolen vehicles! Pull over to the side of the road! I repeat! You're transporting stolen cars! Pull the Phantom to the side of the road!_ "

Ruby, however, respond to this by crashing a few police cars beside the Packer with it while Weiss got to the 2nd level of the trailer. Once, she got onto the 2nd level, the chimera faunus head on over to the JB 700: JB2364-700 with skills and ease that she could muster and got into the famous car and started the car. Then the ramp open and she drove backward and getting off the Packer.

Once she was on the road, Weiss then proceeded to shred the cops along with the police car that were chasing them in like a pile of paper with an combination of the JB 700: JB2364-700's spikes and its new 50mm semi-automatic guns along with her own special ability like it was nothing while defending the Phantom, she even at one point decide to do a reversed driving and then fired the car's 50mm semi-automatic guns at the cops, killing a dozen or so of them with terrifying ease, before she drive forward again. The chimera faunus torn down the cops for quite a while until the cop have given up out of pure fear and terror, along with horror at the sight of their own comrades being so easily killed, as she and the other two in the truck just continue to drive down the road at maximum speed of their respective vehicles toward the drop-off location, she dial Ciel's number and she answered.

" _Hello._ "

"Hi, this is Weiss. Weiss Scabiosa." Weiss said.

" _Ms. Scabiosa. Sure, for the record, this falls under attorney-client privilege._ "

"Uhhh... we got that shipment, you know? Cops was all over it, but we've lost 'em. Where exactly you at?"

" _Procopio truck stop. Get here soon._ "

Knewing where they are going to drop-off the Packer as it was pretty near, Weiss told them through the radio. "We are taking the ride to the truck stop at Procopio."

" _Roger that._ " Ruby said through the radio.

Soon enough, they've made it to the drop-off location before Weiss got out as she spoke to them through the radio. "Eh, i'ma speak to the legal counsel woman, get us paid." She said as the chimera faunus walk over to Ciel.

"Hello, Weiss." Ciel said.

"Yeah, where's Ozpin at?" Weiss ask before she snarked. "Somewhere meditating or rippin' somebody off?"

"In light of the drama your efforts caused we felt it was no perhaps the best idea for you two to be seen together for a while."

"Where's the money?"

"... Mr. Greenfield is one of the most brillant investors the world has ever known. He's... obviously a maverick, but he's also rigorous in his research."

"Yeah, he may be brillant... Look, let me be the first to tell you, he ain't gonna fall in love with yo' ass. Now, where the fuck is the money?"

"The best thing that could have happened to you in this situation has happened." Ciel said as she got back into the back seat of her car, denialing anything of what she heard Weiss have said to her. "He is going to hold your money, invest it in his alpha fund, and make the funds available to you at a time as the transfer will not induce any undue attention."

"Which is a polite way of saying i'm gettin' robbed? Are you fucking kiddin' me?"

"... That is a short-sighted and frankly immature way of seeing things, Mr. Scabiosa." Ciel said before she closed the door and the car quickly left while Ruby and Blake left in the Phantom with the Packer.

"I BOOST CARS! AND POP MOTHERFUCKERS!" Weiss shouted at Ciel's car before she mumble to herself as she noted. "Maturity is not really my fucking thing..." The chimera faunus then think of where Emerald is at... only for her to realized she haven't heard from her for a while now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, i've made the scene with Weiss in the JB 700 fucking awesome, albert short, but still fucking awesome. You know, I alway tried to think of something for my notes, but for some reason or another, I can;t seem to think of one.


	50. Mission 49: Fresh Meat

Weiss walk to the car and got into the car as she dial Winston's number before he answered. " _Weiss._ "

"What's happening, Winston? Eh, look, you seen Emerald?" Weiss asked as she drove onto the raod. "Man, the contract she set me up with is holding out on the payment, dog."

" _Huh. Uh, let's see, her phone is offline, her credit card aren't active. This is aberrant behavior._ " Winston comment as he noted about this before he told Weiss. " _The usage is for a flight to the northern part of the kingdom of Mistral. Then there was a signal from her scrollphone back to Agnes City, but now nothing._ "

"Damn. Is she in the city, dog? Shit, she could be in trouble, huh?"

" _I don't know. But it's worth speaking to Ruby. Most likey she was with her in the northern part of Mistral. I'll get her to come see you._ "

"Shit, alright, homie. Look, send her to my aunt's crib. Alright?"

Weiss drove to her former home and got out of the car and onto the front yard before she see her femine aunt and her two friend coming out of the home doing their spirit walking while chanting their annoying chant... before Ruby then shut them all up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted in pure annoyance at this as she walk by. "Thank you." The three femine did just that and do their spirit walking in silence... before they were run over by a drunken Blake in a car and all three were sending flying into a Tanker before it exploded, killing the femine. That was when the insane halfbreed notice the chimera faunus and spoke to her. "Oh, my F-word! Wassup, homie, huh?" She asked as she tried to jump over the fence... before she tip and fall face-flat onto the pavement. The chimera faunus just laugh at it just how unexpect it was, but the psychopathic hybrid, however, did not find it funny at all and ranted at her as she tried to restain her anger. "What? Is that how you act, huh? When a friend make a mistake, huh?"

"No, man, no." Weiss said.

"Really? Oh, so what, it's just me getting hurt? Is that funny?"

"No, man."

"Huh? Well, FUCK YOU! I'm gonna put you in the FUCKING ground you laugh at me again!"

"... Man, calm down."

"I have met a lot of assholes in my life, but you... oh you're not long for this world if this is the way you fuckin' act. You little JUMPED-UP MOTHERFUCKER!"

"... Look, how about this, man? Calm down. It was funny at first, man. I made a mistake. But unfortunately, man, you fell. It was funny, alright? I apologize."

"... I accept... your apology. Okay? Alright, so... let's hug it out." Ruby said as she open her arms to Weiss. But however, when the chimera faunus tried to hug her, the insane halfbreed then suddenly threw a false punch before she start laughter. "Right? Yeah, I fuckin' got ya."

"Oh, so you're funny, huh?" Weiss asked.

"Fuck no, i'm not funny. I'ma fuckin' asshole." Ruby growled as she tried to restain her own anger. "Fuck, I... I had a difficult childhood."

"... Damn, man, you alright?" Weiss asked in concern.

"I'm just... i'm just fuckin' on edge, you know? Look, I love you, but... I would've... I would've just fucking-"

"Look, look, look, look, man. Winston said you had some information for us about Emerald."

"Emerald? You mean Cleo? Fuck Cleo! I hope she's dead!"

"Man, I know y'all two, man. Come on, man. You two had beef before, but what the fuck happened in the northern part of Mistral? Somebody pinched her, man. Who?"

Ruby was silence at first... until she decide to answered her question. "My friend Penny met these Southern Mistralians assholes. They're from Zhēngqì Huǒchē Zuìhòu De Dìguó in the southern parts of the kingdom of Mistral. We had some problems. They mistakenly thought Cleo was a human being and kidnapped him."

"Yeah, and now it look like they holding him somewhere in the city."

"I guess."

"Come on, bro."

"Well go fuck yourself. You want that piece of shit, that's your fucking business, alright? She's dead to me, alright? And chances are, if and when I see her, she's going to be dead to everyone else as well." With that statement, Ruby left the front yard.

"Hey, come on, bro! Don't do that!"

"You're pushing your luck, pal." Ruby said before she walk down the sidewalk and pass by a random faunus guy before she spoke to him. "What was that?"

"What?"  
"What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing."  
Ruby then punch him in the face so hard that it either knock him out cold or maybe even kill him as she shouted in anger. "ASSHOLE! EVERBODY! ASSHOLES!!!!" The insane halfbreed then left with a fit. Weiss head to the car as she dial Winston's number before he answered.

"Hey, it's me." Weiss said as she got into the car and drive onto the road.

" _What did Ruby said?_ " Winston asked.

"Man, Emerald's being held by a southern Mistralian crew... because of Ruby." Weiss said as she begun to realized the _irony_ of the situation .

" _The irony isn't lost._ " Winston deadpan as he send Weiss an app on her scrollphone as he told her. " _I'm sending you an app for your phone. Emerald's scrollphone just came back online. This'll track its signal. It'll work better the closer you get. And be careful._ "

"Sure."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald was being held at...]

Emerald was being held at the meat factory, where she was danging up in the air with chains around her feets attach to a crane in the ceiling as she told the southern Mistralians. "I told you. She ain't my gay girl."

"Don't try to persuade me you're not lovers." Kim senior said.

"She's laughing at you while rolling on the floor! You fucking idiot! You're making a mistake!"

"It cost a lot of money to track you down. I had to call in every favor I could in the northern part of Mistral. And then you killed several good men. Good day, huh?"

"Good day, good fucking day to you!"

"Kill her. Ruby R. Branwen isn't coming." Kim said causally, which cause Emerald to panicking about this as crane moved her.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Weiss was at right now...]

Weiss was driving down the road until she got the signal of Emerald's scrollphone. So when she got the signal, she immediately drove toward it at the maximum speed of the car as fast as possible to get closer, even using her speical ability to get there more faster and closer, until she got to the meat factory. Once she got out of the car, the chimera faunus pulled out a pistol and killed about 8 mooks just as she went into the factory and go through it to rescue Emerald. "You got a young dark lady who don't belong to you!" She killed two more of them. "You got the wrong girl here! Time to release that girl!" She killed three more of them, with one of them falling into a tub full of acid and melting away slowly away from being inside of it, before she killed 2 more. "Emerald, dog! Where you at?" She quickly killed a couple more of them as she heard a familiar voice shouting.

"The machine's stuck, man! Get here before it come back on and eats me! Come on!" Emerald shouted as she was _too_ young to died just yet.

"Gimme a second!" Weiss shouted back as she kill a few more of them, sending one of the mooks into a meat grinder and cutting him up into pieces, before she fired at 3 more of them. "In case you haven't figure it out, I ain't payin' no ransom." The chimera faunus causally said as she killed them. "Ruby don't give a shit about this motherfucker!" She shoot at one of the mooks who was near Emerald, sending the mook into a machine that chopped him up into several pieces, before the green-hair bodyguard spoke to her.

"There's more guys coming from down there! Throw me a gun!" Emerald said.

"There you go!" Weiss said as she threw her pistol to Emerald while she pulled out an assault rifle.

Emerald quickly shoot down 4 guys with some assistance from Weiss as she told her. "Yeah, it turns out they really want Ruby dead. Go figure." The red-eyes human deadpan about this as she shot down two more of the mooks flanking from the left side.

"Hang in there!" Weiss said... before she mentally slap herself when she realized she have, accidentally, made a pun and cursing Yang for this before making an mental note of shaving her blonde friend's hair in her sleep.

"What else I am going to do?" Emerald deadpan as she killed about one dozen of mooks with assistance of Weiss and her assault rifle until they were done.

"I'ma check around the corner." Weiss said before she asked Emerald. "Can you get yourself down?"

"There's no time to get me down. Clear the corridor first." Emerald answered before she then muttered to herself. "Don't need to tell me twice."

With that statement, Weiss ran through the hall where the meat were cuts and shoot down a few guys before she went to the corner. However, when she took by surprised when a mook with an knife in his right hand came charging at her and threw himself at the chimera faunus, sending them both right down to the floor, before got onto her and attempt to stab her with the knife, but the wolf shark manage to keep it away from her neck long enough for Emerald to shoot the mook in the head, killing him instantly, as the white-haired faunus got up from the floor.

"Come on, pick yourself up. We're getting out of here." Emerald said before she aimed her pistol at the chain hanging her in the air and fired it, causing her to be drop to the floor with a pain grunt before she got up from the floor and quickly got up with Weiss as the two women went around the corner before they got into a gunfight with some more Southern Mistralian mooks. "That's the last fucking time I get mistaken for Ruby's friend." She comment about it as the dark-skinned woman was causally with the situation they were in before she kill about a couple of them.

"We the ones who should be pissed with you." Weiss comment as Emerald shoot down and kill one more of the mook. "We just looking to get out of here, man."

That was when Emerald notice a corner. "Hey, look. Here's a way out." She deadpan as one of the mook was using a body of a pig as a shield before he got close when the green colored-hair bodyguard suddenly appear from her cover behind and kill him with a shot to him before she did the same thing to his buddy who was taking cover.

"That's got to be all of them. We should go, man." Weiss said. Agreeing with her, Emerald and the chimera faunus run to the garage area of the meat factory and got into one of the two cars that were there, a Benefactor Feltzer, before they drove out of the factory and drive toward the Townley Mansion at full speed.

"Is that it? We clear?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, man, we clear." Weiss answered.

"Fuck me, man! What a scene that was."

"That's about the size of it, shit."  
"Yeah, whew! Back on there on the meat hook, I thought it was over."

"When the dude had the knife on me, man, I thought the same thing."  
"Weiss. Thank you, bro. You didn't have to..."

"Yeah, bro. Of course I did. If this shit means anything, shit, the second I knew..."

"Hey, how'd you even find me?"

"Winston send me this app that tracked your phone signal."

"Ah, Winston. But how'd you even know I got snatched up?"

"Ruby told me, kinda. I asked her what she knew about you disappearing in the northern part of Mistral."  
"Yeah, I bet she weren't that forthcoming. Was she?"

"Well she told me in the end. How'd they pinch you anyway?"

"Ah, shit. We're up there and Ruby freaks the fuck out. She was about to kill me, Weiss, and these mistralian mooks from the southern part of the kingdom show uo. They take me, she fucks off."  
"For real?"

"Too real."

"Okay, well, if you don't wanna talk about that, how about Ozpin Greenfield?"

"Ozpin? What about him?"

"We delivered last of them cars, only he ain't pay us yet. Says he's gonna invest the fucking money."

"Well, he's a clever guy. You know, that might not be such a bad idea."

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Look Franklin, you're gonna get your money. Okay? From the sounds of it, you'll even get some interest too. And I got this other deal with Ozpin down at the film studio. So, we gotta wait for that to play out before I got leverage over your deal."

"For real?"  
"Come on, Weiss, i've had my feet chained to a meat hook for the last few hours. Gimme some time and i'll figure this out. I promise."

"Yeah, whatever."

The rest of the drive to gate of the mansion was silence before they got to it and got out of the car. "Alright then i'll see you." Emerald said.

"For sure." Weiss said.

"Hey, sure you don't want to come in?"  
"What? The empty mansion. Dog, i'm depressed enough already."

"Alright, well listen, thanks."

"Look, man, before you go..." Weiss said before she then ask Emerald. "What the fuck happen down there?"

"I said, Ruby went crazy, and tried to kill me. I got jumped by the southern mistralians."

"Man, before all that. I'm talking about the feds, Ruby, this guy Mercury, man."

"I know what you meant." Emerald said. There was silence between the two women... before the dark-skinned woman have decide to tell her of what happen 9 years back. "Alright look, I made a judgement call. I don't know if it was the right one. I did what I thought I had to do. Its just i'm not sure if there's something wrong with my mind. I was running with a crew of crazy motherfuckers with nothing to lose. I saw an out, a future for me, or at least, what my own mind have told me. I took it." She said... though, _she_ wasn't sure if it was the right choice at all.

"You took it?" Weiss said before she then comment about it to Emerald. "Man, you burned every motherfucker you've ever known."

"It was that, or die." Emerald said. Weiss just grunt in disappointment at her before the red-eyes human then told her. "Look, I know it sounds cold, I don't expect you to understand it, not yet, but you will, when you've got ties of your own." The chimera faunus look at her as she was told by her. "Look, you wake up one day and your legs, they just give, and you just can't run anymore."

"... Alright, man, look, you watch your back, alright?" Weiss said. "When Ruby finds out your still alive, I don't know what the fuck she gonna do."

"Don't worry about Ruby. She's not gonna near me." Emerald said. Weiss was about to walk away before she told her. "Hey, you watch your back. You hear me?"

"Dog, it ain't she coming for." Weiss said as she told her. "We straight, it's you, dog, it's you."

"... I'm just saying."

Weiss look at Emerald with concern in her eyes, wondering if there was something wrong with her mind, before she left. The green-hair bodyguard head to mansion and look around to see that she was pretty much alone right now before she enter the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about the day delay. My computer decide to be a dick and shut itself down, corrupting the files for this chapter I was working on yet again. Man, I hate it when it happen, but there's no uses ranting about it here.


	51. Mission 50: Clearing Out The Bureau

It was now a few days later. Emerald, after getting a text from the gorilla faunus, enter the garment factory and walk up the stairs to see there was only Winston in the building. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, just enjoying a little labor dispute." Winston deadpan before he then told what is _really_ going on. "See, we're about to do something really, really bad. So I need to present myself as a proper textile magnate, so..."

"So you stop making anything?"

"Nothing look more suspicious in the kingdom of Vale than someone's actually prepared to make something." Winston said, which have made Emerald chuckle.

"Monty."  
"What about you?"

"Oh... fucking Ruby." Emerald said as she told him. "We're having some problems."

"... Mercury?"

"Yeah, what else?" Emerald snarked.

"Anyway, the Union Depository's on hold for now." Winston said. "We can't do it without her, especially now that she knows."

Suddenly, that was when they've heard footsteps coming up the stairs before they see it was none other Roman as he made a surprise appearance at the garment factory before he spoke to them. "Thank god you guys are here." He said before he ask. "You alone?"

"Roman, where's your boyfriend Ironwood?" Emerald snarked.

"He's on his way up." Roman answered before he told Ironwood through his scrollphone as he sit down on a rolling chair. "Yeah, they're up here." Once he sat down on the rolling chair, he then told Emerald as he got some bad news. "Listen, the shit's about to hit the fan."

"Our entire lives together has been nothing but a series of fan and shits." Emerald retorted.

"Sort this problem out for me and I will get Mr. Leisurewear off your back." Roman said.

"And if we don't?"

"Then I will go to jail and you will get shot."

"Ah, fuck you, Roman. I've heard it all before."

"Not like this, you haven't."

That was when Ironwood came speedwalking up the stairs before he spoke. "Has he briefed you?" He asked Emerald.

"Oh, why, yes, he has." Winston snarked at him. "He told us that if we do waht you say, then together we can take down the big bad wolf that is government corruption."

"Yeah, and if you don't, we're all gonna fry." Ironwood stated with coldness in his voice as he then told them. "Because the Agency's onto us. I've even got fools in our own Bureau that are questioning my menthods." The prosthesis agent then spoke with both anger and rage in his cold voice at this. "They think i'm... a liar, a cheater, some kind of killer and thief!"

"So?" Emerald snarked.

"So, there's some... 'evidence'. And I need you guys to find out what they know." Ironwood said.

"Alright, so what?" Emerald asked. "You want Winston here to hack into the system and wipe it all clean?"

"No, no, no. That will not work." Winston said as he told them. "The only way to access it is through your buildings."

"Aw, fuck me." Emerald muttered.

"Emerald. You'd be doing me a very big favor." Ironwood said with coldness in his voice. "And if you do this, i'll make sure that all your files are deleted. I promise you."

Before Ironwood left, Emerald spoke to him. "Hey." He turned as she told him. "This is the last thing we do, and we're done, period."

"Of course, i'm a man of my word." Ironwood said without a hint of care for the world before he went down the stairs as he told Roman. "Roman, let's go!"

The three went out of the garment factory. While Roman got into Ironwood's car with him, Emerald and Winston have got into Emerald's own midnight blue Nightshade. "Take us to the FIB building - parking lot enterance." The gorilla faunus said. The green-hair bodyguard did just that as she drove her car toward the parking lot enterance of the FIB building. As they drove down the road, she ask the handicapped genius.

"So, you got any idea how we'll do this, scope it out?" Emerald asked.

"Not really, but I thought we'd start by finding a way into the building." Winston explained.

"We're going in through the parking lot?"

"No, no, no. We're waiting for someone to come out of it - a janitor."

"Alright. How's that going to get us in?"

"Well, the janitors are all on temp contracts - they get replaced when their backs go, or they ask for a day off, so we find one of these guys, we turn him and that's our in."

"Okay. There a particuler guy?"

"I'm in the temp company's database right now. Found a guy about to clock off. Got the file here... lemme see... Tukson Logan Couger... license plate: 8U1KA80. We'll follow him and see what we think. He should be coming out soon." Both Emerald and Winston waited for a bit at the enterance before they see the first car. But however, this car wasn't the one they were looking for and the license plate was 27BAT939. "This is not the car we're looking for."

"So what you think about this whole messed up situation?" Emerald asked.

"I think they'll either kill you after this is done, or keep you doing these stupid jobs until they don't have to kill you, because someone else has done it for 'em."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Emerald comment before a 2nd car came out of the parking lot enterance. However, the 2nd car wasn't the one either as its license plate was BD1933TRS, just as the green-hair bodyguard ask. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do? We do the job. Maybe you can delete the files when you're inside of the doing whatever else you're doing." Winston suggest. "That might be a way out."

"Yeah, well, a way out is exactly what I need."

That was when a third car came out. However, this wasn't the one either as its license plate was TAMC356. "Not our guy." Winston comment as he resume speaking to Emerald. "It's hard to get motivated on a job without financial incentive."

"You can't put a price on freedom." Emerald said in a mocking Ironwood-like voice.

"That squr won't be there for the crew. I'm gonna ask Mr. Ironwood for a budget. Maybe the leftover cash from the Pineman score. We need something."

"Yeah, see what you can do."

That was when the fourth car came out, but it came out with the same result like the previous ones as the license plate was 15SDM862. Decide to wait for a while longer, that was when the 5th car, a red-colored car, came out and this one has the license plate: 8U1KA80. "That's the one." Winston said. With that statement, Emerald drove her Nightshade all while she was following Tukson's car behind as the gorilla faunus told her. "Stay behind him, but don't let him see you."

As they were silently following him in Emerald's midnight blue Nightshade, Emerald herself ask Winston. "So what's gonna happen when this guy gets wherever he's goin'?"

"He's gonna get his severance package." Winston answered.

"Hmm, I can't tell if that's some creepy euphemism, or a plain statement of fact." Emerald said as she snarked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Deciding not to ask anymore... already disturbing questions, Emerald drove her blue Nightshade as it silently follow Tukson's red car down the road like she was some kind of stalker or those annoying Paparazzi people who have nothing to do with their lives. Once they've gone to one of the traffic lights that were red at the moment, Winston spoke. "I just spoke with Agent Ironwood. We've got the budget to pull this off."

"Good." Emerald comment before she ask Winston. "Come on, what do we do when he gets home? What do we need from him?"

"We need cooperation. And maybe his overalls and an ID."

"And if he don't cooperate?"

"You know what it's like to clean up shit for James Ironwood? He'll cooperate."

They continue to follow him in Emerald's Nightshade silently until he then suddenly turn to the left and they see him parking into a driveway of a apartment building before Tukson got out of his car. Emerald got out of her car and silently followed the Couger Faunus himself to his apartment before she enter his apartment room and spoke to him as she see him with a beer. "You got another of those, Tukson?"

"... Who are you?" Tukson asked.

"Just someone with your best interests at heart." Emerald said as she then told him. "I'll fill your pocket with money and all you gotta do is take a little vaction."

"Hey, I work two jobs, man." Tukson said as he joked. "I'll take any break I can get."

"Good."

"Hey, you want a beer?"

"Nah, i'll just take the overalls. Oh, and your ID."

"It's in there." Tukson said as he toss the duffal bag to Emerald.

"Oh, and Tukson, I probably don't need to say this, but you don't play ball, i'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do. Enjoy your beer."

"Whatever." Tukson said as he shrug at this while Emerald left his apartment room before he drank his beer. After she got out of the apartment room, the red eyes human ran back to her Nightshade and got back in.

"Succesful?" Winston asked.

"Oh, yeah." Emerald answered.

"We gotta go back to my office." Winston said. Emerald drove her Nightshade back toward Winston's garment factory. As she drive down the road, the gorilla faunus made a comment. "That was easy."

"Guess you were right. James Ironwood is a shitty boss." Emerald comment.

"Hey, I called Weiss while you were in there. She's coming to meet us."

"Yeah, uh huh. What do we need her for?"

"Grunt work. Information gathering."

"What information?"

"The plans to the office. There ain't any digital copies, or if there are, i'm not clever enough to find them. The architect is Vale based, so I thought Weiss could tail him, take a hard copy."

"Sound complicated. You sure you need these plans?"

"Yeah, I do, if i'm going to find a way to bypass a couple of few hundred million dollars worth of government security."

"100 Millions? They blew that much?"

"Government contract. License to steal." Once they've got to the parking lot of the garment factory, they see a familiar white Bufflo S sitting in one of the parking spaces of the lot. "Ah, she's already here."  
Emerald got out of her midnight blue Nightshade, through the doors, walked up the stairs, and entering Winston's office, where Weiss was waiting, as she mutter to herself about her problems. "Fuck... argh..."  
"Hey, what's the problem dog?" Weiss asked.

"James Fucking Ironwood." Emerald answered.

"Of course it's James Fucking Ironwood." Weiss deadpan while still being was honest about it. "It's always James Ironwood."  
"That is not strictly true." Winston said as he enter his office before he enter his backroom. "It's either James Ironwood, or Ruby, or the Townley family, it's always one of them."

"Yeah, that's true, it is always one of them." Emerald said as she sat down on the sofa before she then told herself of what she is basically she is on the outside. "I'm a sexy hip fuck with a horrible family, even worse friends, and a younger insane hybrid step sister who's a running the family business." The green-haired bodyguard then spoke to Weiss. "I told you, Weiss, I ain't a good role model, period."

"Yeah, whatever, dog." Weiss said as she doesn't care of what Emerald is. "It's either this or dealing dimebags. The bullets come crackin' at your ass either way."

"Yeah, thanks."  
"We need find to out something about this FIB building." Winston said as he came out of the backroom. "A weakness, or a way in. Next time, I meet a morally destitude, toally delusional, highy corrupted government agent, I hope he's a nice one."

"Man, I'm not going in that motherfucker by myself." Weiss said as she sat down on the sofa with Emerald.

"No, no, no. Nobody is going in." Winston said as he then explained it to them. "We need to do some recon, we need a little more information."

"Shit."

"I need the architectural plans but they're not online anywhere. So i'm going to need paper copies. Now, the architect's name Chipperson Peterson. This was his first big commission and the office is down in Alleyway City."

"... Alright, Weiss." Emerald said as she told the chimera faunus. "You go tail him for a while and then we'll talk."

"Alright, dog, I got you." Weiss said as she then got up from the sofa and left the office of the garment factory, before Emerald got up as well.

"Try not to hurt yourself." Emerald told Winston as she left.

"Well... good, good, good." Winston said as Emerald left his office. The gorilla faunus was thinking up of something...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's various comic reference at the waiting point of the chapter. Also, I manage to find out how many chapter I got for this story and it's just between 9 to 11 chapters left. So we're getting closed. Also, if you're possible wondering why it is taking me so long to write the 14th chapter of Meet your Monstie, Lute? I think it is maybe my laziness or something.


	52. Mission 51: Architectural

After she walk out of the garment factory, Emerald got an incoming call from Weiss before she answered it. " _Hey, Emer, it's Weiss, man, i'm following the architect._ "

"Alright, don't fuck it up." Emerald said.

" _Alright._ " With that statement, Weiss hang up.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Weiss was located at the moment...]

After putting away her scrollphone, Weiss walk into the construction site before she was stop by one of the workers. "Hey stupid! You can't be here without a hardhat!" The worker grab a hardhat that was not being used in his office and toss it to the chimera faunus.

"Yeh. Thanks a lot." Weiss thanked the worker as she put on the hardhat before she see the architect, Chipperson Peterson, getting out of his car.

"Site inspection! Architect on site!"

As he walk down the construction site, Weiss silently follow him, making sure that she is getting no attention from no one on the site.

"Anything we need to be worried about?"

"The only thing we're worried about is you changing the plan again." "There's always scope for improvement."

"Always is."

When he went up to the constructing building on a elevator, Weiss used another elevator to go, which took a while, before she've reach her destination and took cover behind a corner as she listen to him talking to two another workers.

"Oh, look. It's the great artiste." "Study 'em, and study 'em hard."

"I was gonna wipe my ass on 'em."

"That's the engineer's plans. Mine, you treat like a religious text, remember?"

Weiss then resume following him silently when he resume walking down the building that was being constructed before they were in a secluded spot as she sneak up on him and kick him down to the floor against his back, knocking him out cold. The chimera faunus then grab the briefcase on the floor and left the building through the same elevator from before and then leaving the construction site without anyone noting what is going before she break the glass of a BeeJay and rewired it to turn the engine on and drove to the garment factory. As she drive down the road, she was listening to a music on the radio called Idiot - Wavves:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF5RMykD5Ng&t=0s&index=75&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP))

[Laugh, I bet you laugh

I bet you laugh right behind my back

I won't ever die

I'll go surfing in my mind

I'm not supposed to be a kid

But I'm an idiot

I'd say I'm sorry

But it wouldn't mean shit

Ahhh, my skull just cracked I

didn't bother listening to the rest

I won't ever die

I'm a hero in my mind

I'm not supposed to be a kid

But I'm an idiot I'd say I'm sorry

But it wouldn't mean shit

But it wouldn't mean shit

But it wouldn't mean shit

Shit

But it wouldn't mean shit]

Once she got to the parking lot of the garment factory and parked the BeeJay, Weiss got out of the SUV with the briefcase with the plans in it in her hands, enter the factory, and run up the stairs before entering Winston's office, where Winston and Emerald were waiting.

"Ah."

"What's cracking?" Weiss said.

"Hey, you got 'em?" Emerald asked.

"Of course I do, homie." Weiss said before she give the briefcase to Winston. "Here." "Thank you." Winston said as he thanked Weiss before he took the briefcase to the planning board.

"So... all good?" Emerald asked after she got up from the sofa.

"Sure, homie." Weiss answered before she ask. "So is this shit for real? We just gonna rob the FIB and be allow to walk by your boys like that?"

"Yeah, I don't fucking know. Probably not." Emerald answered as she ask the gorilla faunus. "Alright, Winston, what you got?"

"I don't know quite yet. Give me a minute, i'm not a fucking computer." Winston said as he was thinking in his genius brain... until the lightblub went brightly on as he made some idea and start chuckling at this. "Oh... Oh... Oh, maybe I am." The handicapped genius comment to himself before he spoke to the two women and told them. "Here's what I think... we have 2 options. The new security software goes into containment mode in case of emergency, you know err, earthquakes, mudslides, other acts of god. So, we can plant some fire bombs. They go bang! The emergency calls goes out. We hijack it. Show up as firemen, and then we grab the containment drive. Or... we could hack the system on site. We'll go in by... by air. Hope we don't run into too much physical resistance."

"... Sound relaxing..." Weiss deadpan before she then sum up what are their two current options they have. "Either bombing an office run by a divison of corrupt government psychos or, defeating one of the world's most complex security system using our worthless-ass ninja skills, huh?"

"Yeah..." Emerald comment about Weiss' statement as she joked of choosing their 2 options. "Eenie meenie miney mo."

Winston explain to Emerald the basic plans of their two options. "If you favor the fire bomb, the containment drive option, you'll go in with that janitor's ID you picked up. It'll be at night, when most of the workers are off. You mop the place, and plant the bombs where we need 'em."

"Seriously? I gotta mop?"

"Yeah, yeah - you really do. They'll clock you on the cameras if you're play acting. You also need a fire truck to show up in when the bombs go off, and a getaway car stashed in a quiet place near the Bureau, so you can torch the truck and get out. The car doesn't have to be anything special, there shouldn't be any heat."

"What about the other way... with the, ah, ninja skills?"

"You choose that route, you won't be using the janitor's gear, but we had to cover all the bases. Your FIB paymasters will have to provide you with a chopper and a pilot. You fly way up above the building, parachute in, and gain access through the roof here. You'll need to be armed to the teeth mind you, just in case shit goes down."

"Mopping or parachuting. Wow, you're making this choice really difficult." Emerald snarked as Winston resume explaining.

"Ironwood has given us the left over money the Pineman job to pull this mission, the crew willl be paid out of there. We keep the change." After Winston was done explaining to her, Emerald choose the rooftop choice and the three crew member from before; Sombra, Avira, and Reaper. "Okay, that all good to you? We are robbing the FIB here."

"Yeah."

"And we have a winner." Winston deadpan before he told them. "I'll make the arrangement and call you when we're ready."

"Alright, shit, hit me." Weiss said as she left the office.

"You know um..." Winston said to Emerald as he then told her. "I'm still looking in that Union Depostory gig. It's real interesting, but I don't know if we can do without you-know-who."

"Ah, well... as long as she can't do it without us." Emerald said before she left hs office. After she got out of the factory building, she got a text message from Mevlin, concern of a certain Greenfield...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And... done! Hope you people are happy about it.


	53. Mission 52: Legal Trouble

Emerald enter Mevlin's office... only to see Ozpin and his assistance Ciel are there. "Good to see you, Slick!" Ozpin said.

"Ozpin... what the hell are you doing here?" Emerald asked.

"It's over. Emerald." Ciel said.

"You done good, kid. You kept this bullshit long enough to help me pull the trigger a fantastic insurance payout when the plug is pulled." Ozpin said. "I love you. You're... you're like my spirit sister now."

"... Where's Mevlin?" Emerald asked.

He's out getting the negatives, the film, whatever the fuck it is." Ozpin said. "The last dinosaur in town is about to get fossilized."

"What are you talking about?"

Ozpin just sighed in annoyance before he told her. "Look, the movie's nearly done, so if the plug is pulled now, the investors, meaning us, get a massive insurance payout. Meanwhile, I can use that to get other shareholder, the old bastard's idiot son, to agree to tear this relic down and let me redevelop the area for condos. And in this economy, the city's gonna let me tax free. I might even get some rebates." Emerald just look at him with hatred in her eyes as she listen to him. "It is a brillant thing and it is all thanked to you, and Ciel's eye for the details of the insurance policy."

That was when Mevlin came into his office, with the film in his left arm, as he told Emerald. "Emerald! They're fucking with us! The suits! And they don't even wear suits! Wolves in turd's clothing!"

"Try not to take it too badly, Mr. Bookman." Ciel said as she got up from the chair.

"Were you ever a human being?" Mevlin said.

"Look, people used to like films, now they like what? Videoing themselves beating off on their scrollphones. Don't blame me." Ozpin said as he spoke with sarcasm in his tone of voice. "I'm a very spiritual person. I feel badly about this, but evolution is evolution. Ladies and Gentlemen. Ciel. Namaste."

"Can I take the film now, Mr. Bookman?" Ciel asked. "My plane will leave in 25 minutes."

"Can't we do something? At least let me finish the picture?" Mevlin asked. "Then closed the place down."

"I'm afraid our timetable doesn't allow for that." Ciel answered as she grab the film from his hands. "Goodbye, Mr. Bookman."

With that statement, Ciel left Mevlin's office. "Where the hell is she going with that movie?" Emerald asked confused, but somehow, she knew and feared it the worst.

"She is taking the only copy offshore, somewhere nice and discreet." Ozpin said before he made a comment. "Analong! God, it's certainly got its complication..."

"Emerald, can you do something?" Mevlin ask Emerald.

"No, she can't do anything, pal." Ozpin said as he told them. "It's an inevitability!" Then he made a meditation pose used by yogi.

"A inevitability? Inevitability you say?" Emerald said in an anotherwise calm, yet pissed tone of voice at the same time before she walk up to Ozpin as she then told him off due to his betrayal. "Fuck! That! Fuck inevitability! AND FUCK YOU!" The green-haired bodyguard shouted in anger before she then use her leg to kicked him right in the childrens which would have made Ruby proud about that as the man with glasses then knee over in extreme pain as he was a wass. "I'm a producer! NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY FILM!" She shouted in anger as she ran out of the office and building before the red-eyes human got into her midnight blue Nightshade and drove out of the studio to chase after Ciel and get her film back from her. As she drove down the road at dangerously high speeds, she got an incoming call from the man in his 50s before she answer it.

" _Slow it down, slick. You're not thinking._ " Ozpin said in an now _pissed_ tone of voice.

"Hey, i'm a producer. I'm producing the goods." Emerald retorted as she continue to drive down the road at reckless speeds.

" _Don't do it, slick. Think. She's got a police escort, she's on the way to my own personal hanger, security at the airport work for me._ "

"I just wanna get the film back before she does anything rash with it."

" _Ciel's highly strung. She's not going to stop and talk it out with a deranged killer chasing after her._ "  
"Hey! That ain't who I am... today. Look, I don't wanna hurt anyone, I just wanna get my movie."

" _Slow down and use your goddamn brain, woman. Fun time is over._ " Ozpin threaten.

"Well, go fucking screw yourself then." Emerald retorted before she hang up on him as she drove down the road at high speeds before she took a shortcut as she jump from a higher road and onto the road below as she saw Ciel driving down recklessly. "What she's up to?" She ask herself as the green-haired bodyguard chase her before the police escort join aside her.

" _Mrs. Soliel, please calm down. We're here to escort you to the hanger._ "  
Emerald and Ciel's police escorts, unintentionally, chase down Ciel as they went through the enterance of the airport and went pass the hanger.

" _You went pass the hanger!_ "

Emerald and the police chase down Ciel before the panicking woman nearly avoiding a semi-truck, causing the tanker truck to topple over and crash into one of the police car, causing a big explosion. "Who! Holy shit! Fuck!" The green-haired bodyguard said in shocked as she continue to chase the woman driving like a complete maniac down through the airport as she see one of the pursuing police cars get blown away by a Jet's engines and then exploded.

" _Ms. Soliel, you are in the path of aircraft, this is not a safe place to drive as you endangering yourself and my follow officers._ "

They drive by a fire fighting excise before driving down one of the airstrip as two of the police cars were blown away by landing airliner and exploded. "Shit!" Ciel then drove onto another airstrip as she drive head on towards another landing airplane. "YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!" Emerald shouted as a police car crash into the engine jet, causing both of them of the vehicles to explode and killed both the police officers in the car, and pilots and passengers onboard the plane, before another police car spin out of control.

" _Pull over and stop your car now, Ms. Soliel!_ "

Ciel, however, refused to listen to the cops, drove to the back of Ozpin's personal hanger as Emerald continue to chase her down before she stop, causing the last police car in an attempt to stop but flip over, and got out of the car as she chanted in her madness mantra. "She wants to kill me! She wants to kill me!" The laywer girl said as she ran into the back of the hanger. The green-haired quickly got out of her and chased after her through the hall of the back of the hanger. "SHE'S A PSYCHOPATH!"

"Ciel!"

That was when they enter the hanger. "Stop her! Stop her, she's a killer! Out of my way!" Ciel push aside an aircraft attendant out of the way as she accientally ran toward the jet in front of the spinning turbine turbojet.

"Hey! You can't be here! Stop!"

"STOP! Look out!" Emerald warned Ciel as she realized what's going to happen as she seen in some plenty of flims, but it was too far late as all Ciel could do was scream in sheer terror, dropping the hard copy film, when she was suck in by the jet engine. She, or rather more accurately, what's _left_ of her, as there was nothing left of her except for the blood and tiny shredded pieces to the point that you can easily clean it up with just a mop and bucket of water as it was spray out of the engine. The red-eyes human was just purely _horrified_ of what she just saw before she shook, albert temperory.

"All this mayhem - have nothing to do with me!" Emerald said as she quickly head on over to the hard copy of her film, pick it up, pull out her machine pistol, and use her special ability to shoot the only cop in the hanger, before she ran to the Shamal and got into it as she turn on the engines before she took off from the hanger and flew into the air. She flew through the sky before the heat give up on chasing her. Sighing in relief, the green-haired bodyguard flew back to the Agnes City Interkingdom Airport, knewing that they wouldn't battering a eye looking at the jet, as she dial Mevlin's number before he answered and quoted a quote from one of his own movies.

" _I loved you once, Tony, but there's nothing between us. Now that I know your prefer dictation._ "

"Really? We're doing this? I just watched Ozpin Greenfield's legal counsel get juiced in a jet engine." Emerald said, still horrified by what she saw, as she landed the plane onto the only free remaining airstrip and out of it before she got out.

" _That Ciel woman? Oh, good lord, that's horrible!_ " Mevlin said as he was horrified by that.

"You have no idea. She panicked, went crazy, and ran into it. But I saved the print, so we've still got the movie."

" _You believe that analog thing? It's all digitial - we have backups everywhere. I mean, we're shooting on green screen._ "

"Well, you could have _told_ me." Emerald said as she knew it made the chase, Ozpin's plans, and Ciel's death all for naught.

" _I'm sorry, look, I thought you knew._ " Mevlin said before he told her someting in an attempt to cheer her back up. " _The edit's nearly done, and we've got to get it out... before they can screw us again. I've green-lit a premiere. That will stop them from burying us._ "

"A premiere? For Meltdown?" Emerald said... before she smile up brighty like any clear day with the sun out as she was happy and excited about that. "Okay. Alright. I'll get ready. It was An American Divorce by the way, the movie quote... obviously."

With that statement, Emerald hang up on Mevlin. She was happy and exicted about this, but she knew first-thing-first, she need to rid the evidence of a certain corrupted agent and the evidence of her past as well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap! Man, Ciel's final fate was pretty crappy to say the least. Yeah, I can change it a little bit. Man, that was an easy chapter to write! And I've got it done early! YAY! And don't worry, a certain hybrid will make a return in a few chapters...


	54. Mission 53: The Bureau Raid

Emerald walk into the garment factory and walk up the stairs before she see Winston in his office. "Ah, hello, my friend." He said as he got of what he needed from the building.

"Hey. What are you looking so cool, calm, and collected for?" Emerald asked.

"I guess 'cause i'm not the one who's about to die, based on some inappropriate decision I made a long time ago." Winston deadpan as he grab the box with the important files in his arm.

"Ah, thanks for the moral support. I appreciate it." Emerald snarked before she then told him. "What the fuck ever happened to burying the past, huh? Any fool should be able to turn a new leaf, right?"

"Well, first, your new leaves aren't so different from your previous leaves." Winston explain as he give his crane to Emerald before he open a canister and pour gasoline into his office up until it was out of it. "Seems like they fell from a pretty similiar tree, and second, this is the age of the internet, my old adopted friend. Nothing is forgotten. There are no new leaves. Everything you do and don't do is recorded forever and used to beat you. This is the age of judgement day, every day." The gorilla faunus then told the green-haired bodyguard. "And in revelation of that, I'd say that you've got off pretty lightly, what with all the murders and the thefts, and-" The handicapped faunus said as he was about to get his crane from the red-eyes human, but she didn't give it to him as she spoke him.

"Alright. This straight talking, new, 'tell it like it is' reality guy act?" Emerald asked before she told him. "That ain't working so well for me."

"... In that case, um... you're a pretty decent person despite the thing i've mention before..."

"... That's more like it." Emerald said as she give Winston's crane back to him. That was when Weiss came into the factory.

"Hey, wassup, y'all?" .

"Hey."

"So, what y'all talking about?" Weiss asked

"The internet age..." Emerald answered.

"The interent age?"

"Oh yeah."

"... Man, ain't we got a highly defended federal building to fucking rob?"

"Yes, we do... let's get after it." Emerald said before she and Weiss were leaving the building.

"I'm going to miss this place..." Winston signed as he comment about as he pick up the crate where the files for the biggest plan of the UP score are. "If we are going to do this thing, and maybe take that score... Well I... I guess this has all gott be gone." He comment before he took one last look of the garment factory.

"Alright with the sad goodbyes..." Emerald said as she and Weiss left the building. As soon they have left, they got into Emerald's midnight blue Nightshade and then drove down the road toward the government facility as the green-haired bodyguard herself told the chimera faunus. "Agent Ironwood's set up a base of operation at the MOOSE building off the Gazarra Freeway."

"A'ight. Now let's roll on this thing."  
"Why are you so chipper?"

"Why you so miserable?" Weiss retort.

"Must be an experience thing." Emerald snarked.

"Great. Now that's something to look forward to..." Weiss deadpan at this before she then ask her. "What's the plan again? And please, let it involve someone shooting you for being so goddamn miserable."

"Oh. What is this? Pick on me day?" Emerald snarked before she told her. "Look, I know I am a miserable old bitch, but give me a break. You and Winston. Shit."

"So the plan was feeling sorry for your ass, right? I missed Winston saying that shit, but sure, let's feel sorry for Emerald." Weiss snarked before she made a couple of sarcastic lines. "Rich, dark Emerald. Poor Emerald, who robbed banks and other shits for 10 years then got her slate wiped clean."

"Yeah, yeah."  
"Poor Emerald, whose homiesget into shit with the FIB out of kindness of they own hearts. Put they necks on the line. Man, where's my get out of jail free card, motherfucker?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You know what, Emer? You a real easy lady to identify with, man. Poor me. Poor me. Man, poor me a drink, feras."

"Okay. Okay. I can see. Maybe i've been a little caught up in myself lately."

"A litte? Man, just gimme the plan, okay?"  
"Alright." Emerald then told Weiss the plan again. "Here's the shot: We're taking a chopper up to altitude. Jumping out, and climbing in through the Bureau's skylight. We hit the computer system, that might take a while, so we gotta hold off any resistance." After telling the basic of the plan, the green-hair bodyguard see that they were nearing the MOOSE building. "Alright, we're coming up here. The chopper pilot, Reaper, Avira, and Sombra should be ready. I'll radio in." She did just that. "Guys, are we ready?"

" _Waiting on you._ " Sombra answered.

" _Ready._ " Reaper answered.

" _You say when you say it._ " Avira answered.

"Okay, I need my engineer stationed outside of the building, calling in updates." Emerald said.

" _I'll be on standby, boss._ " Sombra said.

"Hey, here we go, man." Weiss said. "This is on." They came to the MOOSE building.

"Alright, you're Ironwood's pilot, right?" Emerald ask before she told the pilot. "We got to wait until it's late enough, then we move in the chopper."

* * *

 

[Later... at between 1:00 and 3:00 AM at night...]

Soon, Emerald, Weiss, and Reaper got right into the helicopter and took off right into the air and flew toward the jump zone above FIB buiding at full speed. " _Feels weird not having Ruby on the stick._ " The chimera faunus comment about it.

" _Feels okay to me. She might be the better pilot, but i'm less inclined to kill you or kidnapped or randomly sleep with you in your sleep._ " Emerald said.

" _Shit, that ain't what she says._ "  
" _Okay, i'm less inclined to stab you in the face and then do funny things to your corpse._ "

" _That sounds about right._ "

" _Hey, everyone. Quick pep talk. My friend Weiss here, called me out for being an ungrateful bitch on the way over here. I have to admit. I've been remiss. Everyone's being paid on this run, except for me. But it ain't great money for the crazy targets you're drawing on your backs, and there's a good chance this thing won't work at all._ "

It was silence for a bit before Emerald got her answer when Reaper just huffed and told her. " _I took this job, I knew it was going to be like that._ "

That was when Weiss notice something below before he recongize it and told Emerald. " _Hey. Look down there. Winston weren't kidding, he torch the joint._ " The chimera faunus said.

" _Yeah. Makes me think he don't got faith in his own crazy plans._ " Emerald comment before she see they were at the right altitude and in the jump zone and told the pilot. "Hey! Come on. You grab the stick!"

"You got it!" The pilot quickly took control of the helicopter.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Weiss asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm lucky I can even breathe at this altitude." Emerald answered as she put on a parachute pack as she told them. "Let alone calculate the odds of surviving the jump, or the landing, fucking firefights, or whatever else blowback there might be."

"Alright! I shouldn'ta ask." Weiss comment to herself before she told them. "Let's go!"

With that statement alone, both Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper jumped out of the helicopter. They glided down toward the FIB building as they descended through at rapid speeds before they open their parachutes and then landed right on the top of the skylight window of the FIB building. Reaper cut the edge of the window before the chimera faunus removed then the window.

"Great. Better than a elevator." Emerald comment before she jump into the into the inside of the building. Once she got in, Sombra immediately directed the green-hair bodyguard to the server room in the south east corner of the building, but when she find that the door was sealed, she forced to use explosive and got away before the sticky bomb exploded, tripping the alarm, and she immediately went into the server room.

" _The alarm's been tripped._ "

"Yeah, no shit, explosion will tend to do that." Emerald said before she see the terimal. "I'm looking at the terminal."

" _The program you need are on your scrollphone. Connect it to the machine._ " Sombra said.

"They better be." Emerald said as she click on the My Computer tab, next click the External Device, then click on the HackConnect.exe file before matching terminal ID of 40.60.63.48 in the network spew in just the span of 00:57:219, and finally, click on the BruteForce.exe file before she successfully aquired the password of "DEADLOCK", through gaining the access to the teriminal. "Okay, looks like we're in." The green-hair bodyguard said.

" _Good work, start Down &Out.exe and i'll do the rest from here._"

Emerald did just exactly what Sombra have say and clicked on Down&Out.exe, starting the copying and downloading of the files. "Okay, people. We're rewriting history." The red-eyes human said before she left the service room.

" _Security team's been deployed._ "

"Ya hear that?" Emerald ask as she put up her AK47, which she receive a nod from both Weiss and Reaper, before she told them. "Good, we got to hold 'em while this thing completes its process." Soon enough, waves after waves of FIB agents came up to the highest levels of the building and fired upon the 3. However, the dark-skined woman, the chimera faunus, and the masked mercenary just easily hold them off as they effortless killed about a few dozen of FIB agents coming at them with extreme amount of skills and ease (along with special abilities) while it was downloading before the green-haired bodyguard decide to call down the pilot of the helicopter just to be prepared as she told him. "I don't wanna wait on the chopper, bring it down to the building, be ready to go."  
" _Airlift comfirmed. Approaching the tower._ "

The three easily hold off the incoming agents as they just mow them down by a dozen like a lawnmower before the chopper was hovering above the FIB building. "Eh, chopper's here." Weiss said before they finished off the last of them for now as Emerald see that it was now 46% done and 64% left.

" _Holding over the FIB HQ._ " However, this was the pilot's last day walking in the land of the living when, all of a suddenly, an Buzzard Attack helicopter appear upon the scene and fired a rocket at the FIB helicopter, directly hitting it in the tail of the chopper and lost control. " _I'm hit! I'm hit!_ " The pilot tried to bring the spinning chopper back under his control. " _Trying to... bring it... under..._ " Those were the last words of the pilot before the helicopter crashed right into the side of the FIB tower, killing the pilot upon impact.

 _"... The pilot's signal totally dead._ " Sombra told the three of the updated information.

"Fuck. He out." Weiss said.

"Don't worry. We got a backup plan." Emerald said as she remember of how she got into the IAA building for the first time. "Use the harnesses. Rappel from a few floors down." The red-eyes human use her special ability to kill a team of a couple agents with smoke gases before another waves and waves of agents came at them while the downloading was nearly as it was about 96% done.

" _Guys, you there?_ " Sombra asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."  
" _The heli crash caused extensive damage. Explosion went through a couple of floors. Sprinkers brought the fire under control, but be extremely careful._ "

"Alright, got ya."  
" _Download complete. Get the device._ "  
Emerald immediately went back into the teriminal room and got her scrollphone out and put it back in her pocket as she told the two. "Got it! Alright people, let's get out of here." The 3 went down a few floors, killing a couple of more FIB agents along the way down, before they came to the floor with the sprinkler system being on due to the fire. "Hey, we got a problem up here - sprinkler system - can't see anything." The green-hair bodyguard said.

"Man, can a hacker shut it off." Weiss ask the told the Vacuian hacker while Emerald actived her special ability to take down about a few agents down before they took cover.

" _I'm in the system - okay, shutting down fire suppression._ " With that statement alone, Sombra shut down the sprinklers with a mere press of a button.

"That a girl. Whatever we're paying you - you're worth it." Emerald comment as she kill a few more of the FIB agents. The three ran through burning hall of the floor they were on before they came upon the wreckage of the helicopter with the dead body of the pilot inside.

"Fuck!" All Weiss could say at the scene they're looking at.

"Well, he didn't make it." Emerald said, feeling sorry for whoever the family he was part of as he tragically death on the job that he was doing, but put those feelings aside for now due to the situation they were in.

"You sure, man? 'Cause he might be ali-" Before Weiss could even finished her sentence, the floor of the building shook before the wrecked helicopter slip out of the building and fall to the ground before it was absolutely destroyed upon the impact of the ground along with the corpse.

"Nope, he didn't make it." Emerald snarked as the three of them see the helicopter impacting the ground.

"Oh you funny, huh, motherfucker?" Weiss retort before she told her. "Man, let's get the fuck out of here."

"No, we're too high." Emerald said before she explain to the inexperience faunus. "The wind will tie us in a knot, we gotta keep moving. Now come on, let's go."

"Oh man... fuck!" Weiss said to herself. They used the broken part of the floor to slide down right next to the floor below before the 3 move through the floor, continuing to fending off the waves of FIB agents and killing them, while going next to the other floor below as they were doing the same thing before they came up to an broken pair of window in an room that was burning. "We low enough?" The chimera faunus asked.

"Yeah, this'll do." Emerald answered before she told the two. "Set up the rigs."

"Alright, come on."

While Weiss and Reaper were setting up the rigs, Emerald asked Sombra about the situation outside of the FIB building. "What's going on on the outside?"  
" _Ground units, air units, every units on the island is on the way. I don't know if you have the firepower to hold them off. ETA is any minute._ "

"We better get gone before they show up."  
"Let's get the fuck ou of here then!" Weiss said.

"Okay. Let's blow this joint!"

Soon, they slip out of the broken windows before the three then rappel down to the balcony against the FIB tower as they then see the incoming ground units of ACPD. "To the right, man. Look, about every flashing light in the city." Weiss comment.

"It don't look like they're for us, not yet at least." Emerald said as they continue to rappled down the side of the building.

" _An air unit's seen you on the side of the building. Look out, guys._ " Sombra warned.

"Ahh crap. They got a bird."

Soon, they got to the balcony of the FIB building and the 3 quickly took cover behind them as the same Buzzard unleash its minigun on them before Emerald use her AK47 and actived her special ability to kill the pilot, causing the Buzzard to crash into the street down below. "He's gone, dog. Fix the ropes there, and we can get down to the street." Weiss said. The three run to the vantage point before attaching the ropes to the floor of the balcony.

"That's it. Gotta go." Emerald comment.

"No shit. Let's get crackin', man. Unless you're feeling at home in the FIB building." Weiss just snarked at Emerald as they climb down to the street below.

"Hey, you want to side with Ruby? Feel free."  
"Man, I was just fucking with you, dog. Let's do this." They soon drop to the ground and the three head on over to the vantage point while they killed about at least a dozen of FIB agents at the scene, but when they came where the getaway driver was suppose to be at, they didn't see Avira with the getaway vehicle. "Man, I don't see the driver." Weiss comment.

"Or the getaway vehicle." Reaper deadpan.

That was when a red ambulance came up to the scene before the window rolled down and Avira shouted to the three from the passenger side of the window. "Hey! I'm here!"

"Get in the ambulance! Come on!" Weiss said. The three of them didn't waste any time as they got into the ambulance before Avira then drive away from the scene, with no one even battering an eyes as the red ambulance then sneaked away from the crime scene. They've got away from the scene when they're far away enough.

"Okay, we lost 'em." Emerald said as all of them sighed in relief of getting away alive before she told Weiss. "Weiss, we're meeting Winston at your place for a debrief." The green-hair bodyguard then spoke to Avira as he drove the ambulance to Weiss' place. "Hey, that was a good call on the ambulance, Avira."

"I saw what was going on in the Bureau, man." Avira answered as he drove down the road to Weiss' crib. "I wasn't going to drive up in something obvious."

"That's the thinking we pay you to do." Emerald said before she spoke to them. "Woah! Now we're clear, I can probably say, I never expected to make it out of there."

"Yeah, sure, man. We had it covered." Weiss comment.

"Really, it was covered, was it?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Winston had the plan, it was all set up."

"Yeah, we had a plan - hold off the nastiest team of crooked FIB agents in the kindom while the last childrens of the baby boomers pretends he's a hacker? Come on, it was hopeful. And then when the chopper crashed? Man. I thought there was no fucking way. Why you think Winston burned down the business? Hell, why you think i'm doing it for nothing, and these clowns getting paid?"

"My cut's going to me and my husband's kids's college fund, if that's any consolation. A couple of more scores, they're taken care of, and I can think about getting out of the game." Avira said.

"Yeah. Hey, good luck with that." Emerald comment.

"Hey man. Tell 'em you messing with them, Emer." Weiss said.

"Hey, I was semi sorta serious, but joking once you reacted, like that, alright? Chill out."

"Look, man, she was just messing with y'all. It's her get sense of humor. The FIB people who put us to this, they probably goin' pop him anyway to clean up loose ends."

"Avira, the place is up here." Emerald said before she ask him. "Can you ditch the vehicle, and drop this guy where he wants to go?"  
"I'll take care of it." Avira answered as Emerald and Weiss got out of the ambulance before he left with Reaper still onboard.

"Come on in, man, but, don't forget to take your shoes off 'cause Kali get annoyed when people forget." Weiss said as they enter her cribs. Seeing that Kali, wasn't at home for the moment. Winston was sleeping on the floor of the living room before he was startled wake when Weiss slam the door closed.

"Damn! Weiss!" Emerald chuckle as they enter the living room.

"Monty... any longer and I was going to torch this place too." Winston joked, but once he've seriously woken up, he realized what it meant. "Hey. Hey, you did it!"

"We did it!" Weiss said.

"YEAH!!"

"Fuckin' A!"

"Hey, where's my liquor at, dog?" Weiss asked.

"I got it right here..." Winston said as he give the bottle of whiskey to Emerald.

"There you go." Emerald said as she give it to Weiss.

"Man, you maybe a conflicted, hypocritical, self-loathing son of a bitch, dog, but..." Weiss said as she pour the whiskey in three glasses as she give one of them to Emerald. "There's no one else I'd rather rob a Federal building with."

"Amen to that." Winston comment.

"Thanks you, guys." Emerald said

"Cheers!" All three of them as they did a cheer with their glasses before drinking their drinks.

"So... you want another drink?" Winston asked as Emerald put down her glass.

"I think i'd better stay at least a little bit sober. I gotta deal with Roman and Morningwood yet, put things to bed." Emerald said.

"Man you want me to roll with you, dog?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, no. I'd probably better do this alone." Emerald answered. "I mean we did everything. We're all in this together, right? So as long as we all not together, there's nothing they can really do to us."

"Alright, see you dog." Weiss said as she getting another alcohol from the other place in her crib.

"Take care."

"Then it's Ruby and i'm out..."

"Ah, well, we're gonna need Ruby, maybe you should give her a call now." Winston suggest.

"Oh, fuck that." Emerald said. "After I care kind of this shit."  
"Alright, alright. Well, take care of yourself."  
Emerald then left the chimera faunus' crib while Weiss and Winston got drunk till it was hell on earth. Once she've got out of the house, she walk down the street, clearly just thinking of other things, before she decide to dial Roman's number and told the ginger agent when he was connected. "We hit the Bureau for you, Roman. I'm done."

" _Yes, I saw that._ " Roman said before he told her something else. " _Meet me at the Katz Center and i'll debrief you._ "

"I'm out, Roman. From now. Done."

" _I appreciate that. I'm trying the best for you, but... but you and Ruby attacking Yellowstorm... repeatly... it doesn't help._ "  
"That's Ruby's thing."  
" _Whoever's thing it is, it's unauthorized and it's dumb. They've been sniffing around my office. We really need to talk._ "

"Really?" Emerald just sighed in utter annoyance at this predictment before she told Roman. "Alright, alright. I'll come to the Katz Center. FUCK!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, we got over 100 comments of this story and this story alone is in now 5th place of my stories with the most hits, replacing TGATW Omakes (thanks god. I considered TGATW my old shame). Man, I thought I wasn't gonna finished this chapter on time, but look like I did.


	55. Mission 54: The Wrap Up

Once she have gotting to the Katz Center, after sleeping for a couple of hours until it was the morning, Emerald got out of her midnight blue Nightshade and run up to one of the lookout points on the rooftops before she see Roman and spoke to him. "Ah... see? Roman, that's why we're such great friends, huh? 'Cause we're old school, we like old fashioned things; newspaper, celluloid... good guys, bad guys."

"We're friends?" Roman asked as he threw away the newspaper.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me?" Emerald said. "We did what you said. Right? Got those people off your back? Now, you're gonna do like you said and cut me loose. Right?"

"Thing are not gonna work out quite that way. There's a bit of a problem." Roman answered... before someone else join in the conversation.

"That's correct, Roman." Ironwood said as he came in with his right-hand man Qrow.

"James, I told you I would handle this!"

"Oh! Because you've handle everything so fucking well haven't you?!" Ironwood shouted in aggression, revealing his true color to them as a aggressive, easily angered, and remorseless man who will kill anyone who stand in his way, as he told off Roman.

"Alright, I admit things have been a little unorthodox-" Roman said before he was suddenly interrupted by Ironwood's angry shout.

"UN-FUCKING-ORTHODOX?! YOU'VE RUINED MY CAREER!" Ironwood angrily shouted at the both of them. "Agent Qrow! Arrest these men and both of them!"

Roman just mumble in annoyance at Ironwood's stupidity as he wonder why this _idiot_ was put in charge? Emerald then spoke. "Woah! Woah! You fuckin' kiddin' me? Arrest me for what?!"

"For multiple counts of every FUCKING CRIME UNDER THE GODDAMN SUN!" Ironwood yelled in anger as he pull out his large revolver and Qrow pull out his pistol while Emerald pulled out her twin machine pistols. "Why? BECAUSE-"

"'Cause you don't want me to testify in court!" Emerald said as she correctly deduce of the reason for Ironwood to either arrest her. "About our various business dealings, right?"

"AGENT QROW! ARREST THEM NOW!" Ironwood shouted orders to Qrow.

"Agent Qrow, you'll do no such thing." Roman calmly said as he pull out his own gun on them before he then told off his own boss. "Now James, we agreed to speak to Emerald. To try and explain things to her like reasonable people. Not this! Thos cause problem for all of us, you idiot!"

"FINE! Then put your gun down and we'll talk."

"After you, buddy."

"Come on, where's the trust?"

"You can do better than that." Emerald told him off.

"... They know or think they know that i'm the one that was behind the incident." Ironwood then reluctantly said.

"Uh-huh, and now you want me to clean up your mess again?" Emerald said. "Right? Before I end up at the bottom of the ocean. Fuckin' good luck with that."

That was when a small group of IAA agent, lead by a man known as Agent Port, suddenly drop on them before Port told them. "Put the weapons down. Fun time is over. We're got you. Anti-Vale activity."

That was when a team of FIB agents suddenly appear. "Put your weapons down! All of you!" Said the leader of the FIB team, a young-looking man with purple-colored bob cut-style hair.

"Who the fuck are you with?!" Ironwood asked.

"With me!" Qrow answered before Ironwood aimed his gun at him with a pissed look on his face.

"You fuckin' rat! I knew you didn't have the balls for this!" Ironwood angrily shouted. "For the goddamn fucking record! I'M A GODDAMN PATRIOT!"

"Put the weapon down-" Agent Port said before he was interrupted by Ironwood.

"FUCK YOU!" Ironwood yelled angrily at the old IAA agent. "We all know you Agency boys are ball deep in a pilot to drive up your funding BY ANY MEANS NECESARY!"

" _PUT THE GUNS DOWN, GENTLEMEN!_ " Said the pilot of the Buzzard Attack Helicopter as he suddenly appear right in front of them.

"Oh fuck, it's Yellowstorm!" Emerald said as she knew this is gonna suck before one of the FIB rouge agents then shot Ironwood right in the same goddamn leg who in return shot a hole in Qrow's head, killing him instantly, and everything in hell was unleashed.

"Bullshit..." Emerald said as she and Roman got into a three-way gunfight with the IAA, a FIB team of rogue agents, and Yellowstorm.

" _Emer, this your frequency?_ " Roman asked before he told her while she've killed one of the Yellowstorm mercenaries before they were seperated when the same Buzzard crashed right in between them. " _Let's RV at the end of the walk, top of those stairs._ "

"I ain't going anywhere, Roman, until some more of these guys kill each other." Emerald said as she killed one of the rogue FIB agents before she see another Buzzard attack helicopter in the air and it was aiming at her. "FUCK!" The green-haired bodyguard quickly cover behind a pillar while the pilot was shooting the Buzzard's minigun at her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, BITCH!" A shot was heard before the bullet went through the pilot's own skull, killing him instantly and causing the 2nd Buzzard to crash today, causing Emerald to wonder who did it.

"What... THE FUCK?!"

"HEY!" Emerald look over... to see that her savior was none other than _Ruby_ of all people as she shouted over to her. "If anyone's gonna kill you, sis, it's going to be me!"

"Oh! You here to finished the job, Rubes?" Emerald asked.

"Nah, nah, nah. I'm just here for the opportunity." Ruby answered before she told her. "Now run!" The insane halfbreed then use her high-powered sniper rifle with her skills to kill about all five of the rogue FIB agents in a quick sucession with ease.

" _You know how much attention you'll get if I go down today?_ " Roman said before he then told Emerald through the radio as he fired a shot at Agent Port, killing him instantly. " _We're good. Moving up on the reflecting pool. Get down here, Emerald._ "

Emerald run down to where Roman with her Combat MG as she first killed three rogue FIBs, one more rogue FIB, the three Yellowstorm mercenaries attempting to shoot Ruby, taking down the 3rd Buzzard today, a few more Yellowstorm mercenaries before she ask the ginger agent. "So tell me, Roman, who are these Bureau men trying to kill us?" The red-eyes human asked.

" _They're a corrupt division - either gone rogue or on the IAA payroll._ " Roman answered.

"I thought you were the corrupt division?"

" _Corrupt?! Only a little. Definitely below average._ "

Emerald just rolled her eyes at that before Ruby spoke on the radio with sadist glee at this. " _They'll be bringing bodies outta here by the truckloads._ "

"More Yellowstorm? Are you kidding me?" Emerald said to herself before she head over to the vantage point where Roman is.

" _What happens to Ironwood? Is Roman going to pop him at the water cooler today?_ " Ruby snarked as she joked.

" _I'm not popping James, Monty! I'll get close to him, and i'll try to control him. That's if we get out of here alive._ "

Emerald finished running down the stairs as she kill a couple of Yellowstorm with her Combat MG as Ruby asked. " _What're Yellowstorm doing at this party?_ "

" _You tell me! You're the one hitting their planes, trains, and boats!_ "

" _Just trying to earn a dime._ "  
" _Well, your dime put us on their rader. And I don't know how we're going to get off it!_ "

Emerald quickly join up with Roman as she killed a few more FIB rogue agents. "I always said I'd check out the Katz Center!" She snarked causally at the situation they were in as she killed a couple of more Yellowstorm, defending the ginger agent, while Ruby killed a few more of the Yellowstorm. Seeing that most of them are now dead, the insane halfbreed then told the two.

"They're done! I got to get out before someone clocked my chopper." Ruby said through the radio before she left the scene.

"Hey, thanks Rubes." Emerald said as she took out the pilot of the 4th Buzzard today before it then crashed into the ground.

" _This is our shot! I'm making a run for the parking lot!_ " Roman said through the radio. Emerald quickly run to the parking lot where he was before she actived her special ability and killed 4 of the Yellowstorm before her special ability ran its limit and deactived on it own to recharge as she then killed off the remaining three Yellowstorm in the parking lot with the assistance from the ginger agent. "This many bodies, there'll be cars in the lot." He comment before he told the dark-skinned woman. "Put as much dirt between you and this place as you can. And do not contact me until you're absolute sure you're clear."

Once she've finished the last remaining three, Emerald quickly head over to her Nightshade before Ruby spoke to him. " _Cleo, before you disappear, we need to have a conversation._ "

"So conversate." Emerald deadpan.

" _Not here. Meet me behind the pawn shop at Morning Wood._ "

Emerald rolled her eyes before she heard a familiar sound in the air and then took one of her two machine pistols out before she shot the pilot in the head, taking down the _5th_ Buzzard of today now, and got into her car as she finally drove away from the Katz Center, getting away from anymore prying eyes. She drive down until she parked behind the pawn shop, where she Ruby, and got out of her car as she was trying to get out her pakc of cigerettes while she spoke to her step sister. "Well, that was fun." The green-hair bodyguard deadpan as she went to the insane halfbreed before she manage to find her pack of cigerettes.

"What are you doin' smokin', huh?" Ruby said as she grab the pack from Emerald's hand and toss it over herself. "No, no, no. That's bad for ya, don't you know, huh?"

"Yeah well, maybe it's got a little something to do with being caught in the middle of 3-way fire fight between two government agencies and a private militia." Emerald deadpan at her step sister. "Y'know, it gets me a little stressed out."

"Okay, but we need you alive, sis. I mean, y'know at least for now. Unless... of course... you have another surprise for me? Huh? Maybe somethin' to do with another... inappropriate friendship?"

"Yeah that wasn't exactly Roman's fault..."

"No. No. He's just a friendly friend of a corrupted government agency looking to further his career by dealing with an equally corrupt, and full to the fucking brim with bullshit low rent hood."  
"Listen Ruby. I've been meaning to thank-"

Ruby then spoke in a mock Emerald voice as she told her. "Oh yeah i've been meaning... yeah i've been meaning to tell ya, y'know... what, homie? What have you been meaning to tell me? Huh? That you stabbed me in the back? Or that you were, and always be, a worthless wetch who deserved to be put under? CLEAR AS FUCKING DAY!"

"Yeah?! THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU COME BACK FOR?!" Emerald shout angrily at Ruby as she asked.

"Oh, you know why..."

Emerald thought about... and slowly realized it. "Oh no. No, no."

"One. Last. Score." Ruby said before she told her adopted sister. "And if it goes good... guess what? I don't have to put a little bullet in your head. BUT! If it goes bad... oh, that's okay too, because then you and I get to go to hell. And I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, tormenting you."

"Well, I guess it's on then."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Call Winston. Let's go. On speaker phone!"

Emerald did just that before she spoke to Winston. "Hey. It's me."

" _I know. How'd it go?_ " Winston asked.

"Just fabulous." Emerald deadpan before she told him. "Ran into an old friend. Matter of fact she saved my ass."

" _Ooh, we're all friends now? I suppose a group hug's out of the question?_ " Winston asked as he chuckle at that.

"She want to uh... still go on the final victory tour."

" _... Alright. When it look like it's a go, i'll contact you. And remember this ladies... if we pull this off, we will be making history. Sordid, nasty, depraved history, but history nonetheless._ "

With that statement, Emerand hang up. "Alright. There. Ya happy?" She asked.

"Fucking thrilled." Ruby answered... before she then give her one last threat message. "Don't forget, sis. I'm keeping my eye on you." With that, the insane halfbreed left.

"Yeah..." Emerald said. However, she knew that Ironwood want to get rid of her due to Ruby being uncontrollable. All she could now is hope that they get out of this game alive...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, the first part of the chapter is messy, but that is because I had an crappy morning today. Uuuhhh... I just don't want to say it. And finally! RUBY IS BACK, BITCHES! WOO! But the next chapter is going to be long as well. *groan*


	56. Mission 55: Blake Down

Weiss was just minding her own business in the living room until she got a text message from Trifa, a spider faunus who no longer living in the hood no more, telling her that Sun have set Blake up with the Dallas, who are holding the cat faunus hostage at some old sawmill. The chimera faunus was conflicted; On the one hand, Blake was her friend and she was the daughter of the woman who properly raise her, but on the other hand, she feels that she spends all her time getting the cat faunus out of trouble. She sat down on the couch to think about it, but she was in so much thought that she didn't notice Kali entering the living room and speak to her. "Are you alright, Weiss?"

Weiss was startled by her before she told her. "Umm, yeah, i'm just fine. Just... thinking of things..." She answered.

"... What's wrong exactly?" Kali asked as she sat down with Weiss on the sofa.

"Well, ummm, it's about your daughter, Blake..."

"She got set up by Sun and taken hostage by the Dallas."

"Yeah, th- Wait, how did you know?"

Kail gave Weiss a half-lidded stare to her. "Because she's Blake, my daughter."

"Oh, okay. Fair enough." Weiss comment.

"So why you were thinking about it?"

"On the one hand, I feel like i'm just speading some of my time saving her huge ass, but..."

"But?"

"She's my friend and also your daughter, since you're technially the one who raise me. Man, I just don't know anymore."

Kail was silence... before she smile as she then told her. "You know, Weiss. I've raise you so that you can have a better life since you were so innocent back then, but, well, as you know, reality is a bitch where you least expected." Weiss grunted in argeement with her. "But you know what? Just please go to my daughter and get her out of trouble of her own... incompetent. Just do it for me." Weiss was silent as she thought about it... before she got up from the sofa since, she figured, that she owned Kali as she was the one who raise her like she was her own daughter. "Don't worry, Ms. B. I'll save her incompetent ass." With that said, the chimera faunus head out of the house and got into her Bufflo S before she started the engine, reverse onto the road, and drove toward the sawmill. As she drive down the road, she dial Winston's number before he pick it up.

" _Weiss, what's up?_ " Winston asked.

"So, man, i'm in a bit of a bad situation. My girl Blake got set up. I think she up near Pineman Bay at some sawmill with some Dallas." Weiss explain before she ask him. "Could you, like, do some computer magic and look into it? Is that possible at all?"

" _Should be, i've got a backdoor into the Pineman Bay police network left over from the score we did up there. Give me a second... hold on... yes..._ "

"So what's it say?"

" _Hmm... this must be it - there are older reports of a weed operation being run by an faunus gang - the files got buried so, i'm guessing they paid off the cops._ "

"They growing weed up there?"

" _Growing it in the hills, most likey. But they might be packing and shipping it out of this sawmill. I'd expect a fair few of them up there._ "

"Shit. Then i'ma need some help. Can you tell Emer and Ruby to meet me up there?" Weiss asked.

" _They still ain't getting along that well._ "

"Tell 'em it's for me, and it's serious. Thanks, man." Weiss said before she hang up. As she drive down the road, she was listening to an music on the radio called Unknown Hinson -Save Me From Myself:

　

[Got a full tank in my truck-boat-truck

Got me a case,

I'm party liquor'd up

I'm a wild ass

Yeah-yeah I'm wild as hell I told

Crystal: "Bitch we're through, you can look for my name on the evening news"

Cause I'm a wild ass

Yeah-yeah I'm wild as hell (Wild as hell)

I got a dumbass granny and a bastard son

I love drinking and driving, and shooting my gun

You see me crossing that yellow line

Get off the damn road

The road is mine (The road is mine)

Somebody

Save me from myself Save me from myself

If you see my wild ass coming

Awwww hell You better save yourself

Cause I'm a wild ass

I'mma punching on the gas

Gotta have more speed

Gonna take another drink

Got my wild ass weed

I'm a wild ass

Yeah-yeah I'm wild as hell

But look'er there a road block waiting up ahead

The sheriff wants me alive or dead

Cause I'm a wild ass

Yeah-yeah I'm as wild ass

I got a prison record and nothing to lose

I'll shoot any damn thing that moves

I got my truck-boat-truck in cruise

I live for speed Bullets, and booze

I win you lose

Somebody

Save me from myself

Save me from myself If you see my wild ass coming

Awwww hell

You better save yourself (Wowwwww!)

Somebody

Save me from myself

Save me from myself

Save me from myself

Save me from myself

Cause I'm a wild ass I'm wild as hell

Cause I'm a wild ass I'm wild as hell]

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E56Us7FGR2A))

 

She drive down the road toward the sawmill for just a few minutes until she see that Emerald and Ruby were there before she parked her car and got out to meet up with them.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why you'd invite this stoolie, huh?" Ruby angrily asked before she snarked at Emerald. "We want Blake to be rescued, not sold to the Feds."

"Give it a rest, asswipe." Emerald bit back.

"Man, would y'all two shut the fuck up?" Weiss told them in annoyance as she felt it was two children in grown-upbodies bricking with each other before she grab the biocular from Ruby's hands as she told them. "Now let's take a look at this place, man. Winston said this was some type of big weed storage spot." The chimera faunus look at the sawmill through the biocular.

"Place is crawling with Dallas you know." Ruby said as she spoke to Weiss. "Now, me and you, we don't mind the old gang warfare, but suede bucks over there..." The insane halfbreed then made a mocking whiny Emerald expression.

"Hey, tell Ruby I said 'Bite me'." Emerald deadpan.

"Man, I said shut up..." Weiss said as she continue to look through the biocular at the sawmill. "Now, I see the weed, but where the fuck is Blake?" As if someone higher up was preparing for the chimera faunus to ask that question, she saw Blake being guarded by a few Dallas as they walk down. "Oh shit, there she go..."

"You know what, tell Ruby i'm gonna be up on this hill with my rifle." Emerald said with a very obvious tone of sarcasm in her voice as she walked up to the top of the hill with her rifle. "I don't wanna be anywhere around her when she fucks this whole thing up."

"Classic, classic. She's already planning her escape. Oh fuck." Ruby snarked before she head to the front enterance of the sawmill with her Combat MG to get into assault position as she told the two. "I'm meeting them head on - direct assault."

"Hey, i'ma get in positon." Weiss said as she join up with Ruby.

" _Hey, I got a good vantage - I'll see what I can do up here when the time comes._ " Emerald said. " _Weiss, we'll attack on your signal._ "

"... Alright! Let's this!"

Emerald took down a few Dallas mooks, but Weiss and Ruby charged into the sawmill as they took down most of the first wave of Dallas mooks, about a dozens of them, with the insane halfbreed dealing the most punishment and killing, but also taking the most damage with her Combat MG and her actived special ability.

"Give us the mouthy one, and we'll be gone!" Ruby said as Weiss took out the last mook of the 1st wave. "You got a friend of ours!" However, the three aren't done yet as the second wave of Dallas appeared before the Dallas mooks were added by a few snipers on the rooftops. "Sniper fire!" The psychopathic hybrid shouted as she and the chimera faunus took cover behind two pile of wooden planks.

" _Oh. Now you need me. Hold there, and I'll them take out._ " Emerald said with sarcasm in her voice before she took her aim, seeing an few snipers on the rooftop of the sawmill, and taking out all of them in rapid succession with her rifle and her special ability.

Seeing that Emerald have taking out the snipers on the rooftops, both Weiss and Ruby moved in as they took out the few remaining Dallas mooks of the second wave to get to Blake before the chimera faunus head to where the cat faunus before shot the guard behind his back, killing him, and quickly ran to her friend.

"Eh, I see Blake!" Weiss said as she told the other two through the radio before she spoke to Blake. "Hey, Blake! It's me! We gettin' out of here, dog!"

"Oh! Fancy seein' you here, motherfucker." Blake comment as she got up while the third wave of Dallas mooks appeared.

"Yeah, it's a huge coincidence, huh?" Weiss said with sarcasm in her voice before she told the cat faunus as she took down the first few Dallas mooks down. "Come on, man."

" _Come on, guys, they're here in forces! You got to move!_ " Emerald said as she warned them as the full onslaught of the 3rd Dallas wave hit them head on with Weiss taking out a few more of the mooks.

"They packing 'em in down here, homie!" Blake comment as she took cover behind a pile of logs with Weiss before she notice Ruby. "The crazy girl here, too. Eh, Ruby!"

"Alright, Blake! Let's go!" Ruby said. She and Weiss lead Blake while they fight head on against most of the 3rd wave of about just a few dozen Dallas, with the assistance of Emerald and her rifle, as the insane halfbreed told them. "Cut your losses - let us go!"

"Don't think I owe you 'cause you turned up to this shit." Blake told Weiss.

"Feras, I don't think shit. I'm doing this for my own peace of mind." Weiss deadpan.

"We go out this'll way, we'll have some cover from Emerald's gun." Ruby said before she told Blake. "We're walking, alright?"

"There another girl in the bushes? Eh, homie!" Blake shouted to Emerald... before Ruby grab her head by the cat faunus' hair and duck her down from a bullet as she shot and kill the Dallas who shot it before Weiss took out a couple more of them with a grenade launcher.

"You're lucky we're not taking your pot, too!" Ruby yelled to Dallas as she, Emerald, and Weiss finished off the last of the third wave and the last of the Dallas right now at the sawmill.

"I can't believe your ass ain't got popped yet." Weiss comment as she was still surprised that Blake still manage to even goddamn survive, even through it just was mostly her own doing and the cat faunus' surprising luck at surviving despite the intense gunfights.

"Believe it and be happy, homie! The day ain't done!" Blake said.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at this before she told the other two through the radio. "I'ma take Blake." The chimera faunus said as she and Blake got into and stole a random dead Dallas's car.

" _Hey, i'm pulling out._ " Emerald said through the radio.

"Bye! Thanks! Is we goin' get a proper introduction, dog?" Blake asked, which cause Weiss to roll her eyes again.

"Alright. You two go. Go, go, go, go, go, go." Ruby said as she told them.

"Rubes, you got to tell people at the strip club that your girl Blakey drink for free, you heard?"

Weiss didn't waste any amount of time as she drove down at maximum speed of the car that she took from one of the dead Dallas. As they drive down the road toward Blake's house, the chimera faunus ask her friend. "Shit, homie. You alright?"

"I'm straight, homie. Bitches got the jump on me through."

"How they get you to come all the way out here." Weiss ask with sarcasm dipping in her tone of voice, knowing the full answer to that due to her experience.

"Man, I ain't fin' to let a little drive stand in the way of a money-making opportunity."

"Or get killed opportunity." Weiss snarked.

"Man, you always a pessimist."

"Nah, feras, a realist. 'Cause in reality, all them fools wanna clap yo' ass."

"Man, where the trust at, dog? I peeped out that wood chopping place when we was up this way on that Ozpin car lick which I still ain't been paid for, incidentally - all secluded and shit. Sun hit me up, i'm like yeah, that's the perfect place to buy kush by the bizale."

"Feras, perfect place to clap some fool you beefing with." Weiss snapped.

"Man, I ain't even know at the time. I just thought we was going to parley."

"Parley? Feras, please. Every time you leave the house, fools tryin' to clap you. Every meet you set up, homies there for the express purpose of clapping your ass."

"Man, you sure? Because i'm sure there's been a few times-"

"No. I'm completely 100% sure. Every time, feras. Whether you buying drugs, selling drugs, or discussing drugs. Talking about the weather or whatever."

"Man, these streets are hard, dog. This the hood you talking about. Maybe you forgot 'cause you been, uh... bettering yourself. Sitting in that house on the hill with my own mom, looking down at the animals in south part of Vale and shit."

"Man, you know it ain't like that."

"Do I? Because that's the way it looks to me. I'm making the best out of what i'm given, you know i'm talkin' about? I ain't in some type of mentorship program. The only mentor I got-"

"And we going to do something about that, dog. Trust me."

"Man, I ain't got people teaching me that white collar crime shit. Ain't shit change for me, and you ain't helping."

"Ain't helping? What the fuck you called this? Me, Emerald, and Ruby - we all came to help you."

"The unholy fucking trinity. Dallas between when these fools rolling together." Blake joked.

"You jealous of Emerald and Ruby?"

"What happened to me and you fucking shit up? Forum gangsters, feras?"

"So, I shouldn'ta called them, right? Man, I was doing everything in my power to make sure you wasn't clapped."

"I can make sure I ain't clapped."

"Clearly, you can't." Weiss snarked.

"Next time, homie, don't come. And the matter of fact, you do come, don't bring them girls."

"Man, look, let's not talk next time. Next time don't get your ass in the situation. Alright?"

"It's the hood, Weiss. That's what happens in the hood."

"No the fuck it don't. Not for everyone."

"I'm one of those people that it happens to."

"Man, you goin' to tell what was going on there?" Weiss asked for the second time as she have already knew the answer to that and figure that she give up.

"Hood shit, homie. That's the shit different from the country club shit your overpaid ass is presently accustomed to."

"Man, Sun put us on this shit, man. Man, we gonna get on his ass."

"Man, fuck that homie. Look like I give a shit?"

"Feras, I give a shit." Weiss snapped again.

"Sun do what he do. Feras wants me dead be dead themselves. I ain't goin' overreact to shit."

"Overreact? Man, that feras Sun tried to get you killed, feras!"

"Feras, that's the hood. I'm still here, ain't I?"

"Just."

"You sure Sun knew they was goin' close the book on me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, feras, Sun knew. Everyone knew Sun knew. Your mom Kali and Tiffa knew Sun knew, and they don't even live around the fucking hood no more."

"Damn, that Sun janky like that?"

"Man, you don't see this? Man, Sun was screwing with us from the start."

"Like from back in the day?"

"From like the other day, dog. Since after we went to the recycling place and Neptune and all them Casanova tried to take us down."

"But Sun put in the work on Neptune."

"Yeah, man, that's survival. Remember how angry his ass got? Espically with you bringing him into this shit."

"Alright, alright, but me tell this through, if Sun was fucking with your girl BB, why he sent us up with the deal for the brick in the first place? He go off and make peace with the Dallas, come back, and then put us in a lick on Mitten Street."

"Man, you remember Mitten street?! That brick was dry wall. Ripping us off was probably Sun's idea anyway."

"Damn, you think so?"

"It make sense, don't it?"

"Man, I don't even know, man. Maybe."

"Man, Sun got in with the Dallas when he was inside, played us as marks, dog, but a bunch of them got booked. So now they gotta come back at us. So Sun sends you out there when they were doing a kush deal..."

"Then you show up to save the day."

"Yeah, thankfully."

"Man, it wouldn't even be the same if your girl BB wasn't out here getting into shit. And WS wasn't getting her out of it. Know what i'm talkin' about?"

"Man, I don't know."

It was at that point they came to the area, where Blake's home was located, as the cat faunus spoke to her chimera faunus friend. "So I guess, I guess what we leant is, feras don't think it no fun to be had fucking with the homies, feras. You feel me, feras?" Blake asked as she fist pump Weiss's.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it like that." Weiss comment.

"Hey, but also on some real shit, my feras. You know your nigga out here doing B-A-D man, why don't you slide me a few dollars or somethin', you know what i'm talkin' about? It's hard out here in the set."

"Ah, shit, my feras. That's nothing." Weiss said as she give Blake a buck.

"Feras, I know you went all Illuminati and shit, you know i'm saying? Leaving the street feras at the back but..." Blake said before she see the amount of money she got. "Damn, man. Way to keep a feras down, my feras. I mean, thank you. I guess. It's payment for all the work a feras put in for you gettin' them cars and shit, you know what i'm talkin' about? Give a feras just enough money to get him a little 40 pound and a bucket of chicken on the way to the poor house, huh?"

"... Man, don't be like that, dog. 'Cause number one, I never paid them motherfucking cars. Number two, I saved your motherfucking ass. No matter how many times you and that tiny brain of yours tried to get us killed, I saved you, dog."

"Man, you suppose to, my nigga. I thought we was homies for life?"

"Me too! But I thought we was tryin' to get out of this bullshit? You live in a fantasy, homie. The best thing you can hope for is a big turnout for your motherfuckin' funeral."

"Feras, ain't nobody coming to your funeral!" Blake tried to retort, only for her just to realized how stupid it was since Weiss got more people than _herself_ even got.

"What? Man, what about all the motherfuckin' times I saved your life, homie? What about that?"

"Oh, thank you, homie." Blake said with sarcasm. "Thanks for leaving your feras in the back field."

"... You know what, my fer? If your ass can just act civilized, you would get some work. But instead you wanna be this gangbanging mad dogging asshole."

"Oh, my bad Mr. Gold card." Blake spoke with sarcasm in her voice. "Excuse me sir. Thank ya for helping out a poor street feras like me, sir. You can go now, sir. Thank ya. Thank ya. Thank ya." The cat faunus then spoke normally to Weiss. "Feras, who you think I am, feras?"

"Well, fuck you, Blake." Weiss said as her patiently for this childish stupidity is wearing thin.

"No, fuck you, W feras." Blake childish retorted. "I thought we was homies, feras. But that's some shit that just got past you, my feras."

"... You know what, dog? If somethin' good comes up, I hit my girl, man. Chill out, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever, feras." Blake scroff at Weiss. "You just hit me when you find out what the true concept of friendship is, feras. We came from the sandbox together."

"I know that. I got you, dog. If somethin' good come up I got you."

"Yeah, whatever, feras. I'm in the turf, feras. If you remember where that is?"

Weiss just walk away as she was done with this shit... until she saw both James and Roman around the corner. "Hello Weiss." Roman said.

"Man, I don't know y'all." Weiss said. "We done."

"Hey, we ain't done, girl! Not yet." Ironwood angrily said.

"Nearly." Roman said specifically.

"... Man, what the fuck y'all want me to do?" Weiss asked before she snarked at them. "Kill one of the council members? Fuck one of 'em's wives or somethin'? Or invade some fucking kingdom?"

"No. Something more sensible." Ironwood said. "Something that's gotta be done. When the timing is right, immediately take out Ruby."

"See, Emerald will be sensible but Ruby, Ruby won't be." Roman said.

"Roman is a liability that none of us can afford." Ironwood stated.

"... Man, Ruby saved you." Weiss said. "She saved both y'all asses."

"And it's unfortunate. So when I give you the word, you gonna do it." Ironwood said as he shoved Weiss with his prosthesis before he and Roman went to his car.

"Man, get Emerald to do it. Me and Ruby cool, dog."

"Emerald can't do it." Roman said with a tiny hint of sadness in voice about this as he got into Ironwood's car. "Ruby won't go near her."

"That is why you're doing to do it whether you like it or not." Ironwood sternly said before he drove away.

"... Fuck me..." Weiss mumble about this as she walk away. The chimera faunus hoped that Emerald was having better luck than her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, i've made a new scene since I don't like Tasha. And like Weiss, i'm tired of this shit and I want to get it done. Lucky for me, the next chapter will be much more shorter than this one, which allow me to finally finished the next chapter of the shorts that i'm working on. Also, way too much talking in this chapter alone.


	57. Mission 56: Meltdown

After watching the premiere of Meltdown tonight, Emerald got to the Townley Mansion to get some rest for the night and was getting undress for it, leaving her only with her panty still on. However, something was just... nudging at back of her mind, back when she attend the premiere of Meltdown, she didn't expected Ozpin to be at the premiere and he mention that "It would be a petty that something bad gonna happen to you". What did he meant by that? What was it a hint? She guess there only one way to find out.

Emerald was snapped out of her thought when she heard the front door forcefully slam open and immediately got out her twin Machine pistol before she took cover behind the wall near the enterance of what is once her boss' room and currently the room she is sleeping in... just before a Yellowstorm smash the door open as he yelled. "DIE, BITCH!"

However, Emerald immediately shot him before she then ran out of the room and took cover behind the corner around down the stairs before one of the Yellowstorm shouted. "CLEAR THE BUILDING! NO ONE LEAVES!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs, but the red-eyes human immediately took him out with a shot to the head.

"Idiots." Emerald muttered as she walk only halfway down the stairs.

"Frag out!"

A grenade was then toss right into the hall before it exploded and the two Yellowstorm in the front door of the mansion immediately went in... before Emerald actived her ability and took them right out with a headshots to both of them. She took out the 5th Yellowstorm that was taking cover behind the corner entering the living room before she took out 2 more of them in the kitchen with a few shots to the head along with her special ability and took out 2 more Yellowstorm who have just enter the dinner room area after her special ability deactived to recharged.

The green-hair bodyguard immediately outside through the back of the house, as it was now raining, before she took out 4 Yellowstorm while the dropping rain was pounding upon them. Then she immediately head to the driveway and took cover behind her midnight blue Night-shade before two Yellowstorm Mesa came into the driveway and the 6 Yellowstorm guys got out of their Mesa, but the dark-skinned woman took them by surprised as she killed 4 of the Yellowstorms that was on her left before she took out the remaining few on her left.

Emerald see the dead bodies that are litter around the mansion and she knew that she need to make a call to Winston as the rain continue to beat down onto the earth.

* * *

 

[Later... at Gojulal Pier...]

"They came to the mansion, Winston." Emerald said before she punch the metal-made pillar as she told Winston. "Those bastard! I'm forced to moved out of the mansion for a few days."

" _I hate to say it but, Yellowstorm isn't short on excuses to come and kill you, nor is Ozpin Greenfield._ " Winston said.

"I ain't looking for perspective, Winston. They came after me."  
" _Alright, alright. I don't know what to say. Does this change where you stand on the Union Depository?_ "

"Hell no, we move on that right away. Before it gets any hotter."

" _... That's smart. Meet me at the strip joint. I'll get word to Weiss and Ruby._ "

"Alright." Emerald said as she hang up and head to her blue Nightshade before she got in and drove to Neapolitan Alicorn...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH thank god, it's a short chapter, what a refreshment. Yeah, this chapter was based on the mission with the same name, but I decide to make it shorter since it make it eaiser for me. Now i'm going to do the chapter of one of my shorts i've been putting for far too long now...


	58. Mission 57: Planning The Big Final Score

Ruby walk into Neapolitan Alicorn and pass by Cardin and Caboose. "If it's possible we might be becoming immune to boodies." The insane halfbreed just ignored them as she enter the back room of the strip club and see Winston waiting at her manager's room before they walk in.

"So, uh... this is it!" Winston comment as Ruby sat down on her rolling chair and spin around like a child. "Hope you and Emerald will be able to uh, let each other move on in peace."

"I just hope she keeps her fucking mouth shit, y'know." Ruby said as Winston sat down on the sofa before she roll over to the gorilla faunus. "I mean, when the heat comes, and we both know we pull this off, it's gonna come."

"Yes, it will come and I think that she will."

"And Weiss?"

As if the Loki, the trickster god, decide to screw around with Ruby, Weiss then came right into the room. "And Weiss what?" She asked.

"You gonna keep your mouth shut?" Ruby asked.

"Why? 'Cause I've squeal like a bitch so far?" Weiss deadpan.

"Hey, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Ruby said as Weiss lean against the table before she then told her. "Y'know, bit of heat, few years back there in the northern eastern part of Mistral and your girl Cleo, she changed her name."  
"Well the way she tell it, it wasn't clear." Weiss said before Emerald came in.

"Hey, sorry i'm late." Emerald said as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh! We were just talkin' about you!" Ruby said.

"Well, don't worry, another few hours you'll never have to talk about me again, Ruby."

"You're the one who likes to talk." Ruby said as she got up from her rolling chair as she told Weiss and Winston. "Watch your back, you two." Then she went up to Emerald. "That's all i'm saying..."

"Fuck you..." Emerald comment.

"FUCK YOU!" Ruby insult.

"Excuse you!" Emerald bit back.

"Alright! Alright! Enough! Enough!" Winston said as he stopped their arguing with each other for now before he then decide spoke to the three. "Thank you... Okay, uh, this is it... we have two options, they're both a little out there, but then again what do you expect?" The gorilla faunus said as they went to the board on the wall before he explain to them of what are their two options. "Okay, option 1: We hijack their armored cars, we take the crews hostage, then we infilrate the depository. Now once you're in there and you've got the score, we send in a team of modded cars. You load up, you get out. We'll need to infilrate the transportation grid, manipulate it to aid our escape. But option two: We cause a distraction out front. Make 'em think we're dumb."

"... Well, we've never had a problem of people convincing people of that, have we?" Emerald comment, which cause Ruby to chuckle at that.

"The other guys will be drilling, taking what they can." Winston resume explaining before he told Emerald. "You're going to be the distraction."

"Always the attention seeker." Ruby snarked before she told them a line that she thinking is pretty much what sums up Emerad's own character of herself. "Y'know, for a girl who's always stepping on her friends and family to get ahead, she has an unfortunately low sense of self-worth."

"Okay... okay... okay... let... me show you the board." Winston said as he point at the board itself before he then explain it to them. "To recap, these are our two options: We try to make them give us the gold, or we drill a big old hole in the side of the bank and we take it out. If you're drilling a big old hole, you'll need a big old drill - a experiment tunnel boring machine that is being tested. I'll locate it, but you got to steal it, and store near the bank. And they're excavating a new part of the metro network round there, so that's where you'll go in. And we'll need choppers for the getaway too. Ruby has one we can use, the other can be used. The guys on the ground will need a getaway car, so get something fast and tough, and modify it as much as you can to increase your chances of getting away from the cops. It's got to be stored in a parking garage near the UD. There's going to be a lot of heat, so think about that. Um... argh - i'm forgetting something... ah, that's it, we'll need a train to land the gold on, and take it to the warehouse. You'll have to steal it - again, i'll send you the details. Now if you're more interest in the more subtle approach - hijacking the armored cars and so on... you've got to get some police stringers. Only the cops are licensed to have 'em, so that's a headache of its own. What else? Right, you'll need to get hold of, and mod some getaway cars. Normal suspension's gonna give out under a couple of tons of gold."  
"Whoa man, a couple of tons?" Weiss asked in surprised.

"4 to 16 tons in total. That's what I can get the system to divert into the cage we're hitting." Winston answered.

"Fuck me." Weiss comment to herself.

Winston resume explaining to them. "Okay, okay, last thing, you remember that underpass we saw from the helicopter? That's where i'll set up the smoke and mirrors to get the cops off your scent."

"I've heard that before." Ruby deadpan.

"Emerald, subtle or obvious? What's it going to be?" The handicapped faunus then asked her. Emerald thought about it for a moment... before deciding on the Obvious approach, since she knows there were only about two Stockade (or Securicar, the name of the armored cars) most of the time and they look like they can hold about just only two tons of gold, and, plus, they can steal 16 tons at most if it is possible. Which cause Winston to nerviously chuckle at this before he resume speaking to her. "Alright, er, well, we're going through the wall, so we'll just need a skeleton crew. Okay. Ah. 2 gunmen and 2 drivers. The first driver will pilot one of the choppers getting you out of here. All of the gold will be in that chopper, so those better be some safe f-ing hands. 2nd driver's in charged of the train - I don't think we need to hire someone very expensive for this.

"... They were at the Jewelry Store and the Bureau and we ain't dead yet." Emerald said as she chose Avira Patrick as the 1st driver as he did mention that he work a part-time of a cargo pilot and own a heavy-lift helicopter they can used. She then chose Lopez as the 2nd driver because he's an robot from another universe and robots don't need to be payed, much to Ruby's amusement at this.

"Gunman one is with Weiss burrowing in and pulling out the gold. Gunman two hits the bank lobby with you, makes it look like you're a couple of idiots trying your lucks."

Emerald thought about it... before she choose Hazel, along with his cousin Lieutenant and his nephew Yastuhashi, as she figure they could use their strength for moving the gold, and their friend, Simon and Caboose, after she heard Ruby mention to herself that it was nearly time for BGC to go home, so she figure she can send them at least a goodbye party. "I got a feeling about them." The green-hair bodyguard comment before she goes to the second gunman and choose Reaper. "After the Jewelry store and the Bureau, i'll stick with 'em." She said.

"We've been waiting our whole lives for this one, are you sure you got this right?"

Emerald thought about it... before she give her answer to him. "Yeah."

"Great. Alright. We get the experiment tunnel boring machine, and we're good to go." The gorilla faunus said.

"Fucking glory seeker." Ruby snarked.

"Oh, you got any better ideas?" Emerald asked as she deadpan at her step sister. "Obviously not, otherwise you would have already killed me and done the gig yourself."  
"I mean, what kind of vain asshole decide that the best way to rob the largest holding bank in the kingdom of Vale itself is for him or her, and him or her personally, to come at the front door?" Ruby retort.

"The kind of vain asshole who's stuck working with you. You douchbag." Emerald retored back at her.

"Okay! Alright! Alright, ladies!" Winston said, preventing them from arguing again as he was predicting this, before he told them. "We gotta move. Come on."  
"Man, can we fuckin' do this?" Weiss asked.

"I'll show what you need."

They all left Ruby's Manager room to get the various things for their final heist together.

"Do any of you ladies like wearing clown face?" Cardink innocently ask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why did I put that in the ending? I thought it would be funny. Why did I add more to the first gunmans? Because it would be more quicker for them to get the 16 ton gold out of the vault. So why the Cutter is called a experiment tunnel boring machine and the fact it was the same company that created the prototype vehicle that was used in the Pineman Bay Score? Because it doesn't really look realistically like any boring machine really. And what about the getaway car? Don't worry, i've got that covered.


	59. Mission 58: Cutter-Driller

Emerald was driving down the road until she got a text message on her scroll-phone from the gorilla faunus, revealing where the location of the experiment tunnel boring machine called the Cutter is... and she was near it, while Winston also reveal that Weiss' friend, Sage, give them an Armored Kurama that he "got" from one of the remnants of the White Fang.

The green-haired bodyguard got out of her car and went to the front of the yard where the Cutter is located before she punch the security guard in front. Then, she sneaked right into the yard and...; knocked out a worker with a chop from behind, a 2nd one with a punch, a 3rd one by hitting on the neck, a 4th one by punching again, chop another security guard, kill two workers with one shot from her sniper, and punched the 5th worker right in the face.

The red-eyes human then got into the truck that have the trailer with the Cutter on it before she took the experiment tunnel boring machine out of the yard and drove down. As she drive down the road, she dial Winston and told him. " _Emerald._ "

"Yeah, so, we got one of these testing vehicles things." Emerald said before she then ask him. "What you want me to do with it?"

" _I paid off a guard at the parking lot round from the bank. He'll open the gate for you._ "

"Okay. If you trust him." With that, Emerald hang up as she drove toward the parking lot and she put on some music to past the time, with the music playing called Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Schoolly D:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op8ZzaKrPoE&t=0s&index=79&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP))

[Ha Haa Aqua Teen!

My name is

Shake Zula, the mic rula, the old schoola

You wanna trip, I'll bring it to ya!

Frylock and I'm on top, rock you like a cop

Meatwad you're up next with your knock-knock

Meatwad make the money see

Meatwad get the honeys, G

Drivin' in my car, livin' like a star

Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Taurus

'Cause we are the Aqua Teens

Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream!

'Cause we are the Aqua Teens

Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream!

Can't stop, won't stop doin' the thang

Swingin' that swang bang bangin' with the gang

Lookin' at my Gucci, lookin' for the coochie

Yeah, I just trying to get some coochie!

'Cause we are the Aqua Teens

Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream!

'Cause we are the Aqua Teens

Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream!

Ha Haa Aqua Teen!

huh, Aqua Teen, is number one in the hood,

Aqua Teen, is number one in the hood,

Aqua Teen, is number one in the hood, Yeah!]

Emerald drove down the road for a while before she came to the parking lot as the guard then open the boom gate for the dark-skinned woman while he then speak to her through the radio. " _I got an arrangement with your weirdo buddy. Dump the truck up there, and i'll take care of it._ "

Emerald immediately did that as she parked the truck in the parking lot before she got out and left the parking lot as she dial Winston's number and then told him. "Alright, Winston. The drill is at the lot."

" _So, if we can just get hold of that train, we'll be ready to hit it._ "

With that statement, Emerald hang up on Winston once more as she walk down the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that was short. Which is fine by me. Now then, time for the next chapter...


	60. Mission 59: SideTracked

Emerald was driving down the road at night in her midnight blue Nightshade, around about 7:00ish PM, due to Winston sending her a text message to her scroll-phone he found a train that they can easily steal, before she've call Ruby and told her. "Ruby, I need your help, i'm taking down that train we need for the UD, and i'm short a pilot."  
" _Fine. I think Winston and Avira arranged Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo to be at my airstrip. I'll go get it._ " Ruby said.

"Cool. Lemme knew you're there, i'll be on headset." Emerald said before she hang up and put away her scroll-phone as she parked her Nighshade and got out near the rail and where station is located. She run to the station, got onto the platform, and sneak up on the railroad worker who was looking out before knocked out with a karate chop to the neck before she head up into the cabin above and knocked out the other railroad worker with a knock upon his head. "Hey, Rubes, you there?" The green-haired bodyguard asked through the radio. "I dealt with the guard, and i'm about to flip the siding." She said before she pull the level and switched the siding.

" _And i'm still on the way to Avira's chopper. Chill out._ "

Emerald immediately went out of the cabin and wait for it before she see it: a red Baldwin RS-4-TC Switcher-type Locomotive, which was brought back into service for the railways that goes around the island of Patch that belong to the Patch Island Railroad company, due to both her and her step sister's own actions of heavily damaging two of their locomotive during their robbery on one of Yellowstorm's monthly train runs, as it raced by the platform that the dark-skinned woman was standing on and went into the Barney Quarry. "Rubes, the train's coming to a stop, you in Avira's chopper?"

" _Roger that. Ready to take-off._ " Ruby answered.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... at Red Dead Airfield where Ruby is at...]

Ruby was already in the pilot seat of the heavy transport-type helicopter of Avira's own fully-upgraded and modified Mil Mi-26 Halo, which Avira have modified to take heavier loads then the normal production versions, and was (just temporery) equipped with an electro-magnet to help lift the red Baldwin RS-4-TC locomotive, before she then took off into the air and flew through it toward the quarry at the maximum speed of the helicopter. " _I'll have a word with the conductor, and unhook the couplings for you._ " Emerald said. While the insane halfbreed was flying through the air, she was listening to the radio with a music playing, called Winner - Cheeseburger:

 ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGADX3DDnY8&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&t=0s&index=81))

[Well, I'm a winner

Yeah, I been kicked around

I had my balls up in a sling

I'm a winner

When I get knocked down

I get up again and again and again

Just when you think that it's over

Just when you think I've blown my load

I hit a home run right over your fucking head

If you don't like it, you can go home

I'm a winner

Winning comes naturally to me

I'm a winner

And I'm a real nice guy, don't take it from me

Don't wanna talk about losing

I ain't got time for none of that crap

Well, check me out, I'm a winner

I'm on a non-stop victory lap, I'm a winner

I'm a winner

Look at yourself, man - you're a winner

You're number one; don't you ever forget it

You look good today, man

Now go out there

and sow him who's boss

Well, I'm a winner

Well, I never fight the man

Well, I blew a kiss to your mama

I'm about to tear our house down

Well, I'm a winner

And I guess it's my cross to bear

I'm a winner

If you don't like it, I don't care

Well you can't keep a good man down (do-o-o-o-oooown) [x2]]

Ruby quickly came to the quarry in Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo and hover above the Baldwin RS-4-TC locomotive before she actived the electromagnet and lifted the locomotive off of the rail. " _She's yours. When you drop her off come back and get us one of these hopper cars._ " Emerald said. The insane halfbreed flew Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo to Red Dead Airfield quickly before she put the diesel engine onto the flatbed trailer of a black Phantom, not same one that she have stolen through, before it drove away.

" _The locomotive's at the airfield. I'm coming to get a hopper._ " Ruby said to Emerald through the radio before she quickly flew back to the quarry and then hovered above the hopper that was at the very end of the train before the electro-magnet lifted it up into the air. " _Okay, i'll put this on the next truck to the locomotive._ " She said through the radio as she quickly flew Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo back to her airfield and put it down on the next flatbed trailer of the truck before the truck drove away. The psychopathic hybrid then landed Avira's modified Mil Mi-26 Halo before she dial Winston's numbers as she got out of the heavy-lift transport-type chopper. "You said you wanted a train, I got you a train, Winston."  
" _Excellent, i'll let the others know we have everything we need. We'll meet at your strip club._ " Winston said before he hang up.

Ruby put away her scroll-phone and rub her hand in excitment at robbing the biggest bank in the kingdom of Vale...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hell yeah! Now this was an awesome chapter! So why did I choose a Baldwin RS-4-TC diesel locomotive and a Mil Mi-26? Because it would be more realistic for a chopper like the Mil Mi-26 to carry over 50 tons. Plus, the Mil Mi-26 is so large and cool-looking too! Which is one of the many reason why i've made it Avira's privately own helicopter since he's working as a cargo pilot as a part-time job and just look so damn. It would have been even more cooler if I have made it into a tantem rotor-type version of the Mil Mi-26, but oh well. Also, we got over 90 comment trends thanks to this story and the story itself got over 1400 hits, 60 comment trends, and 9 subscriptions, which is pretty sucessful if you asked me. Now tomorrow, it will be time for the final big score...


	61. Mission 60: The Big Final Score

Winston was looking at 2 stripper like the pervert he is before Ruby came into the back room as she grunt before he spoke. "Here, put this on." The gorilla faunus said as he got a package and toss it to the insane halfbreed.

"You know i'm gonna scan this place for cameras when you're gone, peeper." Ruby said.

"Hey, when this thing is done, the girl are gonna be videoing me." Winston boasted.

"Mmmm... nah, ain't gonna happen." Ruby said bluntly to him after she just thought about it for a moment or two.

"What ain't gonna happen?" Emerald asked as she came into the back room.

"600 to 800 million dollars isn't making this guy a player, and ain't making you a good person." Ruby bluntly said to her own adopted sister as she was already halfway dressed, revealing she doesn't wear bra as well, before she told her as Winston then give her the package. "Now put on your clothes."

That was when Weiss came right into the room. "Hey, so we really finna get this shit crackin', alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes!"

"Hell yeah!"

"If you actually get dressed then maybe you will." Winston deadpan as he then toss Weiss a package of her own before he return looking at the two strippers, causing Ruby to just roll her eyes at this.

When they were done dressing up for the heist, they came into Ruby's manager room as Ruby then spoke. "Ready for action, huh?" She growled with a tone of excitment at this as Winston then went outside.

"Let's go!" Weiss comment as she clap her hands.

"Alright, i'm gonna meet my guy at the bank." Emerald said. "Gold ain't ours yet, but we are this close."

"Get the crew. Let's go. Let's go!" Ruby said before all three of them then left the Neapolitan Alicorn club through the back door. The 3 women got into their respective vehicles; Emerald getting into her midnight blue Nightshade, Weiss getting into her white Bufflo S, and the insane halfbreed getting into her custom truck Beowolf, before they all went their vantage points of where they're supposed to be at. As the green-hair bodyguard was driving down to the Union Depository, the psychopathic hybrid ask through the radio. " _I know it's late in the day to questioning the logic of our plan, but why exactly is Winston with me in the chopper? Shouldn't we hire someone who's... I don't know... capable?_ "

" _I'm here. You can ask me._ " Winston said, but he was unfortunately ignored by the two.

"We need Winston in the air, running coms, and managing the link up with the RS-4-TC train." Emerald answered as she then told her step sister. "Some rent-a-hood ain't going to be able to handle the logistics, Rubes." That was when she came to the parking zone on the side of the Union Depository, where the red-eyes human see Reaper waiting outside for her before he got inside of her car as she then ask him. "You ready to do something profoundly stupid?"

"With you, Emerald? I'll do anything." Reaper answered with the stoic tone of his own voice, which was enough of an answer for Emerald as she put on her mask before they went right into the front of the Union Depository.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Weiss and other 5 gunmen in the new metrosystem construction...]

"Hey, let's drill a hole in this damn thing." Weiss said when they heard the signal as she drove the Cutter up to the wall behind where the bank vault is located and turn on the cutter blade before she drive straight into the wall. "Let's do!" The experimental boring tunnel machine easily cut through the wall until they've got through it into the back of the bank's vault before the chimera faunus then parked the Cutter out of the way while Simon put the sticky bombs on the vault doors of the two vaults where each four of the gold carts are located and quickly stand back before they exploded, destroying the doors and opening the vaults. "Cages are open!"

The 5 quickly got into the vault and got the gold carts; 2 for Caboose to push, 3 for the three brute to push, and 1 for Weiss to push. They got the 5 gold carts out into the open before Simon then shouted to them. "Cops coming out both of the tunnels!"

"We'll hold them off! Get in the metal where we need it for pick up!" Weiss shouted as she got out her assault rifle and Hazel got out his duel Combat MGs to take on an MOOSE team coming out on the right side while Lieutenant and Yastuhashi got out their _own_ duel Combat MGs to take on an larger group of MOOSE team coming out on the left side. They easily tears through MOOSE as if they were just cardboard boxes as both Caboose and Simon are finished with getting the three remaining gold carts and start attaching all eight of them with several chains with hooks before they were then finished with Moose as the chimera faunus then ask Ruby through the radio. "Hey R, the metal's ready to go. Where the chopper is at?"

" _Helicopters inbound. See you in a second._ " Ruby said.

Knewing it gonna take a bit longer, Weiss and Hazel quickly took cover behind the wall as they were ready to take on whatever security force is gonna enter the vault before Simon shouted. "That's all of it! It's ready to collect!"

That was when they heard a familiar sound in the air before Avira then hovered right above the hole in his Mil Mi-26 Halo while Ruby and Winston were in Ruby's own chopper hovering beside it. "Hey, they got you. Lower the winch." Weiss told the pilot of Mil Mi-26 Halo, which he did as he drop it to them before Simon attach the hook the attached-together 8 gold carts as Avira rope down to hoist the 4 human up to the heavy transport-type helicopter, leaving Weiss and Hazel behind to covered their escape, but that was when they heard shouting. "Oh shit! They're in the vault!" Both the chimera faunus and the old brute start shooting upon the MOOSE team in the vault.

" _Everything okay down there?_ " Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about us! Just get the bricks out." Weiss told Ruby through the radio.

" _Well, there's a MOOSE team rapelling down into the tunnel. I got to pull out._ " Thanking Ruby for the warning, both Weiss and Hazel immediately shot down the 3 MOOSEs with their guns. " _I'm bringing the chopper around._ "

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... with Ruby in the air...]

" _Nah, man! Get them bricks gone._ " Weiss said through the radio.

" _You heard her. Go._ " Winston said.

Unable to argue back due to the importance of the gold bars, Ruby followed Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo above Agnes City as they were flying out of the city at high speed. As they were flying out, she heard over the com-link.

" _So, the chopper's away? Alright, we're coming out the back door._ " Emerald said.

" _Alright, man, look, downtown's locked up tight, we should get outta here together, dog._ " Weiss said as she told her. " _Meet at the footbridge to Atrium._ "

" _It's a risk, i'll cover your run, get out this way!_ " Hazel said.

" _Really? Good luck, dog. I'm running._ " Weiss said as she thanked Hazel for covering her run.

Ruby just breath at this, she knew that Hazel can easily handle on his own due to his skills and experiences, but what she was concern about were Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper, and she hoped they would get out alive...

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper...]

Emerald, and Reaper were in a seriously heavy gunfight and shootout with the imcoming ACPD forces as they ran across the location to meet up with Weiss at the bridge while they killed several police officers that were in their way. That was when a Police Maverick came into the scene before the green-haired bodyguard quickly shoot at its turbine engine, damaging it and causing it to spin out of control in the air before crash into the ground, killing the cops inside of the helicopter, before they ran down the stairs... before the chimera faunus join up with them as they took cover behind a wall. "Damn you made it..." She comment as she breath the air that she didn't know that she was holding in. "Woo... after doing the walk in the Union Depository, man..."

"It was a whole lot less successful than your lick, but we needed to divide attention." Emerald said as they fought and killed several cops.

Soon, Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper quickly made their way to the bridge and run across it as they killed several cops that were in the way before the green-haired bodyguard took out the pilot of another Police Maverick, causing to crash as well, as they ran up the stairs and, taking out the 3rd Police Maverick with a RPG beforehand, they quickly killed the cops, with Emerald using her special ability and Reaper with his skills killing most of them, as they fight their way through the Atrium Business Center.

"Let's get to the other side of the building." Weiss said.

"Right." Reaper said... before they see a Yellowstorm Attack Buzzard hovering into the scene above them.

"HO!!! Get in cover!!!" Emerald shouted to the two as she quickly took cover. Weiss and Reaper immediately did what she said as the green-haired bodyguard pull out her RGP and fired its rocket at the chopper, destroying in it in a single blast, as she shouted with excitment at this. "IT'S OUTTA HERE!"

Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper then ran down the stairs as the chimera faunus ask Ruby. "Eh, is the metal safe? Yellowstorm ain't gonna jack your ass?"

" _We're outside town, waiting on the train,. No Yellowstorm on the horizon yet._ " Ruby answered.

"A'ight cool."

Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper made their way as they took down and killed several cops in the way before a bunch of police cars parked near where they are and the three shot and killed the cops. "Ruby's gonna be one rich motherfucker if we go down." Emerald comment. Back at in Ruby's chopper, Ruby's wolf-like ears just twitch and said "Hm?" as if someone has just called her a motherfucker.

"Ruby's gonna be rich if we make it, man. We all are." Weiss reply.

The trio then ran down the ramp as they head toward the parking garage before they enter it as Reaper cover their rears, shooting at the cops, while Emerald destroyed a couple of incoming SWAT Trucks, destroying them, before they quickly got into the Armored Kurama, with Weiss driving behind the wheels.

As Weiss, Emerald, and Reaper got into the Armored Kurama, they've quickly drove out of the parking garage and jumping out of the enterance, ramming a blocking police car out of the way, before they drove down the road at the maximum speed of the car. But Weiss did something unexpected: She jumped the car off the bridge and drive right into the tunnel, the same one that was used in the Jewelry Store heist, since she that the cops were complete idiots, as she jumped the ledge and onto solid ground as the car raced down the tunnel and into the sewer system. When they were half and a quarter way through the sewer, they've accidentally meet up with Hazel, who got into the Armored Kurama with them as they finally lost the heat.

"We're clear, i'll check on the gold." Emerald said as Weiss drive toward the end of the sewer system before she spoke through the radio. "Ruby, Winston, come in."

" _Cleo? Cleo!_ " Ruby said with joy in her voice before she then ask her. " _How you doin'_?"

"Rubes - I think we're in the clear." Emerald said before she ask. "You doing alright?"

" _We've got company, looks like Yellowstorm._ " Ruby answered. That was when the four realized that the other are going to get hell from Yellowstorm.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Ruby and the other are flying over...]

" _You sure you can handle an RPG?_ " Ruby ask Winston as she question him while her chopper and Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo were flying over Lilacwood Hill as their radar have detected a few Attack Buzzard and a couple of Mavericks owned by Yellowstorm.

" _The noob tube? HA! You hold us steady, and get me an angle, they're gone._ " Winston boasted as he told the RPG in his hand, due to the fact that his diease only affect his waist, but not his arm, where he have show his physical trait of being a gorilla faunus by being stronger than the average person.

Ruby just rolled her eyes before they see the 3 Attack Buzzard and the several Maverick. " _There they are. There are 5 Buzzards._ " She said as a few Maverick got beside Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo as the Yellowstorms on the side were prepared to shot at the gigantic chopper, but Lieutenant and Yastuhashi quickly retaliate by shooting at the pilots, causing the few Maverick beside the huge chopper to crash. One of the Attack Buzzard got an aim on the chopper that was carrying all of the gold.

" _This is it! This is it, asshole!!!_ " Winston shouted as he fired the rocket at the Attack Buzzard that was locked-on Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo, sending crashing into the ground. "Daddy's here!" The gorilla faunus laugh in enjoyment at this while Lieutenant and Yastuhashi quickly took out another few Maverick that've got beside them. " _Keep it still, i'm going for it._ " The handicapped faunus said before he fired another rocket at the 2nd Buzzard, sending down to the highway below.

" _They're all over Avira._ " Ruby comment to herself before she wind farm full of will mills and sadistally grined about it. " _Let's see if they can stay on us through the wind farm._ " The insane halfbreed said to herself. Soon, Ruby and Avira flew into the wind farm, showing their ace pilot skills, Avira especially due to the size of his Mil Mi-26 Halo, as they easily dodge the blade of the wind mills, but the several Buzzard weren't so lucky as they've crash into the wind mills and the blade of them destroying them, including the 4th and 5th Attack Buzzard. But the pilot of the 3rd Attack Buzzard, however, show him/herself as an ace pilot as he/she easily dodge the blade of the wind mills and Winston's rockets, much to the gorilla faunus's annoyance, before he/she have made one mistake; He/She've lock onto Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo, therefore making it a easy shot for Winston before he fired and destroyed the 3rd Attack Buzzard, killing the ace pilot in the process.

" _Horizon's clear! We're out!_ " Avira said in happiness.

" _Alright, let's go for the train!_ " Ruby said. They soon see the red RS-4-TC speeded down the rail with the hopper car before they flew toward it and Avira's Mil Mi-26 Halo hovered just above it before dropping all 8 of the gold cart into the hopper, allowing Lopez to take the train to a safe location and warehoused them. " _The packages is down, we're good!_ " The insane halfbreed.

" _Take us to the airfield._ " Winston told them. Both Ruby and Avira headed toward the Macbeth Airfield at the maximum speed of their choppers. " _The Yellowstorm's channel's dead. They're not sending anyone else. We're out._ " The gorilla faunus said.

" _Whoa, we did it! YEAH!_ " Ruby shouted in happiness and excitment at this.

" _We did it, we nailed those assholes!_ " Winston shouted in the same tone of voice as Ruby.

" _THIS IS A SCORE! THIS IS A JOB!_ "

" _SUCK ON THAT YELLOWSTORM, MARIO MARIO MARIO, OZPIN GREENFIELD, AND ALL THE REST OF YOU ILLUMINATI SONS OF BITCHES! SUCK ON MT FATTIES!_ "

Ruby just laughs. " _HAHA! You're unstable, man, you know that?_ " She comment with a sudden normal tone of voice.

" _Alright, set it down._ " Winston said as he had a enough for one day as the helicopters landed at the Macbeth Airfield where the other 4 are at. Soon, the heist crew were cheering and laughing as they celebrated the score they've pulled off.

"OH! We did it!" Emerald said.

"We did it!" Winston said.

"We fucking did it!" Emerald said as she hugged Winston while Weiss hugged Ruby before the chimera faunus hugged the gorilla faunus while the green-haired bodyguard open her arms for the insane halfbreed to hug her.

"We... are... good... alright?" Ruby told her step sister.

"... Wow! You are one serious fuckin' buzzkill." Emerald said, rather disappointed that Ruby didn't hug her.

"Hey look, man." Weiss said as she told them. "I'm gonna get the car up out of here, alright?"

"Alright." Emerald answered.

"Hey. You two." Winston said as he told Emerald and Ruby. "Come with me. I'm gonna need some help getting the metal in storage for a few days before I can sell it."

"... Both of us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, both of you!"

Emerald then spoke to Reaper and Avira. "Alright, it's been a pleasure working with you." She told them. "You'll get paid when we get the cash, but until then, I want you to keep it on the down low? No new cars. No vactions."

"NO NOTHING!" Ruby yelled as she added Emerald's line before she told her step sister. "Now, come on, suger!"

"Exactly." Emerald comment.

Reaper and Avira nodded in agreement with her before they then left the airfield as Ruby and Emerald got into Ruby's chopper before they flew off.

Seeing that everyone was leaving, Weiss leave the airfield too. As she drive down the road back to Agnes City, she was listening to a music on the radio called Miike Snow - Animal:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RyZt2BpKts&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&t=0s&index=11))　

[There was a time when my world was filled with darkness, darkness, darkness

And I stopped dreaming now

I'm supposed to fill it up with something, something , something

In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody I knew before long long long ago

But I'm still trying to make my mind up

Am I free or am I tied up

I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal

Nobody knows it but me when I slip yeah I slip

I'm still an animal

There is a hole and I tried to fill up with money, money , money

But it gets bigger 'til your hopes is always

Running, running, running In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody of who could be strong

Tell me if I'm wrong

And now I'm pulling your disguise up Are you free or are you tied up

I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still I'm still an animal

Nobody knows it but me when I slip I'm still an animal

I change shapes just to hide in this place But I'm still, I'm still an animal

Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal

I change shapes just to hide in this place

But I'm still, I'm still an animal

Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal

I change shapes just to hide in this place

But I'm still, I'm still an animal

Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip I'm still an animal]

When the end of the sound was finished, Weiss see that she now was nearing Agnes City and drove to her home until she came to it as she stop the car and got out before she enter her house, getting ready to retire to the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOO! Finally! I'm done with this chapter! The way I see it, both Reaper and Avira are gonna have a long nice vacation, with Avira doing his part-time job as a cargo pilot. Now, the final chapter will take about either one or two days to complete, due to the long length. And Finally... this will be the last author note as the final chapter will be the end...


	62. Mission 61: C; The Final Three Deathwishes

Weiss was awake in the morning, which was now October 31th, around between 4:00ish and 4:30ish, before the door bell of her own house rang. She went to her front door and open it, revealing to be none other than Ozpin, doing his jogging, before he spoke her. "Hey, Slickm it's me!" He said before he chuckle.

"What the fuck do you want?" Weiss asked. "You got my money, punk?"

"Hey, you got some coconut water or something like that?" Ozpin asked, ignoring Weiss' own question. "I need some electrolytes." Then he smell his arm pit before he resume speaking to her. "Damn, it's kinda warm, isn't it?"

"... Man, you got a death wish or somethin'?" Weiss asked before she snarked at him. "Am I supposed to kill you now?"

"Oh no, bro. Not me." Ozpin said as he let Weiss think it in.

"... Nah."

"Oh, yeah!" Ozpin said as he follow Weiss back into her house before he close the front door.

"But that's my girl."

"But that's my girl." Ozpin said in a mocking girly voice that was like Weiss to her before he then spoke to her. "She has betrayed everyone she's ever known. She's got you involved with the Federal government, and she's messed up several business ventures of mine. She has to go now. And you know what? I'd like to say that this isn't personal, but it is personal."

"But the Feds man, the Feds have told me to kill Ruby, and I obviously can't kill 'em both." Weiss countered as she told Ozpin.

"The Feds. James Ironwood. Roman J. L.Torchwick. I own shopping malls I would not employ those 2 clowns in, and I make one phone call, their careers? They are over." Ozpin said before he asked Weiss of her options. "So are you gonna, A. Listen to some 50 grands a year pension hunter, or B. A billionare? Who even one of the council members lets finger his wife. Or C? Try and be really stupid and save those two idiot mentors of yours and have everyone in the goddamn kingdom crawling up your ass. A, B, or C? Time's ticking pal, beep, beep, beep and your answer is?"

"... Man, you know what?" Weiss said as she open the front door and gesture him to get out of her house as she told Ozpin. "Man, fuck you."

"Genius answer, pal." Ozpin insulted back as he leave the house. "Total genius, but time is running. You think about it. Me? I got a triathion coming up, and I am in deep training. Buh-Bye!" With that, he left.

"Man, fuck you!" Weiss said as she slam the door closed. She got out her scroll-phone and she thought about for a several moment. Should she choose, A. Kill Ruby, or, B. Kill Emerald? She was silence as she feel she can't kill both of them... before the chimera faunus decide to "screw it" and choose C. Her Deathwish, as she dial Winston's numbers and called him before he answered.

" _Weiss._ "

"Winston, dog. Man, we need to talk. I got a problem I need your help with." Weiss said... before she corrected herself as panic was slowly coming into her voice. "Man, actually, fuck it, man, we all got a problem you can help us with."

" _Calm down, alright?_ " Winston said before he told her. " _Come to my house._ "

"A'ight. A'ight. I'm coming." Weiss said before she hung up. The chimera faunus immediately went outside and got onto her Bagger before she drove to Winston's house at full speed. As she was driving down the road at reckless speeds, she was listening to a music on the radio called Three Days Grace - Time of Dying:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMDcYX2wRSg))

[On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up

I'm living a nightmare

　

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die I'll wait here for you

I feel alive when you're beside me

I will not die I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough?

Wake me up

I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

　

I will not die I'll wait here for you

I feel alive when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

　

I will not die I'll wait here for you

I feel alive when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die I'll wait here for you

I feel alive when you're beside me

I will not die I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying]

　

Weiss got to Winston's house before she then got off of her Bagger bike and, after Winston had automatically open it for her, immediately went into the house before the gorilla faunus in the wheelchair ask her. "What's the panic, bro?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Weiss asked sarcastically before she immediately told him her situation right now as her voice was slighty filled with panic, but keeping her cool at the same time. "Man, imagine the fuckin' scenario that will fuck things up the worst."

"Boy, my mind is just racing." Winston comment before he then told Weiss. "But... you know, I don't want to say something that's really exciting and then you have to act all deflated and say 'No, no, it's just that somebody got the same tatoo I got.' So... why don't you just go ahead and tell me?"

Weiss then told him that basically summed up her situation right now. "Some motherfucker wants me to kill Emerald. Some other motherfucker wants me to kill Ruby. I feel I can't kill both of 'em. Man, i'm fucked, man. I don't know what the fuck to do right now." The chimera faunus said as she sat down on Winston's bed. "Damn..."

"Well, I can see that." Winston said before he ask Weiss as he rolled over in his wheelchair. "Who are the motherfuckers?"

"James Ironwood, this stoic-looking but really angry motherfucker from the FIB, and Ozpin Greenfield, man." Weiss answered. "You know, that old, that uh..."

"Oh, that angry rich fucker from whatever hole he hibernate in." Winston said as he sum up what Ozpin and what his personality is like.

"Exactly."

"Alright, alright. I say... kill Emerald, then kill Ruby." Winston suggest as he roll back to his computer.

"... Man, are you for real?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"You're fucked! Y'know, I-I-I don't know!"

"You know everything, dog."

"I know, okay? But I-I-I'm sorry, I guess this is it, y'know? I'm doing my best, man. I don't know how you can deal with both of them."

"... I know, man."

"Shit. We're fucked! Every single one of us is fucked." Winston said... until he then realized something. "... Unless..." The gorilla faunus remembered the heist they've pulled off before he told Weiss. "Okay, James Ironwood is under a lot of heat because of the shootings at Katz Center, and Ozpin Greenfield's... A. Known to be a major asshole, and B. Known to be quite friendly with Mario Mario Mario, who runs Yellowstorm. I think, actually, Greenfield owns a piece of Yellowstorm." The gorilla faunus rolled to his computer and look it up before he then found and confirmed it. "Right, 11%. Pretty good for a pseudo-liberal, owning a private army." He comment as he turn to Weiss before he told her. "So... they would both love to be involved in capturing the bullion that we just lifted. If I tell them both that you girls are at the foundry in Jameshall Heights melting it down, then maybe, maybe, both of them will pay you a visit and bam! We turn it into a... a bust!"

"I ain't got no better ideas." Weiss comment.

"Alright. I'm gonna get in touch with Emerald and Ruby." Winston said. "You go to the foundry and get yourself set."

"I gotcha." Weiss said before she left Winston's house. When she got out of his house, she immediately got her scroll-phone and dial Blake's numbers before she answered.

" _Wassup homie?_ " Blake asked as Weiss got onto her Bagger.

"Man, thing are kind of fucked up right now, dog." Weiss said before she drove her bike.

" _It's all good, feras. Who better to have in a fucked up situation than a fucked up fool like me?_ " Blake joked.

"Man, that's what the fuck I wanted to hear." Weiss snarked before she then told Blake. "Hey, look, i'm coming to yo' crid to get your ass."

" _I'm here._ " Blake said before she hung up. Weiss drove down the road at full speed toward the cat faunus's crib until she see the black cat faunus waiting by the ulitity pole and stopped her bike. "There she is! Where we going?" She asked.

"We, uhhh, heading to the foundry." Weiss answered as Blake got onto her bike. Once she got on her bike, she immediately drive to the foundry at the maximum speed of her Bagger before she told the cat faunus. "Hey look, hear me out, man. If it's too heavy for you, you can back out, no drama."

"Hit me with it." Blake said.

"Man, we got a real problem, dog." Weiss said as she then told Blake. "My girls, man, well, we trying to save them."

"You actually doing something for you for a change?" Blake asked before she give her answer to Weiss. "Hell yeah, i'm in. Who wanna clap your homies?"

"Who don't, feras?" Weiss said as she told Blake of who. "These dudes from southern Mistral, some angry FIB dogs, the rich human asshole who scammed us on them cars..."

"Ozpin Greenfield? That punk bitch? Wh didn't you say we was creepin' on him?"

"We ain't creepin' on him, feras. Least I don't think he goin' be there. We got to take all the heat he can throw at us before we worry 'bout how we coming back on his ass."

"But you is coming back, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah, we creeping on that fool."

"Oh, so you ain't the mercurical motherfucker you fronting as, huh?"

"Man, i'm just trying to make something out of myself, dog." Weiss said. "That don't change who my homies are, feras. It don't change my family."

"Shit, feras. You getting me all emotional now. Feras, might have to stop me from your pussy." Blake comment.

"Oh, please, feras, fuck off." Weiss said in annoyance before they got to the foundry.

"Man, every fool in this town got somebody who want to clap 'em." Blake comment as they got off the Bagger.

"Look, man. Emerald and Ruby, they should be inside. Can you stay out here and let us know when the bad dudes is coming?" Weiss asked.

"I got it, man. I'll holla at you." With that answer, Weiss immediately went into the foundry and, already, due to her faunus hearing, heard Ruby and Emerald arguing with each other as they point their guns at each other.

"This could be it - our showdown with a private army - and you're bringing a rifle?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, i'm bringing a rifle. It's a good gun, it'll get the job done." Emerald said.

"Hey, man, what the fuck am I doin' risking my ass tryin' to save y'all ass if you're gonna kill each other?" Weiss asked as she went up the stair to the deck.

"Hey, you're not saving me! you're saving her!" Emerald said as she was holding her snipe rifle.

"Ah, you're saving this COBRA FUCK!" Ruby shouted as she was holding her Combat MG.

"Man, y'all gotta keep your fuckin' heads right and end this shit." Weiss told them off as she pointed out their childish arguing as she was done with this from both of them while she walk to them before she threaten them. "If not, man, i'll put bullets in both you motherfuckers." The chimera faunus said before she pull out her scroll-phone and ask Blake. "Hey, they here?"

" _I know 'em when I see 'em, homie._ " Blake answered. " _They creepin'._ "

"Alright good." Weiss said as she hung up and put away her scroll-phone before she told the two girls. "Y'all hear that? Now, if we doin' this shit, man, it's either now or never." Emerald and Ruby continue to glare at each other as they still holding and point their respective guns at each other.

"Come on, Ruby..." Emerald taunt.

"... FUCK IT!" Ruby shouted as she turn around before she growled in anger at this and calm herself down. The insane halfbreed turn to Weiss, with Emerald still holding her sniper rifle, before she ask her. "Where do you want me?"

"Alright, man." Weiss said before she point to the top of the office. "You go over there."

"Alright, where do you want me?" Emerald asked.

"You hold your position right here."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go over there."

The three immediately head into position; With Ruby heading to the top of the office while Weiss, getting a shotgun out, was on the other side where Emerald was at. Once the trio have gotten into position, they see the FIB team entering and they waiting... and waiting... until... _BAM!_ The three girls ambushed the FIB team and unleashed hell upon them, easily mowing them down like out of control lawnmowers as they kill all of them with their guns.

That was when Emerald then see Yellowstorm on the catwalk of the foundry. "Yellowstorm are here - upper catwalk far side!" She warned as the green-haired bodyguard aimed before she use her sniper rifle and her special ability to kill the few Yellowstorm on the catwalk.

Weiss and Ruby, meanwhile, easily took down and killed a few waves after waves of dozen Yellowstorm down below with their guns before the chimera faunus heard Blake's voice over the earpiece. " _Eh, I think... I think they see me my feras. They goin' run up on me._ "

" _We got this. Go help your friend._ " Emerald said through the radio.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, dog." Weiss said as she rushed to help Blake, going through the same route that she enter the foundry through, before she then burst through the door and quickly start shelling the FIB agents with her shotgun. "Hey, these fools are picking on you!?"

"There he go." Blake comment.

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't have to save your ass just once." Weiss comment to herself as she took out the FIB agent on the roof and the one behind a SUV.

"Save me? Feras, I just some wanted some company." Blake said. Weiss just rolled her eyes as if saying 'Sure' as she killed a FIB agent on an outside observation deck before she fired at an pressure tank, blowing it up and killing a couple of more mooks. "I don't know how you fools did all your robbies without me!"

"Somehow, shit, we manage, homie!" Weiss said as she killed a few incoming FIB agents.

" _Rubes. Rubes! Come in!_ " Emerald shouted over the radio before she spoke to Weiss. " _Weiss, I think Rubes's in trouble. There's an FIB team where I last saw her, and she ain't responding._ "

"Man, I got to stay out here with Blake. Can you get to her?" Weiss asked as a few FIB agents came at the chimera faunus and Blake.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald was at...]

"Fine, i'll try and find her." Emerald said in annoyance as she switch for her own shotgun and took out a few mooks before she jumped from the observation deck and took out a few more of them just as she run to find Ruby before a few FIB agents came in, but the red-eyes human easily killed them with a couple of shots before she see that Ruby was behind a barrier with a dead body. "There you are, you psycho! What was the problem?" She asked in a concern tone of voice just as another wave of attackers came at them.

"I was a little winded, alright? I took a TO. It's nice to see you worked up." Ruby just snarked at Emerald before she and her step sister easily killed all of their attacks and clear the inside of the foundry.

"Are we clear?" Emerald asked Ruby, who was going outside of the foundry, while she was going to help Weiss.

"Yeah, all clear." Ruby answered before she told Weiss. "Weiss, we're clear inside, moving to the exit."

Emerald burst through the door and quickly help out both Weiss and Blake with her special ability as she killed several FIB agents before pulling out a rocket launcher and blow up a FIB vehicle with more FIB agents inside. " _THEY THROWING EVERYTHING THET GOT AT US! IF WE CAN TAKE THIS, THEY'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT!_ " The insane halfbreed shouted over the radio.

Agreeing with Ruby, both Emerald and Weiss quickly head to the back of the foundry where the insane halfbreed is at as they took down several Yellowstorms along the way before they got to the back. Together, the three women combined easily killed off the remaining attack and incoming ones with their guns and rocket launcher, including even taking down a Attack Buzzard gunship (it's suck to be an Attack Buzzard, huh?), before finishing the last of them.

" _Eh, that could be all of 'em - let's regroup by the big loading bay._ " Weiss said over the radio. The trio quickly outside of the main doors.

"Looks like we did it." Emerald said.

"Shit, for now." Weiss comment.

"Yeah, exactly, for now."

"So, what's next? Huh?" Ruby said as she joined up in the conversation with the anothe two as she snarked. "Are we just gonna wait around till someone else comes to kill us? Or, are we gonna wait till this fucker gets turned again?"

"Oh, bite me." Emerald insult back at Ruby as she told her psychopathic sister. "Ain't anybody getting turned again, and you know it."

"Hey, man. The way I see it, we only just begun to clean this shit up." Weiss said as she told Emerald while she and Ruby follow her where their respective vehicles are: Weiss's Bagger, Emerald's midnight blue Nightshade, and Ruby's custom truck Beowolf. "We got a lot of old friends I think need to be re-educated."

"A lot of friends!" Ruby said as she comment about it. "I mean, things could get really messy."

"Nah, we just gotta silence a few noisy people." Emerald said.

"Well, let me see there's uh..." Ruby said as she tried to think of someone.

"James Ironwood." Emerald suggested.

"Roman Torchwick." Ruby suggested.

"No, we need him alive." Emerald said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"So nobody fucks with us afterward." Emerald answered, which Ruby agreed with.

"What about that Triad motherfucker?" Weiss suggested. "The one that thinks you two girls are datin'. Shit, you know he's bound to come back."

"Yep, there's that." Emerald comment.

"Well, who's the uh.. the guy who set up Blake? Hmm?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Sun?" Weiss said as she ask Ruby. "We wanna throw him in?"

"Yeah, Ruby will throw anyone in just to satisfy her bloodlust." Emerald said.

"Whoa! Hey! It's called a fuckin' loose end, alright?" Ruby said as she then told them. "Now, if we're gonna be people of peace and transquility we tie up loose ends."

"... Man, Sun has been a liability." Weiss comment.

"But then we're going have to take care of our old pals Ozpin Franklin Greenfield and James Ironwood." Emerald said.

"Oh fuck, what a mess, man." Weiss said.

"Well let's cleaned it up." Emerald said before she told Weiss. "How about you get Winston on the line?"

Weiss did just that as she got out her scroll-phone and pressed Winston's number while she put it on speaker phone as she sat down on her bike before Winston answered. " _Who is this? Stop calling this number!_ "

"Hey it's me, dog." Weiss said.

" _You're alive! I thought someone might have your phone._ " Winston said.

"No, no, but look, I got you on speakerphone."

" _Oh, did Emer make it?_ "

"Yeah, i'm here." Emerald answered.

" _And the other one?_ "

Winston got his answer when Ruby growled at him before she told him in anger. "I'll see you put in the ground, wheels!"

" _Uh-huh._ " Winston deadpan before he ask. " _You erm, just calling for a chat?_ "

"No, we got some work to do." Emerald said before she then ask him. "Can you get us some whereabouts?"

" _Well, I'll do my best. Who?_ "

"James Ironwood to start."

"And Ozpin Greenfield's ass." Weiss said.

"And uh... Kim Senior." Ruby said before she spell it out for Winston. "K, I, M, S, E, N, I, O, R. Kim Sr.! Kim Sr.! And Weiss' pal, Sun."

" _Huh, Sun?_ "

"Yeah, man. Look, his real name is Jaune Arc Wukong." Weiss said as she told Winston about Sun's real name.

" _Okay, well. I can tell you that Agent James Ironwood is taping his show over on Gojulal Pier. Shooting premit came up immediately._ "

"SHOTGUN! WOO!" Ruby shouted before she went to and got into Beowolf as she told them. "I wanted to ICE that fucker since the moment I met him."

" _Alright, alright... Ah! I just got a signal from Mr. Arc Wukong's phone, over at the Chopman Recreational Center._ "

Weiss was about to say she's going to get him before Emerald stop her and told the chimera faunus. "No, I got him. I got him. Let's keep him clear of known associates."

"Alright. Thank dog." Weiss said as Emerald head to her midnight blue Nightshade.

"You got it." Emerald then got into her Nightshade and drove away.

"What you got for me?" Weiss asked Winston.

" _Kim Jr's and his other son's credit cards just brought a magnum at the beach club in Arktos Bluff._ "

"Okay, i'll go ask his ass about his punk-ass dad." Weiss said as she got onto her Bagger bike.

" _And when I find Ozpin, i'll send the coordinates._ "

"Alright, good."

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Emerald was at the moment right now...]

As Emerald was driving down the road in her Nightshade toward the Chopman Recreational Center, where Sun is at right now, she was listening to the music on the radio called Disturb - The Night:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCSRo_jRt10))

[What has come over me

What madness taken hold of my heart

To run away, the only answer

Pulling me away

To run upon my sight

　

So now recovering

Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind

Another day has been devoured

Calling me away, bringing the question

For saving me from all they've taken

Let my honor fall again

　

Giving me the strength to face them

Feeling it taking over now

I'm about to take it all away

There can be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling

Are you going to deny the savior

In front of your eyes?

　

Stare into the night

Power beyond containing

Are you going to remain a slave for

The rest of your life?

Give into the night

　

This self-discovery

Redemption taking hold of my mind

This serenade of haunting voices

Calling me away

To piece from the sight

So much felicity

Downgrade and taking hold of my head

Leading me away from hibernation

Strong and I'm unafraid

Never a question why

　

For saving me from all they've taken

Let my honor fall again

Giving me the strength to face them

Feeling it taking over now

I'm about to take it all away

There can be no better way of knowing

　

In a world beyond controlling

Are you going to deny the savior

In front of your eyes?

Stare into the night

Power beyond containing

Are you going to remain a slave for

The rest of your life?

Give into the night

　

Give in to the night

In a world beyond controlling

Are you going to deny the savior

In front of your eyes?

Stare into the night

Power beyond containing

Are you going to remain a slave for

The rest of your life?

Give into the night

　

Night, night, night

Give into the night

Night, night, night

　

Give into the night

Give into the night]

Once Emerald got to the Chopman Recreational Center and have got out of her midnight blue Nightshade, she saw that Sun was talking to a bunch of Dallas while playing basketball with them before the green-haired bodyguard walk over as she pull out a knife before, using her special ability, threw at Sun's neck, like a cunning viper striking the neck of its prey, leaving him grasping for him as he slowly died from it.

The Dallas were took by shock so much that they didn't react in time when the dark-skinned woman pull out a RPG and fired a rocket at them, killing several of them, before she quickly got back into her Nightshade and quickly drive away from the scene.

Once she know that not any Dallas were following her, Emerald told Weiss as she drive down the road. "Your pal Sun ain't a problem no more, Weiss."

" _Shit he wasn't my pal, he was just some dude who ganked us homie. Thanks._ " Weiss said to Emerald before she ask. " _So who we got now man?_ "

" _We got Kim Senior and Agent Ironwood on the list._ " Ruby answered.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... where Weiss was at the moment right now...]

As Weiss was driving down the Great Arktos Highway on her Bagger bike toward Arktos Bluff, where Kim and his son was currently at right now, she was listening to a music on the radio called Trapt - Headstrong:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdHujs6UMYw))

[Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later I see your fantasies

You wanna make it a reality baby paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads yeah

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit is not so right

That's how you play I guess you get through every night

Now that's over I see your fantasies

You wanna make it a reality

Paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads

Well now that's over

I see your motives inside

And your decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on any one I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

Where you belong

I can't give everything away

This is not where you belong

I won't give everything away

I know I know all about I know I know all about I know I know all about I know I know all about

Your motives inside

And your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

Where you belong

This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

This is not where you belong I won't give everything away

Where you belong This is not where you belong]

Once Weiss has got near to Arktos Bluff Country Club, she see see that Kim and his sons leave the club with their escorts and gone onto the road, driving on the highway. She follow them on her Bagger bike before the chimera faunus silently sneak up beside the SUV, like a silent Great White Shark hunting the prey its after, and threw an M112 C4 on the SUV that they were in before she then suddenly turn around as the sticky bomb went off, destroying the SUV and killing both Kim and his other son, as she drove away from the scene at the maximum speed of her motorcycle.

Once she got rid of one of Kim's escort chasing after her with another sticky bomb, Weiss told Ruby. "Hey I got out clean - you girls ain't goin' have no more Triads coming after you."

" _We ain't gonna to have anyone to sell superweapons to either, but hey ho._ " Ruby said.

* * *

 

[Meanwhile... near Gojulal Pier where Ruby is at...]

Ruby was now nearing to Gojulal Pier in Beowolf as she was listening to the music, The Dear Hunter - In Cauda Venenum, on her car's radio:

　([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tSNEHSwL6c&index=14&list=PLSldwxTChk3f2pUF27VXoqj03wnMZXPHP&t=0s))

[We're biting our tongues

An apparition Awoken with an urge to own and Occupy.

(Who ever said this was easy?)

A majesty's massacre floods the fields of red,

Blood to your body naturally rushes the blood to your head.

(to your head)

And now With our heads aligned, These arms move tonight.

And we cry. We can not allow this, This is terrible.

With ideals we're idle as they lust for more.

If we settle the score.

We've never been so excited to see you before.

In the cradle we're helpless, but on our feet we are fatal.

How we evolve and grow into twisted beasts with desire for disorder.

Oh what a terrible, terrible game we play

Replacing a pawn for a body and the players; politicians who say what they need to say.

Now with hands aligned, arms move tonight. Here with abrasive eyes, pain in plain sight.

And we cry. We can not allow this, This is terrible.

With ideals we're idle as they lust for more.

When we settle the score.

We've never been so excited to see you before.

Oh, when i think about your Eyes

Oh, when i think about your Smile

Oh, when i Dream about your Eyes

Traveled all this way just to find love]

Once Ruby got there, she parked Beowolf in the enterance of the amusement park on Gojulal Pier before she then got out of her own custom truck as she told the other through their own earpieces. "I'm moving on Ironwood. Winston, see if you can patch me into his radio mike, I want a last reminder of what an annoying prick he is." The insane halfbreed said as her face twisted into a sadist grin as she brought out her favorite sniper rifle.

In one of the tubs high on a ferris wheel, Agent Ironwood was filming with his cameraman for his reality TV show... that nobody really watches now that I think about it. "Agnes City. A city of saints and a city of sinners. And nothing in between but the FIB itself. CUT!" The prosthesis agent shouted in anger as he was frustrated of how it is not working out for him. "God, this is crap." He muttered. "Who write this bullshit anyway?" He just sighed in anger at this as he is maybe planning on killing his cameraman in secret as he spoke to him. "Okay, alright. You got this framed?"

"Yeah, you're looking great."

"Is the chin? How's the chin?"

"Oh, sharp."

"Alright, the audio's clean?"

"Nice, well say something."

"Check. Check. Check."

"Yeah, it's great."

"Okay, fine, we're on. I'm ready."

"You ready? Speed."

"Alright, let's do this people. I'm a professional, let's go."

Unknown to Ironwood, Ruby was looking through the scope of her sniper rifle, watching him from a distance, like a pack of wolves watching their chosen prey from a distance, before she flip a explosive-type round into the air with the fingers of her right hand before she grab it in midair and put it into her sniper rifle before she fired. The bullet raced through the air before it hit upon Ironwood's head, piercing through it before exploding from the inside of his head, imploding his head, killing him instantly. "MY GOD! THE WHAT-HIS-NAME GUY IS SHOT!" The camera man shouted, completely and _absolutely_ panicking about this before he accidentally knocked himself out of the tub due to it, sending him to the fall of his own death as his neck snapped upon the impact of the ground.

Ruby quickly got back into Beowolf and drove out of Gojulal Pier thanks to her custom truck's incredible speed despite its size as she drive down the road til she lost the heat and the cops give up. After she made sense that she've lost them, she told Winston. "Hey Winston, I dealt with Ironwood. You got a location on Ozpin Greenfield yet?" The insane halfbreed asked.

" _Yeah, yeah, I do._ " Winston answered as he told Ruby. " _Yellowstorm team was dispatched to protect him at his house on Temva Hills. I say house, it's more of a..._ " "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, bahbahbahbahbahbah, whatever, i'll go up there and get him." Ruby said as she doesn't really care of what the hell of what Opzin's house is before she then hung up on him. She drive Beowolf toward the location of Ozpin's mansion at its maximum speed, which she knew it gonna take a while, before she turn on her truck's radio, which play a song that fit her taste called Adelitas Way - Cage The Beast:

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTGpAfOL_U8&t=0s&list=PL0xfqOr60Fq-SsY-MMVIcyjwY5aahsVI6&index=260))

[I see it in your eyes

You're feeling paranoid

You know just what I've done

You know what I've become

I feel it deep inside

With all the pain & lies

I know just what I want I am an animal I think it's time I let you go

Why did you send me off?

You can't cage the beast

There's no breaking me

You can't cage the beast inside of me

I feel the rage And all the the pain

You can't cage the beast inside of me

Inside of me I feel it in your bite

You are a parasite

Who knows just what I've done

I think your time has come

You try to turn the tide

I think you've lost your mind

Afraid of what I want

This sick what I've become

I think it's time I let you go

Why did you send me off?

You can't cage the beast

There's no breaking me

You can't cage the beast inside of me

I feel the rage and all the pain

You can't cage the beast inside of me

Inside of me

You can't cage the beast

There's no breaking me

You can't cage the beast inside of me

I feel the rage and all the pain

You can't cage the beast inside of me

Inside of me]

Once Ruby have got to Ozpin's mansion and parked Beowolf in front of his gate, she see that there was about eight Yellowstorm members guarding the mansion, with Ozpin himself by his own pool, typing a message on his scroll to some guy called Saffron.

The insane halfbreed got out of her custom truck, climb over the hedge, run on the lawn as she pull out her shotgun, and she shot the first Yellowstorm before she then backhand shot 2 more guards before she run along the deck as she went into her "Rage Mode" and shot down the remaining 5 with her shotgun before she ran down to the pool... and meet the last guard standing, a 9 foot tall Yellowstorm human male, which she respond by shooting at him with her shotgun once... which the pellets, just bounce off of him, which made him laugh at that.

The psychopathic hybrid realized that he has an ability like her, but different from her... so she decide to pull out her minigun with explosive rounds and immediately went into "Rage Mode" once more, which have made the 9 foot giant go "OH SHIT!" at this, before she begun unloading the explosive bullets upon him. It was only a few seconds in before he started to falter under the onslaught of Ruby's ability and her minigun until his ability has failed and his body was instantly shred to gibs from the explosive bullets til there was nothing left of him.

After she was finished with that, she put away her minigun before then scratching her head, wondering where the hell Ozpin was...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OF OUR OPERATIVE ARE DEAD?!" Ozpin screech in horror, hiding inside of the truck by his pool, at what he just heard on his scroll-phone. After getting that answer, Ruby went to the truck and open, revealing the terrified old man. "Wait, wait, hear me out-" The insane halfbreed, however, wasn't interested, as she punch the old man right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"No more talkie!" Ruby said as she thrown him to the ground. She picked up the unconscious form of Ozpin, carried his body to his prized car called Declasse Tornado, dropping him in the truck of the car, and closing it on him, all while whispering to herself, before she got into the Tornado out of the mansion's driveway and drove to the rendezvous point: Mt. Diablos Island Wilderness. As she drive down the road toward the rendezvous point, the insane halfbreed send a message to both Weiss and Emerald. "I got Ozpin. Let's take him out of the city, make him disappear. Meet me on the cliffs off the GAH, Mt. Diablos Island Wilderness."

Ruby just drive down the Great Arktos Highway in silent... for just about a few dozen seconds before Ozpin then woke up inside the trunk of his own prized Tornado. "Uhhh... Where am I? What's happening?!" Then he remember what just happen recently and slowly realized the situation he was in before he spoke to the insane halfbreed from the truck of his own prized car. "Slow down, Slick! Think about this!"

"This is why people want to kill you, you won't shut up!" Ruby comment about Ozpin's own personality as he tried to get out of the trunk of his own car, but failed, before he then tired to reason with her.

"You know, you're a-you're a resourceful person, getting past those trained killers, including the big one. I need someone like you in my organization!"

"The CEO position's going to be vacant real soon, Slick."

"I've got nothing against you, apart from the obvious hygiene issues. Emerald Sustrai caused me problems, so Emerald Sustrai had to go!"

"You're just looking at it rationally - there are people who are useful for you, and people who ain't, and the people who ain't got to go. Me, i'm not rational. I don't care if you're useful or not. I feel like taking you out, Ozzy, so that's what i'm doing."

"This is serious offer! Work for me, you'll have everything you've ever wanted!"

"All i've ever wanted is to watch you drifting in and out of your own consciousness as you're slowly disembowled."

"YES! YES! That's the kind of creatively I need on my team! Come on, come on, let me out of here!"

"Look, I got my own company and the company that my own goddamn mother gave me when she died - Branwen Enterprise."

"Oh yeah, a follow entrepreneur. Let me buy a stake, give you money to grow."

"I don't know if you heard, but i'm kind of gold rich right now. So, you got precisely nothing to offer. Prepare for the end, my friend."

"YOU CREEPY BUM!"

Ozpin complained throughout the drive itself, much to Ruby's annoyance at this. "This is why the people I put in my trunk are usually dead." She muttered in annoyance at this before they came to the rendezvous point, causing her face to turn into a sadist grin at this as the insane halfbreed told him. "Here we are, Slick, with a few minutes for some one-on-one time."

* * *

 

[A whole half a day later... at the sunset hours, around 8:00...]

Ruby was sitting on the hood of the Tornado, taking in the view of the sunset, while Beowolf was parked near, drop off by Maine before he left with the others, before Emerald came in her midnight blue Nightshade and got out as she asked the insane halfbreed. "Hey! We good, Rubes?"

"Never better, sis." Ruby answered.

"Ah, good."

"Weiss?"

"Ah, she'll be here." Emerald answered before she decide to take out her cigerette pack and try to light it up... before deciding it was not worth it and threw both the lighter and pack into the ocean. That was when they heard a motorcycle sound and turn to see Weiss came on her Bagger. "Weiss!"

"Hey, what's up?" Weiss said as she got off her bike and took off her helmet, revealing her wolf-like ears on top.

"I assume you got him?" Emerald ask Ruby.

"Ohhhh, safe and sound! Ain't that right, buddy?" Ruby sarcastically ask Ozpin as she open up the trunk of the Tornado, revealing him to be now tied up, badly bleeding, slighty thinner, half-naked, and gagged.

"Hey, my bad, homie. I picked C, ain't that a bitch?" Weiss taunted Ozpin, causing the other two to chuckle before Emerald spoke to him.

"You know, Ozpin. The way I see it, and hey, i'm no intelligent business person like you. But the way I see it, there's two great evils that bedevil Vale capitalism of the type you practice. " Emerald taunted him as she then told Ozpin. "Number One is outsourcing. You paid a private company to do your dirty work for ya, and then ya underpaid that same company because you thought you were big enough and bad enough that you didn't have to play by the rules. Oh, number 2: Offshoring your profits."

"Offshore?" Ruby sarcastically said.

"Oh, it's horrible." Emerald said with sarcasm dipping in her voice. "You wouldn't want to be sent offshore just to save a little money would you, Rubes?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't."

"Weiss?"

"Oh, nah. I ain't going anywhere."

"No, see. But we know your opinions on the matter, Ozpin. Keep your problems the fuck out of Vale, huh?"

"In this instance, when she put it like that, it make sense." Ruby said.

"Course it does." Emerald said before she spoke her final sentence to Ozpin just before she closed the trunk of his prized Tornado with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Hey, Ozpin... goodbye, my old friend. Thanks for all the advice." With that, she closed the trunk.

"Bye-bye."

The three women together finally finished Ozpin off by pushing his prized Tornado car off of the cliff, sending it down into the sea... before it suddenly exploded into so many pieces that was absolutely nothing left of the Tornado _or_ Ozpin.

The trio were silent... before Ruby broke the silence between the three. "So now what?" The insane halfbreed asked.

"Now we keep a low profile and get on with our lives." Emerald answered.

"As family and friends." Ruby added.

"... What? Do I have a choice?" Emerald asked.

"Nah. Not really." Ruby answered.

"Alright then, as uh... flawed, awful, totally umcomfortable, and poorly matched family and friends." Emerald said her own line. "Absolutely."

"Well that's perfect." Ruby comment before she spoke. "Then we can get back to the kind of capitalism we practice."

"Shit. I don't know how much more better that is than Ozpin's kind." Weiss said.

"Hypocrisy, Weiss." Emerald said as she told her. "Civilization's greatest virtue."

"Monty. Your therapist has a lot to answer for." Ruby comment.

"I know, I still hate myself... but hey, at least I know the words for it now." Emerald said.

"Yeah, but I hate you and I know the words for it. So does that mean I don't have to go to therapy?" Ruby asked.

"Look, man." Weiss said, interrupting their conversation, as the chimera faunus told them. "You two motherfuckers terrify me of that age that i'm in right now. I'm good."

"You're right to be afraid, Weiss." Emerald joked.

"Yeah." Weiss said as she got onto her Bagger bike.

"Be very afraid, Weiss!" Emerald joked before Weiss then left the area on her Bagger as Ruby watch her go before the green-haired bodyguard told her psychopathic insane halfbreed of a sister as she got into her Nightshade. "I'll tell you one thing, Rubes. I'm in the perfect age to retire from this nonsense." With that, she left the area in her midnight blue Nightshade.

Ruby just smiled at this while her own custom truck Beowolf parked near her before she turn around and resume to look at the sun setting down to the dusking of the west, on the same day of her birthday, to let the dark night of Halloween itself to come as she heard the song of Battle Tapes - Feel the Same...

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4786UaKAxNk&t=4s))

Oh, did I lose the words

Or did you take them away?

I can hear you calling

Yet we burn just the same

The same, the same, the same

I'm such a fool to love you

Give me the pain I'm used to

Sharpen the blade because

**It just don't feel the same**

In the seams we weaved

Twisted between the sheets

And coursing through my veins

Touch your lips to mine

Discord and harmonize

Release into the wild

I'm such a fool to love you

Give me the pain

I'm used to

Sharpen the blade because

**It just don't feel the same**

Another ghost to haunt you

That burning urge that wants to

I'm digging deeper but

**It just don't feel the same**

Oh, did I lose the words

Or did you take them away?

I can hear you calling

Yet we burn just the same

The same, the same, the same

I'm such a fool to love you

Give me the pain I'm used to

Sharpen the blade because

**It just don't feel the same**

In the seams we weaved

Twisted between the sheets

And coursing through my veins

Touch your lips to mine

Discord and harmonize

Release into the wild

I'm such a fool to love you

Give me the pain

I'm used to

Sharpen the blade because

**It just don't feel the same**

Another ghost to haunt you

That burning urge that wants to

I'm digging deeper but

**It just don't feel the same**

 

The End

Thank You All For Reading

Goodbye


End file.
